Gray Skies Are Gonna Clear Up
by Mystewitch
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale.  This is my version of what happens next.  Alcide keeps Sookie from leaving with the Fae, but she isn't as withdrawn from the vampire world as she would like.  Soon Eric is calling her with an offer she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I've been itching to get this one out since the season ended, but had too many writing projects going at once. This is my version of what happens after the end of Season 3. I'll be borrowing from the established canon of the TV show, though bits from the books might slip in every now and again where appropriate. **

"You're not alone, come with us." Claudine stood in the cemetery, her face a mask of hope, hand outstretched invitingly. As the statuesque faerie waited to see what Sookie would choose, more of the fae stepped out of the mist, each glowing brighter as they moved closer to the pair.

Sookie was tempted, sorely tempted to take that hand, knowing what lie behind it. That sense of peace and joy and contentment. Would it really be as easy as all that to let go of her misery? Moving a hesitant step closer, a soft glow emanated from her own hand in kind. Leave it all behind… it sounded so simple. No more vampires, no more drama. She could dance all day long and… what was the word? Frolic. That seemed to sum up her time with the fae the best. She took another step closer to the beautiful faerie, and another.

The glow grew brighter between them and Claudine's expression shifted to one of triumph.

"Sookie?"

The deep voice called her back to reality and Sookie turned to find Alcide standing at the edge of the path, his eyes wide with surprise and perhaps a little fear at finding her among a group of glowing beings. "What the…"

"Sookie come with me now." Claudine's face betrayed her impatience.

Alcide obviously didn't understand all of what he was seeing, but it was enough to draw his brows together into a single dark line. "Come away from her, come on here to me, Sookie." He held out his hand and Sookie felt like one of those dogs being called by both old master and new master alike.

With a heavy heart she turned back to face him, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I can't. This is the only way."

"What are you goin on about? There ain't nothing that's been done that can't be fixed." He gave her an earnest smile.

Sookie took in his good, honest features and knew that he believed the words he was saying. But she knew that he didn't understand, couldn't understand how she felt. Not really. No one could. Her Gran had always said that you can take the measure of a man by walking a mile in his shoes. But no one knew what it was to walk in her skin; except maybe Barry the bellhop over in Dallas. Even he hadn't wanted to get to know too much about her, fearing being found out for sharing her gift of telepathy. Her 'gift' had set Sookie apart in this world, but maybe it would bring her closer to others in the faerie realm? "

"You wouldn't say that if only you knew." Fat tears ran down Sookie's cheeks. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She took another step closer to Claudine, who nodded her approval. All around them the other faerie folk began to disappear with a shimmer of brilliant light.

"You ain't got to feel alone Sookie. There's plenty of people right here that care about you." The way he said it made Sookie feel like he meant himself, even though he couched it in more general terms.

"This is none of your concern, Wolf in human clothing." Claudine's eyes blazed.

Sookie's hand dropped to her side with a startled gasp. Just what was going on there?

"There is very little time, you must come with me now." Claudine gave her a desperate smile, taking a step closer when Sookie did not approach on her own.

"Hey now, Sookie ain't goin nowhere she don't want to." Alcide was instantly at Sookie's other side, drawing her into the protective shelter of his arm.

"Alcide I'm just fine." Sookie protested, starting to get a funny feeling about why Claudine seemed so hell bent on getting her to come to faerie land. "I think I'll pass for now, thanks all the same." She said politely to the woman she knew so very little about.

A flicker of something passed over the fae's pretty features, but she recovered quickly. "Very well. But I will not be far. You have only to call for me if you change your mind and I will come."

"That's real nice of you." Sookie smiled, easing when she didn't seem to take offense. "Just call out your name?"

"Of course not silly." Claudine smiled, producing a card out of thin air. "If I don't answer, just leave a message." She pressed the card into Sookie's hand. "I must go. Take good care of our girl." The last might have been a threat for the note of steel in her voice s she met Alcide's eye, and then she too vanished in a shower of sparks.

"Lord a'mercy." Sookie breathed at the sudden departure and then looked down at the card that gleamed in the uncertain light. It bore a phone number and nothing else. Who woulda thought that a phone call could make it through to the other side?

"You alright?" Alcide rumbled at her side, his hand rubbing her bare shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, I reckon so." Sookie gave him a tremulous smile, her emotions still a little out of whack. "What are you doin' out here in the middle of the night?" His body blazed with heat, and she was grateful for it as she hadn't exactly been thinking straight when she'd run out of the house.

Alcide shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and dropped the arm around her shoulders. "I was worried about you."

Sookie instantly missed the warmth of his embrace and shivered. "I thought you were doin' something for Eric." It hurt to even say his name, to think of what she's suffered at his hands and Bill's.

Catching the shiver, he shrugged off his coat and slipped it around her. "I'm done doing things for Eric now. My father's debt is wiped clean and I don't have to take orders from bloodsuckers no more." His voice was almost a growl at that last.

"You and me both." Sookie agreed wholeheartedly, immediately sticking her arms through the sleeves, savoring the body heat that lingered there.

He chuckled at that. "Come on, I'll walk you home and you can tell me all about it or not."

A grateful smile was given, and not for the first time Sookie thought on how much she enjoyed his easygoing nature. "I've had better nights is all. The less said about it the better." She swallowed, the heartbreak returning like a lump to her throat.

"You got it chere." Alcide agreed easily enough. They walked back to her house in companionable silence, Sookie lost to her own private thoughts. "Hows about I make you somethin' hot to drink? Your hands feel like you been jugglin' ice cubes." He grinned, giving her hands a little squeeze.

Truth be told they were cool by comparison to his, and Sookie was grateful to have someone worry about her needs for a change. "I wouldn't say no to that." She nodded, leading him into the house.

Once inside, he deposited her on the couch and pulled the crocheted afghan hanging on the back of the sofa down around to tuck her in. Feeling a little like a child home sick from school, she let him fuss over her, a faint smile returning to her lips.

"You got some wood outside?" He looked to the empty hearth, the corners of his mouth tugging into a frown.

"No. Jason was talkin' about bringin' over a load from his place, but he ain't got around to it yet." A roaring fire was one of life's true pleasures, she'd always thought, but it was a luxury she couldn't always afford on her salary.

"That don't seem right." His frown spread to a furrow across his forehead.

"Sorry, but that's all I got to work with." A half shrug was given.

He seemed to accept that and departed for the kitchen and Sookie heard him banging around in there as he looked for everything. Briefly she considered getting up to show him herself but reckoned he'd just shoo her away after going through all the trouble of covering her up in the first place.

It was nice having a body looking after her. Not since her Gran was alive had someone offered to fix her a hot drink on a chilly night. Bill had fussed over her in his own way, being fond of brushing her hair and braiding it for her, but it never occurred to him to help her fix a meal. She'd always gotten the impression that it had been vaguely distasteful to him to watch her eat or drink, though he'd never come right out and said so.

But Alcide definitely knew his way around a kitchen; she'd seen that first hand in the brief time she'd stayed with him. Idly she wondered if he would return with a hot cup of tea or coffee or something else. To her memory he was a coffee drinker, but that didn't mean he would remember her tastes. While she did enjoy coffee in the morning to wake up, she only drank it at night when she wanted to stay up. Now that she'd broken ties with the vampire community, she supposed she wouldn't be drinking coffee nearly as much.

"Hope you don't mind, I raided the cupboard a bit." Alcide returned with a lopsided grin, her grandmother's heirloom serving tray in his hands. She'd had it put away up high since it was made of silver.

"Not at all." Sookie smiled widely, sitting a little higher on the sofa, eager to see what he'd brought. On the tray were two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate and a small plate of Oreo cookies that looked like a couple might have already been missing. A quick look confirmed the light dusting of dark crumbs on his lapel and she reached up to brush them off as he sat down beside her. "Silver don't bother you?

"Naw, not to touch." He shook his head, offering the mug to her so she could grasp the handle. "Get it lodged in me sure, but as long as you don't attack me with it I reckon it'll be fine."

Sookie smiled at that, "Not too much danger of that unless you get fresh with me." She teased. It felt nice to sit there with him and unwind after the rollercoaster day she'd had. After blowing on the steaming mug, she brought it too her lips and took the tiniest sip, surprised by the bite of alcohol she tasted. "Peppermint schnapps?" Her brows rose.

"Yeah, I thought you could use a little jolt to steady your nerves. You and me both." He took a deep drink, not seeming to mind the temperature of the hot liquid.

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"About not getting' fresh with you." Alcide quipped and she wasn't quite sure if he was serious or not.

"Alcide…" Sookie began; her voice low and reasonable.

"No, you ain't got to worry chere. I ain't gonna hit on you, not tonight. You been through too much to take advantage of you in this state. But that don't mean I won't be back another day." His eyes blazed with intensity before his easygoing manner returned.

Sookie almost wished he would take advantage of her; it would be a wonderful distraction. There was no doubt in her mind that sex would be hotter than Satan's britches between them, she'd already been powerful tempted to kiss him on occasion but the timing had never been right for either of them. He was handier than a pocket on a shirt to have around and sexy as all get out; but truth be told, she needed a break from men. A good long break. But that didn't mean she was ready to burn that bridge.

"I really hope someday you will." She replied earnestly. "And I hope it's at a time when we're both willin' and able to do somethin' about it." Meaning he was well and truly over Debbie and she had managed to purge all vampires from her heart.

"I hope so too." With that settled between them, Alcide leaned back against the sofa, and Sookie leaned into the crook of his arm comfortably. There wasn't any need for fancy conversation; they just soaked up each other's presence.

Gradually the warmth and the alcohol began to do their trick and Sookie's eyelids grew heavy. Gently, he took the empty mug from her nerveless fingers and gathered her into his arms, lifting her easily. It wasn't hard to find her bedroom and Alcide laid her gently on top of the coverlet. After slipping off her shoes, he stood there staring down at her, uncertain if he should attempt to undress her any further. In the end he decided not to take that liberty with her and instead pulled up the other side of the blankets, wrapping them around her like a taco.

"Sleep deep Sookie." He rumbled, pressing a faint kiss to her temple before leaving her to rest, pulling the door firmly shut behind him.

* * *

Sookie awoke to the smell of cooking bacon, and as she looked up at the ceiling; she wondered if Tara had decided to go all out and make breakfast for once? Normally Tara wasn't much of a morning person, and Sookie rarely saw her before noon when they were even both home at the same time. Idly she wondered when her friend had made it home. The last thing she remembered was talking to Alcide on the couch and it getting fairly late. Pulling back the covers, she was surprised to find herself still dressed and thought maybe the handsome Were had something to do with that? Running fingers through the tangle of her hair, she wandered out to the kitchen, stopping stock still at the sight of Alcide cooking up a storm and generally making him self at home.

"Good mornin' chere. Sleep good?" He grinned at seeing her, filling up a plate and setting it down at the table.

Sookie got over her shock and pulled up a chair, studying the home cooked meal with a rumble of hunger. He'd made bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. And to the right was a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and brown sugar on top. It was enough food to feed a trucker though she supposed he could eat that and plenty more; he was a big man. "Yeah, a little too good, I forgot what was…" _No, enough negativity_… she stopped herself. "I admit I'm a little surprised to see you still here."

"Oh, well it was late and I didn't think you'd mind, me crashin' in your spare room." Alcide gave her a sheepish smile.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind, was just a little surprised is all. You gonna join me?"

"Naw, I already ate hours ago. I'm an early riser."

So this was all for her? _A girl could get used to living like this_… "You gonna hang around all day?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me already?"

Sookie shook her head vehemently, mouth full of eggs.

A chuckle rumbled deep from Alcide's chest. "No, I got to get back home before too long but I wanted to finish up some chores before I go.

With a swallow and a pat on the lips with a napkin, Sookie found her voice. "Chores? Alcide you don't got to do chores around here, you already been more than sweet to me with all you done so far."

Alcide gave a self deprecating shrug. "Ain't no big deal Sookie, I'm happy to do it if it makes things easier for ya."

Her eyes grew bright with unshed tears at that, and she took a bite of crispy bacon before she said something emotional at his kind nature. It was a fine day when a home cooked meal and a kind smile from a man nearly turned her into a watering pot, but there it was.

Uncomfortable with the display of female notions, Alcide edged closer to the door. "Well, I best get to it. I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast." With a nod he was out the back door like a shot.

"Thanks again!" Sookie called out to his back, eating the rest of her breakfast in silence. There were still a couple of hours before she had to be in to work, so she didn't have to rush with anything.

Once she was done, Sookie set the breakfast dishes in the sink to soak. She looked out the window to find Alcide out back, splitting wood against the ancient stump that was there expressly for that purpose. Steam poured off of his bare chest in the chill of the morning air and she stared at him in open admiration while his muscles flexed with good honest labor. "Lord but that man is an eyeful…" She murmured.

Alcide looked up at that, catching her eye and Sookie froze, mortified. Had he somehow heard her? For a long moment they held each other's gaze before she was the first to look away. Leaving the dishes to sit, she retreated to the cool porcelain of her bathroom and took a long steamy shower to wash away any fool ideas she was entertaining.

Finally Sookie emerged from her bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a white boat necked shirt for work. She was bent over to tie her white sneakers when Alcide came in with an armload of wood, depositing it in the basket on the hearth.

"Well hug your neck, ain't you just the sweetest thing!" She beamed, straightening up with a smile a mile wide.

"I'm happy to do it." He said gruffly, a rush of color creeping up the side of his neck.

Sookie stood up on her tiptoes to drop a kiss on his rough cheek. As she started to pull back, Alcide chased after her mouth, covering her lips with his. Her soft gasp of surprise was swallowed by the kiss and just as she had resigned herself to moving closer to him he broke it, taking a hasty step backwards.

"Sorry, I'm all sweaty." He grumbled.

In that moment she didn't much care, but had to agree in the long run that it was for the best. "It's fine."

"I got to get goin." Alcide was already backing towards the door, catching up his shirt and tugging it on over his glistening flesh.

"Did you want to shower off before you go?" Sookie stepped after him, walking him to the door.

"Naw, I'm good. I'll see you soon Sookie." All of a sudden he seemed like he was in the biggest hurry to get out of there.

"Bye Alcide. Thanks for everything." Sookie leaned against the doorframe as he took the stairs two at a time on the way to his truck. He paused once the truck was between them and gave her a little half wave and a lopsided smile.

_Hells bells men were hard to figure out!_

**A/N: Okay so I realize this seems more like a Sookie/Alcide pairing to begin with, but I swear I am an Eric fan all the way. I figured Alcide might be the one person who could talk her out of going off to faerie land seeing as how ticked off she is with the vamps at present. Don't worry, we'll get there! **

**Feedback is love people**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for all the adds and great feedback! Okay I'm getting that I have gone a little overboard with the language/accent and Sookie is coming out a little more backwoods than she should be, so I'll try to reign in my impulse to take it too over the top. Feel free to give my hands a little smack if I blow it again. **

_Sookie stood up on her tiptoes to drop a kiss on his rough cheek. As she started to pull back, Alcide chased after her mouth, covering her lips with his. Her soft gasp of surprise was swallowed by the kiss and just as she had resigned herself to moving closer to him he broke it, taking a hasty step backwards._

"_Sorry, I'm all sweaty." He grumbled. _

_In that moment she didn't much care, but had to agree in the long run that it was for the best. "It's fine." _

"_I got to get goin." Alcide was already backing towards the door, catching up his shirt and tugging it on over his glistening flesh._

"_Did you want to shower off before you go?" Sookie stepped after him, walking him to the door._

"_Naw, I'm good. I'll see you soon Sookie." All of a sudden he seemed like he was in the biggest hurry to get out of there. _

"_Bye Alcide. Thanks for everything." Sookie leaned against the doorframe as he took the stairs two at a time on the way to his truck. He paused once the truck was between them and gave her a little half wave and a lopsided smile. _

_Hells bells, men were hard to figure out!_

_

* * *

_

The door was barely shut when the phone started to ring and Sookie was surprised to hear Terry on the line, sounding as if he was barely holding himself together.

"Sookie? The liquor delivery's here but Sam's not answering at his trailer, I'm not sure what to do. Should I bust in there and see if he's alright?"

Sookie blinked as her mind rapidly shifted gears, not having expected to hear that. Sam always put his business first. "Bust in there? Is his truck out back?"

"Well, no…"

"Can't you just sign for the delivery Terry? I'm sure Sam won't mind."

"I don't know Sookie, I ain't ever signed for deliveries before, what if I accept somethin' that Sam didn't want shipped? A case of liquor's mighty expensive to get deducted from my paycheck."

Sam wouldn't do something like that, Sookie was sure of it, but from his tone of voice she recognized that he was too upset to accept it. The thing with Terry was, you never knew what might set him off and he tended to get stressed out when too much was placed on his shoulders. The bigger issue at hand was where could Sam have run off to? A sliver of guilt went through her as she realized that she'd been so caught up with her own troubles lately that she hadn't really stopped to check in with him for more than a smile in passing in a while. Could it be something so simple as he'd stayed the night over at a lady friend's house and lost track of the time? Was he even dating anyone? If it had been her brother she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but Sam was the dependable type.

Terry made a small sound of distress and she made a snap decision. "Hold on a sec Terry, can you ask them if they can hang around for a little bit? I'll be right there."

"Yeah I can ask them, but what if they have to get on the road?"

"Offer them a soda or some coffee, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." He sounded dubious.

"It'll be fine Terry, I promise." Sookie replied with more confidence than she felt. Luckily all she had to do was grab her keys and go. Driving like a bat outta hell, her little car felt every bump and pothole along the way. Honestly the car had lasted her far longer that she would have thought, especially after Russell had nearly upended it. She should probably have someone take a look at it, but money wasn't exactly growing on trees lately and there were too many other things that seemed to cry for attention first. Maybe Jason could stop by when he had a chance?

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief at spotting the liquor truck still parked out front and pulled into a spot beside of it instead of parking around the back like she normally would have done. "Hey fellas. How y'all doin this fine mornin'?" She smiled cheerily, entering the bar; and she meant it. Day one of her new vampire free life was going smooth as silk and there wasn't anything about to break her good mood.

"Better now you're here, Angel." One of the truckers smiled and she could tell he was new to the route, and hadn't heard the gossip about crazy-Sookie just yet.

His partner had, and Sookie could see he was just spoiling to fill him in, but she gave them her sweetest smile as she accepted the manifest and started to check off the items that were stacked on the dolly.

It wasn't the first time she'd had to sign for a delivery when Sam was unavailable, but it was the first time he hadn't asked her to ahead of time. Soon enough she had the order squared away and the bill of lading to put on Sam's desk.

"Maybe he'll answer the phone from you? Terry suggested, a hopeful look on his face as the delivery men departed.

"Don't worry Terry, we'll sort it out." Sookie gave his arm a reassuring pat. "Why don't you work on getting prepped for the early lunch crowd?" Stepping into his office, she was shocked to find the safe missing and big old scuffmarks on the ground where it had been dragged off. _What the hell?_ Picking up the phone she dialed his cell, but it went straight to voicemail.

Only there wasn't time to brood on it overmuch as there was work to be done. Glancing at the schedule on the wall, she was glad to see that Arlene and Jessica were scheduled to work that night, chances were good that neither of them would call in sick. Arlene needed the money and Jessica never got sick. Holly would be working the early shift with her and Tara was supposed to show up mid afternoon. Lafayette had the night shift in the kitchen and Tommy would be in to bus tables. Sookie went out to do her own part to prepare for the lunch crowd, secure in the knowledge that things were well in hand.

Turned out she was wrong though, No Tara, no Tommy and still no Sam… everyone was working at a fever pitch just to keep up and she wished she had a bit of Jessica's vampire energy to tide her through the night. A few times the young redhead had tried to approach her, a worried look on her face, but there was always something to do and the last thing that Sookie wanted to do just then was talk about Bill.

It seemed easier to work a double shift than try to scramble and find someone else to come in and help out once the dinner crowd showed up. At least she'd cleaned up in the tip department, not to mention the overtime she was gonna charge Sam on this one.

There was plenty of talk among employee and patron alike, speculation on where he'd hightailed it to, and Sookie was almost sorry she'd missed the meltdown when he'd sent everybody home the other night. Would she have been able to get through to him or would he have just blown her off too?

As the night started to wind down, Jessica approached her again and Sookie didn't have the heart to turn her away at seeing the worry behind her eyes. "Hey Jess, how's your night goin?" A tired smile was offered as she worked to refill the sugar shakers.

"Somethin' awful happened to Bill." Jessica began, her eyes wide and fearful.

It made her heart turn over, as much as she'd tried to steel her heart against him, she wasn't made of stone. Still, the last thing she wanted to do was get sucked right back in to that drama. "I can't worry about that right now, honey. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"But Sookie…" Jessica lowered her voice and leaned a little closer. "It's bad. Real bad."

"What do you mean it's bad? What do you think has happened to him?" Sookie could have kicked herself for asking, but she was only human.

"I can feel he's in a lot of pain."

Was she just trying to get them back together again? "Jessica, I'm not sure how much he told you last night about what happened between us, but I broke things off with him. Now I'm sorry if that causes him pain, but…"

"No… no that ain't it at all!" Jessica insisted, her face growing animated. "I came home late last night, well just before dawn really, cause Hoyt had the most wonderful surprise." Her face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend and Sookie had to suppress a smile as she got herself off track but then seemed to recall she had a point to make. "But anyways, the place was all torn up inside, furniture all tipped over, it looked like a tornado had touched down in the house."

Sookie's teeth worried at her bottom lip as she considered that. "Is it possible he just had a bit of a temper tantrum?" Though Bill has always seemed very even keeled, she knew that he did have a temper and if anything could have provoked it, she was willing to bet that last night met all of the criteria.

"I guess maybe… but my gut is tellin' me he's in real trouble Sookie. I thought for sure I'd see him in our hidey hole when the sun came up or even when I woke up tonight but… nothin. I just know… somethin' awful has happened to him." The pretty redhead's eyes grew shiny then and a blood red tear spilled from the corner of her eye.

"Hey…" Sookie was quick to catch up a napkin and offer it to her. "Don't you worry, I'm sure he's fine. Like I said, he can take care of himself just fine. But if you think he's really in danger… you should probably report it to Eric."

"Eric." Jessica nodded, brightening a little as she dabbed at her eyes. "Could you maybe call him for me?" She put on her best winsome smile.

"I'm sorry honey, but that I won't do." Sookie said firmly. Talking to Eric was the absolute last thing she wanted to do, well apart from seeing Bill anytime soon. "Look I know it's rough to be on your own, but you've got Hoyt, and you did just fine the last time Bill was gone, right?" She smiled supportively. "So you give me a call if you need any help but as for Bill… that's something you'll just have to take up with Eric or someone else in the vampire community."

Jessica nodded again, her shoulder slumping a little, but she accepted Sookie's response. First Sam and now Bill… who else was gonna disappear next?

* * *

Sookie's feet were paining her something fierce by the time she rolled up to the darkened house. All alone, she enjoyed the first moments of peace and quiet since she'd left the house that morning.

Until the calls started.

He started with her cell phone, but Sookie let it go straight to voicemail once her caller id recognized the number from Fangtasia. It didn't take long for him to try her home phone, but she decided to screen her calls. The answering machine seemed overly loud in the quiet house, Eric's voice deep in the stillness.

"Sookie? If you are at home, please pick up, I have something urgent to discus with you." She could just imagine what he wanted, but she wasn't interested. A long pause then and she heard him give a very human sounding sigh. "Please call me when you get in, no matter the hour."

After that he called her every half hour until she had finally turned the ringer off on both phones and turned off her machine. Sure that left her incommunicado (word of the day from her calendar last week), but it sure felt satisfying to do it as she trudged back to her bed, tumbling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

That is, until the pounding on the door began. "Sookie!" Eric's voice thundered, jolting her awake as his fist shook the very foundation of the house.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" A quick glance at the clock showed it to be half past four in the morning as she stumbled to the door, her annoyance cutting through the fog of sleep. "What part of I don't wanna see you again was unclear that last time we talked!" Sookie demanded, throwing the door open. Okay, so she'd been quite a bit more colorful in her speech when she'd said it the night before, but without that hurt and rage of the moment to fuel her, she tended to watch her language a bit more.

Eric stood there looking much more dapper this time in a charcoal gray suit and black shirt, open at the neck. Relief stood out on his features at seeing her and she wondered why on earth he was giving her the rush? "I am sorry to disturb you, but you have been ignoring my calls." He rebuked her mildly.

"And? That shoulda been your first clue that I didn't want to talk to you let alone see you." She pointed out, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to grab her robe. While it wasn't especially cold out, Sookie was a little chilly in her thin nightgown. Hugging her arms around herself, she noticed that it made the 'girls' sit up and say 'hey' a little too much for her liking given the immediate drop of his gaze to her neckline, so she dropped her arms to her sides awkwardly.

"I was concerned for your safety." He said simply, the barest of shrugs given.

"Well I _was _safe and sound, asleep in my bed when you woke me up, so don't let the door hit ya on the behind when you go…" Sookie was already starting to close the door.

"Sookie, I have important business to discuss with you." Eric made no move to leave, his body still filling the doorway as close as he could get to her but for that invisible barrier.

What was it about the way he said her name that made it sound like an intimate caress? Pushing that thought away, Sookie tried to focus on what he'd actually said. "Important to you maybe, I could care less." She said loftily, but part of her was a little intrigued at what had dragged him all the way out there in the middle of the night? Was she really in danger? Again?

"May I come in?" He asked politely, taking her tone in stride.

"Do I look like I have stupid tattooed across my forehead? I ain't about to invite you back into my home or my life that easy. You can speak your piece from there." Sookie took a step backwards, needing that extra cushion of space when dealing with Eric. "Does this have somethin' to do with Bill?"

That garnered her a raised brow. In that mild reaction, she could see that she'd surprised him. "The queen has summoned you."

Sookie quirked a brow in kind and raised him another. "I don't give a good goddamn what she wants, I ain't goin'. She ain't my queen." She gave an inelegant snort.

"That is your answer then?"

"Did I stutter?" Sookie almost felt bad at seeing the reaction her cold words produced in the taciturn vampire, but just as quickly he had smoothed away any trace that he'd been affected by her response.

Eric gave a nod, more of a half bow really, his disappointment plainly written on his face. "Very well, I will convey your regards to her majesty, and inform her that you are unable to attend to her at present."

Not quite how she'd put it, but Sookie nodded. "Thank you." She said softly, too tired to maintain that anger when he was being so polite. Where was that obnoxious smirk she'd gotten used to? It was hard to stay mad when someone was being so damned gracious.

"For what it is worth, I am more pleased than you know to find you safe and sound, and I am sorry for waking you."

"Yeah well…" She'd been about to say call next time, but realized at the last moment that he _had_ tried to call her first. "I intend to stay safe and sound, and far away from any vampire intrigue from now on."

"I wish it were that simple…" Eric gave her an almost wistful smile before pivoting away from the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He paused, but did not turn around to face her again. "It means, that you have attracted the attention of some very influential members of vampire society and that may not be possible. Especially now."

"What do you mean especially now?" Sookie took a step after him, not liking to have to talk to his back, she came out on the porch to see his face.

"Now that you are no longer under the sphere of Bill's protection. You have renounced all ties to him. That makes you… if you'll pardon the phrase… open game."

A gasp left her lips. She hadn't thought of it in quite those terms before.

"Of course, I stand ready to offer the protection of my name and my body should you choose to take it." The little smile was back on his lips again, and he took a step closer to her, invading her sense of personal space.

Too late, Sookie realized that she'd left the protective shelter of the house and took a step back. "That's real sweet of you Eric, but seein' as how I don't intend to ever go callin' on your queen, I don't think it'll come up any time soon."

"You are so delightfully naïve." Eric's smile deepened as he pressed his advantage, backing her up against the side of the house and trapping her there with his body. "Do you imagine that they will leave you alone simply because you ask them to?"

He had a point there. It wasn't as if it had kept him away either. "What does she want with me? You told her about what happened to Russell didn't you? She has to know my blood won't let her walk in the sunlight."

His hand rose to brush the golden hair back from her forehead, fingers descending to trail lightly around the curve of her ear. "You are so much more than the quality of your blood." Eric said softly, leaning intimately against her.

How did she get herself into these situations! Sookie's mind was reeling, the angel on her shoulder telling her to shove him away and get herself into the house and the devil on the other one urging her to grab him by the lapels and pull him closer. "Eric…" Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips but he stilled her words by raising his finger to brush against her bottom lip.

"Shhh, I know _alskling_, you wish me to leave and I will, for now. I have learned patience in my many years… up to a point." His voice grew steely with determination at that last. Moving so fast that she hadn't the chance to protest, he leaned down and stole a taste from her lips, the press of his mouth against hers just long enough to give her something to think about.

Sookie had plenty to think about alright. In that brief contact she recalled their passionate clinch in his office only days before. There was no denying Eric was a sexy beast, but she was glad when he pulled away and saved her from making a fool of herself when she'd just told him she didn't want anything to do with him or his kind. A little flustered by the rapid change between then, she opened her mouth to give him an earful on what she thought about him taking liberties with her like that, but in an instant he was gone; so quickly her hair was stirred by the breeze Eric left in his wake.

"That is just trouble lookin' for a place to happen..." Sookie murmured to herself as she went back inside and firmly shut the door.

Sleep was a long time in coming…

**A/N: More to come with Eric in the next chapter. I don't see him as the type to take no for an answer for very long, do you? So tell me what you guys thought? Why do you think the queen wants to see her? And where have Bill and Sam disappeared off to? **

**Feedback is love people**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

"_Shhh, I know alskling, you wish me to leave and I will, for now. I have learned patience in my many years… up to a point." His voice grew steely with determination at that last. Moving so fast that she hadn't the chance to protest, he leaned down and stole a taste from her lips, the press of his mouth against hers just long enough to give her something to think about. _

_Sookie had plenty to think about alright. In that brief contact she recalled their passionate clinch in his office only days before. There was no denying Eric was a sexy beast, but she was glad when he pulled away and saved her from making a fool of herself when she'd just told him she didn't want anything to do with him or his kind. A little flustered by the rapid change between then, she opened her mouth to give him an earful on what she thought about him taking liberties with her like that, but in an instant he was gone; so quickly her hair was stirred by the breeze Eric left in his wake. _

"_That is just trouble lookin' for a place to happen..." Sookie murmured to herself as she went back inside and firmly shut the door. _

_Sleep was a long time in coming… _

_

* * *

_

It was still far too early to wake up when the sound of beeping penetrated the fog of sleep. At first the beep was hard to place. Her alarm clock was set to the radio and it was too early to get up anyways. It didn't sound like her cell phone, or the microwave, or even the low battery warning on the fire alarm. It sounded like… whenever she stopped to visit Jason when he was working on the road crew and one of those big trucks was backing up. Like a shot, Sookie was out of bed and at the window. Sure enough, her front yard was littered with trucks of all sizes, the beeping coming from a truck that was backing up the driveway.

"Son of a biscuit…" Taking the time to grab her robe this time, she fairly flew to the front door, yanking it open only to find Ginger from Fangtasia standing on the other side, one hand lifted as if to knock.

"Christ on a cracker, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The weathered, blonde waitress smiled brightly, hand going to her chest. The other hand balanced a cardboard tray with two coffees and a white paper bag.

"What is all this?" Sookie asked, looking past her to the workmen unloading long hoses from the back of one of the trucks.

"Oh, Eric arranged for all of this last night, said your house was all kinds of dirty, boy he wasn't wrong was he?" Ginger was staring at the smears of mud on the walls by the stairs.

Sookie pulled the door a little more shut, unsure why Eric had made it any of his business. "It didn't always used to look like this. There was a maenaed who made this her home for a spell, she did all this."

"Isn't that always the way? If it isn't one thing it's another." Ginger nodded as though she understood perfectly. "You are so lucky, you know he's a real catch." Her smile was envious.

Assuming she meant Eric, Sookie's face drew into a scowl. "I didn't catch anything." She muttered.

Ginger carried on as if she hadn't heard the denial. Between you and me I've been tryin' to get me some of that myself ever since I started workin' at Fangtasia, but he's never looked twice at me." A light hand was laid on Sookie's arm and in that instant she picked up Ginger's thoughts loud and clear. _She's just a younger prettier version of me really. I coulda got Eric for myself fifteen years ago. Too bad them vamps didn't come outta the coffin back then._

Of course she'd seen the way that men and women alike had fawned over Eric in his club, so it stood to reason that a fang banger like Ginger would have counted her lucky stars to get any kind of reaction out of Eric, so Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I thought he'd hooked up with that stripper." She replied, more to make conversation while she watched the activity outside, still trying to decide if she should allow this or not.

"Oh you mean Yvetta? She flew the coop. Yeah the word is," Ginger dropped her voice conspiratorially, "that she cleaned out all the money in the safe and skipped town. Of course, she won't get far." There was no need to elaborate.

_No, she imagined not._ Sookie's attention went back to the woman on her doorstep as she took in the coffee and the bag. It had to be awfully early for her to be all the way out in Bon Temps. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doin' here?"

The question didn't seem to faze her. "Oh, well Eric said you'd likely need someone to you know, supervise all the work bein' done on the count of you're a workin' girl just like me." Ginger smiled brightly. "I may not look it but my momma raised me good and proper. I'll make sure your house shines by the time you get home from work."

A ribbon of guilt went through Sookie because she had been thinking along those lines before she'd brought it up. What on earth had made Eric think that she would find it comforting to leave someone like Ginger in her house while she was at work? Of course just because she worked for vamps and looked like she'd lived a hard life didn't mean Ginger wasn't a good person, Sookie knew that better than most. And Eric must trust her or he wouldn't have sent her over, she was sure of that. Still, it was a little overwhelming to be hit up with it out of the blue.

Ginger took her silence for acquiescence, stepping past Sookie into the house. "You don't have to worry Sugar, I'll take care of everything. Oh, I almost forgot, he said to give you this." She withdrew an envelope and held it out.

Sookie almost didn't want to accept the letter because then all of it would be real instead of some bizarre dream. Of course if it was actually a dream, she suspected Eric would have dropped by himself to supervise. "Thank you." She gave Ginger a tight smile and opened the letter, written on heavy parchment paper.

My Dearest Sookie:

As is seems to pain you to receive me in person, and you are not accepting my calls, it falls to me to put my thoughts to paper. You have my sincerest apologies for any pain you have suffered on my behalf. Please know that I have always held your best interests in mind, and I hope that you can see past my actions and words to know that I would never have truly turned you over to Russell Edgington. While I can comprehend your desire to remove yourself from the vampire sphere of influence, please understand that it may become impossible for you to do so. If you are left in peace, then I wish you a long and happy life however you choose to live it. But in the event that your life becomes complicated; I humbly offer my protection and everything that it entails.

I was dismayed to see the state of your home upon my last visit, and can only think that in some small way I am responsible, as your home lies within my jurisdiction. I would not willingly inflict more distress on you; it pains me to feel your emotions more than I care to admit. But in this, I believe I can be of service. Please accept my offer of assistance in the restoration of your house as a small token of my esteem. You may trust in Ginger to direct this task while you go about your duties, you have my word that she can be relied upon. I truly hope that this may in some small way begin to heal the breach between us.

Yours,

Eric

_Lord have mercy, what was she going to do now?_ As much as it chafed to accept anything from Eric, to be honest, the state of the house had been pressing on the back of her mind, the guilt growing with each day that passed. Sookie had hoped to have more time to finally attend to it now that she was home for good instead of gallivanting off on vampire errands and chasing after Bill. But now with things being so crazy at the bar…

Still, it felt strange to be leaving a stranger in her house. She looked up from the letter to see Ginger munching away on a sticky bun that she'd produced from the white bag, a cheery smile on her face and gave her a perfunctory smile in return.

How could she accept something from Eric? What kind of message would that send him? He already assumed far too much where they were concerned. Would accepting his help be a step towards involving herself with the sexy blonde vampire again?

On the other hand, what would Gran have said at her letting the house sit in that state for so long? Lord but she must be spinning in her grave… Finally, Sookie snapped out of it, her decision made.

"Okay, Ginger was it? Thank you kindly for your help. I'm gonna get ready for work, you just go on and make yourself at home."

"Oh, don't forget your coffee." Ginger positively beamed at Sookie's acceptance.

Somehow it seemed almost worse to accept the beverage, as though it had come directly from Eric itself, but Sookie could see it had just been a thoughtful gesture on the waitress's part. Besides, it would be a sin to waste it, wouldn't it? "Thanks." It was light and sweet, just like she liked it and idly she wondered how Ginger had known? Had Eric somehow given her that direction too? But then again, how would he know?

The sound of water hitting the side of the house drew her attention then as the workers began to pressure wash the mud and muck off the side of the house. Hastening off to take her shower, by the time Sookie emerged, there was a cleaning crew working busily in her kitchen and hallway, scrubbing down the walls. Ginger herself was in the living room, cleaning out the fireplace.

Retreating to the spare bedroom for a bit of privacy, Sookie tried both Sam and Tara's numbers with no response. For a few minutes she debated calling Sheriff Bellefleur to report them missing, but they were both adults, how long did they have to be gone to be reported? Leaving that decision for the moment, she retrieved a clean piece of paper and sat down at Gran's writing desk to write out a reply to Eric.

Eric,

Thank you for your kind offer of assistance, it is appreciated. I do feel compelled to make it perfectly clear that I am not accepting anything other than the offer to clean my house. Don't be thinking this will change anything between us.

Sincerely,

Sookie

That ought to be clear enough, she figured. Gathering her purse and keys, Sookie stopped by Ginger's perch by the side of the fireplace. "I have to head in to work now, but my roommate Tara should be home soon." In theory it was possible, but she was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that Tara might be gone for a while. "Don't let anybody in to any of the bedrooms, just the shared rooms please." It would be easy enough to take care of those on her own, and she didn't relish the idea of strangers handling any of her personal things.

"Anything you say." Ginger agreed easily.

"Oh and, please give this letter to Eric." Sookie offered the folded piece of paper. It didn't matter to her one way or the other if Ginger read it.

"This is so romantic, like the olden days before email and cell phones." Ginger grinned and Sookie caught the train of her thoughts. _Love letters. I wish someone would send me a love letter, I haven't had a letter that wasn't a bill in years._

"It's not a…" Sookie bit the insides of her lips together as she realized it wouldn't do any good to deny it to the woman, her head was full of romantic tales and there was a better chance she wouldn't snoop into any of her private areas of the house if she thought Eric would be unhappy with the job she did there. "Alright well, happy cleaning, I'm off to work. Ah, give me a call if there are any problems, I work at Merlotte's, the number is by the phone in the kitchen." It was still there from when Gran had written it years ago.

* * *

Work was more of the same, and no one had heard a word from Sam, Tara or Tommy. Andy Bellefleur came in for lunch and Sookie made an informal missing person's report and he promised to look into it. There didn't seem like much point in reporting Bill's disappearance with Eric already on it.

Working the double shift for the second day in a row was tough, but the stack of applications she had to work with was hopelessly out of date. Everyone was either already working somewhere else, moved away, no longer interested, or dead.

Jessica was predictably worried about Bill, but seemed to feel marginally better at having reported his disappearance to Eric. Sookie didn't want to think about Eric and what she'd accepted from him that morning. So it was with a long sigh that she pulled up in front of her house and spotted his shiny red sports car already parked there.

Like a flash, he was opening the door for her but Sookie ignored his offered hand to get out of the car on her own power. "Eric, I know I'm like that tasty piece of cheese danglin' just out of reach in a mousetrap, but you've gotta stop turnin' up like this or so help me I'm gonna…"

"Perhaps I am already ensnared." He chuckled.

Too tired to banter, she merely side stepped him slamming the car door shut.

"Why do you toil so long? Ginger said that you left for work in the morning. Or was that simply an excuse to escape her company?"

"No, I was at work right enough. You may find it hard to believe but I have responsibilities Eric, there are people counting on me."

"Yes but surely you deserve some rest…"

"Well there isn't anyone else to pick up the slack, we're short one bartender, one busboy and one owner so I've got my hands full."

Eric remained silent at that, his face pensive, but as she tried to step around him, he moved to block her path.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Sookie sighed tiredly.

"I merely came by to see that the work is progressing well. I would inspect the interior as well…"

"No you will not…" The corner of her lip twitched into a faint smile at his persistence but fell away as Sookie caught sight of the house. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise.

A fresh coat of white paint gleamed in the pale moonlight and one of the shutters that had been hanging crooked had been repaired. The windows had all been washed and there was a new welcome mat lying in front of the door. The house had been in sore need of a good coat of paint for some time, but neither Gran nor she had gotten around to it. It was too big of a chore to take on themselves, and too big of an expense to take on lightly. "You didn't have to do that." Her hand gestured vaguely before falling back to her side.

"What?" His voice was right at her ear, and she shivered, even though her sweater kept her plenty warm.

"Paint the house, you didn't have to do that. I thought you were just gonna have them wash off the muck." Bill had never offered to help her with the house, even though she knew he had plenty of money and he had more reason to share it with her when they'd been together. Not that she'd ever dreamed of asking him for any of it, but Bill had seen the state of disrepair her house had been in better than anyone and he'd never offered to lift a finger.

"Anything worth doing is worth doing well." His lips brushed across her temple and Sookie had the idea that he was talking about something else entirely.

Forcing herself to take a step away from him, Sookie hopped up two steps step so that she was more on level with his eyes before turning to face him. Well I thank you for that Eric, it was very kind of you."

"I would do more if you would let me." Eric ascended one of the steps, bringing them closer.

_Yeah she could just bet…_ "I'm not gonna do this, play this little game with you. I really am grateful for your help, but I'm not gonna hop in the sack with you to show you how much."

Eric smiled broadly. "I would show _you_ how thankful I would be Sookie. I would lay worship to you." His eyes traveled boldly down over the curves and hollows of her body and she closed her eyes, but his voice still brushed over her like a caress, bringing a telltale flush to her cheeks. "As I said, anything worth doing, is worth doing well."

Lord but that man was tempting! With infinite restraint, Sookie took another step backwards, putting needed space between them. "I am too tired to go into how many reasons why that's not gonna happen."

Again he closed the distance between them, reaching up to brush back a strand of golden hair that had escaped her ponytail. "You do look weary." His thumb brushed over the top of her cheek and Sookie almost thought she heard concern in his voice.

Eric was awfully appealing when he looked at her that way, the same way he had the night before when he'd said she was more than the quality of her blood. The same way he had when he'd told her that he hadn't wanted to meet the final death without having ever kissed her. It was times like this when she felt that pull, as though she was falling under his sway, and she wondered if that was what it must feel like to be glamoured? To know in some corner of your mind that something is bad for you, but you want it anyway?

Sookie was saved from having to make any kind of a choice by the arrival of another vehicle down her lonely road. This time it was Jessica driving Hoyt's truck. Part of her was instantly relieved at the sight of the young vampire, but part of her was grumbling silently over her sense of timing.

"Your timing leaves something to be desired." Eric muttered as she alighted from the vehicle.

Jessica's eyes widened at his tone. "But you said…"

"Enough." He cut her off before she said anything further, giving her a meaningful look. "I believe this is my cue to leave." Eric snatched up Sookie's hand and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the inside of her wrist. "Until next time."

She wanted to shout after him that there wouldn't be a next time, but Sookie realized that not even she would have believed it after how close she'd let him get to her again.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I will give a tiny spoiler to say that Bill and Sam are not in the same place wherever they've disappeared off to. But one is voluntary and the other is involuntary. I just won't say which for now. **

**So what do you guys think? Is Sookie accepting Eric's favors too soon, or is he just that hard to resist? **

**Feedback is love people**


	4. Chapter 4

__

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

_Eric was awfully appealing when he looked at her that way, the same way he had the night before when he'd said she was more than the quality of her blood. The same way he had when he'd told her that he hadn't wanted to meet the final death without having ever kissed her. It was times like this when she felt that pull, as though she was falling under his sway, and she wondered if that was what it must feel like to be glamoured? To know in some corner of your mind that something is bad for you, but you want it anyway? _

_Sookie was saved from having to make any kind of a choice by the arrival of another vehicle down her lonely road. This time it was Jessica driving Hoyt's truck. Part of her was instantly relieved at the sight of the young vampire, but part of her was grumbling silently over her sense of timing. _

"_Your timing leaves something to be desired." Eric muttered as she alighted from the vehicle._

_Jessica's eyes widened at his tone. "But you said…"_

"_Enough." He cut her off before she said anything further, giving her a meaningful look. "I believe this is my cue to leave." Eric snatched up Sookie's hand and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the inside of her wrist. "Until next time."_

_She wanted to shout after him that there wouldn't be a next time, but Sookie realized that not even she would have believed it after how close she'd let him get to her again. _

_

* * *

_

"Did I interrupt something?" Jessica blinked, looking back and forth between Eric's retreating form and Sookie.

Sookie watched Eric take his leave, admiring the easy grace with which he hopped into his little red car and maneuvered it down her driveway. "Don't worry about it Jess, though I do admit I'm a mite surprised to see you here so late. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah it's fine. Hoyt's gone to bed already, so I thought it might be a good time to stop by and make sure you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sookie's brows knit together in puzzlement.

"No reason." Jessica smiled brightly, bringing a ribbon of worry to Sookie's mind. Was there something going on that she didn't know about?

"Well you best come on inside, we can talk where it's nice and warm." The invitation was given, Sookie's good manners coming into play, even though she knew on some level that Jessica was impervious to the cold weather.

Inside the house was just as clean and sparkling as the outside. The walls had been scrubbed down completely and the pleasant smell of lemon oil hung in the air from the polished floors. Truth be told, the house hadn't seen this deep of a cleaning in some years, even after the most vigorous of spring cleanings under her Grandmother's hand.

"Would you like something to drink? I might have a True Blood or two in the back of the fridge." Sookie asked hospitably.

"Oh no thanks, I never have been able to stomach that stuff." Jessica wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Sookie nodded, getting herself a glass of milk from the kitchen and rejoining the young vampire in the living room where she'd already taken a seat on the couch. "So what exactly are you protecting me from here Jess?" Best to lay their cards out on the table.

"Well, like I said. I just came by to make sure you're alright."

"You didn't have to drive all the way out here; you coulda just given me a call."

"I didn't want to disturb you. If you were asleep already I woulda just hung around outside for a bit, I brought a book."

Sookie processed that for a moment. "It's not that I don't like to see you, cause I do. I'm just not tracking why you feel the need to check up on me is all."

"Oh, well it's not like I got much to do after Hoyt goes to bed anyway and it was a fair trade. Eric promised to help look for Bill, and I promised to keep an eye out for ya." She gave a careless shrug.

Appalled at the notion that he'd made her agree to such a thing, Sookie shook her head. "Jessica, that's his job. You didn't have to promise him anything."

"That's okay, I don't mind. Things are kinda quiet in the late hours of the night. It helps to have something to focus on."

"I'm just not clear on what kind of trouble Eric's expecting." A furrow of worry appeared on Sookie's brow. And if he was that concerned, why hadn't he warned her directly instead of charging a baby vampire with looking after her?

"Eric didn't say much when I was up there in Shreveport. He was a little busy, you know how he gets." A roll of the eyes was given. "But I know he's in some kind of trouble with the queen. I overheard him and Pam when I was in Fangtasia."

"What kind of trouble?"

Jessica leaned a little closer; her eyes alight at the prospect of some juicy gossip. "I guess she's not all that happy about him siding with Russell a while back. You know when he helped Russell force her to marry him? Though I hear she's plenty glad to be his widow since she inherited all his property." She snorted. "That and he refused to do something she asked him to recently. Wouldn't bring her something, and Pam thought he was bein' an idiot for refusing a direct order. That's all I know."

The blood drained out of Sookie's face as she realized who Jessica was talking about. Hadn't the queen summoned her? She hadn't lost any sleep over it, but of course Eric would have been obliged to bring her. But he hadn't pressed her beyond delivering the request. In fact, he'd been almost gracious in his withdrawal that night.

"How much trouble is he in?" Sookie asked; her face thoughtful.

"Who knows? To hear Eric tell it; wasn't a big deal. But Pam… seemed like she was expecting the queen's flunkies to pound on the door at any time. Maybe she's just high strung?"

Sookie didn't think of Pam as particularly high strung. Though she'd come down on opposite sides of things from her recently, Pam had always struck her as immensely practical.

"Do you mind if I watch a little TV when you go to bed? I mean if it's cool if I hang out here for a while? It'd sure be more comfy here in the house than out in the truck and Hoyt's place doesn't have cable yet." Jessica asked, tearing Sookie out of her reverie.

"Yeah, no that's fine." Sookie nodded absently. It wasn't too different from having Tara in the house she supposed, and the corners of her mouth turned down a little as she spared a thought for her missing friend. What was with everybody just up and leaving lately? "I'm gonna head on up to bed then, you just make yourself at home."

"Great." Jessica beamed, already reaching for the remote control. "I'll be real quiet; you won't even know I'm here." She promised.

As far as Sookie was concerned, Jessica could make all the ruckus she wanted, she was sure to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The double shifts were definitely starting to catch up to her.

Bidding the pretty, young redhead goodnight, Sookie trudged up to her bedroom, pausing with a faint smile to pull down the sign taped to her bedroom door. Apparently Ginger had taken her at her word. The handwritten sign bore the words 'Keep Out' with a circle drawn around them and a line drawn through it. Wouldn't that mean _don't_ keep out? But everything in her room looked just as she'd left it that morning.

Quickly changing for bed, Sookie's prophecy turned out to be true; she barely had time to think about the events of the day before she had slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The mid afternoon lull found Sookie sitting in Sam's office, staring blankly at the calendar on the wall. There were two days that were circled in red for each month. The absolute last day Sam had to make a deposit in time for the payroll to run. In the few days since he'd been gone, Sookie had been locking the day's receipts up in Sam's desk, seeing as how the safe was missing. While she could probably talk Eileen down at the bank into letting her make a deposit on Sam's behalf without a proper deposit slip, Sookie had no idea if he had enough in there to cover their paychecks.

Bills were starting to stack up, but Sookie didn't do much but set them in a neat pile on the corner of Sam's desk. They could probably hold out for a couple of weeks or more if there was enough money in the bank to cover payroll, but beyond that?

A knock at the door startled her, and Sookie straightened in the chair, a flush of guilt creeping into her cheeks as she was caught daydreaming while there was work to be done. "Yeah?" She called out.

Terry opened the door with his bashful smile, and Sookie found herself instantly smiling back. "I got a couple of folks out here, say Eric sent them over to help out. You want me to send 'em on back or…?"

More help from Eric? Sookie's brows climbed at the news. While she couldn't help but feel pleased that he'd taken her to heart when she'd complained of being short staffed, Sookie had to question how smart it was to continue to accept Eric's assistance. "I'll be out in just a minute, thanks Terry." She smiled encouragingly, though it fell from her lips the moment he shut the door. Sam had never given her the authority to hire someone he'd never met before, but dire circumstances called for dire actions.

Tugging her ponytail a little tighter, she slipped that smile back onto her face, the one that sprang there when she was nervous, and went out to see who Eric had sent over. There were two men sitting at the bar that seemed to fit the bill, both physical opposites of each other, but both sporting telltale scars at their throats that marked them as fang bangers or at least in the acquaintance of a vampire or two.

One was tall and thin with sandy brown hair, his light blue eyes looking watery enough to make Sookie blink rapidly. He looked like a good wind might blow him away, but grasped her offered hand with surprising strength. The other was shorter and well muscled; he looked much tougher, even without the tattoos that peeked out from the tight sleeves of his t-shirt. There was more stubble on his jaw than there was on his clean shaven head. He seemed the rough and tumble type that might have been a good bouncer, but his gentle smile and the twinkle in his eye when he shook her hand instantly removed any worry she might have had that he wouldn't interact well with the public.

"So… Eric sent you boys over did he? Why exactly did he do that?" She asked, eyes going from one to the other.

"He said you were short staffed, so we're on loan for as long as you need us." The tall one piped up in a soft voice. "Oh, I'm Quill by the way and this is Rob." He gestured to other man.

"Eric said to let you know we come with his personal guarantee." Rob nodded, and Sookie was surprised to hear a rough, English accent come from him. Just how had he wound up working in a vampire bar in Louisiana?

"That's certainly comforting to hear. What is it that you fellas do around a bar? I'm assuming you're experienced then?" Sookie asked.

"I've got six years of experience waiting tables." Quill blinked, but his eyes remained just as watery looking.

"I'm a bartender." Rob offered, and Sookie waited for more but he seemed to think that was enough information.

"Well… Eric mighta told you that the owner's out of town for a few days, so I can't rightly say what we can offer you in the way of pay, but I can promise it's a fair wage and this here's a nice, clean place to work."

Rob leaned forward across the bar and took a good look behind the counter. "This'll suit me just fine." He nodded, straightening and coming around to join her on the other side of the bar.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine." Quill smiled. "I'll just take myself in back and look over the prep area, shall I?"

It was all moving a little fast for Sookie's tastes, but everything seemed to be settled and she found herself nodding back. "I don't know how long we'll need you for, how long were you planning on helping out?" She asked Rob who was busying himself by inspecting the shelves beneath the bar.

"Yeah, Eric sent a message 'bout that. 'Don't worry your pretty little head about it.'" He smirked.

* * *

The pair of new workers actually seemed to work out just fine. Though they'd never had a male waitperson at Merlotte's before, Quill seemed to know his stuff, and soon he was chatting up a storm with the customers and Holly to who seemed to have something in common with the man.

Rob's slightly menacing appearance drew a couple of looks once the regulars spotted him behind the bar, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, the ladies were all won over by his accent, and the men found him ready to talk sports, cars or what have you. If anyone made particular notice of the fang marks on their necks, they didn't mention it.

Things were running so smoothly in fact, that Sookie found herself taking off just after the dinner rush, everything well in hand and Lafayette promising to lock up for the night after closing. Finding herself with some time on her hands, Sookie went home to shower and change before pointing her little yellow car in the direction of Shreveport and a certain vampire who owed her an explanation or two.

Fangtasia was doing a brisk business, and Sookie felt a little out of place in her usual clothes. She'd chosen to wear a little white sundress, embroidered with delicate yellow daisies around the hem and neckline. Her bright hair was loose and wavy, pushed back with a fat ribbon of fabric that matched the daisies on her dress, and she'd added another coat of mascara before leaving the house.

It wasn't as though Sookie was dressed up to see him exactly, at least she hoped it didn't look like she'd gone to too much trouble on his account, but a girl liked to look her best…

The cacophony of voices reached out to her as she stood among the press of bodies.

_Looks good enough to eat…_

_Wonder if the carpet matches the drapes…_

_I don't think it's supposed to be that color…_

_Why's he looking at her? She's nothing special…_

Maybe it was because she was nervous about seeing Eric on his own turf, but for some reason Sookie had trouble raising her mental shields under the sudden onslaught. Until she felt his light touch at her elbow and Sookie closed her eyes in relief, sinking into the blessed silence that simple contact allowed. For a long moment she bathed in the silence before she opened her eyes to see Eric standing before her in all of his glory.

He wore a pair of gray jeans and boots paired with a dark red shirt made out of some shiny material, open enough to reveal the smooth expanse of his chest. Nearly every pair of eyes in the bar was focused on Eric and his attention was fully focused on her, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Sookie swallowed, nerves fluttering in her stomach or was it something else? Her smile stretched wide, an anxious reaction to his proximity. "Hello Eric, I hope you don't mind my stopping by."

"Not at all, you know you are always welcome here." He all but purred, wrapping a proprietary arm around her waist, already propelling her towards his office.

Letting him lead her to a quieter place to talk, Sookie chose to remain silent until they were alone, but was dismayed to find Pam already in his office.

"Oh goody." Pam sounded less than thrilled to see her. "Just when things were starting to get back to normal. I trust you found our employees satisfactory?" She raised a perfectly manicured brow.

"Ah yeah, they're workin' out just fine, thank you." Sookie nodded, her smile stretching wider in response to Pam's tone.

"Good, just remember they're only on loan." There was a note of steel to Pam's voice, as though she owned the humans.

"Pam. _Ta en vandring_." Eric's voice was succinct, the dismissal clear in his tone even though Sookie couldn't understand the words. Pam rose from her chair with a sulky expression on her face. Pausing by the door as if she might say something else, apparently she thought better of it and left without another word, pulling the door shut after her.

Eric sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked conversationally.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Sookie jumped right into it. "I wanna know why you asked Jessica to keep an eye on me. Am I in some kind of danger?"

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Have I not been telling you that very thing these past few days? Are you ready to listen to me now?"

"I just don't get what everyone wants with me? I mean nobody still thinks my blood'll let 'em walk around during the day anymore, right? We all saw it on the security cameras how quick you burnt up. Won't they just leave me be now?"

"I can assure you, there are many who would be happy to sample your considerable charms without the promise of daywalking." His eyes traveled the length of her body and back up again to meet her gaze.

"Including you?"

"Especially me." His eyes snapped with mischief.

"Because of the faerie thing?"

"For some." Eric allowed with a nod.

Sookie's head canted to one side as she studied him. "Are you really in trouble for not taking me to see the queen?"

His eyes widened slightly at that, but Eric recovered smoothly. "Nothing I can't handle."

Somehow Sookie wasn't entirely convinced of that. "Do you know why she wants to see me?"

"I do not."

"What if she just wants a drink?"

"Then I will be obliged to protect you." He gave a careless shrug.

It was Sookie's turn to be surprised. "You would stand up to your queen for me?"

"A paltry queen means nothing to me compared to your regard Sookie." Eric left his vantage point from the desk and advanced, looming over her with his height.

Sookie held her ground, refusing to be cowed by his obvious attempt to keep her off balance. "Aren't you already in trouble with her for going over to Russell's side for a spell?"

"Do not fret on my account, _alskling._ The queen enjoys a good tale of revenge every now and again." He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry about your family." Sookie's voice was gentle, she'd had plenty of time to reflect on why Eric had done some of the things he'd done. While she still didn't like that he hadn't taken her into his confidence with his endgame, she could understand his motivation.

Eric expression shuttered, instantly sobering. "I don't want your pity."

Reaching out for his hand, Sookie gave it a soft squeeze. "It's not pity to show compassion for someone in pain."

"It was a long time ago."

"But you still carry it with you. Even revenging them, doesn't take away all the hurt of losing them to begin with, I know that." Finding her Gran's killer and knowing he wouldn't ever hurt anyone ever again had brought her a measure of closure, but it still didn't take away the loss in her heart.

Eric grew thoughtful. "Perhaps you do at that." His cool fingers shifted under her hand to thread through hers. His other hand reached up to lightly brush over the fabric that held back her blonde locks. "We had flowers such as these in our village. Even after the harshest of winters they would return each year to herald the blessings of spring." He murmured.

"Life has a way of doin' that. Goin' on, whether we want it to or not." Sookie nodded. They stood that way for long moments, touching fingers and nothing more, gazing into each other's eyes, until she dropped her gaze.

Sookie cleared her throat. "I have a proposition for you."

"Already I like the sound of that." He smirked.

A roll of the eyes was given, but the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "I'll go with you to see your queen if you do something for me."

"Name it."

"Help me find Sam. He's been gone with no word for a few days now. Payroll is due soon and the police haven't done squat to find him. I…"

"Done." Eric interrupted her. "We will leave this night."

Sookie blinked, a sinking feeling hitting the pit of her stomach. "Wait, what?"

"I have learned it is best not to keep a queen waiting."

"But you said…"

"The sooner you find out what she wants, the sooner you will be able to return to your home."

"Well that's true enough I guess but…"

"Then it's settled.

Why did it sound to her like they'd agreed to more than a simple visit to see the queen?

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and adds! Okay let's hear your guesses. What do you think the queen wants from Sookie? **

**Feedback is love people**


	5. Chapter 5

__

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

_Sookie cleared her throat. "I have a proposition for you." _

"_Already I like the sound of that." He smirked. _

_A roll of the eyes was given, but the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "I'll go with you to see your queen if you do something for me."_

"_Name it."_

"_Help me find Sam. He's been gone with no word for a few days now. Payroll is due soon and the police haven't done squat to find him. I…"_

"_Done." Eric interrupted her. "We will leave this night."_

_Sookie blinked, a sinking feeling hitting the pit of her stomach. "Wait, what?"_

"_I have learned it is best not to keep a queen waiting."_

"_But you said…"_

"_The sooner you find out what she wants, the sooner you will be able to return to your home."_

"_Well that's true enough I guess but…"_

"_Then it's settled. _

_Why did it sound to her like they'd agreed to more than a simple visit to see the queen?_

_

* * *

_

Somehow a simple visit to see Eric had turned into an impromptu trip to see the Queen. Of course Sookie had been willing to do this for Eric in exchange for his help in finding Sam, but she hadn't thought he would immediately take charge of the situation. How could she have been so naïve?

While Eric went to discuss "arrangements" with Pam, Sookie was left to her own devices in his office. A quick call to Jessica was made, so she wouldn't worry about her when she didn't come home that night. With any luck she'd be back in time for the later shift at work tomorrow, but with Rob and Quill there, she was less worried about it than she had been all week. Maybe she could talk Eric into letting her leave without him? After all, just because he had to sleep all day didn't mean she had to stay at the Queen's mansion.

Unless whatever it was the queen wanted from her took longer than one night. Sookie's brows knit together into a single line as she mulled that over.

Eric burst in then, looking decidedly chipper. "Something is troubling you?" He asked, going to a safe built into the wall and punching in a digital combination.

"I didn't pack anything with me in case this takes longer than tonight. I don't suppose we have time to swing by my place to pick somethin' up do we?" Sookie asked, watching him.

"It won't be necessary."

Sookie eased at that. "Oh, you think we'll be back before dawn then?"

"No, I have asked Pam to find you something appropriate to wear."

"Eric, there is nothin' wrong with what I'm wearing." Sookie frowned, looking down at her pretty sundress and smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of the skirt.

"It is fine for Sunday church socials I suppose, but to meet the Queen of Louisiana?" He shook his head. "It wouldn't do for my companion to show up in anything less than befits her status as my lover."

"I'm not your companion or your lover." She snorted.

Eric turned to face her, a long velvet box in his hands. "You'd best get it into your pretty head that you are for all appearances, or the Queen will seize you as common chattel." His smile did not reach his eyes.

The color drained from Sookie's cheeks. Would such a thing really happen if she showed up to see the queen as an unattached human? "But… there are laws… you can't just snatch someone up if they don't wanna go…" Sure most humans could be glamoured into thinking they wanted a vampire that was interested in them, but short of being chained to a wall, Sookie couldn't be kept like that.

"Don't fret Sookie, I won't allow you to fall into harm's way." Eric promised, coming to stand behind her, the box opening.

The light glinted off of the diamonds inside, dazzling Sookie's eyes. An involuntary gasp left her lips as she stared at the elegant diamond choker that must have been worth a fortune. As she watched, he laid them against her throat, the white gold cool against her skin. "Eric… I can't accept this."

"I have often thought of how they would look against your skin." Eric murmured, fastening the clasp.

Hand going to her throat, Sookie's fingers lightly brushed over the jewels, and she rose to stand before a small mirror set on the wall. Her head turned first one way and then the other, admiring the effect against her deeply tanned skin. It was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen… and there was no way she could keep it. It would just send him the wrong message. "Eric, I can't…"

"I would give you nothing less as my woman. It will help cement this charade." He came to stand behind her, his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I'm not gonna accept your baubles like a kept woman, it wouldn't be right." Sookie maintained stubbornly, her hands going to the delicate clasp, because if she left it on a moment longer she might not have the strength to take it off.

Eric gave a long suffering sigh, accepting the necklace from her hand. "Very well, you leave me with no choice." His lips ghosted across her skin in the barest of touches before fangs extended with a 'snick', and he sank his teeth into the smooth column of her throat.

Sookie gave little more than a cry of surprise at the sudden invasion, eyes flying wide as she watched him bite her in the reflected image of the mirror. Her body instantly reacted even if her mind was a step or two behind, head canting to one side to give him better access even as her mouth formed a protest.

Instead of the pull at her flesh that she'd come to expect, Eric released her immediately, his tongue laving over the pinpricks of blood that welled at her throat once, twice… and then he straightened, the effort of doing so evident from the strained expression on his face.

Surprised at the sudden withdrawal, Sookie stared back at him in the mirror. "What…?"

"If you will not wear my gifts, I must mark you as mine somehow." His fangs retracted and the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk.

Her hand clapped over the tiny wounds, and Sookie whirled to face him. "You can't just go around biting a person, it's… it's… barbaric!" She accused him.

"Thank you." Eric gave her a wolfish grin.

"It wasn't a compliment." She sulked. "The next time you wanna do somethin' like that, you ask me first."

"Oh, so you would have allowed me to bite you if I'd merely explained myself to you first?" A single eyebrow quirked with skepticism.

"Well…" She hadn't quite thought of it in those terms. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Really." His smile widened, and he moved a step closer, eliminating the space between them. "Would you take my blood?"

Sookie blinked at the offer. "Why would I need to do that?"

"It will make you stronger. And the queen will be able to sense my blood within you. It will dispel any doubts that you belong to me."

"I don't know…" A little uncomfortable with the idea of drinking his blood, Sookie looked for a different solution. Every time she drank vampire blood it changed her a little. Nothing major, but she was already stronger than a girl her size had a right to be. Her hair was bouncier and shinier took and her skin practically glowed with good health. To most folks she just looked healthy she supposed, but anything that made her look tastier to vampires wasn't tops on her list of fun things to do. "I'd rather not if you don't mind. I'm tryin' to quit."

"If you prefer an exchange… I could make it very… pleasurable." Eric's voice slid over her like a caress, even as the back of his fingers brushed across her bare shoulder.

A swift knock sounded at the door followed by Pam's abrupt entrance. "Oh no, am I interrupting?" She asked, her tone making it clear that she couldn't care less as she deposited a small traveling case on an empty chair. "There you go, it's the best I could do on such short notice. But then again, beggars can't be choosers, now can they?" She gave a mirthless smile to Sookie.

"Um, thanks?" Sookie took the opportunity to duck out from under Eric's arm. She had no idea what was in the case, but supposed it was something "suitable" for her to wear. Well she wasn't gonna change out of her own clothes if she could help it.

"Excellent timing as usual." Eric bit out, giving Pam a look that spoke volumes, but Pam either didn't see it or didn't care.

"If you'll both excuse me, _some _of us have a business to run." With that, she took her leave.

"I don't think she likes me all that much." Sookie commented, eyes on the closed door. Although with Pam it was hard to tell.

"Don't be dramatic. If Pam did not like you, you would _know_." Eric chuckled. "Come along, it is past time we were on our way." Slipping the diamond necklace into his pocket, he picked up the case and went to the door, beckoning for her to join him.

"Alright." Sookie gave a sigh of resignation. "Let's get this over with."

"Try to remember, you are supposed to be grateful just to be by my side."

An inelegant snort left her lips. "Yeah, I'll try and remember that."

* * *

They had been on the road for some time in companionable silence. Eric seemed not to have a need for small talk and Sookie was content to watch the road zip by. But gradually she felt the need as most humans did to while the time away with conversation.

"What's she like?" She asked finally. "The queen I mean."

"Beautiful of course, but don't let her pretty smile put you off your guard. She is one of the most ruthless vampires I have ever met." Eric replied after a moment's thought. "But she is not without weakness."

"Oh? And what would that weakness be? Vanity?"

"Her love for a human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sookie frowned.

"It can be."

Sookie's frown deepened. "Haven't you ever been in love with a human before?"

Silence filled the air between them as Sookie studied his profile. When it became clear that he wasn't going to answer her, she prompted him. "Not even when you were a human?"

The silence stretched on.

"Eric?"

"I no longer remember what it is like to feel such emotion. I am much older than the queen, by six hundred years or more."

"Oh." Sookie digested that in silence for a few more miles. "So you don't remember what it's like to love at all?" Even Russell Edgington had remembered what it was like to love, he'd been devastated by the loss of his Talbot.

"If I had such a weakness, I would not admit to it." Eric kept his gaze on the road.

"Not even to the one you loved?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, the white of his knuckles standing out starkly in the darkness of the car. "Especially not to her." He answered finally.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, each of them lost to their own thoughts. Soon they waited at the gates to be allowed to pass. A thorough search of the vehicle was conducted, including the use of mirrors to look under the car.

"What are they so nervous about? Can't they tell you're the sheriff of area five?" Sookie whispered.

"These are dangerous times." Eric replied, covering her hand with his. "One can never be too careful where our queen is concerned."

"What are they even looking for?"

"Explosives most likely."

Sookie gasped at that, her smile stretching wide at the burly guards who continued to search the vehicle. She'd had no idea that things were so tense in the vampire community based on how laid back things were in Bon Temps.

They were cleared to enter then and the great wrought iron gates parted to admit them. Sookie gaped at the splendor of the grounds, idly wondering how much the electric bill was alone for all the lights that blazed from the mansion itself as well as the gardens that were lit up like a parade.

Eric's name carried some weight at the front door and they were quickly ushered into a private sitting room while a pale young man in a suit that looked more like a secret service agent than a vampire went off to tell the queen that they had arrived.

"So now what?" Sookie asked, hands running over her bare arms, wishing she'd brought something warmer to wear now that it was later in the evening.

"Now we wait." Eric replied, settling gracefully onto the couch and patting the cushion beside him meaningfully. "It is well within her whims to see us right away or keep us waiting for a day or more to serve us well for keeping her waiting in the first place. One never knows how she will react to a given situation." A half shrug was given. "But perhaps we should practice."

"Practice?" Sookie blinked, coming to take a seat beside him.

"Yes. You must not flinch or pull away when I touch you in the queen's presence. You must become accustomed to me." His fingers brushed across the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm accustomed to you just fine." Her nervous smile was back.

"Are you?" Eric leaned closer, nuzzling against the curve of her ear. "You must also behave as if you crave my touch. As though you care for me and only me."

"I can do that." Sookie nodded, though he was making it difficult for her to think when he was doing that. He had a point though. She would have to convince the queen that she was completely into Eric now, just as much as she'd been with Bill if she wanted to walk away from this. "I can be very convincing." With that she insinuated herself under his arm, snuggling up against him.

"Show me."

_In for a penny, in for a pound…_ Tucking her face against the crook of his neck, she laid her hand over his heart, knee shifting over the top of his thigh, she snuggled a little deeper into his embrace. "I'm so glad we had this chance to get away from it all Eric. You work too hard." She sighed, warm breath fanning against his throat as her fingers traced idle patterns over his chest.

"Are you now?" Eric sounded mildly amused by her tactics.

"Maybe we could stay away a couple of extra days? Just the two of us? She smiled, lips brushing against the underside of his jaw.

Eric remained passive beneath her hands, and she scooted a little higher, half in his lap now, determined to get a reaction out of him.

"Come on Eric, don't be like that." Sookie pretended to pout, deliberately brushing her body against his. "Don't make me beg." Her lips trailed along the edge of his cheek towards the corner of his mouth. The tip of her tongue darted out to sweep across his bottom lip, tasting him.

"Unless you don't want me anymore…" She pulled away, only to find his strong hands cradling her face as his mouth slanted over hers possessively.

It didn't even occur to her to pull away this time, the spell she had been weaving between them blurring the lines of reality and make believe. For just one moment she allowed herself the fantasy that she was his. That there was nothing more pressing in their lives but to plan a little weekend getaway where they could do nothing but spend their time in bed, ordering room service and enjoying each other.

But it wasn't reality.

And even if she did accept Eric and his protection, their lives were not as simple as the fantasy that she had spun.

Her body had its own ideas about what she wanted though. Moving of its own volition in response to his talented hands, she allowed him to gather her completely onto his lap. She could feel his response growing beneath the rough fabric of his jeans and gave her hips an experimental twitch, loving the throaty growl she dragged out of him in response.

His fangs descended then, letting her know he was getting real frisky, but still Sookie didn't pull away, too caught up in the moment. "You are playing with fire." He warned, rough need edging into his tightly controlled voice.

"I'm just doin' what you said. "Gettin' accustomed to you." She teased, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth playfully. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"You've no idea what I want." His eyes blazed with hunger, and Sookie's breath caught in her throat.

"The queen will see you now." Unnoticed, the dark suited footman had entered, waiting by the open door with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh…" Sookie's face flushed three shades of red and she scrambled to get off of Eric's lap.

"We'll finish this later, _alskling_." Eric's eyes shone with promise, or was it a threat?

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Too soon for the make out session? Not soon enough? Just right? Visit with the queen next and Eric and Sookie are thrown together even more as they try to fulfill her wishes. **

**Feedback is love people**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I'm glad you guys are onboard for the pacing so far, thanks for all the great reviews and feedback!**

_Her body had its own ideas about what she wanted though. Moving of its own volition in response to his talented hands, she allowed him to gather her completely onto his lap. She could feel his response growing beneath the rough fabric of his jeans and gave her hips an experimental twitch, loving the throaty growl she dragged out of him in response. _

_His fangs descended then, letting her know he was getting real frisky, but still Sookie didn't pull away, too caught up in the moment. "You are playing with fire." He warned, rough need edging into his tightly controlled voice._

"_I'm just doin' what you said. "Gettin' accustomed to you." She teased, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth playfully. "Isn't this what you wanted?" _

"_You've no idea what I want." His eyes blazed with hunger, and Sookie's breath caught in her throat. _

"_The queen will see you now." Unnoticed, the dark suited footman had entered, waiting by the open door with a bored expression on his face._

"_Oh…" Sookie's face flushed three shades of red and she scrambled to get off of Eric's lap._

"_We'll finish this later, alskling." Eric's eyes shone with promise, or was it a threat?_

__

_

* * *

_

There wasn't time to get nervous after that interruption, as they were immediately whisked into a pool room that blazed with light as though the midday sun shone through the skylights above. Sookie couldn't help but gape up at the ceiling, knowing it to be full dark outside, wondering just how it was accomplished. Eric propelled her forward, his hand at the small of her back when he thought she was lagging a little behind. And then they were standing before the Queen of Louisiana who was dressed like a 1950's pinup girl, in a white two piece bathing costume with tiny polka dots and a matching scarf tied around her bright hair. A pair of dark sunglasses were perched on the end of her nose, but she pushed them atop her head as soon as she saw them enter.

"So, you're the one all the fuss is about." Sophie-Ann addressed her, a speculative look on her face as she studied Sookie from head to toe.

"I guess so your Majesty, I didn't mean to be." Sookie returned, unsure whether she should curtsey or genuflect or something. Looking to Eric for guidance, she saw that he merely bowed his head in respect, and she did the same.

The queen seemed to finish her inspection, and Sookie wasn't sure if she'd passed it or not, her smile stretching wider as she waited to see what was wanted of her.

"I don't see it myself but there's no accounting for taste." Sohpie-Ann reclined in her lounge chair, a haughty expression on her face. "Oh… a taste… that reminds me. You don't mind, do you Eric?" The smile on her red lips did not reach her eyes.

Sookie's eyes flared wide with alarm. Did the queen mean to taste her like a free sample? What if she couldn't control herself and drained her dry? Could or would Eric really protect her if it was his queen who was doing the taking?

Eric seemed unperturbed by Sophie-Ann's request. "Actually, I find that I do mind. We had an agreement, one that involves no sharing of companions, is that not correct?" He raised a single brow.

A myriad of emotions shifted across the queen's expressive face, running from anger to fear to disappointment, and Sookie wondered what exactly had been agreed upon between them, and when this bargain had been struck. But mostly she was just relived that she hadn't had to offer up a vein.

"Oh fine, have it your way then." The queen gave a dramatic roll of the eyes. "I'll bet it was overrated anyway." She sniffed petulantly, studying an imagined flaw in her nails that were painted vermillion.

_You want a piece of cheese to go with those sour grapes?_ Sookie fixed her with an unfriendly stare while her attention was diverted. Nothing but a rich bitch with a bad dye job. She'd seen plenty of women like her in her life, so bored they had to invent things to get pissy about.

Only this one had the power to end her life in a heartbeat.

Quick as a jackrabbit, Sookie schooled her features into as bland of a mask as she could manage, her nervous smile returning as she resisted the urge to reach for Eric's hand for comfort.

"Well let's get this show on the road then shall we?" Sophie-Ann snapped her fingers and the door opened right on cue. A line of very scared looking humans filed in, eyes darting around nervously like they were afraid of their own shadows. As a group they stopped directly in front of the queen, their gazes downcast, kneeling before her on the hard floor.

"I hear you're this great psychic."

Was that what this was about? "I'm not psychic, I'm telepathic." Sookie corrected her automatically.

"Same difference." Sophie-Ann waved away the semantics. "I require you to prove it to me."

Absolutely hating being trotted out like a performing monkey, Sookie almost considered refusing outright, but at seeing Eric's slight nod, she swallowed her ire and let out a long breath. "Alright, what is it that I'm lookin' for in there?" She pointed to the people.

"I decided to make it easy on you. I gave each of them an instruction, a thought or image to think of, and all you have to do is pluck it out of their minds."

"Alright." Sookie broke away from Eric's side to stand before the first human, a garishly made up woman in her late thirties who looked like she was trying to stuff five pounds of sugar into a four pound bag.

Reaching out, Sookie placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, deciding it would be best if she had that physical contact to establish the connection "Just relax, everything's gonna be just fine." She smiled softly, opening herself up to her thoughts.

_*The liberty bell, what a stupid thing for me to have to think about. Who gives a crap about some crummy old bell anyhow? Damn thing's busted. They should get themselves a shiny new bell, then they'd really get the tourists. Or one of them electronic bells, then they could program it to…*_

"The liberty bell." Sookie announced, withdrawing her hand as she looked up to the queen for confirmation.

Sophie-Ann's perfectly manicured brows rose a fraction, but she was quick to return to her skeptical mask. "Carry on."

For the life of her she couldn't figure out what the queen was getting out of this game, but if that was all she wanted, the better to comply and get on back home. Sookie moved down the line, picking out the thoughts and images easily, her confidence growing with each correct answer.

Until she got to the last one, whose mind was like a blank slate, wiped clean of all short term memories. There was a sense of who she was, but her thoughts were placid and deliberately foggy. The poor thing had been glamoured within an inch of her life… "There's nothing in this one." Sookie managed to get out, her revulsion clear to see.

"Very good." The queen looked satisfied and Sookie couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Another snap of the fingers, and the humans were herded out of there as quickly as their feet could carry them, and another line of people replaced them, again coming to kneel before Sophie-Ann. A flicker of annoyance crossed Sookie's features. Just how much of this was she gonna have to put up with? A quick glance at Eric got her nothing more than a faint twitch of his lips that might have been a smile.

"Same thing again?" Sookie tried her best to inject a note of cheer into her voice.

"Oh no, we're done with the test drive, Precious. This time we're going for the real deal. I need you to look inside these bottom feeders and tell me who was the last one to see my Hadley."

A gasp of surprise left Sookie's lips. "You mean my _cousin _Hadley?" She blurted out in spite of herself.

A pucker appeared on the queen's brow, revealing her distress before she smoothed it away. "Yes. No one's seen her for over a week." She admitted.

Hadley was missing… so that was why the queen was so hot and bothered to get her up there, try to help find her. Only… did she want to help find someone who didn't want to be found? The last time she'd seen her cousin, she had been pretty freaked out by all things vampire. "You want me to help track her down?" Sookie asked.

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Sophie-Ann snapped in annoyance.

"Why?"

Eric shot her a look, but Sookie ignored it, waiting for the queen to answer her.

"What do you mean why? Because I want her back!"

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Sookie asked carefully.

"Why wouldn't she want to come back? She loves me." Sophie-Ann's eyes widened in surprise. "No, wherever she is, she's being held against her will. Someone's taken her to use against me, and I want her back."

Sookie mulled that over for a moment. "I'll help you on one condition."

"I don't make bargains with humans." The queen returned haughtily.

"No? Good luck findin' her then." Sookie gave a delicate shrug of the shoulders, turning towards the door.

Like a flash Sophie-Ann advanced on her, cutting off her retreat, fangs bared threateningly. "Tell me where she is or I'll have your guts for garters."

"Ladies… as much as I enjoy a good cat fight, why don't we let cooler heads prevail?" Eric suggested mildly, insinuating himself between the two women. Now Sookie did cling to him, a little unnerved by the look in the queen's eye. Still, she kept her chin up with determination, fully believing that she couldn't let herself be pushed around by vampires if she could help it.

"You want money?" Sophie-Ann spat out derisively, her teeth retracting with a snick. "Money is no object; I just want my Hadley back."

"I don't want your money." Sookie's curls bounced as she shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her the way people, vamps and humans alike, seemed to think they could just throw money at a problem and expect to have it fixed. "I want your word."

That got the queen's attention. "My word on what?"

"I'll help you find my cousin, but if it turns out that she left of her own free will and she doesn't want to come back to you, I want your word that you'll leave her alone." Sookie replied evenly.

"I know she'd want to return to me if she could, I agree to your terms." She sniffed, tugging at her bathing suit before returning to her lounge chair.

"And your word my queen?" Eric's voice was low but firm.

"Fine." A roll of the eyes was given. "I give you my word; if she doesn't want to come back she doesn't have to."

"And…" Eric prompted.

"And I won't retaliate in any way to you or your companion, does that make you happy?" Sophie-Ann waved at the people kneeling on the ground.

Eric nodded at Sookie, giving her his seal of approval, and she supposed this was the best deal she was gonna get.

Moving down the line, she sank into each of their minds, taking more time now as it was difficult to know what to look for. The first two yielded very little. Neither of them seemed to have spent much time in Hadley's company. But the third guy, a roly poly butterball of a man in his late fifties couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

_*They're gonna know I gave her the car. She was just so scared, what could I do? I hope they don't kill me; my life insurance will never pay up if I just disappear.* _

"What kind of car did you give her Mel?" Sookie asked, plucking his name out of his head.

"Car? I don't know what you're talking about." He squeaked, sweat rolling down the sides of his face, even though it wasn't the least bit warm in the room despite the illusion of a sunny day.

"You know I know." Sookie fixed him with a pointed look. "You might as well tell me cause you don't want her to try and get it out of you." She jerked her head towards the queen who watched them with rapt attention.

"It was a Buick LeSabre, desert taupe, the color is called. She's got a few miles on her, but she's still a reliable car." Mel offered quickly.

"Did she say why she needed the car?"

"She said she had to get out of town in a hurry. She seemed kinda… upset." He darted a quick look to Sophie-Ann before returning his eyes to Sookie.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No Miss, I surely don't." _*God help that girl if they catch up to her, she looked scared to death. I probably shouldn'ta helped her like that but her boy reminded me of Ricky at that age, poor kid.*_

Sookie kept her expression even, giving him a slow nod. "He doesn't know where she went." She confirmed, leaving any mention of the boy out of it.

"He must know!" Sophie-Ann looked like she was intent on getting more out of him, and Mel shrank away piteously.

"At least we know where to start your majesty." Eric spoke up then. "We will begin with the car. I am not without resources."

"Right, that's true, I'd forgotten." The queen calmed herself with great effort. "Keep me apprised of the search." She nodded at him, a note of dismissal in her voice.

"I will be in touch." Eric promised, reaching down and hauling Mel to his feet easily. "Show me papers for this car." Fully in investigative mode, Sookie had to admire his take charge attitude, but was unsure if she was done for the moment or not. She followed along behind them, not wanting to be left alone with the queen.

"Find her." Sophie-Ann called after them. "Wherever she is… I need her." Her voice was plaintive, nearly broken at that last and Sookie felt a flare of pity for her. Hastening her step to keep up with Eric's long strides, she followed him back to the sitting room they'd first been shown to, listening with half an ear as Eric questioned Mel more thoroughly about the car's particulars.

"Your room is ready." A woman with deeply tanned skin wearing a sarong gestured to them from the door just as Eric was wrapping up.

"Our room?" Sookie's brows climbed a fraction.

"The dawn approaches." Eric said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Doesn't she mean rooms then?" She whispered, smiling and nodding at the woman who preceded them up the stairs.

"Don't be daft woman, now be silent." Once more his hand propelled her forward from the small of her back, and Sookie almost tripped over her feet to keep herself upright.

Her cheeks started to ache from the force of the smile it took to overcome the sting of his words, wanting in the worst way to give him a piece of her mind for talking to her like that. But Sookie heeded his warning, remaining silent until they were shown to an opulent suite of rooms that reminded her a little of the hotel she'd stayed in with Bill on their trip to Dallas. There was a sitting area with modern furnishings, and a bedroom through an archway that boasted a single queen sized bed.

"You're sleepin' on the couch." Sookie demanded the moment they were alone with the door shut.

"I don't believe that would be such a good idea." Eric replied, ignoring her directive and proceeding straight to the bedroom. "What if we are disturbed while we sleep and someone sees we are not together as we should be?" He pointed out.

"Why would anyone disturb us? Isn't the whole house gonna practically shut down during daylight hours?"

"That may be true, but I like to plan for any eventuality. Why, you don't trust yourself to sleep in a bed with me?" The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Not that she'd admit to out loud at any rate. "You're gettin' a big kick out of this aren't you?" She pouted even as his smile grew wider and he started to unbutton his shirt.

"It brings me no pleasure to deceive my queen."

Sookie quirked a brow, not even dignifying that with a response.

"Well, some pleasure." He allowed with a chuckle.

"Eric, we gotta set some ground rules. I'll sleep in the same bed with you, but I am not goin' to bed with you. Do you understand the distinction here?"

Tugging off his shirt, Eric fixed her with a heated look. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He all but purred, unashamedly reaching for the opening to his pants.

Sookie's mouth went dry and she swallowed nervously. "I ah… think I'll just see what Pam brought me to sleep in." Catching up the small traveling case, she retreated to the bathroom, knowing just how much of an eyeful she was in store for if she stuck around.

"You are a big fat coward." Sookie whispered at her image in the bathroom mirror, taking a moment to try and steady her racing heartbeat.

**Feedback is love people**


	7. Chapter 7

__

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**So to clarify a little, Sookie does remember that Hadley went off with Hunter, but she never dreamed that her cousin would be gone for so long. But that's why she elicited that promise from the queen, so she wouldn't betray her cousin if Hadley had no intention of ever returning to Sophie-Ann.**

"_Eric, we gotta set some ground rules. I'll sleep in the same bed with you, but I am not goin' to bed with you. Do you understand the distinction here?" _

_Tugging off his shirt, Eric fixed her with a heated look. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He all but purred, unashamedly reaching for the opening to his pants._

_Sookie's mouth went dry and she swallowed nervously. "I ah… think I'll just see what Pam brought me to sleep in." Catching up the small traveling case, she retreated to the bathroom, knowing just how much of an eyeful she was in store for if she stuck around. _

"_You are a big fat coward." Sookie whispered at her image in the bathroom mirror, taking a moment to try and steady her racing heartbeat. _

_

* * *

_

Opening the case, Sookie saw that Pam had packed the standards for toiletries, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant and such and she was grateful for that. There was also a powder blue sleeveless dress made of soft knit with a matching sweater that looked like it had survived being folded within an inch of its life fairly well. Beneath that was an assortment of lacy underthings, some of which unfortunately did not look as though they would cover some her… more generous assets.

At the bottom of the case was something pink to sleep in. At least she thought it was something to sleep it. All ruffles and lace, the babydoll nightie covered her, but only just. Tempted to put her hair up in pigtails, all she needed was a lollypop to complete the Lolita image. Instead she pulled her hair down as far as it would go, hoping it would cover most of the tops of her breasts that were exposed.

Venturing out of the bathroom, Sookie was relieved to find the room was shrouded in darkness, though at the last moment she recalled that Eric would surely be able to see her easily in the uncertain light. Still, she was grateful at the effort he'd gone to in order to preserve her modesty. At least, she thought it was intentional. For all she knew, he was already asleep. Moving as stealthily as she could manage, she crept towards the bed, stifling a string of curses that leapt to her lips as she stubbed her toe against the bedpost.

"What is this confection?" Eric's voice sounded amused, and Sookie slipped under the covers, quick like a bunny, her face flaming scarlet.

"I didn't pack it Pam did." Though where she got something so frilly… Sookie couldn't imagine her in a getup like that. But maybe, for one of her girlfriends…

"Pam can be very resourceful when she wants to be. I must remember to make sure she is properly rewarded for such a service."

Feeling more comfortable with the covers pulled high; Sookie rolled onto her side to face him. "I didn't think this sort of thing was your style. You seem more like a leather than lace type of guy." Or maybe that was just because she'd walked in on his little sexcapades with Yvetta that one time. Lord but that had been a sight to see!

"I appreciate beauty in all forms, and you my dear Sookie, look simply delectable." His teeth glistened in the dark.

Her eyes had started to adjust, and she couldn't help but notice his bare chest gleaming pale in the ambient light. Somehow Sookie had the notion that he wasn't wearing anything else beneath the blanket, and it called to mind that dream she'd had of him not long after tasting his blood. They had been lying in similar positions, only both of them completely nude, and she had felt so… drawn to him, and yet so comfortable. Like it was the most natural thing on earth.

So why was she so nervous now? Maybe because she was worried she'd end up like the dream did, in his arms. And if she did, would he ever let her go again?

"Déjà vu…" Sookie muttered.

"À propos de quoi?"

"Sorry what? I already used up all my French." A shake of the head was given.

"I merely asked, what it was that seemed so familiar to you. I think I would have recalled it if I'd had you in my bed before." He chuckled.

_Same here!_ "No, it's nothing, just a dream I had." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sookie wished she could recall them. Because now he would ask her what the dream was about.

Eric perked up at that, rolling onto his side, the sheet slipping a little lower. "Tell me about this dream."

Pulling her eyes away from the lure of his bare skin, Sookie cast about for the most innocuous way she could reply and still answer within the confines of the truth. "Well, there wasn't much to tell really, just us lying in bed, talkin' like we are now."

"And were we lovers in this dream?" He pressed.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice.

"Already I like the sound of this. Go on."

"That's all there was." She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and even worse, knew that he could hear the rapid beat of her pulse.

"Something tells me there was a bit more. Are you sure you don't care to share it with me? I do enjoy a good story."

"I'm tired; it's been a long night, aren't you the least bit tuckered out?" Sookie tried to change the subject, the echoes of the dream all too vivid in her own mind given their current position.

Eric seemed to drop it, the silence stretching between them before he broke it. "I have dreamed of you too."

It was her turn to sound surprised. "You have?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"So what happened in your dream?" Sookie asked before she realized what she might be walking into.

He was silent for a long minute, and when he did speak, his voice was light. "If I tell you, then it won't come true."

"That's for wishes, not dreams." She corrected him automatically.

"Yes, I know."

Sookie digested that for a bit, thinking on what was behind Eric's words. Idly she realized that she'd probably talked more to him in the past twenty-four hours than she had in the past six months. She was coming to find that there was more to him than the ruthless Sheriff of Area 5. Eric seemed to feel things very deeply; he just didn't like to show it a whole helluva lot. What remained to be seen was whether or not he felt deeply about her, or if she just fell under his nature to conquer things.

"What did you mean about an agreement not to share companions?" She asked him, resting her head against the pillow and getting more comfortable as her body started to unwind.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would pick up on that."

"So? Is that some kind of long standing agreement between the two of you?" It had surprised her how the queen had looked almost afraid of Eric a time or two during their audience.

"No, it is a recent development."

"And?" Sookie prompted, wishing just once he'd elaborate without her having to prod him for more.

Eric seemed hesitant to reply, and Sookie perked up her ears, listening extra hard. "When I assisted Russell with his coup, I'm afraid I wasn't at all gentle in my handling of Sophie-Ann. One of my methods for extracting information from her was to feed from her companion, while she watched. When she returned to power, I pledged to her not to feed from her companion again in exchange for the same courtesy."

"You fed off of my cousin?" Sookie gasped, mortified that he could do something so… so… well, what was she expecting? Vampires were a violent sort a lot of the time, especially when they got their blood up.

"I healed her when I'd gotten what I wanted." He seemed to think that made up for it.

"Wait… so Hadley has had your blood? That means you can track her, can't you?" Privately Sookie wondered why the queen didn't just track her down herself, wouldn't she have shared her blood with Hadley before? It seemed like their connection would be the strongest and easiest to follow.

"Perhaps. But I have not felt much from her in some time. Wherever she is, it is beyond the range for our connection. Were we to draw closer to her, it is likely I could pinpoint her location then."

Sookie wasn't sure if that was good or bad; like as not it depended on Hadley's reasons for running away in the first place. "Can you still feel me? Where I am, and what I'm feeling?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"More than I would like." The admission came, and Eric sounded none too pleased by it.

"I thought that's what you wanted? You tricked me into drinking your blood in the first place."

"I did not expect it to be so… distracting."

"Maybe next time you'll think long and hard before foisting your blood off on others then." A note of 'I told you so' snuck into Sookie's tone but Eric did not rise to the bait. "So what happens now?"

"We sleep." Eric replied, sounding drowsy.

From the clock on the bedside table, Sookie guessed that the sun was rising into the morning sky, though all the windows were blocked, leaving them in a cocoon of darkness. "No, I mean afterwards, after we wake up. Will we go back to Bon Temps?"

"You have just been charged by the queen to complete a task and you have accepted it. Are you so quick to admit defeat?" There was a note of censure to his voice.

"Well no but… I just assumed we'd coordinate the search from home until we found some trace of her. No sense in going off all half cocked in search of her."

"Do you know where she might have disappeared off to?"

"I have some ideas." Her reply was deliberately vague.

"Would you care to share them with me?"

"Not just yet if it's all the same to you."

"It's not all the same to me. How am I to find her if you won't share what you know with me?" He gave a very tired sounding sigh.

Sookie felt bad for being contrary, but something told her to play her cards close to the vest for the moment. "I don't know that it's a thing that I know exactly, it's more like a feelin' and I don't want to put too much stock into it until I have a chance to do some calling around and put some feelers out. I just don't want to do it from here."

"Fair enough." Eric let the subject drop to her relief. "We may be away from home for some time though. I will make arrangements."

"Arrangements like this?" Sookie held up a pink ruffle. "Thanks all the same but I'd rather pick out my own clothes if we're gonna be on the road for long. Oh, have you heard anything about Sam? I feel just awful leaving Merlotte's like this with him still missing."

"Not yet, but I have set things in motion. Don't worry, he'll turn up soon enough Sookie." Eric reached out to cover her hand with his and she didn't pull away. It felt comforting.

"So that's it then? Tomorrow we'll see what comes up on the car and I'll make some calls and we'll take off after her?" It wasn't much of a plan, but Sookie felt better for having something to follow.

"Mmmm." Eric made a noncommittal sound, his eyes already closed.

"I might just get up a little early and look around a bit while I can."

"You will stay here with me until it is time to rise." His voice brooked no argument, and the comforting hand around hers tightened into a vice-like grip.

"What difference will it make if everyone's asleep?" Sookie asked crossly, not liking to be told what to do one little bit.

"Because you are not to venture beyond these walls without me. I can't protect you if I'm dead to the world. Besides, a proper companion would wait for me to rise before seeing to her own needs or curiosity."

"Oh really." Sookie's lips twisted into a sour smile. "And what else would a proper companion do?"

"She would stop this incessant chatter and let me get some sleep before I get the bleeds." He growled softly.

"And here I thought it was gonna be something more interesting than that." Sookie teased.

"Such as?"

"Well you know, like you said, these people all think I'm your companion. I'm sure your reputation would suffer if I was out looking around at all hours instead of resting in bed because you'd turned my bones to water with pleasure."

"I could easily arrange for such a thing if you'd prefer it." Eric sounded a bit more interested in the conversation now.

"Naw, don't be silly. I can save your reputation while you nap, kill two birds with one stone."

"How do you expect to accomplish that?"

"I just have to make it sound believable is all." Sookie explained matter of factly before raising her voice in a fairly convincing cry of pleasure. "Oh Eric, don't stop!" What followed were a series of very happy sounding noises as she stretched out on the bed, while Eric stared at her in surprise.

In a flash, he covered her body with his, pressing intimately against her and Sookie found that she was right, he wore not a stitch of clothing beneath the sheet. "Do you think to play with me?" His voice was raspy with need, and Sookie wondered what it was that he hungered for more, her body or her blood.

"I…" Sookie's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "I was just trying to be convincing."

"Take care what you ask for, my Sookie." His lips brushed against hers and she thought he might kiss her, but instead his lips drifted back towards his ear. "I would never stop." He breathed, catching her earlobe between his teeth for a quick nip before releasing her and rolling over to his side of the bed to face the wall.

Sookie's emotions were all a jumble as she lay there shivering, not sure if she was more affected by the feel of him intimately pressed against her, or from his sudden withdrawal. One thing seemed certain; it would take her a while to fall asleep.

**A/N: Next to come… Sookie's body has ideas of its own while she sleeps, how will she react when she wakes? And then roadtrip with Eric and Sookie. Will she trust Eric and tell him what she knows about her cousin, or will she keep it to herself?**

**Feedback is love people**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I couldn't resist throwing in a little bit of Eric's POV even though I generally like to stick with just one for any given update. Hopefully you enjoy the little peek into his frustration with Sookie's stubbornness. **

"_I just have to make it sound believable is all." Sookie explained matter of factly before raising her voice in a fairly convincing cry of pleasure. "Oh Eric, don't stop!" What followed were a series of very happy sounding noises as she stretched out on the bed, while Eric stared at her in surprise. _

_In a flash, he covered her body with his, pressing intimately against her and Sookie found that she was right, he wore not a stitch of clothing beneath the sheet. "Do you think to play with me?" His voice was raspy with need, and Sookie wondered what it was that he hungered for more, her body or her blood._

"_I…" Sookie's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "I was just trying to be convincing."_

"_Take care what you ask for, my Sookie." His lips brushed against hers and she thought he might kiss her, but instead his lips drifted back towards his ear. "I would never stop." He breathed, catching her earlobe between his teeth for a quick nip before releasing her and rolling over to his side of the bed to face the wall. _

_Sookie's emotions were all a jumble as she lay there shivering, not sure if she was more affected by the feel of him intimately pressed against her, or from his sudden withdrawal. One thing seemed certain; it would take her a while to fall asleep. _

_

* * *

_

Sookie slumbered, lost to dreams.

_"Sookie hurry up or we're gonna leave without you." Jason's voice came floating to her out of the ether. _

_"I want to bring my babies!" She protested, toting an arm full of dolls. _

_"No Sook, they'll get all dirty down by the river, leave 'em here," Jason insisted, his image wavering between how she'd seen him last and as a younger child._

_"They won't care, I want to give them baths," She insisted, refusing to leave them behind._

_"Fine then we'll just go without you." Jason gave a shrug, looking to Tara who stood waiting by the front door with a conspiratorial wink. _

_Tara grinned in amusement, "Yeah just leave her here."_

_"No! Wait! Don't go without me, I'll be right back!" Golden braids flying, Sookie ran back to her bedroom to toss the dolls down onto her bed. A quick look to the empty doorway, she hesitated, chewing on the inside of her lip. Picking up Anna, she stroked her soft hair and then shoved her as deep as she could into her pocket, pulling her loose t-shirt over the top of the doll's head that still peeked out. "I'm ready!" She called out; confident her brother wouldn't look twice at her and spot her secret passenger._

_Stepping over the threshold of the doorway, the scene shifted, Jason and Tara already lounging by the river, messing around with a fishing pole, completely ignoring her._

_Sookie meandered down the riverside, careful to remain within their eyesight but not *too* close before pulling Anna from her pocket, trying to restore some semblance of order to her squashed hair. Talking softly to the doll, she scolded her for getting dirty, just as Jason had warned, and began to strip her down for a proper bath. _

_The next thing she knew, she was in the water, trying desperately to reach Anna who had slipped from her grasp and was bobbing farther and farther away, taking her to where Sookie's feet could no longer touch the bottom. _

_A worried glance over her shoulder to where Jason and Tara were, Sookie pushed away from the comfort of the shore, desperate to get her doll back before Jason noticed. Anna dipped and bobbed in the water, grinning up at her with her sweet smile, mocking her as she swam out farther and farther. _

_Sookie was so tired..._

_Her head slipped under once, then again. There was shouting from the shore and Tara was there, yelling for her to hold on. Looking for her brother, Sookie clearly saw Jason turn to meet her eyes, then deliberately turn his back on her, bent over the fishing pole again. "Jason!" She called out, frantic to gain his attention, maybe he hadn't seen her?_

_Bill claimed her attention, suddenly on the shore despite the rays of the sun, reaching out to her with a large branch. "Grab on!" He called to her, his face etched with worry._

_After a couple of near misses, Sookie caught hold of the stick, her relief palpable as she waited for him to pull her to shore. While she watched him, Bill's face changed, becoming cruel, hard. No longer a little girl, Sookie clung to the branch, barely able to hold on, she was so tired..._

_"You shouldn't have lied to me Sookie," Bill taunted her, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, now I have to end it. For your own good." Slowly he pushed her under with the stick, somehow able to hold her down under the water. _

"_Lied? Bill help me!" What was he talking about? He was the one who had lied to her! Slipping under the water, Sookie thrashed, her lungs burning for air, but wasn't able to gain any purchase in the deep river. Panic seized her, desperately trying to push away from the stick that held her down, catching her hair in its branches, scratching her cheek. _

_Strong arms encircled Sookie, bearing her up to the surface. As she sucked in a greedy breath, Eric brought them to the shore, gliding easily through the water even though she clung to him. "Eric… Bill… he tried…"_

"_Shhh, beloved. He will not harm you when I am near." _

_Feeling stronger now, Sookie opened her eyes, dazzled by the sight of the strong Viking, untroubled by the daylight. His hair was longer, his skin kissed by the sun, not pale as it should have been. His cheeks were ruddy with color and his lips the color of ripe berries. Reaching up, her fingers brushed back a lock of his golden hair as he laid her gently down. _

"_But the sun…" _

_The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile. "As long as I'm with you I need not fear the sun." Eric pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And you need not fear the dark."_

"_I'm not afraid of the dark." Sookie insisted, fingers lightly tracing over the contours of his chest, allowing herself the opportunity to explore the play of muscles under his skin. "I know better'n most what goes bump in the night, but I can take care of myself." Her chin came up with determination._

_Eric chuckled, "I almost believe you can at that."_

_Sookie's brows drew together in annoyance. "Eric Northman, you are the most, exasperating, pig headed man I have ever met in my life!" She shoved uselessly at his chest._

_His eyes lost none of their mirth. "But you love me anyway, don't you?" He smirked, lips descending over her before she had a chance to reply. _

_Sookie opened her mouth to tell him just what she thought of that particular notion, but his mouth claimed hers, his tongue seeking hers out and rubbing against it intimately even as his hands roamed boldly over her flesh. The angry words fell out of her head under his tender assault and she found herself kissing him back like there was no tomorrow. _

_His fingers left a trail of burning need wherever they touched her, and Sookie found herself dizzy with passion and needing a moment to catch her breath. "Wait…" She gasped, pushing at Eric's shoulder as she wrenched her mouth away from his. But Eric just shifted his focus, kissing down the smooth column of her throat to the swell of her breasts…_

_

* * *

_In general Eric slept like the dead. Unaware of the daytime activity that went on outside of his room, he slumbered in a world of his making. Dreams that usually fled the moment he awoke, but some… like those of late that involved a certain stubborn barmaid… those lingered.

So it was that at first he thought himself still dreaming when he felt Sookie's warm, pliant form pressed against his. How often had his mind supplied the feel of those petal soft limbs wrapped around him? Or the brush of her silken hair across his skin?

But it had never felt so real as when he woke to find the little minx wrapped around him like a drowning man embraced a piece of driftwood in a storm. Her hands reflexively clutched at him, as though she was afraid of being dropped, and Eric came to understand that she was deep within the throes of some kind of dream. His hand rose to wake her, but instead, he took the rare opportunity to stroke her back, soothing words in his own native tongue spilling from his lips.

Sookie calmed under his touch, and he felt a swell of pride that her body responded to him when her conscious mind was not engaged at least. A shred of honor kept him from taking any more, and he closed his eyes again, enjoying this rare closeness.

Until she began to move.

Eric froze has her hands moved over his flesh. For a moment hope flared that she had woken and this was her chosen greeting. But from the deep, rhythmic breaths he guessed that she was still asleep. Sookie snuggled closer, her breath hot against his neck as her hands continued to explore him boldly and Eric grit his teeth against the desire to touch her in kind.

Her legs entwined with his, thighs parting to rub her heated core against his leg as a soft snuffle of pleasure left her lips. Apparently Sookie was having a very, very good dream. Did she dream of him? Or was it Bill that made her cheeks flush like that?

The scent of her arousal drifted up to him like sweet nectar, an irresistible counterpoint to the lure of her fae blood that called like a siren's song to him.

Maddening.

But when her slender fingers wrapped around the hard length of him, he could take no more, a low growl of pleasure erupting from his throat. He allowed his hands to roam over her body, learning the curves and hollows as she had done to him. His hips thrust against her hand even as his fingers delved deep below to caress her through the lace concoction she wore.

* * *

Sookie's eyes popped open at the intimate touch, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips at finding herself so up close and personal to Eric, the lines between dream and reality blurring as he caught her mouth in a deep kiss. Stunned, Sookie allowed him to kiss her until her mind woke up enough to protest. "Sweet Jesus…" She gasped, as she wrenched her mouth away from his.

"An interesting choice of words."

"What do you think you're doin?" Sookie demanded, her emotions all a jumble.

"I would ask you the same." He gave a pointed look down to where she still held him in her tight little fist.

Sookie snatched her hand away like she'd been holding a live snake, her cheeks flaming scarlet. Her hands pressed against his chest to give herself a few inches of needed space while she tried to slow down her heart that was thundering in her chest like a runaway locomotive.

"Let us be done with these games Sookie. Part of you already knows that you are mine. Do you deny it when every part of your body cries out for my touch?" He slid his hands over her ripe curves to illustrate his point.

Her eyes slid shut at the touch, wanting nothing more in that moment but to give in to what they both wanted. Because he was right, her body was singing under his attention, and she had no doubt that it would be very, very good between them. But then what? To just go from vampire to vampire put her dangerously close to becoming a fang banger in her eyes, not something she aspired to be. It would be different if he loved her, but hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted him to, not wanting to hop onto that rollercoaster ride again so soon. Giving in now would make her weak, give Eric too much control over her and she couldn't allow that.

When she opened her eyes, she had remembered some of her purpose. "It's not that easy Eric." She met his gaze with determination. "There's been too much broken trust between us, that just doesn't disappear because we're hot for each other."

"Then you admit, you are hot for me." He gave her a smug grin.

A roll of the eyes was given as she pulled away from him to scoot over to the other side of the bed. "Unbelievable. That's all you got from that?"

"It's more than you've given me before." A careless shrug was given before he rolled towards her. "Very well Sookie, what must I do to earn your trust?" He asked, studying her intently.

Surprised by the question, Sookie was at a loss for words. "I don't know… just… treat me like a person, not a tasty treat. And don't sell me out or my cousin to the queen, that'll do for starters."

"The second is easily done, the first… will take some effort on my part." His eyes dipped to her neckline where she was almost spilling out of the babydoll nightie.

Sookie followed his line of sight and jerked the sheet up to cover herself with a scowl. "That's exactly what I'm talking about Eric, I don't just wanna tangle in the sheets. I want…" She fell silent then, unsure what it was that she wanted.

"Yes?" He prompted her, but Sookie just shook her head. Eric gave a long suffering sigh, throwing off the bedcovers and rising from the bed, unconcerned with hiding his body's reaction to her. "When you figure out what it is that you want, I would very much like to know." He tossed out over his shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom.

Sookie watched him go, her eyes lingering over his form until he was out of sight. "You and me both." She whispered.

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter came out a little smuttier than I'd intended, but one thing lead to another and… I really tried to stick to the Teen rating for this one, but eventually I might have to change this story to a Mature rating. Hopefully it wasn't too graphic for you guys. What do you think? **

**Feedback is love people**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

_Surprised by the question, Sookie was at a loss for words. "I don't know… just… treat me like a person, not a tasty treat. And don't sell me out or my cousin to the queen, that'll do for starters." _

"_The second is easily done, the first… will take some effort on my part." His eyes dipped to her neckline where she was almost spilling out of the babydoll nightie._

_Sookie followed his line of sight and jerked the sheet up to cover herself with a scowl. "That's exactly what I'm talking about Eric, I don't just wanna tangle in the sheets. I want…" She fell silent then, unsure what it was that she wanted._

"_Yes?" He prompted her, but Sookie just shook her head. Eric gave a long suffering sigh, throwing off the bedcovers and rising from the bed, unconcerned with hiding his body's reaction to her. "When you figure out what it is that you want, I would very much like to know." He tossed out over his shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom._

_Sookie watched him go, her eyes lingering over his form until he was out of sight. "You and me both." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

By the time Sookie got out of the shower she was feeling a bit calmer. The soft sweater dress fit her just fine, and she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Eric was dressed and ready to go, looking casual in a pair of jeans and a soft cashmere sweater in a deep blue that brought out his eyes.

Those blue eyes swept over her as soon as she appeared at the door, but his whole demeanor was one of impatience. "Let us be off." He said shortly.

A little surprised at his abrupt tone, Sookie gathered her things into the valise quickly. "Where are we going?"

"I have a line on one of our quarries." He answered simply, taking the case from her hands as soon as it was fastened.

"My cousin?"

"No, your runaway boss."

Sookie's eyes grew wide as saucers as elation swept through her at the news. "Sam? You found him?" Finally things were looking up!

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Eric guided her to the door.

"Where is he?" Her voice dropped as they stepped out into the corridor. He didn't reply but Sookie decided not to push for a response until they reached the car. There was a tension in Eric that was at odds with the bland smile on his face and she understood plainly that they were in enemy territory.

Once safely ensconced in the little red sports car, Sookie took a deep breath, but it wasn't until they left the gates of the Queen's complex that she truly relaxed. "So, where is Sam?"

"He is holed up in a small Inn in the town of Bunkie." Eric replied, coaxing the automobile to top speeds.

"Bunkie? Where's that?"

"About a hundred and fifty miles from here on the way to Shreveport."

"I wonder what he's doing there?" Sookie's brows drew together as she puzzled that one over. As far as she knew Sam didn't have any other family out there that he cared to see. But maybe some kind of emergency had turned up? "Is he okay? I mean he's not hurt or anything is he?"

"That is a matter of opinion." Eric muttered, his eyes on the road.

"What kind of answer is that?" She demanded. Lord but Eric pricked on her last nerve sometimes… "Is he alright or isn't he?"

"Why are you so concerned about your employer? What is he to you?" Eric growled.

Was Eric actually jealous? It took her a moment to process that, and she hid the resulting smile behind her hand. "Sam's one of my oldest and dearest friends, not just my boss. I wouldn't have asked for your help in finding him otherwise."

That seemed to mollify him. "Sookie, you should prepare yourself for the possibility that he will not want to see you. Did you ever consider that?"

Sam not want to see her? Sookie couldn't imagine a scenario by where Sam wouldn't want to let her know he was okay. She was more convinced that he was in some kind of trouble than off in a sulk somewhere. "I reckon I'll take my chances. Hey, you never answered my question, is he alright?"

"He is not injured." Eric replied and would not answer further no matter how many different ways she tried to phrase the question. They drove in companionable silence for a while until Sookie turned on the radio, her feet tapping slowly as Martina McBride sang about love.

Eventually Eric turned off the main highway, leading them with unerring judgment to a two story, L shaped motel dubbed the American Inn that shared a parking lot with a Pizza Hut. Sookie spotted Alcide's truck parked at the far side of the lot and turned to Eric in surprise.

"If you want to find a dog, you send a wolf." Eric offered with a half shrug.

Idly Sookie wondered what it was that Eric had offered to involve Alcide since his father's debt had been written off with the last favor he'd done him. But mostly she was just filled with anticipation for seeing both Sam and Alcide again. Feeling that her luck had finally rounded the bend and must be in her favor, Sookie slipped out of the car almost as soon as Eric put it into park, going right up to the door that she knew must be Sam's and rapping sharply.

Eric followed at a much slower pace, apparently in less of a hurry to witness the reunion.

In just a few seconds the door opened, and Alcide's big frame filled the doorway. "Sookie… you're a sight for sore eyes." He grinned widely after his initial surprise.

"Right back at ya." Sookie smiled back. "You're just about the last person I thought I would run into out here in the middle of nowhere."

"I heard you were looking for your boss, thought I could help. You know I'd do anything for you chere, you should have come to me in the first place." Alcide fixed her with a look that was heated enough to make her toes feel toasty warm.

All too conscious of Eric's presence behind her, Sookie tried to keep her thoughts on the business at hand. "That's real sweet of you Alcide, is Sam in there?" She tried to look past him into the room but there wasn't much of it she could see.

"Yeah 'bout that. He ain't gonna be much good to you tonight Sookie. How 'bout you give me a couple of hours to try and sober him up?"

"He's drunk?" Her mouth fell open.

"As a skunk." Alcide nodded, pulling the door open to reveal Sam passed out and snoring on the bed, apparently nude but for the bedspread tossed over his middle.

"How long has he been like this? Have you talked to him?"

"No so it made any sense. I figure he's been like that for some time now based on the mess. Hotel manager said he paid for a week up front and ain't heard much from him since then."

"Sam?" Sookie called out, but her boss didn't stir an inch or give any indication that he'd heard her at all.

"How's 'bout you go on down the street, there's a little donut place down that way, get us some coffees and donuts and I'll try and wake him up?" Alcide suggested.

Tearing her eyes away from Sam's inert form with a frown, Sookie nodded. "Yeah okay, we'll be back soon."

"We'll be here." Alcide smiled.

Eric was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face as Sookie came away from the door. "I have found your boss for you; we must be off after we run this food errand for your pet."

Sookie scowled at Eric's calling Alcide her pet. Or did he mean Sam? Either way it wasn't very nice. "The hell we will." She said stubbornly. "I've been looking for Sam for days on end now; I'm not leaving without finding out why he's made such a mess of himself."

"We have business of our own if you recall." He reminded her mildly.

"Do you know where to go looking for Hadley yet?" Eric's narrowed eyes gave her the answer she was looking for. "Then it won't hurt to hold up here a bit and figure out what to do about Sam."

"What is to be figured out? Just hose him off and put him in the back of the Were's truck. He will cart him back to Bon Temps and drop him off at that hovel he calls a home."

"Eric he's my friend. It won't do any good to bring him home if he's just gonna take off again. We gotta figure out why he ran off."

Eric's expression made it plain to see that he cared little for this plan of action, but he said no more as they walked down the street to Shipley's Donuts, located conveniently near the police station.

Knowing that Alcide could likely polish off a whole dozen donuts himself if he put his mind to it, Sookie opted to get a dozen mixed and three large coffees from the donut shop that was doing a brisk business despite the late hour.

As they left, Eric leaned close to Sookie's ear. "I understand you want answers, but we will not stay longer than a few hours. I wish to be far from this place before the dawn comes."

"Fair enough." Sookie nodded, silently giving praise for that small victory. Juggling the donuts and coffee, she knocked with her foot once she got to Sam's door, shooting an exasperated look to Eric who hadn't offered to carry a thing. This time Alcide swung the door open wide to admit them and they stepped over the threshold. The acrid smell of stale cigarettes and sick rose to her nostrils and she decided to breathe through her mouth.

The smell was enough to keep Eric at the door, and he made no effort to hide his distaste. "I must make some business calls, I will remain out in the fresh air." He announced, but only Sookie seemed to care. "You will remain here with Alcide until I return for you."

"Yes Master." Sookie gave him a mocking salute, a little annoyed with his tone of voice. He acted like he owned her or something. Or was that for Alcide's benefit?

In a flash Eric stood before her, drawing her into his arms. "I like the sound of those words from your lips. Perhaps we should explore that more later, when we have the leisure." He purred, tilting her face up to his and claiming her mouth with a possessive kiss.

Still blushing from the meaning behind those words, Sookie barely had time to react to the kiss and Eric had already released her, leaving her all flustered.

"I will hold you personally responsible for her safety." Eric pointed a long finger at Alcide.

"You ain't got to worry about Sookie, she's safe with me." Alcide's chest puffed out a little in response to the challenge.

"She'd better be." Eric muttered, and then he was gone.

"Let's turn the air conditioning to exhaust, okay? It's awful stale in here." Sookie said brightly, moving to the ancient looking unit.

Alcide shut the door behind Eric, silent for a moment until she was done fiddling with the air conditioner. "I thought you were gonna give the vampires a rest?" He said softly.

"You don't see him in here do you?" Sookie returned glibly.

"You two seemed awful cozy to me."

A roll of the eyes was given before she turned around again. The last thing she needed on her hands was a jealous werewolf. "You knew Eric was helping me find Sam."

"Yeah but… what happened to being done with all vampire business? I just hate to see a girl like you get all mixed up with vamps."

"A girl like what?" Sookie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Alcide took a step closer to her. "The keepin' kind." He answered earnestly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Alcide… I'm not with Eric like that." _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_ Her mind screamed at him. It seemed like she was the last one to admit it, even to herself.

"Coulda fooled me from that kiss." He grumbled.

"It's just wishful thinking on Eric's part."

"You sure 'bout that Chere?"

A low moan from the bed caught their attention then, where Sam was rolling over, looking like he was sick as a dog, if you'll pardon the expression. "Sam?" Sookie was instantly at his side.

"Sookie?" Sam stared up at her blearily. "What're you doing here? Wait… where am I?"

"You're in a little motel in Bunkie. We've been looking everywhere for you Sam." Sookie smiled broadly, just glad to see him awake.

"Oh yeah." He frowned, pulling the pillow over his head. "Best just leave me be Sook."

"But Sam… you can't just leave, there are people counting on you." Sookie protested, tugging at the pillow but Sam's grip was surprisingly strong. "What about everybody at Merlotte's?"

"Fuck 'em." Came his muffled reply.

Sookie blinked, not quite sure what to say to that.

"Hey, you watch your mouth in front of the lady." Alcide cautioned, nudging the bottom of Sam's foot.

Sam peered out from under the pillow to give Alcide a dirty look but gave Sookie a begrudging "Sorry."

"Sam I just don't understand why you took off like that? Everybody's been real worried about you."

"Nobody gives a damn about me." Sam muttered.

"How can you say that? There's plenty of people who care a lot about you. Everybody down at the bar, and me. Won't you talk to me? Tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?"

"Ain't nothing you can to do help me." He said miserably, turning his face away from her.

He was leaving her very little choice. Though she tried to stay out of her friend's heads, and her luck with Sam had been very hit and miss due to his two natured mind, Sookie caught hold of a strip of exposed skin by his ankle, pushing her gift into the jumble of Sam's thoughts. Inside Sam's mind was a riot of pain and darkness, and Sookie couldn't make heads or tails of it. There was an undercurrent of violence that she'd never sensed from him before and the faintest whiff of death. All she could tell for certain was that he was miserable and couldn't seem to find a way out of it. "Won't you let me help you?" She murmured.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" Sam sprang up, knocking her hand away from his leg.

Sookie recoiled from the anger in his voice and even more from the stranger staring out of his eyes. Alcide was between them quick as a shot, big hand pressed against Sam's chest. "I reckon you'd better cool off. Why don't you hit the showers? You smell like a sewer."

Sam's eyes flicked to Alcide's face, narrowing slightly as a low growl erupted from his throat. Alcide just raised a single brow as if to say "really?" In a fight Sam wouldn't stand a chance, especially not in his current condition. Without another word he slunk off to the bathroom, and the sound of the shower reached their ears a few moments later.

"You okay?" Alcide asked gently.

"Yeah." Sookie nodded, eyes on the bathroom door.

"Hey." Alcide reached for her chin and turned her face to his. "You okay?" He asked again.

Sookie gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess so. That just wasn't what I'd expected to find, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Alcide wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know what's eating at him, but you don't deserve to be treated like that just for worryin' about his sorry ass."

"Thanks Alcide. I ah, was gonna ask you for a favor." She smiled hopefully up at him, the presence of his arm around her shoulder not at all unpleasant.

"Anything." He answered immediately.

_Tempting._ "Do you think you could see that Sam gets home alright? I know it's a lot to ask, especially in the mood he's in. But there really are a lot of people counting on him and once he sobers up I think he'll remember that."

"You leave it to me chere, I'll get him home."

"You're a good friend Alcide." Sookie smiled warmly up at him, leaning against his arm to keep from getting a crick in her neck.

"I could be more." He said, watching her face carefully.

The breath went out of her body at the smoldering look on his face. Part of her was very interested. With Alcide there would never be any games or power plays. He was honest as the day was long with his feelings, she could tell that even if she couldn't get much more than a general sense of his feelings for her from his mind. It was still more than she got from Eric. But something kept her from taking what he offered.

"I know Alcide, I just…"

"Don't say it." Alcide interrupted with a single finger to her lips. "I reckon I can guess…" His head came up sharply then, canting to one side. "Sonofabitch…" He growled, brushing past Sookie to barge into the bathroom door. A string of curses came from the bathroom then, some strong enough to bring a touch of color to Sookie's cheeks. Alcide emerged a moment later, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sam's gone."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Do you like having Alcide in there for a bit or should I return you to your regularly scheduled Eric programming?**

**Feedback is love people**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I hear you guys loud and clear. More Eric it is. ****I know it's a dark place that I'm taking Sam and I feel bad for the guy, but it felt like that was the direction the show was going with him.**

"_You're a good friend Alcide." Sookie smiled warmly up at him, leaning against his arm to keep from getting a crick in her neck._

"_I could be more." He said, watching her face carefully._

_The breath went out of her body at the smoldering look on his face. Part of her was very interested. With Alcide there would never be any games or power plays. He was honest as the day was long with his feelings, she could tell that even if she couldn't get much more than a general sense of his feelings for her from his mind. It was still more than she got from Eric. But something kept her from taking what he offered. _

"_I know Alcide, I just…"_

"_Don't say it." Alcide interrupted with a single finger to her lips. "I reckon I can guess…" His head came up sharply then, canting to one side. "Sonofabitch…" He growled, brushing past Sookie to barge into the bathroom door. A string of curses came from the bathroom then, some strong enough to bring a touch of color to Sookie's cheeks. Alcide emerged a moment later, a sheepish look on his face. "Sam's gone."_

"Gone? How can he be gone?" Sookie pushed past him to the bathroom door to stare at the open window that seemed too small for a grown man to fit though. But then again, Sam could shift to whatever form he liked, couldn't he? "Son of biscuit…" She breathed, turning back to look at Alcide.

"You want me to go after him?" In two steps, he was already at the door, looking anxiously back at her.

Indecision warred over her pretty features as she considered the best course of action. Her immediate reaction was to chase after him herself. Find a way to get through to him and make him come home with her and stop being a horse's you know what. But how many times could a man run away and not give the clear impression that he didn't want to be found? Sookie wasn't Sam's mama, she wasn't even his girl. Maybe he had a right to stay hid? Her mind went back to the swirling darkness of Sam's thoughts… maybe it was best if he did stay away?

"Maybe you better just let him go." She murmured, shoulders slumping in defeat. Only what was she gonna tell everybody back home? Merlotte's would have to shut down for sure. While she was pretty sure there was enough in Sam's bank account with the daily receipts to cover payroll, she didn't have any kind of authority to write checks to his suppliers, or pay utilities. Hell, she didn't even know where Sam's bookkeeping stuff was. Eventually they'd have to shut down. Which meant she'd have to find another job…

"Are you sure?" Alcide's eyes searched her face.

"No, but I can't keep sending you out all over god knows where to bring back a man who doesn't wanna be brought." She sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't mind doing it, tracking him down wouldn't be all that hard." He offered, leaning against the doorframe.

"No, it's high time I realized I can't make him care if he doesn't want to. Besides, I've got other things to worry about for the moment." Sookie looked to the window, fancying she saw Eric's silhouette through the drawn curtain.

Alcide's brows knit together into a single dark line. "I don't like you getting all mixed up with vamps." He muttered.

"Well it's not for you to like." She returned crossly, her nerves more than a little frayed over the events of the past few days. "I'll just…" Rising to her feet, Sookie's foot caught in the strap of a bag that was tucked under the bed. She went down like a sack of potatoes, smacking her chin against the threadbare carpet and cutting her bottom lip on her teeth.

Instantly at her side, Alcide helped her up, searching her face anxiously as he scented blood. "You hurt?"

"Just my pride." She winced, more than a little embarrassed for the less than graceful fall. "I'd have been fine if it wasn't for this stupid bag. Hey…" Her words trailed off as she caught sight of a bundle of money sticking out of the corner of the bag. "Lord almighty…" Tugging the zipper open all the way she found the bag positively stuffed with similar bundles of cash. What on earth was Sam doing with all of that money?

Alcide let out a low whistle. "Damn… that's a load of cash."

In a flash she'd made up her mind. "I'm taking it with me." Sookie zipped up the duffel and struggled to heft it.

"It ain't your money to take." Alcide protested.

"Well now, we don't know it's Sam's money either do we?" She pointed out. "Besides, it's not like I'm stealing it. I'm just gonna take it back to Merlotte's with me. I've got vendors to pay and if Sam wants his money back, he'll know where to come and find it."

"I thought you didn't want to make him come back if he didn't want to." He still sounded less than convinced.

"This isn't about Sam, this is about the people who are counting on him. Counting on me to make sure they still got jobs to come into every day. This money is a godsend. It'll keep us afloat for a good long while as long as business stays good." Maybe that was a little shifty of her since she wasn't a hundred percent sure the money was Sam's to begin with, but she wasn't going to borrow trouble by worrying about it.

"I still say…"

"Alcide, what if Sam doesn't come back to this room at all? What if he just keeps on running? Better it go towards his business than the cleaning lady." She snorted, moving to the door.

Alcide gave her a curt nod. "Alright. You heading out with Eric then? I could give you a ride home in my truck." The offer was made, but she could see on his face that he didn't have his hopes up that she might accept.

"Thanks all the same but like I said, I've got other things to worry about. The sooner I get this money back to Merlotte's, the sooner I can take care of the other business. No offense, but Eric can get us back there a helluva lot faster than your truck." There was more to it than that, but Sookie didn't feel like trumpeting the fact that her feet were itching to get back to Eric's side. "It was good seeing you again." She gave him a smile to soften her refusal.

"You too, chere." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't be a stranger now. You call me if you get in a jam. Anytime, day or night." His expression grew more intense and Sookie dropped her gaze.

"I will." She promised. "Bye now."

Sookie left the hotel room, breathing in the fresh air with a measure of relief from escaping those close quarters. Spotting Eric leaning against his car, she immediately headed for him, lugging the duffel bag with her.

Eric's bored expression changed to one of almost hunger as his eyes traveled over her, and just as quickly, concern. "You are hurt." He declared, moving faster than her eyes could track to stand before her, tilting her head first one way and then the other.

"What? No I'm…"

In a heartbeat Eric's mouth descended over hers, his tongue laving over the cut on her lip. Having mistaken the intent behind the kiss, her tongue had already swept out to meet his and came into contact with his fangs that had descended at the taste of her blood. A tiny cut appeared on her tongue from his sharp fangs. A low moan rumbled from his chest and she felt the pull as he sucked lightly.

This was dangerous. Apart from the fire that sprang up between them wherever their bodies pressed against each other, there was the very real possibility that he might lose control and drain her in an attack of bloodlust. "Eric…" Sookie wrenched her mouth away from his, heart beating a fast tattoo within her breast.

"I'm sorry. I had almost forgotten…" He pulled away, releasing her with great effort, needing precious time to cool his blood before his fangs retracted with a 'snick'. "You are a dangerous woman Sookie Stackhouse."

"Me?" The thousand year old vampire was calling her dangerous? Drawing in a shuddering breath, Sookie was glad for the chill of the night air that soothed her burning cheeks. "I think we should go back now." Her voice was still shakier than she would have liked.

"As you wish." Eric nodded. Playing the gentleman, he opened the car door for her, plucking the bag from her fingers. "You stole his clothes?" A single brow was raised as he tossed it in the back.

"No, it's full of cash." Sookie replied, settling into the passenger's side.

"Really…" Eric sounded interested and she wondered if she'd just made a mistake. After all, Eric had seemed motivated by money in the past, and hadn't Ginger said something about Yvetta having stolen money from him?

"Well… yeah. But I took it to help pay expenses at the bar. There's a lot of people counting on that money." She added quickly.

"Yes I am familiar with what running a bar entails." He smirked, bringing the shiny red sports car to life with a roar of the engine. "Back to Bon Temps then to settle these affairs?"

"Unless you've got a lead on Hadley, I'd feel a lot better getting this money back there and locked up tight. Have you got any leads about her car yet?"

"Not as of yet." Eric admitted, sounding less than happy with the fact as he guided the car out onto the road with a burst of speed. "You said you had some ideas on where to find her?" He prompted.

"Nothing too solid. I had this idea that she wanted to take her boy someplace where he'd be safe, just in case. I just thought she was gonna come back after that."

"What makes you say that?"

Sookie debated whether or not to say anything about Hunter to Eric. On the one hand she was starting to trust him again, perhaps against her better judgment. On the other hand, it wasn't her secret to tell, and it was a pretty big one. Studying his profile in the darkness, she was silent a long while before she spoke. "The last time I saw her, she was with her son Hunter and she seemed worried to death about his safety. He's special… like me."

"A telepath?" Eric's brows climbed in surprise.

"Yeah. He's just a little boy so he doesn't have a whole lot of control, but he's definitely able to read minds."

"Another fae… how interesting."

Sookie didn't like the sound of that, but was almost afraid to ask what he was thinking. In the end curiosity won out though. "What makes you say that?"

"I had just wondered if that was why the queen was so partial to your cousin. If perhaps the quality of her blood had proven addictive."

"You make it sound like it's a drug." Sookie scowled.

"She doesn't hold a candle to you, _alskling_." He darted a quick smile at her.

There was that word again… "What does that mean by the way? _Alskling?_" She asked, murdering the pronunciation with the lilt of her southern accent.

His lips twitched into an almost smile. "Ask me again another day." Eric replied, and would not say more on the subject.

They rocketed through the night at top speed on the way to Bon Temps. Eric seemed unconcerned at the idea of getting a speeding ticket. In fact he seemed to doubt that any standard police cruiser would be the equal of his sports car. At first Sookie gripped the door tightly as the scenery blurred by, but after a while she grew used to it, trusting Eric as she had with Hunter's secret. In many ways her life was in his hands, best not to worry about it overmuch.

Eric's mood seemed lighter than it had been on the way to visit the queen, as though every mile that took them farther away from her dominion put him in better spirits. Though he did complain bitterly about her smelling like "wet dog", before sinking into a quiet sulk when she refused to answer his questions about just what had happened in the hotel room between her and the Were.

Soon enough they were pulling into the familiar roads of Reynard Parish, and Sookie perked up a little to be home.

"Do you want to go home or to the bar?" Eric asked, slowing a little as they left the highway.

"To the bar please, I don't feel right keeping all that cash at my place."

"I could take charge of it if you like." Eric's eyes glittered with avarice.

"Thanks all the same, that'd be a bit like putting the weasel in charge of the hen house." She snorted.

"Mind your tongue, woman. A proper companion would not liken me to a… weasel." He said with distaste.

A roll of the eyes was given. "Oh Eric, I sooo want lessons on how to be a proper companion." She fluttered her eyelashes at him dramatically, her voice high and simpering before she dropped to her normal tone. "We're not at the queen's place anymore, so we can drop the act, remember?" She reminded him.

"There are many dangers apart from the queen's court, remember?" He retorted, his voice deadly serious.

**Feedback is love people**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! I try to answer most of them personally as much as I can, but here are a few responses people might be wondering about. Yes, Sookie could have left Sam a note about the money, but neither she nor I thought of that! No, I don't think Eric is really interested in the money, lord knows he's probably got more socked away over the years than he knows what to do with or he would have gone after Yvetta personally for stealing from him. The money in question is the money that Tommy stole from him, but the question remains… did he shoot his brother to get it back? **

_Soon enough they were pulling into the familiar roads of Reynard Parish, and Sookie perked up a little to be home. _

"_Do you want to go home or to the bar?" Eric asked, slowing a little as they left the highway. _

"_To the bar please, I don't feel right keeping all that cash at my place."_

"_I could take charge of it if you like." Eric's eyes glittered with avarice._

"_Thanks all the same, that'd be a bit like putting the weasel in charge of the hen house." She snorted._

"_Mind your tongue, woman. A proper companion would not liken me to a… weasel." He said with distaste._

_A roll of the eyes was given. "Oh Eric, I sooo want lessons on how to be a proper companion." She fluttered her eyelashes at him dramatically, her voice high and simpering before she dropped to her normal tone. "We're not at the queen's place anymore, so we can drop the act, remember?" She reminded him._

"_There are many dangers apart from the queen's court, remember?" He retorted, his voice deadly serious. _

__

_

* * *

_

Sookie wasn't thinking about danger as they pulled into the parking lot at Merlotte's. The familiar cars, the lights and the music drifting out from the jukebox were like a soothing balm to her soul, giving her a comfort she hadn't realized she'd needed. Almost as soon as the car came to a stop she was opening the car door, but Eric was faster. In a flash he was by her side, opening offering his hand. A little taken aback by the gallant gesture, Sookie placed her hand in his. "Why thank you kind Sir." She smiled, allowing him to help her out of the car.

Eric pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand before releasing her to take up the bag of money, following right behind as she entered the bar.

Inside Merlotte's was a cacophony of noise, and Sookie stood just inside the door for a moment, taking it all in. Rob was mixing drinks while simultaneously entertaining two ladies at the end of the bar. Arlene was shooting the breeze with Quill while he bussed an empty table. Lafayette was in the kitchen muttering to himself, which was never a good sign.

Jessica was the first person to notice her, approaching with two menus. "Welcome to Merlotte's, would you like a table or a… Christ on a cracker it's Sookie!" The young red head's voice reached a pitch that only dogs could hear in her excitement, and all heads in the bar swiveled in their direction.

Sookie's pleased smile grew a little strained with so many eyes on her at once. "Hey, I see y'all got along just fine without me." But her composure quickly began to crumble once she'd crossed the threshold and she was barraged with a combinations of greetings and personal thoughts, all jumbled together.

"Hey Sook, good to see ya back!"

_*Lord I thought we'd never see her again…*_

_*Looks like she's found herself a new sugar daddy, or would that be a sugar vamper?*_

"Jason's been lookin' for you…"

_*Will you get a load of that fella… I wonder if he's the one from that vampire bar up in Shreveport?*_

_*Wonder where he makes his marks on her, I bet it's someplace dirty…*_

Mind reeling, Sookie just nodded, her smile stretching wider still as she tried to erect the defenses she'd gotten out of habit of raising from being in Eric's company. Reaching for his hand, she greedily slid into the cool silence his presence afforded her, wrapping the comforting quiet around her like a security blanket. A slow, deep breath and she lost a little of the panic behind her eyes. If Eric found her behavior strange, he gave no sign of it, standing behind her with an aloof expression on his face.

"Oh thank god!" Arlene called out, hurrying over to give Sookie a hug, her usually well manicured nails bitten to the quick. "We've been worried sick you wouldn't come back in time!"

"In time for what?" Sookie blinked, clinging to Eric's hand even as she gave her friend a one armed hug.

"There's a stack of invoices a mile high on Sam's desk. Earl from the distillery said that he wouldn't make any more deliveries until we'd paid some of the past due bills and Carmelita down at the power company called and said they were gonna shut off the power next week…" Arlene went on and on until Sookie's head began to spin again despite Eric's soothing presence.

"All will be well." Eric interrupted her, drawing Sookie into the shelter of his arm. "We have things well in hand, you may rest assured in that." He even gave the older waitress a charming smile that made her preen and tug at her skirt like a girl half her age.

"Well, that's good to hear, it's nice to have a man to take charge of things." Arlene simpered, backing up a few steps until the back of her legs struck an empty chair and she turned to get back to her tables.

"It's nice to see a woman who knows her place." Eric murmured; an amused smile on his face.

"I'm not even gonna touch that one." A roll of the eyes was given. "Let's go back into Sam's office." Sookie suggested, shrugging off his protective arm to head back to the employee area, not caring in that moment if he followed her or not as she heard the rumble of his laughter behind her.

Eric stopped at the bar and gave a single look to Rob, who finished filling a mug of beer and nodded for Quill to take his place, following Eric back to where Sookie sat at Sam's desk.

Sookie could not believe how many things needed addressing in the short time she'd been gone. Of course she hadn't been paying any of the bills and invoices that had accumulated in Sam's absence, hoping he'd be back in time to see to them, but it was looking like that wouldn't be the case. When Eric and Rob entered, she was in the process of putting them in order by date with the most seriously overdue ones on top.

Leaning against the corner of the desk, Eric looked to Rob expectantly.

For his part Rob seemed to think it was perfectly normally that the two had entered together and that Eric was awaiting his status report. "No worries here, everything's smooth as silk. No matter what Red's been squawking 'bout, I've got things in hand. The liquor supplier'll keep things coming or I told him we'd find a new supplier, like you said."

"And the other issue?" Eric prompted him.

"Not a sign of him. It's like he vanished from sight or maybe he was… you know…"

"No sign of who?" Sookie asked, listening to the little report with half an ear, still sorting through invoices. When no answer came, she looked up, surprised to find Rob gone. "Where did he go?"

"Back to work, you saw how busy it was out there. It doesn't pay to leave the crowd thirsty, rule #1 in running a bar." Eric replied easily, looking surprisingly relaxed in Sam's wood paneled office.

Sookie recognized a dodge when she saw one, leaning back in the chair to study him. "What's going on Eric? What else do you have Rob and Quill working on for you out here?"

"I am merely holding up my end of the bargain in the search for your former intended."

"They're looking for Bill?" Sookie's eyes widened in surprise. With a pang she realized that she hadn't given Bill much thought of late, there always seemed to be something else to worry about. "So he's still missing with no sign of where he disappeared to?"

"Sookie," Eric rose and came around the desk to stand before her, towering over her in the chair. With a slight frown over their positions, he plucked her out of the chair and sat down, tugging her into his lap. "You have to come to the realization that there is a chance that Bill is no longer among the undead."

"Hey…" The halfhearted protest was given as he manhandled her into his lap, but Sookie made no move to pull away, too distracted by what he was saying. "You think he's… dead?" She gasped, the word tasting like ashes on her tongue.

"He was very distraught the last time I saw him. It is possible that he chose to greet the dawn."

Sookie's head was already shaking by the time he had finished the sentence. "No way. Bill would never do that. He just… well, he wouldn't." She maintained stubbornly. "Not without saying goodbye at the very least."

"You did say that you didn't wish to speak to him again." He reminded her gently.

"I was mad!" Sookie's lower lip trembled as she hurled the words at him. Good god could Bill really be dead and gone? All because she'd broken up with him? It was too awful to contemplate. "I didn't want him to do something like that…" Fat tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and Eric gathered her close, cradling her to his chest.

"I know, _alskling. _Do not take it to heart until we have all of the facts." His voice was soft and gentle, as was his touch on her cheek. It was that tenderness that opened the floodgates and she began to weep in earnest. Eric held her until the storm of her emotions began to subside, and she had cried herself out.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know, you probably think it's weak, going on like this over someone I'm not even with anymore…"

Eric reached for her chin, tipping her face to look up at his. "You have a tender heart; that is nothing to apologize for." He replied earnestly. "But it is also strong; it will survive this, even if Bill is truly gone forever. Time will heal your wound." He added sagely.

"My wound?" She blinked, not quite tracking what he was talking about.

"You said it yourself. Your words were spoken in anger. It would be unreasonable for me to think that you no longer carried Bill in your heart simply because he angered you. Your tears are proof enough of that. You weep at the mere thought of losing him forever."

There was a tinge of sadness to his words that surprised her, as if it really bothered him that she might still have feelings for Bill, but accepted it. But just as quickly, that hint of emotion was gone.

"You think I'm still in love with Bill?"

"Are you?" He fixed her with those icy blue eyes, and she could read nothing behind them, so deeply shuttered away were his emotions as he awaited her response.

Was she? Bill had been her first love, her first everything. While at one time she had thought she would love him until the day she died, they had endured more stops and starts than her sorry excuse for a car.

When she'd sent Bill off that last day the last straw had been broken and she'd been sure she never wanted to see him again. But then again, hadn't she felt some of the same towards Eric? Only his betrayal hadn't cut her so deeply. In fact, after she'd cooled off a bit, she found she could understand Eric's motivations in turning her over to Russell. But Bill… he had betrayed her on a much deeper level, and not just once… It was that feeling that she couldn't count on him in the end that had closed the door to her heart to him forever.

So why was she sitting there bawling on Eric's lap over the guy?

Sookie chose her words carefully, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Part of me will always love Bill and what we shared together. Even knowing some of it was a lie doesn't change the fact that I know he loved me in his own way. But at the end of the day, I couldn't count on him. Not to be there for me, and for sure not to be straight with me. Trust is a big thing for me. Without trust… you can't really let someone in to your heart." She paused, wondering not for the first time if she could really put her trust into Eric, or if she was making an even bigger mistake? "But am I still _in_ love with Bill? The answer is no, not anymore. Did any of that make sense?"

Eric's expression remained inscrutable as he processed her words, and then he spoke, his voice deep and slow, choosing his words just as carefully. "I value trust, though that may sound strange to you coming from one such as myself. Deceit is stock in trade for many vampires, especially those who hold a position of power. But I understand loyalty well enough. There are few that I place my loyalty and trust in Sookie, but I count you among those precious few. You may trust in that, and you may trust in me. I swear it to you on my mother's grave." He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them solemnly.

Her eyes widened slightly as something passed through them in that simple contact and Sookie caught the briefest glimpse of his thoughts. His sincerity and honor were drawn around him like a cloak, and she had no doubt that he meant every word he'd just said to her. "I believe you." She whispered, almost stunned to find that she meant it. "I…"

Eric cut off the rest of her response as he crushed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. There was no audience to stake his claim for this time, but Sookie felt as though he was branding her as his with every stroke of his tongue and talented hands. This time she gave in to it, no protests, no teasing games, she kissed him back for all she was worth, forgetting where they were. There was only the taste of him, the feel of his hands, and the ever growing hardness beneath her as evidence of how much he wanted her.

And she wanted him too… _oh how she wanted him_…

"Sookie?" A knock at the door sounded, Jessica's hesitant voice on the other side.

"Not now." Eric growled, tearing his mouth from hers long enough to inject the right amount of threat into those two words.

Feeling hot and flushed, Sookie pulled back to try and gather her thoughts, but Eric just reapplied his attention to the swell of her breasts now that he had better access to them. "What is it Jess?" She called out, more than a little dismayed at the quavering pitch of her voice as his fangs scraped against her skin.

"Um…" There was even more hesitation in her voice. "I wanted to talk to you about the schedule and so does Lafayette but… it can wait till later."

Struggling to retain some semblance of clear thought while Eric's mouth quested lower, Sookie drew in a shaky breath. "I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?" She managed to get out in a strangled voice.

"Okay, no rush or anything." Jessica replied, sounding happier.

"Eric…" Sookie gasped then as he stepped up his tender assault, finally tugging at his hair as hard as she could to get his attention.

His head came up, a knowing smile on his lips. "I can feel that you want me just as I want you."

"Not here, not like this…" She protested, drawing upon an inner strength she hadn't known that she possessed.

"When then?" Eric pressed. There was a hunger in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, but instead of frightening her, it gave her a rush of power.

"Later tonight? After I wrap up some things here?" Came her breathless response.

Eric considered this with more patience than she had given him credit for. "I must go and see to some business. But I will return to you with plenty of time before the dawn for us to finish this… discussion." He gave her a wolfish grin. "Unless… I can talk you into something quick to tide us over?" His tongue laved over her pulse once, twice.

"Unh uh, nope." Sookie reached for his face, bringing it up to hers again. "There ain't nothing quick about what I want to do to you." She smiled back. _Two could play at that game._

"Later tonight then." He all but purred in satisfaction. "Prepare yourself for me."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Too soon for Sookie to place her trust in him? Too slow? Just right? **

**Feedback is love people**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for the great reviews! While I agree, they were definitely getting closer in that office, I thought they deserved a proper bed, don't you think?**

**I think Sookie tends to jump in over her head and perhaps not think too much about the consequences of her actions. It will likely surprise her to find out just what strings come with her giving in to her desires where Eric is concerned...**

"_Eric…" Sookie gasped then as he stepped up his tender assault, finally tugging at his hair as hard as she could to get his attention._

_His head came up, a knowing smile on his lips. "I can feel that you want me just as I want you."_

"_Not here, not like this…" She protested, drawing upon an inner strength she hadn't known that she possessed. _

"_When then?" Eric pressed. There was a hunger in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, but instead of frightening her, it gave her a rush of power. _

"_Later tonight? After I wrap up some things here?" Came her breathless response._

_Eric considered this with more patience than she had given him credit for. "I must go and see to some business. But I will return to you with plenty of time before the dawn for us to finish this… discussion." He gave her a wolfish grin. "Unless… I can talk you into something quick to tide us over?" His tongue laved over her pulse once, twice._

"_Unh uh, nope." Sookie reached for his face, bringing it up to hers again. "There ain't nothing quick about what I want to do to you." She smiled back. Two could play at that game. _

"_Later tonight then." He all but purred in satisfaction. "Prepare yourself for me."_

__

_

* * *

_

Prepare yourself for me.

It had been a long time since she'd thought about preparing for a man beyond just putting on a pretty dress and a coat of mascara. There was quite a bit more she intended to do to prepare before Eric came to her that night. A nice hot bubble bath for starters to take away the aches and pains of the day and make her skin soft and smooth as sin.

Though she'd never been particularly vain, any girl liked a bit of primping for a special date every now and again. Luckily her skin still held the glow of a tan leftover from the summer and her hair wasn't much in need of a trim. Of course without knowing how much time she would have before he would show up, it was hard to know if she had time to do things like paint her toenails or any serious landscaping. In all likelihood she'd end up spending a good chunk of the time making sure her bed was freshly made and she had clean towels in the bathroom.

Knowing that he liked a bit of ruffles and lace now, Sookie was limited on what she could wear. Her wardrobe was a bit short on fancy fripperies beyond what Pam had packed for her and that case was still in the back of Eric's car as far as she knew. Somehow it felt wrong to wear something for Eric that she'd bought to entice Bill with, but there wasn't time to go shopping for anything new. These thoughts kept distracting her while she worked. That and the last kiss they had shared.

Just thinking about it made her pulse race like she'd been running a victory lap, and more than once she'd caught herself staring off into space remembering the feel of his lips against hers, both demanding and tender at the same time. It was all she could do to force her mind to the task at hand. There would be time enough later to sit and think about what she was doing. Or maybe it was best not to think about it overmuch? When had that done her any good?

The important thing was how Eric made her feel; safe, desirable and cherished. It was a little soon to be thinking about true love or any of that kind of romantic sentiment. Sookie wasn't even sure she believed in true love anymore; Bill had taught her that her judgment could be horribly off even when she thought she was sure of him. For the moment it was enough that Eric wanted her for more than the blood in her veins or the political clout she might give him. And Sookie was finally ready to admit that she wanted him right back.

But not before taking care of business. It took longer than she would have liked to sort through all the paperwork. In the end she decided to take the lionshare of it home with her. Paying for most of those invoices in cash would necessitate a little running around town, but she didn't mind. After being gone a few days she'd likely have to go to the market anyway for a few things. And besides, Sam owed her a bonus for keeping things running in his absence. He couldn't begrudge her a little trip to the lingerie department now could he?

Sookie spent an hour out on the floor catching up with the local gossips and helping close things down so Jessica could take off early with Hoyt. Ordinarily she would have been dead on her feet at that late hour, but after keeping company with vampires so much of late, her internal body clock was even more messed up than usual. Instead of feeling tired as she turned off the lights to lock up, Sookie felt energized; no doubt in anticipation of her gentleman caller.

But as she stepped out into the deserted parking lot, Sookie came to a realization; her car was still parted in the lot at Fangtasia.

Only Quill and Rob remained at the far end of the lot, and Sookie made a beeline for the men. "Hey!" She called out with a little wave. "Y'all wouldn't mind giving me a ride home, would you?" A hopeful smile was given as she clutched Sam's bag nervously. In the end, without the safe in his office anymore, she had decided to bring the lot of it with her to hide out at her place.

Rob crushed out the cigarette he was smoking on the bottom of his boot. "No worries, we'll give you lift home." The corner of his mouth twitched into an almost smile as he held open the passenger's side door for her.

"Really? You don't mind?" Sookie let out a pent up breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The men traded a look that she found hard to interpret. "Yeah, it's no trouble at all." Quill smiled, getting into the back, leaving Sookie to wonder… was she interrupting something between the two of them? She hadn't had much time to get to know either of them before she'd gone off to see Eric and her impromptu visit to see the Queen. She had no idea if they'd come together because they were… together.

The ride home was mostly Quill chattering to her from the back of the car about all the people he'd met in Bon Temps and his opinions of them. He was especially fond of Hoyt and the two of them had struck up a friendship along with her brother Jason who he called a "hot mess". Rob remained silent, his attention focused on the road ahead, though he did occasionally give signs that he was listening to their conversation.

Sookie made another mental note to check in on her brother once it was a decent hour. More than a little disappointed not to have seen him in the bar, she was gratified to hear from Quill that he seemed to be doing well, if a little distracted lately according to Hoyt.

Soon enough they were pulling in front of her darkened farmhouse, and she was surprised that both men got out of the car with her.

"You don't have to walk me to the door." She laughed, ascending the short flight of stairs.

"Actually…" Quill looked distinctly uncomfortable, his eyes going to Rob.

"What?" Sookie prompted, wondering what it was that had them looking so uneasy.

"We're staying here with you." Rob replied, telling her, not asking her.

"I beg your pardon?" Sookie blinked, not quite sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Eric asked us to keep an eye on you as part of coming down here to help out at the bar." Rob gave a half shrug. Quill wouldn't meet her eyes.

"And that means staying at my house?" Her brows rose along with the pitch of her voice. "Wait… have you been staying here while I was gone?"

A faint grimace passed over Rob's face, but he gave no apologies. "No need to get your knickers in a knot, it ain't like we been going through your underwear drawers while you were away."

"Now see here… just because Eric asked you to look out for me, you've got no call to go breaking and entering into my home without asking!" She said hotly. "Just because he seems to think I'm in some kind of danger…"

Rob's attention was tightly focused on the front door and he put up a hand to stem the flow of her words. Quill immediately moved closer to Sookie, drawing her away from the door as Rob stepped up, producing a gun as if by magic. Only then did Sookie notice that the door was slightly ajar. Flashing a couple of hand signals to Quill, Rob pushed against the door and it swung wide open with a slight creak.

"Come away from the house Sookie." Quill whispered at her ear, urging her back to the car but Sookie held fast to her position.

"This is _my_ house, if someone's in there I wanna know about it." She hissed back fiercely. Hell, Quill didn't look like he was the type to stand up to physical violence anyway, Sookie bet she could take him in a fair fight. "It's probably just Jason or Tara in there." She added, though deep inside she knew that to be a lie, otherwise there would have been some sign of their vehicles.

They spent a few tense minutes, Sookie's neck stretched painfully as she tried to catch any sounds from inside the house but Rob moved as silently as a ghost. If he encountered anyone inside, there was no cry of surprise or sounds of a struggle.

But then his head popped out of the door way, a grave expression on his face. "You'd better come and take a look at this."

Expecting the worst, Sookie stepped inside, afraid of what she might find. After all, this house had seen its share of death, especially over the past couple of years. What would she find now?

He led them up to her bedroom and Sookie's feet felt leaden as she ascended the stairs. But what awaited them drew nothing more than a surprised "Son of a biscuit…" from her lips. There was carnage in there alright, but not of the bloody variety. While she'd been away, someone had tossed the contents of her closet and bureau drawers all over the room.

The bedclothes themselves were all rumpled and the mattress itself was showing its stuffing in more than a few places. It was like one of those movies where the bad guys cut up all the furniture and tossed the place because they were looking for some secret microfilm or computer doodad hidden in the hero's home. Only she had nothing to hide, what were they looking for?

"I thought you were supposed to be watching over my place?" The words came out of her mouth in an accusatory tone.

"Wasn't like this when we left for work." Rob replied, studying the mess.

"He always checks all the doors and windows before we leave the house; it's one of his things. That's the only reason we ever peeked in here." Quill added.

"Who could have done this?" Sookie sank down on the edge of the bed, feeling sapped of energy for the moment and more than a little violated at the thought of someone pawing through her personal things. It would take forever to get the place cleaned up before she could even begin to figure out if anything had been taken.

"Whoever it was, wasn't a professional. I found where they came in. The door's busted in the kitchen; they must have left out the front door." Rob reported.

Sookie picked up a pretty blue sundress that lay next to her on the bed, dismayed to several large rents in the fabric; as though someone had taken a pair of scissors to it. With growing dismay she picked up piece after piece of clothing from the floor, shocked to find each one ruined. With Quill and Rob helping she soon found that every stitch of clothing she owned had been destroyed in some way; either ripped apart or cut up.

It was the face of this total destruction that brought the tears to her eyes. Not so much because she had lost her clothes and couldn't exactly afford an entire new wardrobe, but because there seemed to be no doubt now that this wasn't a case of someone tossing her house by mistake. Whoever had done this… it had been deeply personal and she was the target.

"Hey now… don't take on so…" Rob looked distinctly uncomfortable with the appearance of her tears.

"Yeah, it'll be okay." Quill sat down beside her on the bed, wrapping a consoling arm around her shoulders, but the tears still came.

"Can you guys just… give me a minute?" Sookie begged, trying for a brave smile when all she wanted to do was break down and sob.

"Yeah, we'll be downstairs trying to fix the kitchen door. Come on Quill." Rob was all too happy to escape the room. With another comforting pat, Quill rose to follow.

Once alone, Sookie picked up the phone, not quite sure who to call. Calling the sheriff out probably wouldn't do a whole helluva lot of good, Andy wasn't the most sophisticated of detectives, and what were the odds that any prints were left behind? Jason would just worry, and try and talk her into coming to stay with him and she wasn't up for that argument just yet.

Her fingers were already dialing before she realized that she'd made the decision to call Eric. Sniffling as she waited for him to pick up, she wondered belatedly if he would even answer. After all, she'd gotten the impression that he had some pretty heavy duty business to attend to; otherwise she suspected he wouldn't have left her so easily in the bar.

"Miss me already did you?" There was a lilt of amusement to his voice as he came on the line.

"Eric! I'm so glad I got you. I just wasn't sure who else to call, I mean I know you're busy and all but…" Sookie rattled on, her voice trembling.

"What is it? What has happened?" He interrupted her, instantly losing all traces of amusement as a note of worry crept into his tone.

"Someone broke in here and…"

"Were you harmed?"

"No I'm fine, I wasn't here but all my stuff… someone trashed it all." Tears pricked at her eyes again.

"Is Rob there with you?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with Quill trying to fix the door." She nodded.

"Good, put him on the phone."

A little taken aback at being given the order in such a dismissive tone, Sookie frowned to herself as she ventured out to seek him out. "Okay, just a minute." He didn't seem inclined to talk further so she remained silent until she found the men in the kitchen and held out the phone. "Eric wants to talk to you."

Rob immediately straightened, holding his hand out for the phone. "Yeah?" Listening intently, he made small noises of understanding at regular intervals, but Sookie couldn't tell from his side of the conversation what Eric was going on about. "Got it." He said finally, holding the phone back out to Sookie.

"Eric?" She asked hesitantly into the phone, not sure if he'd still be there or not.

"I have given instructions to Rob to protect you until I arrive, do as he says with regards to your safety. I will have your promise in this." Again the last was delivered as a command, not a question.

"Then you are coming?" Sookie asked, relieved to hear it as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room for a little more privacy.

"Yes, I will be there just as soon as I can _alskling_, now promise me you will do as he says." His voice softened a little.

Sookie disliked making a promise when she had no idea what he'd asked Rob to do in that regard and she had an idea it would be more restrictive than she would like. But it was just until he arrived, right? "I promise." She agreed, not wanting to argue it over the phone and delay his coming in person.

"Good," he sounded relieved. "I will hold you to your word." Eric added, a note of steel returning to his voice before he gentled it again. "Try not to worry, I will be there soon and we will sort this out."

"Thank you Eric, you don't know what it means to me that you're willing to drop everything and come like this." Sookie smiled into her end of the phone.

"I protect what is mine." He said simply, and then he was gone.

**A/N: I know, I know, I took away the proper bed by having Sookie's bed be slashed up for the moment. Don't worry, we'll get back to some Eric and Sookie lovin' soon, but this was an important bit of plot I had to get out of the way first. So what do you guys think about Rob and Quill staying at Sookie's place? Who do you think trashed her bedroom?**

**Feedback is love people**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Those were some really great ideas for who it was who cut up Sookie's clothes, including some that I hadn't ever thought of before! The culprit will be revealed and I promise, there is Eric and Sookie goodness to be had in this chapter. Something tells me a slashed up bed won't delay him for too long. You might have noticed that I changed the rating of this story to Mature. So… don't read on if you're not in the mood for something explicit…**

"_Eric?" She asked hesitantly into the phone, not sure if he'd still be there or not. _

"_I have given instructions to Rob to protect you until I arrive, do as he says with regards to your safety. I will have your promise in this." Again the last was delivered as a command, not a question._

"_Then you are coming?" Sookie asked, relieved to hear it as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room for a little more privacy._

"_Yes, I will be there just as soon as I can alskling, now promise me you will do as he says." His voice softened a little. _

_Sookie disliked making a promise when she had no idea what he'd asked Rob to do in that regard and she had an idea it would be more restrictive than she would like. But it was just until he arrived, right? "I promise." She agreed, not wanting to argue it over the phone and delay his coming in person._

"_Good," he sounded relieved. "I will hold you to your word." Eric added, a note of steel returning to his voice before he gentled it again. "Try not to worry, I will be there soon and we will sort this out."_

"_Thank you Eric, you don't know what it means to me that you're willing to drop everything and come like this." Sookie smiled into her end of the phone. _

"_I protect what is mine." He said simply, and then he was gone._

__

_

* * *

_

Relieved that Eric was on the way, Sookie found it hard to relax and wait for him. Worse there wasn't even anything left to clean to use up her nervous energy. The majority of the house was still spic and span from the cleaning crew that Eric had sent over and Rob and Quill had done a fairly good job in cleaning up after themselves. She couldn't even get the mess in her bedroom taken care of because Rob said that Eric would want to look at it as undisturbed as possible.

Rob and Quill made themselves scarce but nearby if needed. If she was in the living room they were in the kitchen, and if she was in the kitchen they were some place else. But there was always one of them there within hollering distance. Sookie wondered if they would always be hovering just out of sight? Her own pair of mismatched bodyguards, prepared to do Eric's bidding at the snap of his fingers.

She was just starting in on her second cup of cocoa when there was a polite knock at the door. Rob was there in an instant, his gun drawn, but Sookie shooed him away. "If someone was gonna attack me, do you really think they'd knock first?"

Still Rob hovered as she opened the door, only relaxing once he saw it was Eric. Without waiting for an invitation, Eric stepped into the house, sweeping her up into his arms and pressing a quick kiss into her hair. "You are well?" His voice was low and devoid of much emotion, but Sookie saw real concern when she looked into his blue eyes.

Sookie nodded, not trusting herself to speak for a moment, just taking comfort in his embrace while Rob shut the door behind them.

"I will see the room now." Eric announced.

"Upstairs." Rob started to take the lead.

"I know where she sleeps." With a single look Eric stayed Rob's advance. Drawn along since Eric refused to let go of her, Sookie accompanied him towards her bedroom with Rob bringing up the rear. Eric let go of her once he stepped into the room, his sharp eyes taking in the destruction. "Has the room been much disturbed?"

"A bit, we were checking the extent of the damage…"

"I had credited you with more brains than that, do not fail me again." Eric's voice was mild, but there was an implied threat in his words and Rob's eyes dropped respectfully but he did not cower.

"Hey, I'm the one who wanted to check on my stuff." Sookie piped up, not wanting Rob to get into trouble on her account. How else were they suppose to find out what all had been done?

"Be that as it may, it will be more difficult for us to track now with the scent mingled." Eric explained, his expression softening a little.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Her expression fell a little, wondering if she'd managed to bungle the investigation. Would they ever be able to figure out who'd done this to her clothes? Already her mind had turned over and discarded several candidates and it had occurred to her; when had she picked up so many enemies?

"Anything else?" He looked to Rob again.

"Not much. It's not a professional job, the kitchen door was jimmied open, might get a print or two there but…"

"No need to involve the authorities; my methods are more direct." Eric smiled, his teeth glittering. "You may go." Rob inclined his head slightly and pulled the door shut behind him. Once they were alone, Eric drew her into the shelter of his arms again. "You, my sweet, are nothing more than a trouble magnet."

"It's not my fault someone came in here and cut up all my stuff." Sookie grumbled into his chest. "Can you really find out who did it?" It was almost worse not to know who had been there than the reality of the destroyed clothing.

"That is what I'm here for. Now have a seat and stop distracting me." Depositing her on the edge of the bed, he dropped a chaste kiss to her forehead before examining the room in more detail. Hovering in front of the closet, Sookie watched him bring several pieces of her ruined clothes to his face, though she couldn't tell if he was sniffing them or what with his back turned to her. "Has Alcide been in your bedroom?"

"That's none of your business!" The response leapt automatically to her lips. Eric didn't own her, and even if she had been entertaining the entire pack of shifters from Jackson in her boudoir she didn't owe him any explanations just because she'd been about to invite him into her bed but for all of this mess.

"I'm not asking out of petty jealousy, Sookie." A roll of the eyes was given. "Has he or that dog of a boss of yours been in here?"

Taken aback, Sookie stopped to think about it. "Well… I don't think so…" Both men had stayed at her house at various times, but she couldn't remember welcoming either of them into her bedroom before, not even for a chat. "Why?"

"Because your room reeks of the two-natured." He replied, a grimace of distaste on his proud features.

"Shut the front door… a Were did all this?" Her mouth dropped open in shock. Then the clothes that had been shredded… were more than likely from a set of claws, not scissors.

"It seems likely, unless you've been sharing your bed, and your clothes with one." Eric pointed out.

Sookie looked down at the ruined mattress, "Nobody's been sharing my bed but… Oh… I know who did this!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Who?"

"Debbie Pelt! That rotten, no count, backwoods trash! It would be just like her to come in here and take out her stupid vendetta on my clothes." Oh she was so furious! Jumping up from the bed, Sookie began to pace agitatedly, working herself up into a fine lather. "That stupid bitch blames me for her man's death when we were rescuing Bill. I shoulda shot her when I had the chance." All but stomping now, a steady stream of not very ladylike profanity was muttered under her breath, as Sookie mentally kicked herself for letting Debbie go. She had only herself to blame for letting things get this far.

A deep chuckle emanated from Eric's chest as he drew her close. "Be still, beloved. All will be well. A Were-bitch I can handle, I'm just glad you weren't here when she broke in."

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's gonna have to walk around naked as a jaybird till payday." She grumbled into his chest, refusing to let go of her anger so quickly. But gradually his soothing touch at her back had the desired effect and she started to calm down.

"A very interesting picture you have painted for me. Perhaps we can explore that in greater detail when we return to my home." He smiled above her head.

"Return to your home?" Snug in his embrace, Sookie didn't take his meaning right at first.

"Of course. You don't for a moment think I'll allow you to stay here do you?"

"Allow me?" Sookie pulled back to look up at his face. "Eric… I know you're just worried about my safety and you're trying to help and please don't take this the wrong way but… you're not the boss of me."

"Sookie…" His brows drew together, "I do not say this to boss you around; your safety is paramount to me."

"Yeah but you said it yourself. We can handle a single Were-bitch, hell I can take that twit by myself. I've still got my brother's shotgun right over there. I won't be run out of my own home. I didn't leave before when there was a murderer on the loose and I won't leave now." Her lower lip came out pugnaciously.

His thumb brushed over that lower lip. "If you had been mine at the time I would not have allowed you such foolish freedoms." Eric frowned. "How am I to keep you safe when you are running around god knows where in the daylight hours? No, your place is by my side where I can protect you."

Sookie honestly had not expected such a reaction from him and was at a momentary loss for words. Though there were all kinds of things wrong with what he'd said, she had to admit that part of her very much wanted to be by his side. "Are you talking about me moving in with you for a couple of days or…"

"I'm speaking of you taking your place with me where you belong. Does this not please you?" His face was open and honest, searching hers for some sign of what she was thinking.

"Eric… I am not a piece of property. You can't just decide that you own me and pick me up and whisk me off to your place to suit your schedule. I have a life here. I have friends, family, a job, this place." She gestured to the house around them.

"I am not stealing you like a thief in the night. I am offering you a different kind of life. You know that part of you already belongs to me, I can feel it whenever I touch you." His voice dropped to a sultry purr as his fingers brushed over her bare shoulder and down her arm. "You have tasted my blood; I can feel what you feel. I know that you want me as much as I want you."

"Stop that!" Her hand brushed his away, knowing that he had the power to change her mind with just the briefest of caresses, and she wanted a clear head when talking about something so important.

Instead of being angry with her reaction, Eric looked miffed, like a little boy who's had his hand slapped in reaching for the cookie jar and can't decide if he wants to cry, sulk or be angry about it. "I thought that was what you wanted? To learn more about me; to share more than my bed?"

God… what did she want? It was hard to think with him so near. But to leave everything behind… Stubbornly Sookie found herself taking a half a step away from him. "Eric, I was just starting to wrap my head around the idea of letting you into my life, now you're talking about taking it over lock, stock and barrel. I can't do that; I'm not ready for that kind of change. Christ, I never even moved in with Bill and we were together for a helluva lot longer than you and I have."

Eric's jaw clenched at the mention of her ex, and Sookie could guess that he wasn't happy about the comparison. Reaching for her chin, he tilted her face up to his. "I will allow you to remain here… for now. But make no mistake, _alskling_; you are mine in every way that matters." With that he took possession of her mouth, showing her what delights lay in store for them.

Sookie gasped against the intensity of his kiss when their lips crashed together, reveling in it. There was something wild in his kiss, something that touched her on a primitive level. His hands were strong and sure moving over her, fingers cool against her heated flesh. Her breath hitched in her throat as he made contact with her bare skin and her hands pulled up the back of his shirt desperate to touch his skin in kind. Sookie's fingers found the edge and slipped under, caressing his bare back, fascinated by the texture of his skin. It was as though something inside her had been ignited with his kiss, and his touch was fanning it into a flame.

Encouraged by her response, Eric allowed her to explore his body, even as he worked to divest her of her clothing. She was such a tiny, fragile thing… worried that he might damage her should he prove too rough, he touched her as though she was made of spun glass. Reverently. Lovingly.

The light, almost teasing touch tantalized Sookie, leaving her craving more. This was a different side of Eric. She had expected him to be forceful, and impatient, but he moved as though they had all the time in the world. Her head fell forward as he branded her neck with his mouth, waiting for that sting of his teeth, but it never came. Instead he laved his tongue over her flesh gently, learning the texture of her skin. Sookie's teeth grazed over his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt, her breath hot against him. All she could think about was stripping off his shirt so she could taste more of him. Hands began to tug his shirt up, urging it up over his rigid stomach.

The clothes soon fell away until there was nothing between them but their heated looks. Sookie reached up to stroke his face, hands tracing a path down over his shoulders and down his chest in wonder at the feel of his body; velvet over steel. Easy as pie he lifted her up and deposited her on the ruined bed. Sookie could have cared less if he'd laid her out on the floor, all she cared for was the exquisite feel of his body covering her, opening herself up to his welcome weight.

Eric seemed to be doing his best to devour her, lick by lick as he blazed a trail of open mouthed kisses down the smooth column of her throat to the valley between her breasts. Her arms came around to cradle him, guiding his head gently to one dusky peak as she arched up against him, willing him to take what she had to offer.

But still he laid worship to her as though she was a fine china doll and not the flesh and blood woman who wanted him with a growing passion. Deciding to show him what she wanted, her hands snuck down to ghost over his abdomen, exploring lower to the sharp contour of his hips and raked her nails through the curly thatch of hair at the juncture of his thighs. Her fingers lightly stroked over the length of him, enjoying the way it leapt at her touch.

A growl escaped Eric's lips as her slender fingers wrapped themselves around him, bringing him to an achingly throbbing state of arousal. "You are playing with fire." He warned, his voice hoarse with need and the effort it was costing him to maintain his restraint.

"Then let's burn together." Sookie smiled, releasing him to push against his chest. Eric tumbled onto his back, an amused smile on his lips, and she was pleased that he had allowed her this measure of control, as they both knew she could only have moved him if he had wished it. Sookie rose up over him on her knees, her hair falling in a golden cloud over her shoulders. She looked into his eyes as she straddled him, moving higher on his body, she dragged her breasts across his chest to offer them to his mouth, the entrance of her sex just teasing the head of his cock. "Tell me that you want me." She breathed; eyes dark with desire.

Eric was all too happy to be presented with her generous breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking firmly. He could feel her position herself over his manhood, just enough to taunt him. "Now." He breathed, releasing her nipple. "I want you now."

Rubbing her slick folds over the head of his cock, Sookie gave a low moan as he took her breast into his mouth, an exquisite combination of pleasure and pain. "Right now?" She teased, allowing just the tip to enter her before withdrawing again.

He wasn't sure how much he enjoyed this teasing game, a slight teasing was entertaining, but he was ready to have her. "Now." He repeated more firmly, his hands on her ass urging her downward as his mouth closed over her breast again.

Sookie's eyes fluttered shut as he filled her, remaining still for a moment savoring the exquisite joining. "Yes now..." She breathed.

His jaw clenched as she lowered herself onto him, straining from the wonderful friction on his already sensitive cock. He held her there a moment, letting out a moan as she ground against him, then he took control of her motions. Guiding her with his hands as she moved on him, he shifted the angle of his strokes in a way intended to increase her pleasure.

Sookie gave a sharp cry as he took over. Sweet Lord above, he was driving her insane and she found herself moving faster, almost frantically now. Her release danced just out of reach and she chased it, a slave to the rhythm. A fine sheen of sweat broke out all over her body, she pushed herself upright allowing for the deepest of penetration, riding him for all she was worth.

Abandoning her hips, his hands slid up the sides of her small waist where he continued to guide her motions, driving her body against his at a wild pace. His control was faltering quickly as she bucked her body against his, his own body moving now by pure instinct as he strove for his release. No longer content to allow her this veneer of control, Eric rolled her onto her back, driving into her again and again as his body sought to slake itself of the terrible thirst that she had awoken within him.

This was what she wanted; this wild, dangerous Eric that sought to possess her body and soul. Sookie wanted it to go on and on, but her body betrayed her, throwing her headlong into her release and she bit her lip to keep from crying out at first, knowing there were others in the house. Unable to hold it back, she cried out incoherently as she shuddered around him, her nails leaving little half moons against his skin as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Her cry of pleasure spurred him on, and his fangs extended with a snick. Without waiting to ask if she was willing, his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her throat, and her rich blood flooded his senses. For long moments they pulsed together, their souls touching in the perfect state of bliss. He continued his thrusts into her as the pleasure subsided; until spent, he gave a long sigh as his body relaxed above hers, taking care not to crush her beneath his weight.

Sookie's heart was still beating a mile a minute when she felt him seal the pinpricks at her throat with his own blood. Beyond words for the moment, she relaxed beneath him as his tongue laved over the throb of her pulse, cleaning away the last traces of her blood. When he rolled away, she instinctively cuddled up next to him, limp with pleasure as he instantly drew her into his embrace. "Fine, then you're mine too." She murmured in a haze of contentment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Eric and Sookie goodness. What did you guys think? Too soon? Not soon enough? Too graphic? Just right? It's been a while since I've written an explicit love scene for anything other than a novel, so I forget what might be appropriate here. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Feedback is love people**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! It's always hard to know just how much detail to include in a love scene. **

**I do remember that Eric was rough with Yvetta that time that Sookie walked in on him in the basement at Fangtasia. I think that for this instance, Eric was worried about being too rough with Sookie since he actually cares about her instead of just using her like he was with Yvetta. Of course, that doesn't mean that things won't get rougher in the in future, but that was his frame of mind for this first time.**

**I agree it'd be early for him to invite her to stay wit him except for two things a) he is worried about her being in danger at the moment. b)for all of his patience, I think he's the type who takes what he wants when possible. For the moment he wants Sookie after getting just a taste of what she's like, so I could see him expecting her to fall into line to make things easier for him. **

**Of course Sookie never jumps just because someone asks her to...**

_This was what she wanted; this wild, dangerous Eric that sought to possess her body and soul. Sookie wanted it to go on and on, but her body betrayed her, throwing her headlong into her release and she bit her lip to keep from crying out at first, knowing there were others in the house. Unable to hold it back, she cried out incoherently as she shuddered around him, her nails leaving little half moons against his skin as she gripped his shoulders tightly. _

_Her cry of pleasure spurred him on, and his fangs extended with a snick. Without waiting to ask if she was willing, his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her throat, and her rich blood flooded his senses. For long moments they pulsed together, their souls touching in the perfect state of bliss. He continued his thrusts into her as the pleasure subsided; until spent, he gave a long sigh as his body relaxed above hers, taking care not to crush her beneath his weight._

_Sookie's heart was still beating a mile a minute when she felt him seal the pinpricks at her throat with his own blood. Beyond words for the moment, she relaxed beneath him as his tongue laved over the throb of her pulse, cleaning away the last traces of her blood. When he rolled away, she instinctively cuddled up next to him, limp with pleasure as he instantly drew her into his embrace. "Fine, then you're mine too." She murmured in a haze of contentment._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled. _

__

_

* * *

_

The next thing Sookie was aware of was the feel of Eric nudging her awake just before dawn in the best way possible. They made love without words but for the soft cries of pleasure they shared, the early hour lending an almost dreamlike quality to it. "Much as I like my sleep, you can wake me like that anytime." She murmured against his pale skin that gleamed in the uncertain light.

"I shall hold you to that." Eric chuckled, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "As I hold you to your word to do as Rob says in matters of your safety."

That again? Scowling over his bringing her current woes into the cocoon of happiness she'd managed to wrap around herself, she gave a grudging nod. "Alright, I gave my word." Sookie grumbled.

"Don't fret _alskling_, it will only be for a short while." He promised. I must leave you soon, but I will return tonight. The sooner we are done with the queen's business, the better."

She had almost forgotten about that, Hadley was still out there somewhere, but she had a good idea where to start looking for her. But for now, there was only one thing occupying her thoughts. Or one person actually. "Stay with me, here. I sorta like the idea of you sleeping so nearby."

A smile crept onto his face at her request. "As you wish."

She told him where the hidey hole was, gratified at how easily he trusted her with something so important as his daytime resting place, one of the few vulnerabilities that vampires faced.

Eric listened closely, before turning his mind to other matters. "Well then, now that I do not have to leave you quite as early, there is something else I have been meaning to discuss with you." But instead of words, his mouth wove a very different kind of tale against her body.

"You are insatiable." Sookie gasped, fighting for breath under his tender assault, fingers threading into the blonde hair that so closely matched her own, fisting tightly as he focused on the tiny jewel of pleasure nestled among her slick folds.

"You have no idea." His head lifted, fangs descending with a snap before his mouth returned to his feast.

What Quill and Rob must have thought about those screams of pleasure she never knew, they were tight lipped about it in the morning. Eric had slipped away from her when the first rays of dawn begged entrance at the windows and Sookie had barely stirred, still drunk with pleasure. When next she opened her eyes sometime mid morning, she awoke to find herself pleasantly sore and Eric's diamond necklace fastened around her throat.

It was a little strange having all of these men in her house; she had grown used to having her mornings to herself. But as houseguests went, Rob and Quill weren't anything she could object to. They were polite and picked up after themselves, and the conversation with them was fairly easy. Quill's tendency to chatter more than made up for Rob's taciturn nature, and she found that he possessed a dry sense of humor when he chose to speak.

A little more unusual was finding Rob cleaning his gun while Quill attended to the breakfast dishes, the pieces laid out on a soft cloth on her coffee table. She sat down to watch him work, never having seen the inner workings of a pistol before. "What happens if you don't remember how to put it back together again?"

"I could do this in my sleep. It's not so hard to remember, I could show you if you like." He offered, looking up briefly.

Sookie wasn't sure that was a skillset she wanted to develop. Though she was fairly comfortable with a shotgun, she didn't by any means have an affinity for firearms. "Thanks all the same, I'm good." She shook her head after a moment. "What would you do right now if someone came to attack and your gun was all in pieces though?" She wondered aloud.

Quick as lightning Rob produced another gun, so fast she hadn't been able to track where he'd been keeping it, his lips curved into a little smirk though he kept his eyes on his task.

"Lord, you musta been a boyscout." Sookie breathed.

"Not hardly." The smirk deepened for a moment and then vanished, almost as if it hadn't ever existed.

The man was hard to get a read on and Sookie found herself extending her special sense, trying to pick up on his surface thoughts. His head came up then, and she had his full attention. "You don't want to be doin' that." He said evenly.

There was no menace in his tone or expression, but Sookie gulped just the same. The only person she'd ever met that had been able to tell what she'd been up to was Barry the bellhop in Dallas, and he'd been a telepath like her. Was Rob one too?

"Are you like me?" She all but whispered.

"Not hardly." He repeated his earlier words, the hint of a smile playing upon his lips again. "I just like my privacy. Let's just say I have heightened senses, and leave it at that, shall we?"

Sookie nodded, her curiosity pricking her like a patch of nettles, and she resolved to ask Eric about him in more detail later.

After she was showered and dressed from Pam's suitcase with a cup of coffee and a little breakfast in her, Quill appeared at her bedroom door. "Eric dropped your car off last night by the way." He smiled, dangling the keys in the air.

"Oh great!" Sookie smiled, pulling the brush through her hair and leaving it to fall loose around her shoulders.

"Rob's ready to go with you whenever you're ready to leave." Quill added, leaving her to finish up.

Sookie debated whether or not to leave the diamond choker on. It seemed an awfully extravagant thing to wear during daylight hours, but they were so pretty against her skin… In the end she tugged on a light sweater, obscuring the necklace from view, but she could still feel its embrace around her throat, reminding her of Eric.

Feeling energized and ready to tackle the day, she picked up her big canvas bag that was loaded down with stacks of money and slung it over her shoulder, only pausing once she stepped out onto the porch. Expecting to see her little yellow car, she gaped at the fancy black SUV that stood in her driveway next to Rob's sedan. "What is that?" She asked, as Rob stepped out beside her.

"Your car."

"That is not my car." It was a Mercedes, she hadn't even known that they made an SUV.

"It is now." He tossed the keys to her.

Sookie stared at the keys in her hand and back to the shiny black SUV. It was easily one of the prettiest cars she'd ever seen apart from Eric's red sports car; even more so when she peeked inside. Everything was high tech; she'd never seen anything like it before.

"It's just a car, Miss." Rob said softly, at her side.

"It's more than just a car and you know it." Sookie's hand went to her neck where the diamond choker lay against her skin under the light sweater. Every gift that she accepted from Eric bound her to him. But then again, who was she kidding? Wasn't she already bound to him with invisible chains that tugged at her heart? Why not enjoy her generosity just for once? When he woke she'd have words with him about returning her actual car, but for now it seemed a shame to put the car to waste.

"Would you like me to drive?" Rob asked mildly, and she could hear a covetous note in his voice as his eyes slid over the gleaming automobile.

_In for a penny, in for a pound…_ "No, I do believe I'd like to try this baby out myself." She gave him a lopsided grin.

It was like sitting in some kind of futuristic cockpit, a real life honest to goodness computer in the middle of the dash offered to show her how to get where she was going, and a rearview camera immediately switched on when she started to back out of the driveway. As they drove, Rob continued to fill her in on little amenities, switching on the seat warmers to show her how they operated and blathering on about the stereo's capabilities most of which went over her head. But when he opened the sun roof, she was impressed; smiling to feel the warming rays of the sun on the tops of her shoulders as she drove, while the seat kept her rear toasty warm against the cool breeze that came in through the opening.

All too soon she was downtown and continued the rest of her errands on foot, Rob's silent presence at her side comforting with so much cash on her person. There was no sign of any trouble as she deposited more of Sam's money into the bank to cover the payroll and stopped by the utility companies to take care of the bar's bills. If people thought it strange that she had a bodyguard for all intents and purposes, they kept it to themselves, and Sookie resolutely stayed out of their heads as much as possible. The car was assumed to be Rob's. Plenty of locals had seen him driving his flash car to and from Merlotte's, and it didn't seem to be too out of character for him to have access to a flashy SUV.

Not having time for a full on shopping trip to replace all of her ruined clothes, she made a quick stop to Walmart and got a few necessities, frowning over how much the cost of a pair of pants had gone up since the last time she'd been shopping. But it had to be done, the weather would be turning soon and the last of the summer sun would soon slip from the sky. It was a comfort to think that some of her holiday sweaters were packed away in the attic and hopefully Debbie hadn't touched them. Between that and maybe borrowing some of Tara's clothes that she'd left behind, she would have to make do until payday. It never occurred to her to use Sam's money for her own personal shopping spree.

Errands completed, Sookie decided to make one more stop, one she'd been putting off for one reason or another since she'd taken up with vampires again. Her brother Jason.

Lectures were never a fun thing to endure, especially when delivered with the dubious wisdom that her brother offered. But she did want to see how he was doing; she hadn't seen him in so long what with everything that had been going on. And now that Hoyt had moved into his own place with Jessica she had lost that pipeline into what was going on with Jason these days.

As she drove up to the house that had once been her family home, Sookie was surprised to see signs of activity on the property. Two rawboned men where working on splitting a pile of firewood, three others were digging what looked like a post hole. Still another group of men and women were standing around a huge stump arguing over something. The people were ragged looking, thin; their eyes loomed large and frightened when she pulled up, tearing them from their business. There were several children running wild, their giggling laughter reaching her ears before she had a chance to turn off the car. One of them tore off like a shot around the back of the house, yelling "Papa Jason! Papa Jason!"

"Christ on a cracker… what has my brother gotten himself into now?" Sookie muttered, putting the car into park.

**A/N: Any guesses as to what Rob's deal is? Or what Jason's been up to? Do you think Sookie should have accepted the gift of the car? BTW it is a 2011 Mercedes GL550 with every bell and whistle known to man. Definitely safer for her to be driving around in than her old beater!**

**Feedback is love people**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Some really great ideas on what's going on with Rob. I admit, the strong silent type always fascinates me, I want to figure out what's going on inside their minds, so that's part of why I made it more difficult for Sookie to get a read on him. But we'll learn more about Rob and his connection to Eric in the future. **

**Yep it is the shifters from Hotshot squatting at Jason's place. Oh this has such potential for a mess...**

**As for the gifts, I agree, why not accept some of the perks along with some of the dangers of being associated with vampires? Especially when they come from Eric…**

_Errands completed, Sookie decided to make one more stop, one she'd been putting off for one reason or another since she'd taken up with vampires again. Her brother Jason. _

_Lectures were never a fun thing to endure, especially when delivered with the dubious wisdom that her brother offered. But she did want to see how he was doing; she hadn't seen him in so long what with everything that had been going on. And now that Hoyt had moved into his own place with Jessica she had lost that pipeline into what was going on with Jason these days. _

_As she drove up to the house that had once been her family home, Sookie was surprised to see signs of activity on the property. Two rawboned men where working on splitting a pile of firewood, three others were digging what looked like a post hole. Still another group of men and women were standing around a huge stump arguing over something. The people were ragged looking, thin; their eyes loomed large and frightened when she pulled up, tearing them from their business. There were several children running wild, their giggling laughter reaching her ears before she had a chance to turn off the car. One of them tore off like a shot around the back of the house, yelling "Papa Jason! Papa Jason!"_

"_Christ on a cracker… what has my brother gotten himself into now?" Sookie muttered, putting the car into park. _

Stepping out of the car with Rob at her side, Sookie made her way to the side of the house in the direction the little girl had run, her brother's voice reaching her ears as she rounded the corner.

"Now I told you Mellie, I ain't your daddy. It's _Uncle_ Jason. Now, what's all the fuss about?"

The girl's voice came next, high and excited. "There's a lady come to see ya, she got pretty yellow hair like my Barbie."

"A pretty girl?" Jason's tone changed to one of mild interest before he caught sight of his sister. "Oh hey, Sook. Mellie this here's your Aunt Sookie, say howdy do."

"How do Aunt Sookie." The little girl replied dutifully, a shy smile on her face as she clung to Jason's hand.

"Aunt Sookie?" A single brow was cocked at her brother before she smiled down at the little girl. "Pleased to meet you I'm sure, Mellie is it?" Sookie extended her hand politely.

Mellie looked at the outstretched hand dubiously before slipping her small hand into hers for the briefest of shakes and snatching it back. "She smells different." She reported to Jason.

"Well she _is_ different, sweetheart, but it ain't polite to say so." Jason gave her dark tangled hair a stroke.

Sookie's smile froze at Mellie's declaration, was it noticeable? The little girl was different too, Sookie could tell right off the bat. There was an air about her… shifter she would have said, but what kind of animal; that was anyone's guess.

"Now you go on and get washed up, your Ma's almost got food on the table." Jason pushed her thin shoulders towards the rear door of the house.

Mellie perked up visibly at the mention of food, but seemed resistant to the idea of washing on principle, and from the grubby look of her feet, Sookie guessed that they hadn't seen much benefit of soap lately. "Do I gotta? I ain't all that dirty." Mellie pouted.

"Go on now, scoot and get clean, before I plant a whole bushel of potatoes on the back of your neck." He wiggled his fingers at her neck and the girl ran off amid a string of giggles.

Sookie just stared at Jason, waiting for him to explain what was going on but he didn't seem to think an explanation was in order.

"Hey Rob." Jason greeted the other man easily and Sookie realized that she'd forgotten that they knew each other from Merlotte's. Rob gave him a nod of acknowledgement, but remained silent, his eyes sweeping the treeline.

"Jason…" Sookie lowered her voice to avoid being overheard, knowing that shifters would have better than average hearing. "what in the name of all that's holy are you doing here with these people?" She demanded.

"These are my people now." He said proudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They need me to take care of them and I promised Crystal that I would. Some of them ain't right in the head." He added as an aside.

At the mention of Crystal, some things started to fall into place. Everyone in town knew that the folks in Hotshot weren't like regular people. While most didn't know just how different they were on the count of shifter blood, most could tell from the start there was something off about them. But Jason was biting off more than he could chew in trying to be the Savior of Hotshot or whatever it was he was doing with them. "Some of them ain't right in the head? If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black…" Sookie muttered with a shake of the head. Talk about the blind leading the blind… "So you're hiring them all on to do odd jobs for you here? That's not enough to keep them afloat, and how are you affording to pay them anyway?"

"They haven't asked me to pay them…"

"What so you're just making them work here for free?" That did not sound better at all, and she could see from the look on his face that she was right.

"No, see… I got a plan…"

"Jason Stackhouse, please tell me you are not taking advantage of these poor people by making them your slave labor." She said hotly.

Jason had the decency to look shocked at the notion. "I sure as hell am not. What kind of a man do you think I am?" He returned indignantly.

"You tell me, cause I can't make heads or tails outta this."

"There's some of them helping out with chores in exchange for sharing meals and whatnot."

"How can you afford to feed all of these people?"

Jason brightened at the question and Sookie could tell that he was proud of himself on that score. "Oh, well I went down to the food bank and they let me have a whole truckload of stuff for em. And there were all manner of supplies to be had at the Goodwill too, just there for the taking. Only the first time I dropped a load of food then they cleaned it out like a pack of vultures, so that's when I decided to keep stuff here at my place, then it can be parceled out all democratic like."

"Democratic like? And who voted you in as their leader? Jason, it's not your responsibility to care for these people." Sookie whispered.

"Well who else is gonna do it? Crystal's daddy got shot and killed and her brother took off, they got no one to look after them. And I'm not doing such a bad job either." His chest puffed out with pride.

Sookie took a deep breath, treading carefully over her brother's ego. "I think it's real admirable, you stepping up like this. But charity will only go so far. How long do you think it's gonna last?"

"I know that, don't you think I know that?" He scowled. "I told you, I got a plan. I've already got jobs for Ed and Hector down on the road crew, and Thomas is gonna start as a bagger tomorrow at the grocer's. Mellie's ma, Sara Jane, she's gonna start a daycare so some of the other women can get jobs too. These are good people Sook, they just need a little bit of direction is all."

He looked so earnest, so full of hope, that Sookie didn't have the heart to deliver any more criticism over his plans. And it really was refreshing to see him with a sense of purpose, even if she did think he was a little misguided. "It sounds like you've been giving this a lot of thought." She allowed. "Just… don't let this take over your whole life."

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I got a real purpose. Not like before with that fucked up church or the thing with the cops but a real chance to do good."

"I think that's real sweet Jason." Sookie stepped forth to give him a hug, hoping this wouldn't be listed among his regrets by the time it was over. "Gran would be proud of you."

"You think?"

"Yeah I do." She offered him a soft smile.

"So you guys wanna come on in, have a beer and meet some of the family?"

Family. And just like that her doubts returned. "No, that's nice of you to offer, but I've gotta get back down to Merlotte's for my shift. I just wanted to stop by and see you since it's been a while since we had a chance to catch up and all."

"Is everything okay?" Jason seemed to really take notice of Rob for the first time, and why he might be there with his sister.

"Yeah it's fine. I tracked down Sam but I'm not sure when he'll be back, so we'll keep the home fires burning for him." She gave him a tight smile. "And I had a little bit of trouble at my place with that Debbie Pelt."

"That wolf chick?" Jason's face darkened. "What'd she do? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, nothing like that." Sookie was quick to assure him. "She just did a number on some of my clothes."

"She was in your house?" Jason immediately looked to Rob, and Sookie wondered if everyone in town knew that he and Quill had been staying at her place?

"Won't happen again." Rob said succinctly, trading a nod with Jason who seemed mollified by that assurance.

"You need to crash over at my place, you just let me know, we'll find room for you and there's safety in numbers."

"That's a sweet offer but I'll be just fine." She replied quickly, wanting to derail that particular train of thought right from the start. Jason might want to play house with the unwashed masses, but Sookie valued her privacy. It was already difficult to get used to the idea of sharing her place with Quill, Rob and Eric, she couldn't imagine sharing a living space with half the population of Hotshot. For the moment she decided not to mention her errand for the Queen or her relationship with Eric, Jason seemed to have enough on his plate. "Seems like you're busy here though, we'll just be on our way."

"Okay, stop by anytime. In fact, you should come down on Sunday, we're gonna have a big to do, everyone'll be here." His face lit up at the mention of the party.

"I'll really try to make it." Sookie promised, already starting to walk backwards. "Take care now." With a final wave, her brother turned and disappeared into the house, and Sookie felt many pairs of eyes on her as they walked back to the car. She couldn't get out of there quick enough, feeling distinctly uncomfortable under all of that scrutiny.

Once safely inside the high tech cocoon of the Mercedes, Sookie turned to Rob as she drove away. "It's not just me, those people are a little creepy, right?"

"They can't help it, it's the inbreeding. Being two natured doesn't make it any easier either." Rob replied easily.

Sookie stared at him open mouthed for a moment. Just how had he known they were a bunch of shifters? She could tell by the nature of her gift, but what was Rob's deal? "What are you?" The question tumbled out before she could think better of it.

"Sagittarius." The corner of his mouth twitched.

**A/N: More Eric in the next update, I promise, and we'll be getting back to the Hadley storyline as well. **

**Feedback is love people**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Wow I'm so glad to hear that Rob is growing on you guys. ****I'm having fun with fleshing out his past and we'll meet some of his family here.**

**I admit I was disappointed in Calvin's character on the show too, nothing like the books! Same with Crystal, no idea where they got that she was some big love affair with Jason? But it made for an interesting idea for what he'll be deal with for now. **

**As for what Mellie meant that Sookie smelled different, she couldn't identify why it was that she smelled different, just that it was more than human. **

"_Okay, stop by anytime. In fact, you should come down on Sunday, we're gonna have a big to do, everyone'll be here." His face lit up at the mention of the party._

"_I'll really try to make it." Sookie promised, already starting to walk backwards. "Take care now." With a final wave, her brother turned and disappeared into the house, and Sookie felt many pairs of eyes on her as they walked back to the car. She couldn't get out of there quick enough, feeling distinctly uncomfortable under all of that scrutiny. _

_Once safely inside the high tech cocoon of the Mercedes, Sookie turned to Rob as she drove away. "It's not just me, those people are a little creepy, right?"_

"_They can't help it, it's the inbreeding. Being two natured doesn't make it any easier either." Rob replied easily._

_Sookie stared at him open mouthed for a moment. Just how had he known they were a bunch of shifters? She could tell by the nature of her gift, but what was Rob's deal? "What are you?" The question tumbled out before she could think better of it. _

"_Sagittarius." The corner of his mouth twitched. _

That was all she could get out of him for the rest of the drive to Merlotte's, but soon her mind had other things to occupy it with as they arrived at the bar. Sookie was hoping to finish up her business there and get back to Eric before dark. For some reason she wanted to be there when he woke up, even though they were probably going to be spending plenty of time together for the next few days while they looked for Hadley.

In fact, she found her mind starting to wander back to her blonde Viking at every opportunity. Hers. She had claimed him just as much as he had claimed her. As much as anyone could claim him she supposed. Sookie was under no illusions that Eric was at her beck and call or ready to pledge his undying love for her, but she did feel that she had a special place in his heart that transcended the physical.

Sookie was just going over some instructions with Terry for the next few days when Rob appeared at her side, gently drawing her away by the elbow. "It's time to go."

"I know it's getting late, but first I just want to go over…"

"No, it's time to go now." He gave a pointed look to a woman who stood just inside the entrance to Merlotte's, her head canted to one side as she studied its occupants. She was little more that a girl really, and Sookie judged her to be around twenty years of age, with long brown hair that spilled loose around her shoulders. She wore a gauzy dress in a muted floral pattern that reached just below her knees with an oversized man's cardigan sweater, the color of moss, that dwarfed her arms and despite the chill in the air outside, her feet were bare.

"Table for one?" Jessica approached the girl with a smile, menu in hand.

The girl's eyes remained distant for long seconds before she focused on the redhead. "One is the loneliest number." She replied cryptically, the burr of an English accent shaping her words.

"Ah… yeah I suppose it is." Jessica nodded, "Um, so, will someone else be joining you then?"

The girl's face brightened with a glorious smile, her dark eyes shining with happiness. "Soon it will be time for dancing and presents, and treacle tarts if we've been good. I've been good, have you? The Mother always knows if you've been naughty or nice."

Jessica just blinked at her, not quite sure how to reply to that.

"Come on, we'd better get her out of here." Rob propelled Sookie towards the door, letting go of her to exchange his hold for the girl's elbow. "Time to go, Bits." Without waiting for a response he herded her out of the door, expecting Sookie to follow.

"She always knows." The girl called back over her shoulder to Jessica who stared after her, a perplexed look on her face.

"You were supposed to meet us at the house, I gave you the address." Rob's voice was stern as he led them to Sookie's new car.

Her curiosity peaked, Sookie followed along, watching the exchange with confusion. Who was this girl? And why was Rob so hot to get her out of there? She seemed a little touched in the brainpan.

"Robby!" The girl cried out in delight as though she'd just noticed Rob for the first time. "I was making friends, did you see?"

"You'll have to make friends another day, we got serious business to attend to. We work before we play."

"You invited her over to my house? Who is she?" Sookie asked, sliding into the driver's seat as they climbed in, both of them into the back seat. Since when had she turned into the chauffeur? Rob ignored her questions while he fastened the girl's seatbelt.

"She shines Robby. She shines bright like the light of the world." The girl's eyes were on Sookie, a touch of wonder in her voice.

"Yeah I know, Bits. That's why we're helping her. Let's go." He urged Sookie when she just sat there watching them in the rearview mirror.

"I'll bet you're delicious." She added conversationally to Sookie, leaning forward in her seat, the look in her eye sending a shiver down Sookie's spine.

"Now hold on, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Who is she and why does she think I'm all shiny and delicious _Robby_?" Sookie demanded, feeling more than a little nervous with them both at her back.

"It's alright." Rob's tone was placating, but his impatience was clear. "She's my sister."

His sister… besides the accent, now that she looked for it Sookie could see a similarity around their eyes and perhaps they shared a fluidity of movement, the girl's limbs possessed a willowy suppleness and Rob's muscular form a lethal grace, each appealing in their own way. "Your sister?"

"Sookie, this is my sister Rayne, Rayne this is Sookie Stackhouse. Now can we go?"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Sookie's brows drew together, still not understanding the reasons behind Rob's impatience. "Nice to meetcha Rayne." She nodded at the girl in the mirror and started pulling out of the parking lot, but Rayne was looking out the window, apparently already having lost interest in the conversation. The ride home was a silent affair, with Sookie trying to puzzle out why Rob had sent for his strange sister and why he was so eager to get Rayne to her place.

Rayne's attention remained fixed on the scenery outside until they approached the farmhouse and then she sat staring at the house, her eyes wide as saucers. "No…" She whispered.

Sookie and Rob got out of the car, Rob coming around to Rayne's door. "Come inside, we'll have a nice cuppa tea and you can warm up by the fire." He began in a cajoling tone.

A shake of the head was given, her eyes wide with fear. "There's mud on the walls… mud on the walls and blood on her soul. She waits for the God that eats. Eats you all up inside and out so there's nothing left…"

Mud on the walls? Sookie stared at Rayne in shock. The house was gleaming white now thanks to Eric and his crew, could she somehow see some of the damage that Maryann had done?

Rob wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "Come on like a good girl. Nothing left here but a memory of what was. Nothing to hurt you, dead and gone now, see?" His cadence changed when he spoke to her, taking on an almost singsong quality as he pulled her from the car and propelled her towards the house.

Rayne allowed him to lead her up to the house though her reluctance was still clear to see. Laying her hands against the front door, she closed her eyes, breathing becoming erratic, her head moving in little jerky movements as she was assaulted by images until finally she calmed, her eyes popping open. "Gone… dead and gone." She nodded, the fear fading from her eyes. "Do you have any biscuits?"

"Got a whole cupboard full." Rob gave her a rare smile, unlocking the door and opening it wide. Rayne returned the smile with a sunny one of her own, stepping across the threshold as though nothing was amiss.

"What just happened here?" There were so many questions that Sookie didn't know where to start.

"My sister's got the sight." A half shrug was given. "She could tell something fairly serious went down here, she's just a little sensitive to things like that."

"The sight? Do you mean she can see the future?" Sookie had always thought that would be a handy gift to have. People were always making assumptions about her gift, but she had no ability to see anything but people's thoughts.

"Past, present, future, Rayne sees things most people can't. It tends to… skew her perception a bit. It just takes a little getting used to is all. I sent for her to help secure your home."

"She's a security expert as well?" Sookie scoffed, eyes following the girl who wandered through the house looking for the kitchen.

"Even better." His eyes shone with pride. "By the time she's through with this place, won't so much as a mouse be able to get in without your express invitation."

Sookie's estimation for the girl went up a notch, though she was still a little vague on what it was she was actually going to do. "Thank you Rob. I don't think I've said that properly. You've been five shades of helpful since coming here and I know Eric appreciates it but I want you to know I do too." She gave him a warm smile.

Something passed over his face, but just as quickly it was shuttered away. "Glad to be of service, Miss." He said simply. "I'll just go see to my sister, see if there's anything she needs to get started.

Nodding, Sookie watched him go, the questions swirling around in her mind like a dust devil. The sun was slipping from the sky and soon Eric would be up and around and she wondered what he would think of Rob's sister?

"We have houseguests?" The deep voice at her ear caused Sookie's mouth to curve into a lazy smile as he wrapped his arms around her from behind; he spoke as though this was his home as well.

"Rob invited his sister over to help secure the place." Her hands covered his around her middle and she tilted her face up to be kissed, which he was more than willing to oblige her with. "Have you been up long?" She asked, once he'd let her catch her breath.

"Not long, no." Eric replied, hands moving slowly over her skin as he buried his face in her hair, drinking in her scent. "Perhaps we should absent ourselves and let them carryon with the spellwork?"

Sookie was distracted enough with his touch that the last word didn't sink in right away. "Spellwork?" She repeated, interested enough in what that entailed that it cut through the haze of lust that flared whenever Eric was near. "Is that what they're gonna do?"

"Hello Rayne." Eric's attention focused on the girl who appeared before them and Sookie couldn't quite tell if he was glad to see her or not. The Viking drew himself up to his full height, an arm remaining wrapped around Sookie's waist, his expression unreadable.

"My Prince." Rayne sank into a graceful curtsey before him, her eyes downcast.

"You may rise." Eric replied regally as though it was the most normal thing in the world for her to pay him this obeisance.

Rayne hopped up, her face lit up with that glorious smile. "Eric! Did you miss me?"

"Always, Blossom. Without your smile I dwell in darkness." Eric smiled indulgently at her, while Sookie looked on, a stunned look on her face. Since when did he turn into such a playful softie? What was this girl to him? It seemed like the more she learned the more there was to know.

"No, not darkness… not anymore." Rayne's head canted to one side as she studied him. "You're different now. You found what you were looking for."

Eric's smile changed from one of amusement to a predatory one, a fierceness returning to his eyes. "Revenge." He nodded, and Sookie knew he was thinking about his triumph over Russell Edgington.

"No." Rayne shared her smile with Sookie before turning back to the vampire. "Hope."

Eric's face went blank, devoid of expression, but Sookie felt his arm tighten around her waist. When he spoke again, his voice was businesslike. "You are ready to begin?" It was more of a command than a question, but Rayne seemed nonplussed.

"Can't do the spell yet, the moon isn't right. I'll see the room though." She started up the stairs.

Sookie looked out the window, the sky was dark, no sign of any moon. "There's no moon tonight." She whispered.

"Exactly, won't be long now." The girl smiled over her shoulder as she continued up.

"What's she gonna do?" Sookie asked as Rob followed her up the stairs.

"I imagine she'll want to examine your room. The more she knows about your adversary the better she will be able to protect you." Eric replied, "Come, Rayne can be somewhat… unpredictable at times, I would prefer to keep an eye on her."

Sookie felt like she was being led from one place to another first by Rob and then by Eric and she didn't like it one bit. More than anything she wanted to make these men sit down and give her some real answers but at the same time she wanted to see what the girl was up to herself. She scurried up the stairs only to run into Eric who stood blocking the doorway. Lord that man took up his share of space! Insinuating herself under his arm, she peeked in to find Rayne standing in the middle of her room, her eyes staring sightlessly into space.

Eric laid a finger across Sookie's lips, keeping her from speaking for the moment, his eyes on the girl.

"She burns with hate…" Rayne murmured. "It eats at her soul so that she itches on the inside of her skin." Her own fingers raked at her skin. "Can't eat, can't sleep at night… make you pay for stealing her mate… Oh!" Her eyes regained there focus and lit upon Sookie. "She'll never stop. You should have shot her good and dead when you had the chance."

"I'm starting to suspect you're right about that." Sookie murmured, trying for a smile.

"It's almost time, Bits. You should get ready." Rob spoke quietly.

"Do you have everything I'll need?" She looked to her brother.

"Course I do, what do you think I am?" The corner of his mouth quirked in amusement. "Excuse us won't you?" Rob led her out of there, leaving Sookie and Eric in the ruined bedroom.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on what she's gonna do to protect me. And what exactly your relationship is with her and Rob for that matter." Sookie looked to Eric expectantly.

"She is a powerful witch." He said mildly. "Her family has been in service to mine for hundreds of years. I have known Rayne since the day she was born."

That explained the easy familiarity between them, and she supposed the formal greeting as well. "And Rob? What is he? Some kind of warlock?"

Eric chuckled at that. "Something like that, but I wouldn't use that word in his presence."

Something like that? What was that supposed to mean? Why did these people have to talk in riddles? "For crying out loud Eric can't you just give me a straight answer? I swear you're getting to be just as cryptic as he is!" She huffed.

"They are not my secrets to tell." Eric drew his fingers across her jaw, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip. "Even I would not willingly cross Rob."

"But… doesn't he work for you? You said his family was in service."

"Because he chooses to, not because I compel him to. He has chosen to ally himself with me and I count myself the stronger for it. If he should ever choose otherwise… well that would be an interesting day."

"But isn't he just a human? Couldn't you beat him with one hand tied behind your back?" She blinked, revising her opinion of the taciturn man.

"There is more to Rob and his family than meets the eye; and that is all I'll say on the subject. Now, do you wish to remain in your bedroom and continue this… discussion?" His eyes roamed freely over her curves, and his tone made it clear that the last thing they would be doing was talking.

"I…" Sookie swallowed, not immune in the slightest to his heated gaze. But they didn't have the luxury of falling back into bed just then, there was too much to do. "We should probably go back downstairs with the others."

"As you wish." Eric let her go, but not before delivering a sizzling kiss that had her toes curling inside her little white sneakers. "But I will have you laid bare before me like a feast before the sun rises." A slow, sexy smile was given before he left her in the bedroom, trying to calm the beating of her heart that was rushing like an out of control locomotive.

By the time she had gotten ahold of herself and rejoined everyone downstairs, the preparations for the spell seemed to be all but completed. Rayne sat on the floor within a five pointed star surrounded by a circle drawn in black sand. The tang of some kind of burning herb hung heavy in the air and Sookie noticed a little bundle of smoking leaves lying on a metal plate that contained two candles, one black and one orange. Afraid to speak for fear of breaking the spell, she came to stand beside Eric but Rayne beckoned to her.

"You have to join me in the circle."

Taking care not to muss the star, Sookie went to her obediently after an encouraging nod from Eric.

"Sit here across from me." Rayne bade her, and Sookie did so, mimicking her pose and sitting cross legged on the wood floor. "Now give me your hands."

Sookie darted a last look to Eric and Rob and then placed her hands into Rayne's. Ordinarily when she touched a person she picked up a current of their thoughts or at least a buzz of emotion if they were two natured but with Rayne there was nothing. It was as if she was as silent as a vampire and she started to relax a little into that silence, allowing it to envelope her and dropping the shield that her mind erected as a matter of course whenever in company.

And then Rayne opened her eyes and smiled, and Sookie felt the full brunt of her power as the girl dropped her own shield. Caught up in Rayne's power, Sookie sat transfixed, able to feel the energy gathering within the slight girl. In that instant she felt strong enough to take on the entire universe and she couldn't help but gape at the slender girl who wielded such power. With a mere glance the candles burst into flame and Rayne began an incantation in a language as old as time itself.

"_Fra utover dette lyset lyset"_

While Sookie's ears didn't recognize the words themselves, the meaning was clear as day to her as she remained linked to the witch.

"_From beyond this candlelight_

_Wax and herb now bring me power_

_Protect me and mine _

_Make this house a bastion of safety_

_None shall pass with evil in his heart_

_None shall hold sway over me but what I give them_

_As I will it so mote it be._

A rush of wind lifted Sookie's hair and she felt the power swirling around them; gathering, waiting to be released.

"With me." She heard Rayne's voice in her mind. "Say it with me."

Sookie opened her mouth to object that she didn't know the proper words to say, but instead the incantation rose to her lips as though she'd learned it like the pledge of allegiance. They repeated the words to the spell in the strange language again twice more and then when the last line hung heavy in the air, _"Idet Jeg vil den så lage den være",_ Rayne's head flung back and the full force of the spell was released into the air.

Sookie moaned with the intensity of it, her entire body tingling as the power enveloped her and she felt her own light mingling with it, rising to the challenge and becoming a part of it. In just the space of a few heartbeats, it was over and Sookie felt drained but still hyperaware as though she was seeing the world with new eyes. All of the colors in the room seemed richer and she could see a nimbus of golden energy around Rayne. Sookie gave her a serene smile; it had worked. She could feel the strength in the house now, and she wondered that she could feel such a thing.

And then Rayne pulled her hands away and everything looked normal again, and Sookie found that she missed it. Was that the way Rayne saw the world all the time?

"Shall we let the boys back in now?" Rayne winked and Sookie looked up in surprise to see that both Eric and Rob were no longer standing at the fringe of the room.

"Where did they go?" She blinked.

"Everyone outside the circle was banished outside the house; you'll have to invite them in again."

"Oh." For a moment she'd been worried about that one line about evil in their hearts and wondered if that had been the reason they'd been ejected.

"Don't worry; no one who intends you evil can enter the house, even if you invite them." Rayne explained further without having been asked.

"Well now, that's a handy thing to have." Sookie managed, still a little flustered. "Eric and Rob, you can come in now. And Quill too, or does he have to be here for that to work."

"No, your invitation is enough. I'll have my biscuits now." Rayne announced when Rob and Eric appeared again.

"Yes you shall." Rob smiled indulgently. "And oatcakes and honey if you want them."

His sister rose and scampered towards the kitchen, pausing before Eric. "Will you give us your sacrament?"

Eric nodded, moving to offer his hand to Sookie to help her up, a worried expression on his face.

Still a little lightheaded, Sookie took his hand with a grateful smile. "What about the candles, should we blow them out?"

"No, they will need to burn down. Don't worry, they will watch over them. Are you alright?" His voice dropped, low and intimate.

"Yeah I'm good, I feel…" Unsure how to explain it, Sookie just gave him a crooked smile. "I reckon I could use a little bit of oatcakes and honey myself."

"We'll join them for the sacrament then and we'll be on our way."

They joined the others in the kitchen for a tea party of sorts with crescent shaped cookies and little cakes drizzled in honey. Sookie assumed that Rob had made the preparations earlier and she wondered that she hadn't spotted them in the kitchen before. Rayne chattered on as if she hadn't just performed a ritual moments before, drawing smiles from the men at her animated conversation. While Sookie still felt a little uneasy around the witch, she found herself smiling back, trying to follow the rapid shift of subjects.

Finally, Rob poured a glass of wine, passing it to his sister. "Will you give us your sacrament now?" Raine asked, placing the goblet before Eric.

Eric nodded, raising his wrist to his mouth; he extended his fangs and pierced the flesh, holding it over the glass for a few droplets of blood before the wound closed by itself. "I offer my blood and all that it entails, who receives it?" He said formally.

"I drink of your blood and pledge my fealty to you, my dark Prince." Rayne returned, just as formally, taking the glass with both hands and lifting it to her lips before holding it out to Rob.

"As do I." Rob accepted the glass, drinking deeply before offering it to Sookie.

Sookie stared at the glass, not sure if she should be entering into something she wasn't sure she knew all the rules about. "Thanks all the same, I'll pass." She shook her head.

A look of disappointment clouded Eric's features, but he nodded, taking the glass and draining it himself. "We will be gone for a few days. Thank you for coming so quickly, I will not soon forget this boon." He inclined his head at the siblings.

"No worries, I'll add it to the list." Rayne gave him a winsome smile and dropping a quick kiss to his pale cheek before sneaking another cookie and slipping out of the room.

"Have a safe trip." Rob said simply, his eyes lingering on Sookie for a moment before following after his sister.

**A/N: I've been watching a lot of Firefly this week, can you tell? Okay so I know Rob and his sister kinda dominated this chapter, but I thought it was important to give Sookie this peace of mind before she has to leave again. We'll be getting back to Eric and Sookie's roadtrip in the next chapter.**

**Feedback is love people**


	17. Chapter 17

__

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I can't remember the last time I took three days off in a row from writing, but it was fun! I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season. **

**I'm so glad you're enjoying the bits with Rob and Rayne, it's been a fun addition to the TB world for me. No, Eric doesn't normally share his blood, but he has long standing ties with them and their family.**

_Finally, Rob poured a glass of wine, passing it to his sister. "Will you give us your sacrament now?" Raine asked, placing the goblet before Eric. _

_Eric nodded, raising his wrist to his mouth; he extended his fangs and pierced the flesh, holding it over the glass for a few droplets of blood before the wound closed by itself. "I offer my blood and all that it entails, who receives it?" He said formally._

"_I drink of your blood and pledge my fealty to you, my dark Prince." Rayne returned, just as formally, taking the glass with both hands and lifting it to her lips before holding it out to Rob._

"_As do I." Rob accepted the glass, drinking deeply before offering it to Sookie. _

_Sookie stared at the glass, not sure if she should be entering into something she wasn't sure she knew all the rules about. "Thanks all the same, I'll pass." She shook her head. _

_A look of disappointment clouded Eric's features, but he nodded, taking the glass and draining it himself. "We will be gone for a few days. Thank you for coming so quickly, I will not soon forget this boon." He inclined his head at the siblings._

"_No worries, I'll add it to the list." Rayne gave him a winsome smile and dropping a quick kiss to his pale cheek before sneaking another cookie and slipping out of the room._

"_Have a safe trip." Rob said simply, his eyes lingering on Sookie for a moment before following after his sister._

_

* * *

_

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going, I could get us there much faster." Eric looked uncomfortable sitting in the passenger's seat, and Sookie got the distinct impression that it wasn't a position he frequented often."

"Already in a hurry to get rid of me?" Her lips curved into a smile as she darted a look at him.

"No, _Alskling_, you know that is not the case. But why the need for secrecy between us?"

"Not secrecy exactly, just… can't you trust me?" It wasn't that she wanted to keep the destination a secret from him, but until she knew if it would do any good, she preferred to keep it to herself. Besides, it wouldn't hurt him to let her be in charge for just a little bit, it might even be good for him.

"And in giving my trust you will trust me in kind?"

"We gotta build that bridge somehow." She pointed out.

"Very well, I will allow you to take the reigns. For now." Eric settled back into the chair, but his foot still tapped with excess energy.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Sookie gave him a winsome smile.

It was a good drive to reach Hadley's ex and Eric was practically vibrating with impatience by the time they got there. Knowing what was coming next; Sookie steeled herself for his objections as she put the car into park. "I'll just be a few minutes. Then you can drive when we leave." She offered him that small consolation.

"You wish me to remain in the car? His brows rose a fraction. Then I have earned no trust by giving you this freedom?"

A roll of the eyes was given "It's not because I don't trust you. Look no offense Eric but you can be a little intimidating sometimes. I really think I'll have better luck on my own."

"You don't think I can be aloof and non-threatening?"

"I think you're used to people treating you a certain way and you can't help it. It's nothing to be ashamed of Eric, but we want his thoughts to be about where he thinks Hadley's gotten off to, not what he thinks you might do to him if he doesn't answer my questions."

Eric seemed to accept that reasoning and gave a curt nod. "And you will not tell me who you have brought us to see?"

"I will if it pans out, but if not; well it's just not a thing you need to know." It just wasn't her secret to give. Hadley's ex husband Remy Savoy hadn't asked to be brought into the vampire world, and Sookie was determined to keep it that way unless absolutely necessary. "This won't take long, I promise, then we can be on our way, hopefully in the right direction."

Sookie had only met Remy just the one time and they had exchanged just a few pleasantries. Though she'd sent a present to little Hunter each year at Christmas, she didn't often get invited to functions with that branch of the family. Like as not she made them just a little uncomfortable as she did for most folks.

It was too much to hope for that she would actually find Hadley and Hunter there, and a quick scan of the place showed the presence of just one mind inside. Luckily it wasn't too late, and she hoped that he didn't object to her dropping by without calling first. Fixing a bright smile on her face, she rang the bell and waited for him to answer.

"Hey there, I don't suppose you remember me, but we met that one time at my cousin Ida's wedding." She began right off the bat so he wouldn't think she was trying to sell him something.

The wariness left his eyes at her words but then was replaced with a guarded look once he placed her. "It's Sookie isn't it? What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about Hadley."

"Well she's not here; surely you must know we've been divorced for some time now." He started to close the door and she laid a hand against it.

"I know but I was hoping you could help put me in touch with her."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "What makes you think I know where she's gone?"

"Because I think she took Hunter with her. And no matter what happened between you and Hadley I think you love your little boy and you'd want to know where he was, so you must have some idea." She said gently.

Something changed on his face and Sookie knew she'd been right on that account. His thoughts came to her then as he broadcast his fear for his boy. _Wisht to god I did know where he was; never should have let her take him in the first place. Wasn't supposed to be for this long, why didn't I go with them?_

Sookie's heart wrenched at the depth of his worry for his son. "Remy… why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about it?"

Nodding, he stepped back, pulling the door open a little wider, leading her into the living room that was neat as a pin. A plastic bin of legos and a child's easel tucked against the wall showed that a child did live there, but there was none of the clutter to indicate that he'd been there for a while.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee or a glass of tea?" Remy offered, remembering his manners.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She took a seat on the couch and he sat down at the opposite end, just about as far away from her as he could. "First off let me just say there are a lot of people looking for Hadley, dangerous people, but so far Hunter's not a part of it. I want you to know that I'll do my best to make sure he stays out of it. That's why I need to find him before they do. Do you have any idea at all where they might have gone?"

Her words were obviously no surprise, Hadley must have told him about the danger they were in. "She said it was better if I didn't know, safer for them."

"But she didn't give you a hint or a clue where she was headed?"

"She said that it was too dangerous for Hunter, with him being, you know…" he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud but he gestured to Sookie and she got the gist of what he meant. "So she said she was gonna take him some place safe where they could lay low for a while until whoever they were running from had a chance to cool down. Just who is it that's after them?"

"She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "I know she's taken up with some… questionable people lately. She shows up here out of the blue at strange times and demands to see Hunter. She even took him out of pre-school once to spend the afternoon with him, but she never comes after dark. I suppose I can guess why. That's why I haven't called the police when she didn't come back or return my calls."

"That was smart, bringing the police in would just complicate things." She nodded her approval. "Is there any place at all you can think that she might have gone to? Any place that was special to her, or…?"

He was silent for a moment, and Sookie caught the images of water and white sand. Not a public beach, but a private little cove choked with reeds and rocks covered in frothy foam. "Near the ocean?" She prompted him.

Remy looked up, a startled look on his face. "You'd think I would be used to that by now." He gave a shake of the head with a wry twist of the lips. "Yeah, there was this place we stayed at after we were first married. Little more than a shack really, no electricity or phones, I can't imagine her being able to keep Hunter there for very long."

That sounded like jut the kind of isolation that would be appealing to someone on the run from vampires. Lots of sun and less chance of being tracked there. "Where is this place?"

"In southern Alabama, a town called Coden, little more than a fishing village really. The bungalow was a ways out of town, off of Callahan Road, near the water. Not much out there to speak of, but it was cozy enough for a couple just starting out." The hint of a smile touched his lips.

Sookie found herself smiling back, just a twinge of envy going through her as she thought about what that must have been like for them all alone, newly wed. Would she ever marry and have kids of her own? Odds weren't looking good these days, but then again, it hadn't worked out for Remy and Hadley now had it? "Thanks Remy, that's a good place to start. I'll find him."

"What makes you think you'll find them before anyone else?"

"I think we both know I've got a little something extra in my corner." The corner of her mouth tugged up into a half smile.

"You'll bring him back here when you find him?"

Loathe to make any promises, Sookie was careful with her response. "I will do what I think is best for him, I can promise you that."

"I've got rights you know..." Remy started, but she interrupted him.

"I can't worry about that right now." Sookie said honestly. "The most important thing is to make sure they're safe. After that..." It might not be what he wanted to hear, but it was the truth. "I do promise that I'll try and get Hadley to call you and let you talk to Hunter in any case."

Remy didn't look all that happy to hear it, but he gave a nod as he rose to his feet, signifying that the visit had come to an end.

"Thank you for talking to me, oh… and one more thing. Don't answer the door for anyone you don't know. They can't come in if you don't invite them, but if you get close enough for them to look you in the eye… well they can just glamour you into giving that invitation."

He looked startled to hear the warning, but gave another nod, walking her to the door. "I just want my boy to be safe."

"I know you do, and I'll do my best to make sure that happens. He's family after all." She gave him a smile with more confidence than she felt, beating a hasty retreat into the night air, not at all surprised to find Eric waiting for her already sitting in the driver's seat.

The engine roared to life as soon as her hand touched the door handle and she was glad that the heater had been left on. "The plane is already warming up; they should be ready for us by the time we get there."

Sookie froze in the act of putting on her seatbelt, staring at him as he took it from her nerveless fingers and snapped it into place for her. "How do you know… you were eavesdropping?"

"Of course. How else am I to learn anything?" He gave a careless shrug.

"But I trusted you to stay outside…"

"And I did remain outside as you asked, for the specific reason that you asked. My presence outside did not disturb him, nor cause him to gibber in fear. I have fulfilled my part of the bargain." He pointed out, smoothly pulling the dark SUV onto the road.

He had her there, but somehow the notion of him sitting outside listening to their every word did not inspire trust in the spirit of the word. She had to remember that Eric would always follow his own agenda and resist any attempts on her part to tame him. But wasn't that part of his appeal after all?

"Come now, Beloved, do not sulk. I can think of a much better use for those luscious lips than to pout." His voice was deep and silky and suddenly she felt warmer in ways that had nothing to do with the heater.

"Can you now…?" All manner of ideas were coming to mind but something he said tugged at her memory. "Did you say we're heading for the airport?"

"Yes, my private plane awaits us at Naylor, it will be the quickest route to Mobile and from there it's less than an hour's drive to this Coden."

"You figured all of this out in the space it took me to walk to the car?" She blinked.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest. "You'd be surprised what I can arrange in such a short time."

Sookie could just imagine… "So we're flying out to Alabama tonight then?" She was going to have to start carrying an overnight bag in the back of the car; she never knew where she was going to end up! "I don't suppose it matters that I didn't pack anything to bring with me?"

"Leave it to me; I will see that all of your needs are met." Eric looked over, his blue eyes delivering a smoldering look. "All of your needs."

**A/N: Back on the road again! What did you guys think? Lemony goodness to come once they get to Mobile...**

**Feedback is love people**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Gotta love Eric, of course he found a way around his promise to stay outside! **

**Very true, Hadley's in a bad spot right now. Good thing she has Sookie and friends in her corner. :)**

"_Come now, Beloved, do not sulk. I can think of a much better use for those luscious lips than to pout." His voice was deep and silky and suddenly she felt warmer in ways that had nothing to do with the heater. _

"_Can you now…?" All manner of ideas were coming to mind but something he said tugged at her memory. "Did you say we're heading for the airport?"_

"_Yes, my private plane awaits us at Naylor, it will be the quickest route to Mobile and from there it's less than an hour's drive to this Coden."_

"_You figured all of this out in the space it took me to walk to the car?" She blinked._

_A chuckle rumbled from his chest. "You'd be surprised what I can arrange in such a short time." _

_Sookie could just imagine… "So we're flying out to Alabama tonight then?" She was going to have to start carrying an overnight bag in the back of the car; she never knew where she was going to end up! "I don't suppose it matters that I didn't pack anything to bring with me?"_

"_Leave it to me; I will see that all of your needs are met." Eric looked over, his blue eyes delivering a smoldering look. "All of your needs."_

__

_

* * *

_

Sookie had never flown in a private jet before and the experience was different than the trip to Dallas on the commercial flight with Anubis Air. Eric drove them directly to a private hangar where the staff was already rushing to prepare things for them. Within the space of a few minutes they were taxiing down the runway in Eric's Cessna 414 with him in the pilot's seat and her watching his every move while he guided the little craft into the air.

She had to admit it was kinda sexy watching him take control like that, skillfully bringing them to a cruising altitude before he switched on the auto pilot. One thing about Eric, he sure had embraced the time he was living in. More than she had in some ways. Half of the new-fangled doodads in her new car had befuddled her to begin with, and the only computer she ever used was the occasional trip to the library. Hell, she didn't even have a cordless phone at home.

"Are you enjoying this, my lover?" Eric asked, bringing Sookie out of her reverie.

"It ain't the worst thing ever." Sookie grinned widely in return. The plane, though not large was lushly appointed with leather seats and a tasteful, modern décor in a series of grays and blues.

"Perhaps sometime we can take a trip together." He suggested mildly, watching her.

"You mean some time when things aren't so crazy?" A slender brow was raised when he nodded. "When is that ever likely to happen?" She smirked. It seemed like she flew from one crisis to the next with barely a chance to catch her breath in return.

"Then all the better for a change of scenery. Come away with me Sookie. There is much I would show you of this world. Paris, Vienna, Rome, my homeland. The sea is breathtaking in the moonlight." He smiled invitingly.

It was a heady thought, running away with a drop dead sexy vampire whose only wish seemed to be keeping her safe and happy. But she couldn't help but feel a pang that she could only experience these things with him at night. Was she doomed to a life in the shadows in choosing to love a vampire?

Love?

Where had that thought come from?

With a start, Sookie realized she had been quiet for far too long. "We'll see what happens. Let's not put the cart before the horse." She replied cautiously.

Eric was silent then, lost to his own private thoughts until Sookie found the need to pull him from his pensive mood. "Will we go on to Coden tonight, or stay in Mobile?"

"As much as I would like to, we don't know what we will find there. I would feel better facing it with a full night ahead of us." He replied quickly, as if he had already given it careful consideration.

"I could always go there on my own tomorrow afternoon. It might be easier that way." Sookie offered.

"Absolutely out of the question." Eric fixed her with a look as though she was a recalcitrant child who was testing his patience with such an outlandish suggestion.

"Eric, she's my cousin. It's not like she's gonna shoot me on sight." Sookie shifted in her seat to face him more directly.

"It is not the woman I am worried about, but those who seek her."

"I thought we were the only ones looking for her?" Sookie's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Eric patted her leg with a faint smile. "You do not know the queen as I do. We will not be the only ones on her trail."

"But nobody knows where she is but us. Hell, even we aren't sure that she's there."

"We will go together tomorrow night." Eric replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

Sookie hushed, lips forming a slight pout. It didn't set well with her to be told what to do, as though she was a child. Just because Eric was older and stronger did not necessarily make him wiser to her way of thinking. What could possibly happen to her during the day? She stewed over it all the rest of the way to Mobile, which was a short flight all things considered. And then it was far too interesting to watch him guide the plane down to the ground, her stomach fluttering in anticipation until the wheels touched the tarmac.

Once on the ground, there was another crew standing ready to see to the plane and they were led to another hangar where Eric stopped and turned to face her before they reached the door. "Remain here while I make some arrangements." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What, you don't have it all organized ahead of time? Why Eric, I think you might be slipping." She teased lightly, raising up on her tiptoes to catch his lips in a more serious kiss.

Not content to leave things half finished, Eric pulled her close for a proper kiss, arrangements be damned for the moment. "Wait right here." He repeated, fingers trailing across the curve of her cheek as he released her.

"Right here?" Sookie pointed to the spot at her feet, a teasing lilt to her voice, but Eric was already moving to follow the ground crewman into the office. All kidding aside, she started to pace almost as soon as the door closed, it was cold in the hangar! There were a couple of other planes in the hangar, bigger ones with jet engines, but they were locked up tight so there wasn't much to look at while she waited.

Finally, Sookie decided to wait inside the office, maybe they had the heat blowing in there? The doorknob turned easily, but no one was in sight when she opened the door. "Hello?" She called out softly, her voice sounding loud to her own ears. Muffled sounds came back to her from deeper in the offices and she moved further inside, listening carefully for the sound of Eric's voice. A moan reached her ears, low and breathy and definitely male…

Extending her senses without even thinking about it, she tapped into a train of thought, the man's voice slow and slurred, as though he was under the effects of drugs or perhaps very, very tired. They came into view as she rounded the corner, Eric grappling with a man against the wall, in a corruption of a lovers' embrace. _*…so hot… I wonder if he'll let me drink his blood when he's done? Damon, I wonder if he'd turn me if I asked? Oh God, that feels …*_ Sookie recoiled from the direction his thoughts were turning, but was unable to tear her eyes from the sight of that blonde head bent to his neck. Hurriedly erecting the barrier that protected her mind, she forced her feet to carry her backwards, step after step until they were no longer in view, and she could catch hold of herself. A riot of emotions, she wondered if Eric could sense them in her, or if he was far too busy to even think of such things at the moment?

Well, what had she expected? Sookie had never seen Bill feed from anyone but her or a bottle of True Blood, but she'd known that he still did it from time to time. Mainstreaming or not, True Blood got old after a while and Eric had never professed to be mainstreaming by any means. Still, she couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy's claws wrapping around her heart at the thought of Eric sharing such an intimate thing with another person. She couldn't even imagine how it would have felt to walk in on him feeding from a woman.

"You did not wait where I asked you to." Eric's voice was full of mild censure as he appeared at her elbow, his cheek almost ruddy with color now, so soon after feeding.

"It was cold." Sookie replied simply, not quite sure what else to say.

"I am sorry, I did not notice." Eric shrugged off his jacket and moved to wrap it around Sookie's shoulders but she took a step backwards.

"I'm fine." She objected, even though that was far from true if the tone of her voice could be believed.

"Don't be daft woman, I'll not have you catching cold." He frowned, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders anyway.

"Yeah, like that's the worst thing I might catch." Sookie muttered under her breath. If he was feeding from others, what else was he doing with them? Feeding was so closely linked to sexual drives, she didn't exactly see him indulging in one without the other very often unless he was in a hurry as he clearly was with the hangar guy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eric's face darkened.

"Nothing. Look, can we go? I'm tired." Better not to get into it just then and there before she said something she might regret later. Sookie was smart enough to realize that she was a little tired and cranky and definitely more than a little jealous and might not be at her most rational at the moment.

"I have arranged for a car to take us to the hotel." He nodded, guiding her through the warren of offices towards the exit.

"Where are we staying?" She asked with only mild interest, her earlier good mood soured now.

"At a place called the Battle House Hotel. It is more posh than the name would have you believe." His smile started to fade as Sookie acknowledged him with little more than a nod. The car turned out to be a limousine, complete with a uniformed driver who ushered them into the leather cocoon. "Champagne?" Eric asked, reaching for a bottle once they were settled on the seats.

"No thank you." Sookie replied, looking out the window.

"Alright then, let's hear it." He gave a long suffering sigh. "What is it that has you acting as cold as a fishwife."

That got her attention. It called to mind a screaming woman, trying to hawk stinky fish out on the docks. That wasn't how she'd been acting at all! "Oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to just smile and nod, waiting patiently while you feed on any weak minded fool with blood in their veins and a jones for vamp blood?"

A single brow was raised at her tone, but his voice was calm when he replied. "I hate to break it to you, but I am in fact a vampire." He returned dryly.

"Well duh." A roll of the eyes was given. "I'm not an idiot, don't talk to me like I'm one."

"Then how can you possibly be upset when it is my nature to feed? I don't see you growing all sullen and broody for the cow when you have a cheeseburger."

"I don't wanna fuck a cow while I'm eating one." She smiled sweetly, using the harsh language as a weapon to make her point, but he didn't bat an eye.

"Is that what you're worried about? You think I wanted to…"

"Don't try and tell me it didn't enter your mind, I saw the way you were holding on to him."

"Are you jealous?" The corner of his mouth tugged up in amusement.

"Jealous me?" She scoffed, but was unable to maintain the expression for too long. "Well, maybe a little… but can you blame me?"

Eric gathered her into his lap, turning her stubborn face to his with a single finger to the jaw. "There is nothing for you to be jealous of, that was about my need to eat, nothing more."

"How would you feel if I was rubbing up against another guy?"

"I would have to kill him." Eric replied matter of factly.

"So how can you be surprised that it would bother me to see you stuck to that guy like ticks on a dog?"

Eric winced at that mental image. "Sookie, I am a vampire, you will have to accept that I will need to feed from time to time. But I have taken great pains not to feed from another woman since you accepted me as your lover, I knew that you might find that objectionable."

An inelegant snort left her lips. "That ain't the half of it." If she had caught him feeding from another woman then he would have had his fishwife.

"Would you have me starve, _Alskling_?"

"No but… you drink my blood. Can't that be enough with some True Blood?" Maybe it was a lot to ask but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"I will not feed from you as though you were nothing more than cattle." His eyes fairly snapped with azure fire.

"But you drink my blood…" Her face crumpled in confusion.

"Sookie." His voice was a caress. "What we share is not about food. It is a sacred bond to me. I had hoped that you felt that way too."

"It is, I do." Sookie replied quickly, reaching up to brush her fingers over the strong angles of his face, touched at such sentiment from his lips. "I just… seeing you like that… it did something to me. I didn't like it."

"Good." Eric sighed, pulling her close, he nestled her head under his chin. "I will take greater pains to make certain that you don't have to see it again; but I will have to feed from humans in order to maintain my strength, there is no way around it."

"Alright." She said in a small voice, just taking comfort in the feel of his arms around her. Maybe she could accept a sort of don't ask, don't tell kind of policy where this was concerned. "But no sex, promise?"

A chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Such ideas you have. Where did you get the idea that one has to go hand in hand with the other?"

"Well… doesn't it?" In her experience, which granted was limited to Bill before Eric, they always seemed to go hand in hand. Whenever either one of them was sexually aroused the fangs came out, and sex always ended with some kind of blood drinking.

"It's true the hunger for blood is always present when feeling… amorous. But one can easily feed without feeling sexual desire. It is perhaps more difficult to find that distinction among the younger vampires, but for one as old as I, they are quite separate, I can assure you."

"Younger… like Bill?" It seemed strange to think of him as young when he was so much older than she was, but she supposed to someone of Eric's age he would seem much younger.

"Yes, like Bill." He raised her head again to brush his lips against hers. "You have nothing to fear Sookie, I will never betray you." His eyes blazed again but it was with a different kind of emotion.

She wanted to believe him, and when he looked at her like that… Sookie felt her fears and doubts melt away.

**A/N: Okay I know I promised lemony goodness, but it didn't fit in just yet. We'll get there, I promise. Feel free to Google the Battle House Hotel in Mobile, Alabama. It looks really cool!**

**By the way, thanks for all the feedback and reviews, it means so much to hear what you do and don't like. I had over 71,000 hits to my fics last month alone, and I know you guys are a big, big part of that! You guys keep me going!**

**Feedback is love people**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry about the delay in updating, between the holidays, work and such, I've been so busy that I didn't keep watch over where my muse was taking me and she led me astray. But I'm over my roadblock now, so here we go. **

**Boy some mixed reviews on the past chapter. I do take the feedback to heart; let me see if I can explain where I was coming from for the last update. I thought it was important to remind Sookie that no matter what concessions Eric has made due to his feelings for her, he is still his own man. And a dangerous man at that. Eric is no fluffy bunny vampire. He can and will kill without hesitation if the situation calls for it, (but not indiscriminately) and he will choose to feed on humans even though he has other options available to him. I can't picture him drinking bagged blood, he has been feeding on people for over a thousand years, it would be too emasculating and I truly think he believes there is nothing wrong with it. **

**Now having said that, he did ask her to wait in the hangar to spare her the sight, he just didn't think about the cold affecting Sookie since he doesn't feel it the way a human would and it's been a long, long time since he's had a human companion, if ever. Granted he won't have to feed as often as a younger vampire, but when he does, he won't make apologies for it. I see him as being very, very careful of how much he allows himself to drink from Sookie both because she is precious to him and because he doesn't want her to think that her blood is the only lure for him. **

**But I think in the end it led to a better understanding between them. He clarified that it's not a sexual thing for him, that he won't feed from a woman out of deference to her feelings, and that she is more special to him than a feed bag. Plus what fun would it be if things went smoothly all the time? **

**Boy enough preamble; here's the chapter:**

"_It's true the hunger for blood is always present when feeling… amorous. But one can easily feed without feeling sexual desire. It is perhaps more difficult to find that distinction among the younger vampires, but for one as old as I, they are quite separate, I can assure you." _

"_Younger… like Bill?" It seemed strange to think of him as young when he was so much older than she was, but she supposed to someone of Eric's age he would seem much younger._

"_Yes, like Bill." He raised her head again to brush his lips against hers. "You have nothing to fear Sookie, I will never betray you." His eyes blazed again but it was with a different kind of emotion._

_She wanted to believe him, and when he looked at her like that… Sookie felt her fears and doubts melt away. _

_

* * *

_

The hotel was just plain sumptuous. Sookie loved that word because it meant just what it sounded like. Luxurious, extravagant, lavish; like walking into a dream of creature comforts. The Battle House Hotel was all of those things and more, from the moment the doorman opened the limo door for them to the moment they were left alone in their suite, a gourmet meal laid out for her despite the late hour.

Unlike Bill, Eric didn't seem to mind when she ate in front of him. In fact, it seemed to draw an inordinate amount of attention to her mouth and he relished each time she took a bite with her sharp white teeth. Maybe he was picturing her mouth on something else? Sookie only knew that even though it was one of the finest meals she'd ever eaten, by the time she was barely half way through, a completely different kind of hunger had taken over her body.

"Have I sated your appetite?" Eric met her eyes across the table.

"For food." She let him draw what conclusions he would from that reply.

He came to stand behind her, pressing a soft open mouthed kiss at her neck and Sookie felt the scrape of his teeth. Her head lolled to one side to give him better access, but instead of following up with more kisses as she expected he scooped her up in his arms. Clinging to him with a squeal, her arms fastened around his neck. "Now that you have me, whatever will you do with me?" She asked in a high, sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I am seeing to your needs." His eyes flashed with promise.

Instead of the bedroom he led her straight to the bathroom where a bath had already been drawn, the steam rising from the water that had been strewn with rose petals, their deep red a contrast against the opaque water. Eric set her down, already working to remove her clothes as he spoke. "In my time, maidens bathed with milk and honey to prepare themselves for their intended to claim them." Once she was stripped bare he set her into the steaming water.

"And are you my intended?" She asked, a smile playing over her lips as she sank into the fragrant water.

"Oh yes, I intend to claim you, let there be no doubt of that."

Sookie wanted nothing more than for him to climb in there with her, but Eric was very intent on what he had in mind. He removed his shirt but nothing more as he knelt beside the tub.

His hands were gentle, spreading warmth and heat that had nothing to do with the steaming water. Eric seemed to be very interested in making sure that certain parts of her anatomy were very clean and Sookie gave herself over to his attentions, letting him do with her what he would. But after he had washed her body and even her hair, Eric pulled her up and wrapped her in a soft fluffy towel without taking things any further.

Feeling a little like a human doll, Sookie was astonished when Eric produced a beautiful negligee in white gauzy silk, so sheer she could see her own blush through it. When had he made these arrangements? Leading her to an ornate dressing table, he dried her hair and worked through the tangles with surprising skill. As she watched him in the mirror, his long white fingers braided delicate pink blooms into her hair.

When he was done Sookie stared in surprise at the woman who looked back at her in the mirror. Even without the benefit of makeup her skin glowed with a healthy flush, her eyes bright. In the white gown with the blossoms tucked into her hair she looked like a bride on her wedding night. She looked… happy.

"Perfection." Eric gave his benediction, hands settling on the tops of her shoulders.

"I don't know about that…" The protest came quick to her lips.

"You are perfection to me Sookie; beautiful inside and out." Suddenly she was in his arms again and Sookie felt like she was floating on a cloud as he brought her to the bed. Gently he set her atop the covers, and in a flash he was beside her without a stitch on. She had to wonder if he put this much effort into every woman he seduced; something told her no. At least she hoped that this thing between them was special, he sure made her feel special.

"You look like Christmas morning." There was hunger and longing in his voice and just a touch of awe.

"Well then, maybe you'd better unwrap me?" Her mouth tugged up into a smile.

"Exactly my intention." The answering grin spread slowly across his face as his hands skimmed over her body catching hold of the filmy bodice and rending it in two with a single tear.

"Eric! The beautiful gown…" Sookie cried out over the ruined negligee, followed by a ragged moan as his mouth closed over the swell of her breast.

Eric's mouth drew hard against her flesh, moving with deliberate care over her delicate skin. "Was worth every cent. Every night I shall buy you a new one if only to tear it from your body." He growled; his mouth closing over the rosy peak.

Her hands reached for him, finding him hard and ready for her. Slender fingers wrapped around the length of him and stroked, loving how he shuddered at the simple touch. Eric might have her in this thrall but he was just as much hers. His own fingers slipped past the golden curls that guarded her sex, stoking her honeyed heat, making her ready for him.

Sookie was more than ready for him, from the moment he had first touched her in the bathtub her body had been clamoring to have him buried deep inside her. But he'd been so sweet to her, seeing to all of her needs as he liked to put it, she wanted to repay the favor.

"My turn." She whispered, pushing against his shoulders, knowing that there was no way she could move him unless he allowed it. Eric seemed loathe to withdraw and continued his tender assault, clever hands and mouth busy to distract her and it worked for a spell until Sookie recovered her resolve. "Please Eric, let me love you." She met his gaze, taking in the slight widening of surprise around his eyes. Without a word he allowed her to push him back against the bed, waiting to see what she would do next.

Sookie shed the remnants of the negligee, tossing it aside as she loomed over him. He was the one who was perfection; like a Greek God tossed down from the heavens, his well sculpted form defined the male standards of beauty. Taking a page from his attentions, she bent over him, bringing her mouth to his flat nipple, her body brushing tantalizingly against his. Teeth scraping against his flesh, she sucked hard against the little pebble, rewarded by his groan of pleasure.

Eric, she was coming to find, liked a little bit of pain mingled with his pleasures. Sookie worked to find that balance, letting his responses guide her actions as she worked her way down his body. By the time she reached the jut of his hip he was breathing raggedly, his fingers tangled into her blonde locks, guiding her with gentle pressure to that part of him that craved her attention the most.

His thick member stood proudly, straining to reach any part of her of its own accord. Pressing a kiss to the base, Sookie watched in fascination as it bobbed and flexed independently as her hot breath fanned along its rigid length. Dragging her lips up to the tip, her tongue darted out to taste the drop of moisture that gathered there, learning the taste of him. Eric lay completely still, eyes closed in anticipation. Watching his face, Sookie's lips closed over him, taking him as deeply as she could. Eric's moan of pleasure reverberated through her, sending a corresponding rush of warmth between her legs.

This was power; holding him in her sway and Sookie wanted more. Setting a slow pace, her head bobbed over his cock, taking him as deep as she could manage before withdrawing; her tongue busy. Eric's hips pumped against her gently, not enough to choke her but enough so that she knew he wanted more but she deliberately kept her movements slow, wanting to draw out his pleasure for as long as possible. Sookie didn't have to be able to read his mind to know when he was close though, and now she quickened her pace, giving in to the frenzy his body demanded until he shouted his release, body pumping and throbbing beneath her.

Barely giving himself a few moments to recover, Eric was pulling her up beside him, covering her face and throat with soft kisses, murmuring soft words of praise in a language she didn't understand, but they made her feel cherished all the same. And then the kisses changed and Sookie understood his intent as surely as if he'd spoken in English.

My turn.

Where she had been a little rough with him, he was gentle, so gentle there were times when she wasn't sure if it was his lips, tongue or fingers that stroked her heated flesh. All she knew was the web of pleasure he was weaving over her body was robbing her of all rational thought.

And then his mouth was _there_, leaving no doubt that it was his tongue that rasped over the center of her pleasure. Once again long fingers slipped inside of her, moving in counterpart as he nipped and sucked against the sensitive bud. It was her turn to fall back against the pillow, chest heaving as she struggled to suck the breath in to her body. Expecting the sting of his teeth at any moment, Eric surprised her by taking his time to learn just what she liked the most, drawing out her pleasure. And then he shifted his movements, just a little crook of his finger and her hips bucked in pleasure so keen she forgot to breathe. Sookie could almost feel his smile spreading against her tender folds as he did it again, and again… until she reached that elusive peak, a strangled cry issuing from the back of her throat as she came apart in his arms.

How long it went on she wasn't sure, the next thing she knew Eric had pulled her into his embrace again and was touching her with lazy strokes while the aftershocks of pleasure still shivered through her. Sookie welcomed him into her arms, her mind reaching out without thought or effort and finding his. Her eyes popped open as she found a single word there; _hustru_. What was that supposed to mean? She dared not ask him about it, not wanting to clue him in to these little flashes she sometimes got into his mind. Instead she just closed her eyes again, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Just before dawn Sookie was woken by the feel of him slipping into her from behind. There were no words exchanged, just a series of soft cries and gasps of pleasure as they rocked together. His hand reached around to part her curls, bringing her to fulfillment before he found his own and only then did she feel his teeth sink into her neck. Exploding with another climax as he drank, her body trembled and shook as he spent himself inside of her.

Before she lost consciousness she remembered the windows. Unlike the hotel in Dallas, The Battle House Hotel had plenty of windows throughout the suite and Sookie assumed that Eric would have to secret himself away somewhere until nightfall. "Eric… the windows." She cried out in alarm.

"The windows are made of necro-tempered glass, we are safe." He replied without opening his eyes.

"Necro-whatsit?" Sookie had never heard of such a thing. Why didn't all vampires have these in their homes?

"Shh _Alskling_. Rest now, there is time enough for questions when the sun sets." Eric bade her.

* * *

But she woke well before sunset. In fact, it was just past noon when the Sookie found herself awake and restless. A hot shower soothed her body but not her jangled nerves. In the light of day their mission to find Hadley and Hunter seemed more urgent than ever and it was driving her to distraction to sit around on her hands and do nothing.

With a quick glance to the windows, Sookie began to work herself up to going out on her own. What could happen to her in full daylight? It wasn't like anyone even knew they were there looking for Hadley anyway. If she left now, she would have plenty of time to get to the little house on the beach and be back with them before Eric even woke up. Then they could all go home and she would be one step closer to freeing herself from being in any kind of service to the queen.

The more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. Sure Eric would be upset at hearing that she'd left without him but like Jason had always said, it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. Especially when you knew that permission wouldn't be freely given.

Sookie half expected Eric to rise from his sleep and stop her the moment her hand closed around the doorknob. But it turned easily, and no bells or whistles went off as she stepped out into the hallway. In for a penny, in for a pound… Sookie locked the door behind her, slipping down the hall to the elevator feeling like a child sneaking down to see Santa on Christmas Eve.

But by the time she reached the lobby she was starting to feel like she was just being silly. Of course she was free to come and go as she pleased. She was an adult, her own person and Eric didn't own her. He might not like it that she had her own life, but he wouldn't expect her to stay under lock and key, would he? She had just started to convince herself of that when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hey Sookie… long time no see."

**A/N: Okay so I know that nobody has introduced necro-tempered glass into the show, but I really liked it from Angel, so I thought it would be cool if the hotel room had it here. **

**I know it's evil of me to leave on a cliffhanger, but I've got to run to the mall! Any guesses on who it is in the lobby waiting for her?**

**Feedback is love people**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I know Sookie always seems to go off half cocked on some errand or other with little thought to her own safety. You'd think she would have learned by now!**

**I think the feeding issue will settle down with them, it was just a little jarring for Sookie to see but now they've talked about it, I don't intend for it to be a sore point between them.**

**Some really great guesses on who was waiting for her in the lobby of the hotel. No one guessed Bill… guess you guys don't want him to show up anytime soon, huh? Lol. I didn't actually think of him until after I started reading other guesses and I thought he would make for a fun surprise but nope, it's not Bill. **

_The more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. Sure Eric would be upset at hearing that she'd left without him but like Jason had always said, it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. Especially when you knew that permission wouldn't be freely given. _

_Sookie half expected Eric to rise from his sleep and stop her the moment her hand closed around the doorknob. But it turned easily, and no bells or whistles went off as she stepped out into the hallway. In for a penny, in for a pound… Sookie locked the door behind her, slipping down the hall to the elevator feeling like a child sneaking down to see Santa on Christmas Eve. _

_But by the time she reached the lobby she was starting to feel like she was just being silly. Of course she was free to come and go as she pleased. She was an adult, her own person and Eric didn't own her. He might not like it that she had her own life, but he wouldn't expect her to stay under lock and key, would he? She had just started to convince herself of that when a familiar voice reached her ears. _

"_Hey Sookie… long time no see."_

"Alcide?" Sookie gasped, surprised to see his tall frame leaning against the lobby wall. Instead of his normal virile looking self, he looked haggard and worn. It hadn't been all that long since she'd seen him and she was starting to get a sneaking suspicion this was no coincidence. "What are you doing here?"

In no mood to beat around the bush, Alcide got right to it. "Eric sent for me to keep you out of trouble."

Part of her was flattered, but the bigger part couldn't help but be a little annoyed that Eric thought she needed a babysitter. "Sent for you? I thought your daddy's debt was settled with Eric?"

"Ah no, Eric took care of something for me of a personal nature and now I'm beholden to him." Plainly uncomfortable with the topic, the side of his neck flushed red and he scratched at it absently.

Beholden… it sounded so romantic but what it really meant was you owed somebody more than you liked. All manner of ideas skittered through Sookie's mind as to what Eric might take care of for Alcide of a _personal nature_, but she held her tongue, not wanting to pry over much. "You look tired." She settled for saying.

A long sigh left his body. "Been driving all night."

"Why didn't he just fly you out if he needed you here so quick?" Sookie frowned on his behalf.

"He offered to, but I'd rather have my truck with me, just in case." Alcide gave a half shrug. "Where you off to?"

Of course now that she knew someone was watching her every move, Sookie just couldn't bring herself to tell him where she'd really been off to. Not that she didn't trust Alcide with Hadley's location, but she wasn't in the mood to hear a whole passel of reasons as to why it was such a bad idea to go without Eric. "Oh, just wanted to run some errands, see the sights." She replied lightly.

"Of Mobile?" A skeptical brow was raised.

"What? I know it ain't like it's New York City or anything, but I haven't traveled all that much."

He chuckled at that. "Maybe you need to get out more, on something that isn't vampire business?"

Did such a thing exist? "Well I'm not here for vampire business exactly; I guess you could say it's of a personal nature as well." Not exactly a lie, her cousin Hadley's welfare could be classified as personal even though she'd seen more of her in relation to vamp business than she had in the past five years combined for family business.

"Uh huh."

Eager to get past this point, Sookie gave him a cheerful smile, pushing on a pair of white plastic sunglasses. "Well, it's nice that you came all the way out here but I'm just fine as you can see so..." She started to walk past him, the hotel's front doors looking impossibly far away.

Alcide pushed away from the wall, following her out into the bright sunlight. "I can't let you go Sook."

"What?"

"I told you, I'm here to make sure you stay out of trouble; that includes going off half cocked to what could be a trap."

Sookie came to a standstill on the sidewalk, pushing the sunglasses atop her head. "Alcide this is ridiculous, what do you think could possibly happen to me in broad daylight?" She demanded.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Good, I'm glad…"

"Because I ain't letting you go anywhere." He interrupted her, arms crossed against his immense chest as he blocked her path.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm just going shopping!" Sookie all but stamped her foot in frustration. She was considering what a well placed yell might do, but quickly discarded the notion, not wanting Alcide to get into any trouble on her account.

But just as quickly, Alcide seemed to have a change of heart. "Alright then, let's go shopping together." He took hold of her arm and led her to his truck.

"This is ridiculous; I can go to a dress shop on my own." Sookie muttered, but she let him guide her through the parking lot. Maybe she could talk him into going out to Hadley's after a while. Either that or lull him into a sense of security when nothing jumped out to grab her and slip away. But no, that wouldn't be right either, would it? She couldn't let him get into trouble with Eric just for doing as he was asked.

"Come on Sookie, why do you gotta make this harder on both of us? I gotta watch you and you gotta be watched, so let's just make the best of this, okay? Besides, I thought all women wanted to have a man to stand around and hold her purse while she shopped. I'm all ready to tell you your ass doesn't look fat in those jeans and everything." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Okay, okay." Sookie couldn't help but smile in return, he was just so damned charming about it… Trapped into this false outing, she relented, climbing into the passenger's side of the truck with a little boost from his helpful hands. It would be nice to do a bit of shopping anyway, her wardrobe so far existed of some hand me downs from Pam, a few purchases made by Eric and some basics from the local department store. It had been ages since she'd done any real girly clothes shopping just for fun. Thanks to Sam she had a bit of extra cash to draw upon and she was sure that Eric was paying for the hotel and such; her expenses lately were at a minimum.

"Where to?" Alcide asked, firing up the engine and starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"I ah… don't actually know. I've never been here before. I suppose they have a mall around here somewhere." If she'd actually been planning on shopping from the start she might have asked the concierge before they'd left the hotel.

"Well, are you in any kind of a hurry or just killing time till nightfall?"

All she could do was smile back and pretend like she didn't have other stuff to do. "No, no hurry in particular."

"Why don't we just drive around a bit, see what catches your eye?" He suggested.

"Aren't you tired of driving?" Sookie wondered aloud, but he seemed a little more chipper than when she'd first spotted him in the hotel lobby.

"Nah, it's not so bad. Actually I do better driving than just sitting around waiting. I guess you could say you're doing me a favor in giving me something to do." Alcide smiled wide.

"Alright then, let's see what Mobile has to offer." Sookie grinned back, gaining some enthusiasm for her trip. They drove for a while, not talking a whole lot while each of them rubbernecked their attention out the windows, looking for a good place to shop. It was Alcide that spotted a likely place first; pulling into a spot across the street from Francesca's Collections.

All the dresses had names like Evening Enchantment and Shangri La. Sookie moved through the racks of clothing, fingers brushing lightly over the fine material. Now that they were there in the store, she really wanted to find something she could wear to make an impression on Eric. He always saw her in her work uniform or sweet little dresses it seemed like. Just for once she wanted to take his breath away. Not that he needed to breathe…

"This one." Alcide said confidently, pulling out a little black dress from among a rack that teemed with little black dresses. Exactly why he'd honed in on that one was beyond her, but she had to admit he had good taste. The dress was a little shorter than she normally liked, looking like it would fall a few inches above the knee and it was made of layers of a light, gauzy material that criss-crossed over the bodice modestly.

"Alright, I'll try it on." Once in the dressing room, Sookie quickly learned that the dress was nearly backless, and it would be nearly impossible to wear a bra with it. Still, it fit like a glove and was especially fetching with Eric's diamond necklace winking back at her in the reflection. So far she hadn't taken the necklace off once since he'd clasped it around her neck, even though she probably should be saving it for special occasions. What if something happened to it?

Stepping out of the dressing room, she went to where Alcide waited for her in a chair; her purse perched on his lap. "So, what do you think?" She gave a twirl; the hem of the dress fanning out in a cloud of black silk.

Alcide swallowed, his eyes blazing with something she couldn't quite place. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Alcide…" Sookie's teeth worried at her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to say. Things between her and the Were had been simple on the surface level and she didn't want to lose that. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she knew Alcide wasn't ready to start something with her anyway. Besides, she was already spoken for in a big way. "Eric loves me."

"Did he come right out and say that?" Alcide countered.

Had he? Sometimes she thought so; he'd called her his beloved and some of the things he said in his own tongue were so tender… hell he could have been reciting the pledge of allegiance but he'd said them so lovingly… "Not in so many words, but I know he cares about me."

"I could care about you Sookie, if you'd just let me." He said in a low voice, dropping his gaze almost as if he regretted saying them aloud.

"Alcide, I…" Sookie swallowed. In another place and time she might have been very, very interested in hearing those words from him, but at the moment it just complicated things. "I don't wanna lead you on and say things like I wish things were different… even if it was true it doesn't matter. Things are the way they are and this is the way it has to be." Lord, she was getting all turned around, was she even making any sense? He had her rattled; that was for damn sure.

"Do you love him?"

Something made her hesitate over that question. She hadn't really had time to stop and think much on what had happened between her and Eric. Care about him? Sure, she all kinds of cared about Eric, but love? Did she even know what love was anymore? After the debacle with Bill she wasn't so sure anymore.

Alcide cleared his throat, "That's not supposed to be a stumper," her interrupted her train of thoughts with a wry twist of the lips. "I reckon I have my answer though."

"That's not it." She shook her head. "The first time I say those words out loud, I need it to be to him, not to you. Can you understand that?"

His shoulders dropped a little, a defeated look passing over his face for a heartbeat or two before his easy grin returned. "Yeah, I get it. Why don't you go on and try something else on?" Alcide changed the subject.

Shooting him a grateful look, Sookie nodded, disappearing back into the dressing room and coming out at regular intervals to show him what she'd found. In the end nothing fit her nicer than the dress he'd picked out to start with and she brought that to the sales counter.

"I got this." He offered, drawing out a sheaf of bills from his wallet.

"No, I couldn't let you do that," Sookie was quick to shake her head.

"I know about what happened to your clothes, you shoulda told me."

"What, about Debbie you mean?"

"It's my fault…"

"It's not your fault she's a ravin' nutjob." Sookie snorted.

"Yeah, but it's my fault she came after you." Alcide sighed. "Go on, take it, it'll make me feel better." He thrust the wad of cash at her. "In fact, get yourself some shoes to go with it and a purse. One of those ones with the spangles on it." He gestured to a rack of fancy purses on the wall.

"Alcide…" Sookie started to protest again, but he stemmed the flow of her words with a single touch of his finger to her lips.

"Do this for me Sookie. I kinda like the idea it was me that bought you the dress you'll be makin' that bloodsucker drool over tonight." The corner of his mouth tugged up into a lopsided grin.

"Alright." She nodded against her better judgment. He really was a good man, and he deserved a helluva lot better than she was able to give him. Moving off to take a look at the shoes, she gave him a faint smile.

His point won, Alcide looked like he was getting restless again, looking out the window. "I'm gonna run across the street and grab us a couple of coffees okay?"

"Good idea." Sookie called back, a little tired, she could only imagine how wiped out he must be feeling after driving all night. Only the instant he was out of the store it dawned on her that he'd left her alone. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak away and go see her cousin. Only… could she do that to Alcide after he'd been so nice to her?

Taking her purchases to the counter, she waited for the salesgirl to ring her up, all the while chewing on the inside of her bottom lip as she wavered back and forth as to what she should do. In the end, she decided that the chance was too good to pass up and with shopping bag in hand; she slipped out the front door, her eyes on the street for any sign of Alcide.

Other than regular street traffic, nothing seemed amiss, and Sookie started off down the street at a fast clip. Where could one find a taxi in Mobile? Or a bus stop? Or maybe she should just duck into another store and wait for him to leave? Sookie quickly discarded that idea, fearful that Alcide would somehow be able to track her by scent or some such given his enhanced senses. She had just decided to risk asking someone for a ride back to the hotel when she felt a hand close over her elbow, grabbing her roughly.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Alcide's tone was light, but his expression looked less than amused.

"I was just um… going to check out this shop down yonder…"

"How stupid do you take me for?" He gave a long suffering sigh. "Sookie I thought we had an understanding."

"What you don't understand is that I need to go and take care of some personal business. Now I'm grateful for the shopping trip and the company but I don't need a bodyguard. Haven't you noticed? Nobody's looked at us twice since we got here!"

"I don't care, I'm not gonna take that chance."

"It's not up to you!" Sookie fumed. "I am a grown woman, and I'm goin' to see my cousin whether you like it or not."

"I guess I'd have to stop you then." He said mildly, a light of anticipation coming into his eyes.

It was that look that gave her pause. "Meaning what? You'll toss me in the back of your truck and kidnap me if I try to strike out on my own?"

"Well, no…" A flush spread up the side of his neck. "But I can't just let you take off like that." He muttered and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder, his arms like bands of iron.

"Alcide Herveaux you put me down this instant!" Sookie demanded, pounding on his back impotently.

"Oh quit carryin' on." He gave her rump a little swat and Sookie felt like her head might explode but all that came from her was an exasperated splutter. Alcide didn't drop her in the back of the truck like a sack of potatoes, not quite. Instead he stuffed her into the passenger's side of the cab. "Now you sit tight and don't even think about trying to get away." He wagged a finger in her face. "If you're gonna act like a child then I'm gonna have to treat you like one."

"Eric's not gonna like this." Sookie scowled, arms folding across her chest.

"You're tellin' me…" Alcide muttered, slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Not quite what Sookie had in mind for the day, but it did turn out interesting, no? **

**Feedback is love people**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Yeah typical Eric, already one step ahead of Sookie, right? **

**And who better to watch her than a supe who's half in love with her himself?**

**Agreed, Sookie is being *very* childish in that last chapter, and being treated accordingly. We'll see what Eric does to discipline her...**

_It was that look that gave her pause. "Meaning what? You'll toss me in the back of your truck and kidnap me if I try to strike out on my own?"_

"_Well, no…" A flush spread up the side of his neck. "But I can't just let you take off like that." He muttered and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder, his arms like bands of iron. _

"_Alcide Herveaux you put me down this instant!" Sookie demanded, pounding on his back impotently._

"_Oh quit carryin' on." He gave her rump a little swat and Sookie felt like her head might explode but all that came from her was an exasperated splutter. Alcide didn't drop her in the back of the truck like a sack of potatoes, not quite. Instead he stuffed her into the passenger's side of the cab. "Now you sit tight and don't even think about trying to get away." He wagged a finger in her face. "If you're gonna act like a child then I'm gonna have to treat you like one."_

"_Eric's not gonna like this." Sookie scowled, arms folding across her chest. _

"_You're tellin' me…" Alcide muttered, slamming the door shut._

_

* * *

_

The ride back to the hotel was spent in silence, neither of them much in the mood to talk. As he parked his truck in the lot, Alcide turned to face Sookie, giving her an assessing look. "You wanna go up to my room to wait for a spell or straight on back to yours?"

"I'd like to go back to my room thanks all the same." Sookie replied politely, staring straight ahead.

"Can I trust you to walk through the lobby like a lady? Or am I gonna have to toss you over my shoulder again?" He had banished the faint smile on his lips by the time her ponytail swung around in indignation.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped.

"Try me. Any more tricks and that's exactly what I'll do." He threatened.

"Fine, I give you my word, I won't try anything." Sookie volunteered quickly, almost tripping over the words in an effort to get them out fast enough.

"If you break your word…"

"I won't!" She insisted. "I swear to baby Jesus, cross my heart, stick a needle in my eye." Her fingers traced a path over her chest for emphasis. Only then did she see the touch of a smile playing on his lips and she gave his shoulder a playful punch, relaxing a little. They walked back into the lobby like civilized people, stepping into the elevator without incident and arriving on their floor. "Is your room nearby?" She asked conversationally.

"Naw, it's not near as fancy as yours. But I'll have to wait till sundown to enjoy it anyhow; I'm still on guard duty." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Sookie smiled sadly, knowing just how tired he was, and all on her account. "You can get some rest now, I swear, I won't try anything."

"Thanks all the same, but I'll just stick it out. Ain't but a couple of hours left till nightfall anyway."

"How can you tell?" She asked, they were still in the corridor and she had no idea what time it was.

"I can tell. Full moon's coming soon. Not tonight, but soon."

"Oh." Sookie nodded, getting the door open and stepping into the huge suite. "Come on in." She invited him, knowing Eric would still be dead to the world for a while yet. Alcide moved past her, his big body brushing against hers as he entered the room, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn, get a look at this place. And here I thought my room was nice."

It was very impressive, and Sookie allowed herself a little smile at knowing that Eric had picked the room to impress her. Playing hostess in her posh surroundings, she offered Alcide a drink which he accepted, and a snack, which he declined.

Things had eased enough between them that they were able to chat in hushed tones for a while about nothing in particular. He filled her in on how his sister was doing, and she let him know about Jason's crazy new project with the people of Hotshot. Surprisingly enough, he knew all about them and agreed, they weren't quite right as a people. Though he had given Calvin Norris a grudging respect for trying to do his best for his people in a bad situation. He seemed truly saddened to hear that he'd been shot to death.

Eventually the light started to fade and Sookie looked up at the fancy clock on the wall. "It's not that I'm not having a nice time catching up with you, but you should probably go before he wakes up you know. Something tells me he won't like finding you here with me."

A careless shrug was given. "He's the one who sent for me."

"Well yeah but, he meant for you to wait in the lobby…" She pointed out.

"Which is what I would have done if you'd stayed put in your room like a good girl." Alcide smirked.

"Alcide…" Sookie couldn't explain the sudden need to get him out of there.

"You want me to go?"

"Don't you think it might be for the best?"

"You just don't want Eric to know you snuck off like that." He chuckled.

"What? No, that's not it." Sookie protested, but she knew in her heart he was right. She was hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation with Eric over it by controlling the spin over what had happened that day. But she wouldn't admit that, not out loud in any case. "I'm not ashamed that I went out today. He'll see the shopping bag anyway."

"But you don't want me to tell him that you tried to ditch me."

"I didn't…" okay well she had and Sookie started to realize the situation she'd put him in by doing so. "Well, yeah. Look I'm sorry about that. I know you were just trying to look out for me."

"It's all I've ever wanted to do Sookie, make sure you're safe." Alcide rested his big hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes flicked to the closed door and she took a step backwards, not wanting to lead him on, not after they'd managed to salvage what was left of the day and stay friends. "I appreciate that Alcide, I really do. But like I said, I'm with Eric now."

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "I think I'd better go at that."

"You won't say anything to him, will you?" She gave him a pleading, puppy dog look.

Alcide was silent for a long moment, watching her. "No, I won't." He sighed. "Take care now Sookie." With that, he stepped through the door without another word.

Sookie frowned at the closed door, wondering if she'd just damaged something between them in asking for his silence. Suddenly tired, she stripped down and climbed back into bed with Eric to take a nap, cuddling up to his cool body. It was disconcerting to sleep with someone who was so utterly still. She'd never gotten used to it, though really the number of times she had spent daytime hours in bed with a vampire could be counted on one hand. Just before she drifted off, she remembered that she had wanted to try and find out what the word was that Eric had called her. What was it?

* * *

She smelled of that mongrel; that was the first thing he noticed upon waking. That she hadn't bothered to try and wash off his scent was encouraging. If it had been anything beyond casual touching she might have felt the need to wash up afterwards or he would have smelled it on her. As it was, he found no sign of arousal from her and that alone was enough to dissipate most of the irrational jealousy that swelled at the wolf's scent on his woman.

Still, that mean one thing; she had tried to leave him during the day. A smile curved his lips, he'd known she would try such a thing, and privately he admired her independence for it. She would have made a fine queen in his day, given a little bit of schooling in proper behavior. It wouldn't do to let her know that, or think that he approved of her circumventing his safety protocols. She must be punished… after a fashion.

Plucking her from where she dozed, Eric cradled her to his body, admiring her smooth curves and the way her tawny skin contrasted against his own pale flesh.

Sookie stirred a little, snuggling into his embrace. "Is it time to wake up?" She yawned.

"So it would seem." Eric replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, laying her nude form across his lap. "It appears you have been busy today." He felt her body stiffen against his and knew she'd taken his meaning. The question remained; would she try to conceal her perfidy or simply smile that crooked smile of hers that melted his heart?

"I did go out for a bit today, yeah." Sookie replied carefully. "You're not sore are you? You never said I couldn't go out and do some shopping."

"No, I am not sore." He replied, though she soon would be. "If you wanted to go shopping you should have told me, I would have taken you. No matter the hour, any merchant would have welcomed our business." One way or another.

"Well… yeah I guess I didn't think of that." She squirmed a little, and Eric held a little tighter to the flare of her hip. It wouldn't do for her to distract him from the lesson at hand. But even as he held her still, his flesh started to stir in anticipation. "But you knew I'd try something like that, didn't you?" She pointed out with a wry twist of the lips.

"I told you Sookie, I protect what is mine. I can see that I was right to ask the Were to guard you." Eric allowed a tinge of censure to enter his voice.

"Eric I'm perfectly capable of running errands on my own." The color started to rise in her cheeks as she warmed to the subject. "You didn't have to send for him all this way."

"If you could be trusted to stay where I leave you when I bed down for the day, this wouldn't have been necessary." He pointed out. "Tell me the truth now… for I will know if you lie to me." Eric cautioned her. "Were you really just running errands, or were you going after your cousin alone?"

Sookie squirmed again and he gave her delectable rump a swat, causing her to jump a little in his arms. "I ah… well I was going to go check out the shack, just take a look around… but then Alcide was there so…"

It was difficult to keep the smile from his eyes, but he kept it from his lips for the moment. "Thank you for being honest with me." He brushed his thumb over her lower lip, delighting in the way it dropped so invitingly. "Are you ready to accept your punishment?"

"Punishment?" Her brows climbed a mile high. "Eric…you can't…" Sookie sputtered, even as he turned her over his lap, her lush bottom presented to him as a gift.

"If you are going to act like a child, I must discipline you like one Sookie. You know how dangerous it is for you to be wandering around during the day in a strange city." He brought his hand down on her bottom with enough force enough to sting but not enough to really hurt her. Definitely hard enough to get her attention though.

"Eric!" Sookie squealed, trying to wriggle free, which ended up being all the more enjoyable for him on his lap.

His hand caressed the firm globe of her ass before he brought it up for another swat, enjoying the way her skin turned pink. "You could have been hurt or killed if I hadn't asked Alcide to guard you."

Sookie stop trying to escape, knowing it to be impossible. "Okay, okay, I know but… let me up Eric. For the love of god…"

"God has nothing to do with it." Eric said gently, his long fingers tracing the swell of her backside. Sookie stiffened in his arms again at the touch and he continued his exploration. "You will promise me to never take such risks with your life." He demanded, dipping lower to her womanly core to stroke the delicate folds.

A ragged moan tore from her lips at the intimate caress, given with her still in such a helpless position.

"I will have your promise." He withdrew his fingers and gave her rump another smack.

"I promise!" Sookie yelped, but she made no effort to escape him.

To reward her, his clever hand returned to her slick folds, slipping inside of her, seeking that special spot that drove her mad with pleasure. "You are mine Sookie Stackhouse." He murmured possessively, stoking her need, bringing her closer and closer. "Say it."

"Eric… I…" Sookie gasped, breath coming in little pants and gasps.

He withdrew his hand, landing another slap to her heated derriere. "Say it, you are mine."

"I'm yours." The broken cry came from her lips, "Yours…" and then her cries of pleasure overtook her as he rewarded her with the loving attention she craved, his fingers filling and stretching her, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

Already he was starting to learn the secrets of her body and when he felt her trembling on the edge of release, he pressed her down against the bed and buried himself in her tight sheath from behind, groaning as he felt her pulse and clench around his manhood. Driving into her again and again, Eric brought her to another shuddering climax on the tail of the first one. When he felt himself growing close, he sank his fangs into the smooth column of her neck where it met the shoulder, feeling something primal stir within him in taking her this way, as her essence flooded his senses. Spilling deep within her, he drank in her emotions as he drank in her blood, finding a deeper gratification in that bond that surpassed the physical. If only she would consent to take his blood again, that would surely strengthen the bond between them.

Sealing the wound at her neck with a final lave of his tongue, he lay against her back, pressing soft kisses against her smooth, tanned skin, taking care not to crush her beneath his weight. "Are you alright my beloved?" He asked softly, when she did not stir beyond the soft falls of her breath.

"More than fine." She sighed in deep satisfaction, voice slightly muffled by the bed.

"Then I was not too… rough with you?"

"You mean with that… punishment?" She turned to catch sight of his face and Eric withdrew so that they could face each other properly. "Hell no, you should have seen it when Pa used to take a switch to us when we were little."

"He beat you?" Anger rose within his chest, for a man who had been long dead.

"No, not beat really. Just a smack when it was needed. Jason a heck of a lot more than me. But he did it so we'd learn right from wrong."

Understanding soothed his anger. "Then your father was a wise man." His own actions seemed vindicated in his eyes. He had only sought to teach her the error of her ways in a manner that would form an impression upon her. Eric simply hadn't thought that he would enjoy it so much; he almost hoped that she disobeyed him again.

"Yeah you would think so." Sookie gave a snort at that. "I promise, I won't go running off anytime soon." She crossed her heart and he picked up her hand and brought her fingers to his lips for a kiss. "But when we get back to Bon Temps I'm gonna have to be able to live my life." She insisted.

"Sookie I don't want to chain you to my bed… although… that could be fun to explore sometime." His lips curved into a devilish smile. "I just ask that you defer to my judgment where your safety is concerned." He was less worried about her safety in her hometown. Rob was there to look after her if necessary.

Her brows rose a fraction, but she didn't respond to the bait. "I promise, I'll try to be more mindful of it and not take unnecessary risks."

"Good, I would hate to have to wring your pretty little neck." He chuckled.

**A/N: So I tried something a little different in this chapter from Eric's POV. Let me know if you guys liked it or if you thought it was out of character or anything. I think we've seen he's got some darker tastes when it comes to making love sometimes, so I thought this method of disciplining her might appeal to him. **

**Feedback is love people**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry about the delay in updating, the new year is kicking my ass, but I'm hoping to simple things up soon.**

**I'm glad a lot of you were able to take the "punishment" in the spirit which it was meant. It's nice to be able to try something new and not established in canon and see where it takes us. **

_Understanding soothed his anger. "Then your father was a wise man." His own actions seemed vindicated in his eyes. He had only sought to teach her the error of her ways in a manner that would form an impression upon her. Eric simply hadn't thought that he would enjoy it so much; he almost hoped that she disobeyed him again. _

"_Yeah you would think so." Sookie gave a snort at that. "I promise, I won't go running off anytime soon." She crossed her heart and he picked up her hand and brought her fingers to his lips for a kiss. "But when we get back to Bon Temps I'm gonna have to be able to live my life." She insisted._

"_Sookie I don't want to chain you to my bed… although… that could be fun to explore sometime." His lips curved into a devilish smile. "I just ask that you defer to my judgment where your safety is concerned." He was less worried about her safety in her hometown. Rob was there to look after her if necessary. _

_Her brows rose a fraction, but she didn't respond to the bait. "I promise, I'll try to be more mindful of it and not take unnecessary risks."_

"_Good, I would hate to have to wring your pretty little neck." He chuckled. _

_

* * *

_

There was no sign of Alcide when Sookie and Eric went down to the lobby after dark and she guessed he was finally getting some well deserved sleep. It was about a forty-five minute drive to Coden, though the going was much slower the closer they got to the small town. Callahan Road hardly deserved the name, it wasn't much more than a dirt path choked with weeds for the majority of the drive. The dark SUV that Eric rented managed it well enough though, and when they had almost reached their destination, he doused the lights.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked in alarm as the darkness swallowed the vehicle with them in it, and still he proceeded along the dirt road.

"I thought it best to approach as stealthily as possible. After all, we don't know what we'll find there."

It was a good idea in theory she supposed, but it was unnerving to be driving along with only a sliver of moonlight to guide them. While she knew he had better eyesight than she did, the question begged asking. "Can you even see the road?"

Eric merely looked over at her, a faint smile on his lips. "A little faith?" He asked mildly and Sookie nodded, turning her attention back to the road. There was a light up ahead coming from a small house tucked in among the reeds, nearly at the water's edge. Pulling over, Eric turned to her, his voice low and urgent. "Stay in the car."

"The hell I will!" She balked at being left behind, it was her cousin after all.

"Sookie…" Eric gave a long suffering sigh. "We agreed that you would defer to me in matters of your safety."

"What? If there really is somethin' bad out there, don't you think they'll come for me the moment you leave?"

He processed that for a moment before acknowledging her point. "Alright, stay close to me then. But at the first sign of danger, you take the car and get out of here, agreed?" He held the keys up, demanding her agreement before releasing them.

"Oh yeah, of course." She nodded earnestly, keeping her own counsel on what she'd actually do if the occasion called for it. They slipped from the car, approaching the little bungalow on foot. Lights blazed from the living room, but the windows were obscured by heavy drapes or blinds, it was difficult to tell which from the outside.

"There are two inside, I don't detect anyone else around." Eric said softly.

Extending her gift, Sookie "listened" carefully, looking for any dead spaces just as much as she was searching for distinct minds inside. She brushed over two thought patterns inside, easily identifiable as Hadley and Hunter. "Yeah me too, I think we're good here." She confirmed.

"_Aunt Sookie?" _

She heard the boy's voice in her head and groaned outwardly. The kid was better than an alarm system, which was good she supposed. "They know we're here."

Eric frowned. "How could they possibly…?"

"It's Hunter, he felt me searching for thoughts, I should have been more careful. I'm sorry." She gave him a sheepish shrug of the shoulders.

"I hadn't realized the boy's gift was that developed."

"No, it's because it isn't well developed. He hasn't had time to learn how to put up any shields, he's on all the time. I should have thought of that."

"_Sookie?"_ The child's voice came again in her head. _"Mama's scared."_

"_Shhh I know baby, just relax, we're here to help."_ She thought back to him. "We'd best go on and knock, Hadley's kinda freakin' out right now." Sookie led him to the door and knocked lightly. "Hadley? It's Sookie." She called out loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Sookie? What are you doing here?" The door was thrown open but Hadley recoiled at seeing Eric, her eyes going wide with fear.

"Hadley it's okay, we're here to help you, really we are." Sookie insisted, stepping across the threshold to soothe her cousin. Eric remained on the porch, watching them, an inscrutable look on his face and Sookie wished he'd drop the scary vampire look for just a moment and smile or something to put her at ease.

Hadley's eyes were filled with distrust as she stared back at Eric. "Aunt Sookie!" Hunter cried out happily, running to wrap his arms around her. Sookie dropped to her knees to give him a proper hug, relishing that sign of open affection that she didn't get from many in her life.

"Hello Hunter, how's my favorite nephew doing?" She smiled back at him.

"I'm bored, Mama didn't let me bring any good toys with me." The little boy made a face. "Are we gonna go home now?"

"No." Hadley answered just in the same moment that Sookie said "Yes."

"Sookie, why don't you take the boy into the other room and help him gather his things? Hadley and I will talk." All the while he spoke, Eric's eyes didn't leave Hadley's face and he looked no friendlier than he had at first standing there.

"I won't invite you in." Hadley's chin came up a fraction.

"Do you imagine that will keep you safer?" The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "I am not your enemy, child."

"I ain't no child." Hadley pouted, "And I'm not letting you in."

"Hadley, we really are here to help." Sookie interjected.

"They are Mama," Hunter piped up, "they're here to take us home where it's for our own good."

"Come on Hunter, let's go on in the bedroom like Eric says, you can show me your room, okay?" Sookie suggested, leading the boy by the shoulders, leaving Eric to talk to Hadley privately, from the doorway if necessary.

"Is Eric a vampire?" The child asked as soon as they were in the other room.

"Yes he is, but he's a good man; he won't hurt your Mama, I promise." Sookie replied truthfully.

Hunter looked less convinced of that. "She's real scared of him. He bit her before and she doesn't want him to bite her again."

A little taken aback by that news, it took Sookie a moment to reply. "Well, I'm sure he had his reasons for that." She said diplomatically, knowing the boy was only repeating what was going through his mother's mind without any real knowledge of the surrounding circumstances.

"He wanted to make the Queen lady tell him why you're special. Is that the same reason I'm special too?" His eyes widened with the connection.

"I expect so; we've got the same family."

His nose wrinkled with distaste. "Don't wanna be no faerie, faeries are for girls." Hunter's tone was disgruntled and Sookie suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Now that just isn't so. There's both boy and girl faeries, I've seen em myself. Ain't nothing wrong with being part faerie, it just makes you special like you said." Sookie insisted.

"Except it makes it so that there's people out there that'd kill us as soon as look at us?" He asked forlornly.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Sookie's eyes widened in alarm. Was that what his mother was thinking in the other room? She'd been trying to stay focused on her conversation with Hunter and leave Hadley to Eric.

"Uncle Eric."

"Eric said that to your Mama?" A little surprised that he'd felt the need to try and scare her into coming with them, she supposed she could understand it.

"No, he was thinking it. He was thinking that if others knew how much she meant to the Queen then they'd use her as a weapon against her, and that if they knew I was special like you, they'd wanna either eat me or kill me." The little boy said matter of factly, not seeming to be much troubled by what he reported to have heard.

Sookie was more astonished by the implications of what he'd said than the actual content of his words. "Hunter, can you read Eric's mind just like other people?" Maybe it had been an aberration? Like those brief glimpses she got into his mind at intimate moments?

"Sure I can."

His confirmation froze the blood in her veins and it was a few moments before Sookie could speak again. "Hunter… baby you must never, ever let on that you can read vampire thoughts, do you understand me?"

"Why not? You said I can trust him." He blinked in confusion.

"And you can but…" How could she explain it? "Because it's dangerous for vampires to know that you can do that. Vampires can be very, very dangerous, even if most of the time they're good people." She could see he wasn't understanding the distinction, and she tried again. "A lot of people don't like the idea of you reading their thoughts do they?" She asked gently.

"Well no…"

"Well if a vampire knew you could read his thoughts, and he lost his temper about it, you might get hurt before he stopped to realize how bad he could hurt you." The boy was silent, processing. "Either that or if say the queen found out you could read other vampire's thoughts, she might keep you in her court to spy for her against other vamps." She added.

"I wouldn't mind, it'd be cool to be a spy." Hunter's face lit up with excitement.

Damn, that was a tactical error on her part. Sookie racked her brain, trying to come up with a way to make it sound less appealing without giving the boy nightmares. "You might think so now, but you wouldn't like to be a prisoner, would you? Because your life would never be your own once they got it into their minds how useful you could be."

"You get to live your own life." He pointed out stubbornly.

"Only because I have someone strong to protect me."

"Like Uncle Eric?"

"Yes, like Eric." Sookie nodded. "Honey why do you keep calling him Uncle Eric?"

"He's your husband ain't he? And you're my Aunt Sookie." His narrow shoulders gave a shrug.

A little surprised by the question, Sookie smiled indulgently over the boy's mistake. "No, he's not my husband."

"He's not?" Hunter's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "He thinks he is."

Sookie stared at him in amazement, at a momentary loss for words. The bedroom door opened then and Eric leaned in, his large form taking up the entire door frame. "We will return to the hotel now. Have you gathered the boy's things?" He looked to each of them, just standing there, no packed bags in sight.

"Ah…" It took Sookie a moment longer to shake herself free of the prior conversation. Idly she wondered what it was Eric had said to Hadley to get her to agree to come with them, let alone invite him into the house, but she was well aware of Eric's charm. "Yeah, we'll be out in two shakes." She gave Eric a tight lipped smile. "Come on Hunter, give me a hand."

Eric's brows twitched together just a fraction and then he nodded, leaving them to their task to return to Hadley.

"_Remember what I said."_ Sookie said to Hunter in his mind, not wanting Eric to overhear. _"Not a word about being able to read his thoughts." _She only hoped that keeping this secret wouldn't come back to haunt her.

* * *

The trip back to the hotel was uneventful, the late hour making the child drowsy, Hunter fell asleep pretty quickly and none of the adults in the vehicle seemed very prone to talking. The boy was wide awake as they passed through the impressive lobby of the Hotel though, trying to look at everything at once. While Hadley was well used to living in finery, Hunter had never stayed in such a fancy place before. His eyes all a goggle, they brought him up to the suite, settling him into the bed amid protests that he'd never fall asleep while Eric made some calls to arrange for the trip back to Louisiana.

Sookie took the opportunity to pull her cousin down beside her on the couch for a little girl talk. "Hey, I'm sorry if we scared you earlier, but you weren't exactly taking calls so…"

"There's a reason for that." Hadley shook her head slowly. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing going back with you."

"Hadley… Look, I made the queen promise that if you don't want to go back to her, she'll let you go. If you don't want to come back with us, you really don't have to."

"And you believed her?" Hadley laughed bitterly, her eyes downcast.

"I mean it, if you want to keep on runnin… I'll help you. We both will."

"Eric?" Hadley looked up towards the other room where the Viking was making his calls. "He's her subject; he'll do anything she asks."

"No, I truly believe we've come to an understanding with the queen. She's afraid of him Cous, I've seen it in her eyes."

"I've seen it too." Hadley said softly.

"He's much older than she is, and he'll protect you if that's what you want."

"Why would he protect me?" She scoffed.

Sookie's face gentled as she looked up and caught Eric's gaze, giving him a private smile. "For me. He'd do it for me if I asked him to, for no other reason than to make me happy."

Hadley mulled that over for a few moments and Sookie began to think she would actually ask them to help her run away again, but in the end she gave a resigned sigh. "No, I have to go back to her. It's the only thing to do, she won't let me go, I know that now."

"Do you, you know, love her?" Sookie asked gently.

"Part of me does." Hadley looked up, "and part of me just wishes to hell I'd never met her in the first place."

"I'm sorry." Sookie laid her hand gently over hers.

"It ain't your fault." Hadley gave her a broken smile. "I made my own bed, now I got to lie in it. But Hunter… I thought the only way to keep him safe was to take him away from all of this, but I know now that isn't possible. Promise me you'll see him safely home." She gripped Sookie's hand back with surprising strength.

"Sure, of course." Sookie promised readily. "I think the best thing in the world for him would be to go back to his Daddy's house and try to live as normal a life as possible."

"Only he's not normal is he?" Her eyes were full of sadness and Sookie felt a stab of anger go through her at Hadley's reaction. Just because he shared the same gift she had didn't mean the boy was doomed to a life of misery.

"He just needs to learn control and that'll come in time." Sookie gave her hand a quick squeeze and then extricated her fingers, opening and closing her hand to work the soreness out. "He'll be fine; he's a strong little boy." Stronger than any of them knew and Sookie was bound and determined to protect him any way she could. "In fact, why don't I keep him with me for a few days when we get back? I'll see if I can't teach him a few tricks to make his life a little easier?"

"Would you Sook?" Hadley's face lit up. "If he could just pretend to be normal…"

"I'll see what I can do." Sookie gave her a tight smile, concealing her thoughts behind it. If she had anything to do with it Hunter would learn how to get the most basic of shields up before he left her custody, and she did it for him, not for his mother's wishes.

**A/N: We'll see what having Hunter around for a little while does to Sookie's household. And we'll see how Hadley's reunion with the queen goes, it might not be everything Sophie-Ann wants it to be… Sookie will be forced to make a very difficult decision.**

**Feedback is love people**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I thought it would be an interesting twist if Hunter could read vampire thoughts, I'm not really sure if I'll do too much with it in this story, but there it is. **

"_It ain't your fault." Hadley gave her a broken smile. "I made my own bed, now I got to lie in it. But Hunter… I thought the only way to keep him safe was to take him away from all of this, but I know now that isn't possible. Promise me you'll see him safely home." She gripped Sookie's hand back with surprising strength._

"_Sure, of course." Sookie promised readily. "I think the best thing in the world for him would be to go back to his Daddy's house and try to live as normal a life as possible."_

"_Only he's not normal is he?" Her eyes were full of sadness and Sookie felt a stab of anger go through her at Hadley's reaction. Just because he shared the same gift she had didn't mean the boy was doomed to a life of misery. _

"_He just needs to learn control and that'll come in time." Sookie gave her hand a quick squeeze and then extricated her fingers, opening and closing her hand to work the soreness out. "He'll be fine; he's a strong little boy." Stronger than any of them knew and Sookie was bound and determined to protect him any way she could. "In fact, why don't I keep him with me for a few days when we get back? I'll see if I can't teach him a few tricks to make his life a little easier?"_

"_Would you Sook?" Hadley's face lit up. "If he could just pretend to be normal…"_

"_I'll see what I can do." Sookie gave her a tight smile, concealing her thoughts behind it. If she had anything to do with it Hunter would learn how to get the most basic of shields up before he left her custody, and she did it for him, not for his mother's wishes._

_

* * *

_

The flight back was new all over again as Sookie saw it from Hunter's eyes. A steady chatter came from the boy both out loud and inside her head as he jabbered on excitedly about his first plane trip. A look to Eric saw an unfathomable look on his face that Sookie had no idea how to interpret. At times he looked amused by some of the boy's excited outbursts, but as time went on, Sookie wondered if the noise was perhaps grating on him just a little. Hadley had lapsed into a dark mood, looking out the window and largely ignoring the child, lost to her own thoughts.

Having no idea whether or not Eric had any experience around children (she was guessing not!), Sookie took it upon herself to try and divert Hunter to speaking in his mind as much as possible. Making a game of it, she tried to teach him how to construct a basic shield for his thoughts, though she wasn't at all sure how effective her instructions were. Though she could tell he was making an effort, she still was able to pick up on every single thing he broadcasted. Doing a little testing, she found him very skilled in getting through her own mental defenses; unless she was concentrating on keeping him out, he was still able to read her surface thoughts. That coupled with the ability to read vampire's thoughts made him a very talented little boy indeed… she only hoped he didn't end up in danger or worse because of it.

Eric seemed relieved when they landed at the airport, and Hunter had wound down enough to fall asleep for the ride back home. It was decided that the little boy would stay at Sookie's place with Rob and Quill, while Hadley, Eric and Sookie would journey on to see the Queen. Though she was loathe to leave Hunter with people he was unfamiliar with, Sookie had to admit, Rob was certainly capable of keeping the child safe. The only worry was… how would he take being relegated to the position of babysitter?

It turned out that she needn't have worried; Rob accepted the assignment with the same taciturn nod that he accepted all orders from Eric with. "I'll just take him on up to bed Miss." Rob offered, holding his arms out to Hadley who carried her sleeping son, cradling his head to her shoulder.

Hadley hesitated for a moment, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"It's okay Hadley; he'll take real good care of him." Sookie gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Like he was my own." Rob nodded, taking the little boy when she reluctantly offered him up.

"It's not that I don't trust you." She gave a faint smile through the tears. "It's just that I'm afraid this will be the last time that I see him again."

"Don't say that, you'll see him again real soon." Sookie interjected, though she had to admit, that was a valid fear for her cousin to have, knowing that she was returning to a capricious vampire queen. Eric stood very near the door, giving some instructions to Quill that Sookie couldn't quite overhear.

Hadley leaned close, pressing a kiss to Hunter's forehead before moving back to let Rob take him away. "I hope you're right."

"He'll be alright with me." Rob gave her a quick wink, the corner of his mouth quirking up into an almost smile before he turned to take the boy upstairs.

"I'll just go and help you get him tucked in, make sure he's got clean linens and the like. He can take Tara's room I reckon." Sookie offered; quick on his heels. By the time she showed up, a spare blanket in hand, Rob had Hunter already lying down on the bed and was gently pulling his shoes off, careful not to wake the sleeping child. "You done that before?" Sookie asked softly, setting the blanket along the edge of the bed.

"A time or two; though Rayne preferred to go barefoot when she was this small. I was more likely to have to work to get them _on_ her than off." This time he did give a rare smile, and Sookie found herself smiling back, picturing him as a younger man, chasing after his free spirited sister with a pair of shoes.

"I wanted to mention to you… Hunter's special, like me. So don't be too surprised if he ends up trying to get into your head without meaning to; his control is just awful."

"Is he now? That should make things interesting." Rob didn't seem too disturbed by the notion, and Sookie breathed an inward sigh of relief; remembering the one time she'd tried to read his thoughts.

"Do you think that you could… I don't know, maybe try and help him learn some control?" She entreated him with a hopeful smile. He seemed to have a strong affinity for his own shields, whether that was learned or an inherent talent remained to be seen.

"Might could, might could…" He nodded, seeming to consider her question rather than giving a rash answer.

"I know it's not your concern, but… I worry about him. Being able to do the things he can wears on a person. Kids in particular are cruel to someone who's different. I'd spare that for him if I could." Sookie's tone took on a slightly forlorn tone as she covered Hunter with the blanket, her own childhood less than happy to her recollection. When she looked up again, Rob was watching her, and she gave him a self conscious smile.

"Yeah, I can do that. I know a thing or two about growing up different." The brief smile put in an appearance again and then he bent to set Hunter's shoes next to the closet.

Sookie nodded, suddenly feeling much better about leaving Hunter in his care. "I'd better get goin'; we'll be leaving to go see the queen while there's still night left."

"I'll sit here with him so he won't be alone when he wakes up in a strange place." Rob pulled up a chair and set it beside the bed, folding his solid frame into it.

"You're a good man." Sookie impulsively bent to give him a quick peck on the cheek, her cheeks flushing the moment she realized just how forward that was.

"Might be the company you keep that makes you think so." He replied, looking not at all convinced of the goodness she ascribed to him.

"There might be some truth in that, but I think you're a good man just the same." She considered aloud with a faint smile. Compared to most of the "solid citizens" of Bon Temps, most would consider Rob's lifestyle straddling the line common decency, but in the company of vampires and werewolves? He was a loyal, capable and okay, a little dangerous; but a good person to have in your corner. Sookie lingered at the door just a moment longer before giving him a little half wave and heading back down to join Eric, Hadley and Quill.

* * *

"You ought not to be doing that, it's impolite to eavesdrop." Rob said quietly, when he was certain Sookie had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't want her to fuss." Hunter's eyes popped open, taking in his surroundings.

"Still, the polite thing to do would have been to let her know you were awake."

"I'm surprised she didn't notice, she should have heard me thinking. Is that how you knew I was awake?" The little boy sat up in bed.

"She wasn't looking. It's impolite to look into someone's head without asking." Rob replied. "That's rule number one."

"Is that how you knew I was awake? Can you look inside my head too?"

Rob felt the brush of the boy's mind against his, despite the warning just given, but his shields were up tight, locking him out. "No, that isn't how I knew." He fixed the child with a stern look when Hunter kept trying to get past his defenses. "Now what did I just say about rule number one?"

"Should I ask before I look?" Hunter blinked.

His lips twitched as Rob fought not to smile at his earnest question. "No, I guess not. Just… know that if anyone was to know what you were up to, they might not take too kindly to it."

"Nobody ever knew before, except my aunt Sookie on the count of she could hear me in there." He shrugged.

"Well there are plenty more people in the world who can tell if someone's peeking into their minds, so a word to the wise, be careful. You can get into all manner of trouble by sticking your nose into somewhere it's not wanted. That goes for all avenues of life, Chief; not just reading minds." Rob pointed out.

"But how will I know if they can feel me looking or not?"

"I could teach you."

Hunter's face lit up with excitement. "You could?"

"You'd have to practice; it's not something that can be learned in a day or a week, or even a year." A word of caution was offered.

"Well criminitely, I got my whole life to get better at it don't I? I'm just tired of trying to pretend like I don't hear things. I can't help it if I hear things people are thinking. I'm not even trying most of the time."

_If he lived that long_… Idly Rob wondered if Eric was aware the kid was special like Sookie was? And would his loyalties require him to tell Eric all about it if he wasn't? Pushing that aside for the moment, he focused on Hunter's earnest little face. "I'll teach you to work it so you keep from crashing in where you're not wanted."

"Are you like me and aunt Sookie? Part faerie?" The boy made a face at the word and this time Rob did smile.

"No, I'm not. I'm something different." What was in him was much darker than the light that lived inside of the pair of them, but he wasn't about to name it to a child who had such little control of his tongue let alone his thoughts.

"Can you read minds too?" Hunter wondered aloud.

"No," Rob confessed, "I just know how to keep people out of mine. And I've had years of practice doing so." Sharpening his skills on his little sister had been part of growing up and Rayne had always been a powerfully gifted reader, even when she was younger than Hunter.

"So isn't teaching me how to look without getting caught sorta the opposite of rule number one?"

"That leads us to rule number two. Sometimes we have to do things that are impolite when the occasion calls for it. The trick is not to get caught." Rob dropped him a quick wink.

* * *

The trip to bring Hadley back to Sophie-Anne passed uneventfully, with Hadley still in her solemn state and Eric and Sookie talking quietly in the front seat of Sookie's SUV. Sookie couldn't help but feel like they were doing something wrong in bringing her cousin back to the queen, but Hadley seemed resigned to her fate.

Once there, they were promptly escorted inside to the same parlor they'd been ushered into upon taking up the commission to find Hadley. Sookie couldn't help but recall the circumstances that had led her to Eric's lap on the very couch they sat on now. How things had changed between them in such a short time! Now she easily wore not only the diamonds he'd wrapped around her throat, but his mark without thinking twice about it, having accepted that she was well and truly his now.

Her lips curved into a faint smile and Eric caught up her chin to turn her face to his, a questioning look on his face. "I was just thinkin' about the last time we were in this room." Her smile turned inviting as she saw the answering hunger in Eric's eyes telling her that he well remembered the exact circumstance she was thinking on.

"I would be happy to repeat the experience if the couch is making you nostalgic." He offered, fangs extending with an audible snick as desire flared between them.

Oh it was tempting… even with Hadley in the room it was a very enticing prospect indeed to allow herself to be swept up into his embrace, blotting out all other troubles and worries in his care. But the doors opened just then, and instead of the suited servant she expected to convey them to the queen; it was the woman herself who swept into the room.

"My Hadley, you've come back to me!" She cried out dramatically, arms open wide as if she expected the girl to come flocking to her bosom.

Hadley gave her an uncertain smile, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she moved slowly to the queen's side to place a kiss to her smooth cheek.

"I missed you terribly, where did you get off to? Oh nevermind, we'll have plenty of time to fill in all of the details in the time to come." Sophie-Anne gushed. If she picked up on Hadley's less than enthusiastic greeting she gave no sign of it. "Well now, you have done me a great service." She turned her attention to Sookie and Eric, her arm settling possessively around Hadley's waist.

"About that…" Sookie licked her lips, rushing ahead before she lost her nerve. "Look, we brought Hadley back as we said we'd do, but… if she doesn't want to stay with you… you'll honor your promise to let her go, won't you?" Eric made a small choking noise at her side, but Sookie refused to look at him as she waited for Sophie-Anne's response.

"Why would she want to leave me? You don't want to leave me right after you've come back to me, do you?" Sophie-Anne turned to Hadley, stroking her golden hair lovingly.

"No, course not." Hadley replied, her voice barely above a whisper, unable to meet her eyes.

"There, you see? She's right where she belongs." Sophie-Anne declared smugly.

"Can't you see how miserable she is?" Sookie all but yelled. Was the queen really that blinded by her own desires?

"Sookie…" Eric's voice was low but full of warning.

"No, I can't just stand by here and watch her throw her life away, not when I could stand up for her." Sookie declared hotly.

"Is this true?" Sophie-Anne's smile became brittle. "Would you rather I'd left you in whatever hole it was you crawled into these past few weeks?"

Hadley didn't reply, her eyes downcast.

"You can't make her stay here against her will." Sookie insisted.

Sophie-Anne's eyes snapped up angrily, but her voice was deathly calm when she spoke. "You dare come into my home and think to tell me what I can and can't do?" She stared unblinkingly for long moments before the smile returned to her lips if not her eyes. "Very well. I'm a reasonable woman. I'll leave your cousin's fate in your hands."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief but Eric remained rigid at her side, poised for trouble. "Thank you." She replied respectfully.

"Oh don't thank me yet sweetheart." The queen's eyes glittered dangerously. "Sala! Bring in my favorite pet!" She called out suddenly.

Sookie traded looks with Eric whose brows had drawn together in a single line as he tried to puzzle out what she had in mind. The pretty blonde was struck dumb when the doors opened again to reveal a very battered Bill Compton, dirty and bloodied. Thin and gaunt, shackled with silver, he was thrown to land in a crumpled heap at the queen's feet.

Sophie-Anne reached down to thread her fingers through his dark hair, tightening them to pull his head up painfully. "I just love reunions, don't you? He's become my favorite source of amusement these days. Do you care to hazard a guess as to what his crime was?" She looked up to Sookie, a malevolent smile on her lips.

Robbed of the power of speech, Sookie could only shake her head mutely.

"He actually attacked me on your behalf my dear. Thought to keep you safe by destroying me and your secret with me. Can you believe such a thing?" Her fingers tightened again, producing a wince from Bill who had remained silent. "Now his life is forfeit. I'll make a present of it to you. Or Hadley's, the choice is yours. Only one of them will leave with you tonight." Bill looked up then, eyes full of anguish as he met Sookie's gaze.

Sookie swallowed under that painful gaze. "Eric, you gotta do something…"

"Be still." He chastised her, his voice remote, as if he was working his way through the problem and couldn't be disturbed right at the moment.

"You'd best muzzle your pet Eric before she gets you in trouble. I think I've been a more than reasonable host. I've offered you a choice. Take your pick. Will you spare your cousin or your first love?"

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So tell me what you think of this new development? Who should Sookie choose? **

**Feedback is love people**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I'm hip deep in research for my new book tentatively titled "Touched" which centers around ghost hauntings in the New Orleans area. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm guessing there aren't many Bill fans out there reading this fic. (Well and why would there be with an Eric/Sookie pairing!) I agree, it would serve Bill and Hadley right if they both got stuck in Sophie-Anne's clutches. But...it would be less dramatic around the Stackhouse household afterwards, now wouldn't it? **

_Sookie traded looks with Eric whose brows had drawn together in a single line as he tried to puzzle out what she had in mind. The pretty blonde was struck dumb when the doors opened again to reveal a very battered Bill Compton, dirty and bloodied. Thin and gaunt, shackled with silver, he was thrown to land in a crumpled heap at the queen's feet. _

_Sophie-Anne reached down to thread her fingers through his dark hair, tightening them to pull his head up painfully. "I just love reunions, don't you? He's become my favorite source of amusement these days. Do you care to hazard a guess as to what his crime was?" She looked up to Sookie, a malevolent smile on her lips. _

_Robbed of the power of speech, Sookie could only shake her head mutely._

"_He actually attacked me on your behalf my dear. Thought to keep you safe by destroying me and your secret with me. Can you believe such a thing?" Her fingers tightened again, producing a wince from Bill who had remained silent. "Now his life is forfeit. I'll make a present of it to you. Or Hadley's, the choice is yours. Only one of them will leave with you tonight." Bill looked up then, eyes full of anguish as he met Sookie's gaze. _

_Sookie swallowed under that painful gaze. "Eric, you gotta do something…"_

"_Be still." He chastised her, his voice remote, as if he was working his way through the problem and couldn't be disturbed right at the moment._

"_You'd best muzzle your pet Eric before she gets you in trouble. I think I've been a more than reasonable host. I've offered you a choice. Take your pick. Will you spare your cousin or your first love?" _

Sookie stared back in silent horror, unable to even begin the thought process needed to make such a decision. Her first love versus her own flesh and blood… how could she be expected to choose?

The last time she'd seen Bill, she'd been ordering him out of her home and out of her life. She'd felt something very akin to hate in that moment over his betrayal, but time had softened the edges of her anger and she found that she was no longer immune to the pain in his tortured gaze. But Hadley… how could she turn her back on her cousin, knowing that Hunter waited for her back at home? "I can't…" Sookie murmured, taking a step backwards.

"Oh, you wish them both to stay? Never let it be said I don't aim to please…" Sophie-Anne feigned surprise.

"No!" Sookie cried out, her face twisted with the pain that twisted her heart at the decision laid at her feet.

"Sookie," Eric's voice was low and intimate at her ear. "You know what you have to do." He urged her gently.

"Sookie, please…" Hadley spoke up, her eyes boring into Sookie's, even as she projected her thoughts to her cousin. _*it's up to you to keep Hunter safe. He'll be so much safer without me around to screw his life up. Tell him… tell him I will always love him, but it's for the best this way.* _A faint nod was given, pleading with Sookie to do this one thing for her.

Staring back in anguish, she gave a slow nod in reply. As much as it pained her to do so, Sookie could put the decision off no longer. "I choose Bill." She said simply, her voice sounding overloud to her ears. Beside her, she felt Eric stiffen at her words and could only guess what he must be thinking.

"Done!" Sophie-Anne clapped her hands together in glee, her face positively glowing in triumph. "If I were you I'd wash him before the trip home, between us girls he's just a little ripe." She smirked.

Sookie started forward towards Bill, but Eric caught her around the waist, anchoring her in place. "May we have sanctuary for the day your Majesty?" He asked respectfully.

"Sure, why not." The queen acknowledged the request with a wave of the hand. "Just don't expect me to play hostess, my Hadley and I have got some catching up to do." She brushed Hadley's bright hair away from her neck and laid a possessive kiss to her throat.

"As you wish, my Queen." Eric nodded.

Sophie-Anne seemed entirely focused on Hadley but her sharp eyes returned to regard Sookie once more, a speculative look on her face. "I have to say, you certainly did hold up your end of the bargain better than expected."

"Uh… thanks." Sookie replied, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand up. It didn't help that Eric had gone completely still as if anticipating a predatory attack.

"I wonder if it wouldn't be better for you to remain here for a while, as a member of my court?"

Biting her lip against the stab of pain that went through her as Eric gripped her a bit too tightly, Sookie's smile stretched a bit wider as it did whenever she was scared to death. The wrong answer could end up with both her and Eric shackled where Bill still sat at the Queen's feet. "That's a real fine offer but… no thank you, your Majesty. I prefer to… keep my independent status."

"Most humans I'm told would find it to be quite the honor to be asked." Sophie-Anne pointed out, her tone mild.

"Thanks all the same but… I'd never fit in here. I'm just a simple barmaid, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Sookie nodded and smiled as though that was her only reason for concern.

"Oh I could think of plenty of things to keep you busy." The queen's eyes glittered avariciously before darting to take in Eric's stance, her lips pouting forward at his intense glare. "Very well, if that's what you'd prefer. I'll just send for you if I have need of you again." Sophie-Anne drew herself up regally. "Sookie Stackhouse, you have the gratitude of the Kingdom of Louisiana and I expect your fealty in return. Keep an eye on her for me Eric, I don't like to share." The corner of her mouth curved up into a smile before she strode out of the room, tugging Hadley behind her.

"What does that mean?" Sookie was almost afraid to ask when they were left alone in the parlor with Bill.

Eric's grip softened, and he reached up to stroke her hair. "She doesn't want you traded to other kingdoms for now. Not until she can figure out if you're a better asset as a secret or to be leveraged to other factions."

"Leveraged?" She didn't even want to think about what that could possibly mean.

"Do not borrow trouble Sookie, we have mess enough to clean up for the night." Eric's gaze fell on Bill who looked up at him with a baleful stare.

"Bill…" Good god, she'd almost forgotten about the pain he must be in with those silver cuffs encircling his wrists and ankles. Sookie rushed forward, but Eric was faster, insinuating himself between the two of them. "Eric, we have to free him, he must be in awful pain…" She pleaded up at him.

Eric remained unmovable, gently catching hold of her wrists and bringing them to his chest. "He has been abused and starved near to the point of insanity. You remember well what he did the last time he was thus weakened?"

Hell yeah she remembered, he had nearly killed her and might well have if Alcide hadn't torn him off of her at the last moment. It had been the real beginning of the end for them. Still, she couldn't just leave him like that… "But…he needs blood. I could give him just a little and you can watch him to make sure he doesn't hurt me…"

"He will not taste a single drop of your blood!" Eric thundered, his eyes snapping with azure fire. It was one of the few times she'd ever heard his voice raised in anger and Sookie's eyes widened in fear as she shrank away from him. His face instantly calmed as he got hold of his emotions, making his voice softer. "This is the queen's palace; there is blood aplenty to slake his thirst. There is no need for you to offer up what rightfully belongs to me. Leave it to me. I will see that he is restored before he is released." Eric promised.

Half expecting Eric to have come up with some logical reason why they should just put Bill out of his misery, Sookie eased, the tension going out of her. "Alright, I trust you to do what's best." She nodded.

His long fingers stroked the side of her cheek, the curve of his lips letting her know that her answer had pleased him. "Go on up to our room, I will join you in a moment."

"Alright." Sookie nodded again, unable to keep from looking down at Bill as she passed him, more than a little disturbed to see the roiling anger in his gaze. She could only imagine what a shock it must be to him to find out like this that she was with Eric after she'd denounced all vampires at their last meeting. "It'll be over soon, I promise." She offered him those soft words, guilt creeping in at leaving him in such pain to go up to the bed she would share with Eric.

* * *

"Will you kill me now?" Bill asked in a low, raspy voice, as soon as Sookie had left the room.

Eric was silent for a long moment, staring down at him without pity before replying. It would be so easy to do so… the man was utterly helpless in his current state. "I would be well within my rights after the pain you've caused her."

"It would be a crime against our laws to…"

"I am the law here." Eric growled. "Never forget that you live only because I allow you to. And for the moment Sookie wishes for you to live. That is the only reason I will not reduce you to nothing more than a quivering stain on the queen's floor."

Bill seemed to digest that for a moment, his chest rising and falling in the mimicry of human breath that still came naturally to him. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"What I have given my word to do. I always honor my word, unlike some…" Eric gave him a pointed look. "You will be fed and cleaned and after you have been judged to be safe to return to society I will release you. After Sookie's had a chance to inspect you to her satisfaction and say her goodbyes I imagine." It troubled him a little that he sought to safeguard her tender feelings in this, but the look in her eye when she'd said she trusted him… he would do this and more to keep that look in place.

"How long have the two of you…?" Bill grimaced, unable to continue the rest of the question.

Eric was only too happy to say the words. "Been lovers?" His lips stretched into a satisfied smile. "Long enough for me to know the taste of sunlight on her skin and long enough for her to admit that she belongs with me." He couldn't help but goad him a little.

Bill's face darkened with anger. "Soon she will see you for the cruel heartless monster that you are."

His anger had no effect on Eric. "Sookie knows exactly what I am. Unlike you, I never pretended to be otherwise. And still she chooses to love me."

"Love…" Bill's anger crumpled under the weight of that single word to be replaced with anguish. "She said that she loves you?"

A muscle in Eric's jaw twitched, but his face remained passive. "In every way that matters."

It was Bill's turn to smile, the victory small but won nevertheless. "But not those pesky little words?" He gave a satisfied smile.

In an instant Eric had toppled him over, his boot pressed deep into Bill's neck. "Are you trying to get me to kill you? Now that you have nothing left to live for? I suppose that would release me from my vow to restore you." He considered aloud.

"As long as Sookie lives I have something left to live for." Bill ground out between clenched teeth.

Eric stared down at him a long moment while he mastered his anger before easing up with his boot, the smile returning to his lips. "Sookie is no longer your concern, she is Mine. But if it amuses you to watch her in my embrace, then do so." Turning his back on the dark haired vampire, Eric gave the orders to have Bill fed and cleaned up but not released until he was ready to see to it himself at dusk. Without sparing Bill a backwards glance, he headed upstairs to demand a few answers from his pretty little barmaid that continued to surprise him.

* * *

Sookie had been waiting for Eric to return, knowing he would at the very least talk about what had happened downstairs before going to bed. Pacing nervously, she looked up with equal parts relief and dread when he appeared at the door. Would he be angry with her for picking Bill?

There was no rancor in his voice when he addressed her, pulling her down to sit on his lap on the couch, he breathed in the scent of her hair before he spoke. "Tell me then, why you chose one who has caused you so much pain over your own cousin."

"I had to, it's what Hadley wanted." Sookie met his gaze squarely, not wanting him to think she had anything to hide.

"So it's not because you still feel something for him?" His brows rose a fraction.

"You still think I have feelings for Bill? Lord no! I mean, not like that." She assured him quickly.

"But you do still have feelings for him." Eric pressed, catching the distinction however slight it was.

"Do you still have feelings for your human wife?" Sookie countered.

Eric's face darkened. "That is not the same at all."

"Why not? Wasn't she the first person you loved? It seems the same to me."

"For one thing I barely remember the woman. I married her and bedded her as was my duty but it was not a love match." He shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sookie mulled that over for a moment before trying to find the right words to satisfy Eric. "I will always remember some of my time with Bill with fondness. As much as I came to loathe the very sight of him at the end, a part of me will always care whether he lives or dies. But I don't love him. I love you." She wasn't sure if now was a good time to go ahead and say so, but there it was.

To her surprise, Eric's expression remained guarded. "Do not say those words to me unless you mean them." He cautioned her.

"I don't say them to anyone lightly Eric."

"Explain to me why you chose Bill then to cater to Hadley's wishes. She did not want to return to the queen, this much was obvious."

Though she was a little disappointed Eric hadn't immediately declared his love for her, Sookie could tell that he was having trouble making peace with her decision and decided she would have to give him the whole truth, he deserved it after everything they'd been through together. "She asked me to. She said it would be safer for Hunter to keep him out of her life and… I have to say I kind of agree."

"A child should be with its mother." Eric frowned.

"Not when that mother is the consort to the queen of the vampires and her boy can read vampire thoughts." She waited for that truth to sink in.

Eric stared back at her in genuine surprise, clearly not having expected her to say anything like that. "You are right, the boy is in danger if he is anywhere near Sophie-Anne."

"That's exactly what I thought and I don't even think Hadley knows that he can read vamps. The farther away Hunter can get from this world the better."

Remaining thoughtful for long moments, Eric continued to stroke her hair. "Will you be mother to the boy now Sookie?" He asked finally.

"Me? Lord no, my life is just as dangerous as Hadley's it's all I can do to take care of myself let alone a child." She balked.

"Will you abandon him then?"

"No, I didn't say that either." A shake of the head was given. "I plan to help him arm himself the best he can. I've already asked Rob to work with him to help control his gifts and I'll work with him too. But I'm not his momma and I don't intend to try and replace her."

Eric nodded his approval. "I can arrange for his safety if you wish me to."

Sookie could tell it wasn't an idle offer; he would back it up with all of the resources under his command if she asked him to, but that might just end up drawing more attention to Hunter in the process. "That's sweet of you to offer, but just as soon as he can I think it's best if we return him to his father. It's his best chance at a normal life."

"As you wish, my Queen." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Somehow I don't think Sophie-Anne would like to hear you call me that." She gave a nervous laugh, only then wondering if she had the room bugged, but surely Eric would have thought of that and he seemed unconcerned.

"In my time you would have been my queen, second in the hearts of my people only to me." Eric kissed along the back of her neck, nuzzling up into her hair. "You are the queen of my heart and I pledge my heart to you to do with as you will."

Sookie's eyes fluttered shut at the attention, her breath leaving her body in a sigh. "That is the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

"You are young yet." He kissed her temple. "Now, tell me again that you love me." Eric commanded her gently.

"I love you Eric. I'm sorry I took such a long ways of getting around to saying it to you proper."

"I told you, I am a patient man, and some things are worth waiting for." Tipping her face up to his, Eric claimed her mouth with his.

**A/N: It was a long time coming, but I think Sookie and Eric have finally come to understand each other. Now the question remains… will Bill be content to remain in the background?**

**Feedback is love people**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I think you guys are right about Bill's interpretation of Sookie's choice, so look for a little clarification on the state of things in the upcoming chapter. **

"_In my time you would have been my queen, second in the hearts of my people only to me." Eric kissed along the back of her neck, nuzzling up into her hair. "You are the queen of my heart and I pledge my heart to you to do with as you will."_

_Sookie's eyes fluttered shut at the attention, her breath leaving her body in a sigh. "That is the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."_

"_You are young yet." He kissed her temple. "Now, tell me again that you love me." Eric commanded her gently._

"_I love you Eric. I'm sorry I took such a long ways of getting around to saying it to you proper."_

"_I told you, I am a patient man, and some things are worth waiting for." Tipping her face up to his, Eric claimed her mouth with his._

_

* * *

_

The drive back to Bon Temps was a silent affair, with Bill staring sullenly out the back window and Eric's smug smile irritating Sookie for some reason. Not knowing what had been said between the two, she could only assume that Eric had been all too eager to throw their relationship in Bill's face. She took no pleasure in knowing that it caused Bill discomfort to know that she was Eric's now, it wasn't as though she'd made any of her decisions with him in mind, and she owed him no explanations.

Eric drove the dark SUV straight to the Compton place. As they had discussed the night before, Sookie had no intention of sharing the fact that Hunter was staying with her, or his importance in her decision to leave Hadley in the Queen's company. Bill however seemed surprised by the destination, perhaps thinking that Sookie intended to nurse him back to full health a bit more closely.

"I'll just be a minute." Sookie flashed Eric a pleading look for him to stay in the car, feeling she owed Bill at least a few words. They both alighted from the vehicle while Eric stayed inside, his eyes watching them carefully. Sookie climbed the steps to the old farmhouse, pausing at the door to finally turn to Bill. At a loss for what to say, a stupid platitude rose to her lips. "I hope that you feel better real soon."

"May I call upon you later?" He asked in his deep voice that still affected her, whether she liked it or not.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Bill." She replied immediately. "I think it's for the best if you just rest up some from your ordeal. I'm sure Jessica'll be glad to know you're back in town. I'll send her over with some True Blood so you don't have to go out until you feel your best." Sookie offered.

"She isn't here?" Bill asked in surprise.

Sookie had forgotten that he'd been gone when she had moved out. "No, she moved in with Hoyt a while back. She's doing just fine, they're cute as peas in a pod, those two." She smiled fondly at the thought of them together. Proof that a vampire and a human could be happy together without all of the drama that seemed to go along with her life.

Bill digested that for a moment, laying his hand on the doorknob before turning to face her again. "I wish to thank you for choosing me."

Cutting him off before he made any more assumptions, Sookie raised her hand. "I did what was needed, don't read anything into it. I still haven't forgotten about your lies." Nor was she likely to.

"I never lied to you Sookie, there were just some things that I didn't tell you." He protested, his face creasing with sorrow.

"And you can cuddle up to your semantics come sun up, knowing in your heart that you didn't wrong me then." She retorted, unable to keep the bitterness or spite from sneaking up into her voice. Semantics – a word of the day she was proud to call upon when the occasion called for it. "I am asking you to respect my wishes and stay away from me Bill Compton."

"Will Eric be returning with you to your home?"

"That's none of your business. I don't got to explain myself to you."

"He'll hurt you Sookie." Bill pleaded.

"Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black," she muttered, hands coming to rest on her hips. "He loves me Bill. Not the blood flowing in my veins, or what power I can bring him with the queen, but me. Just me. And I love him back. That's all you need know."

"Sookie…"

Eric opened the car door and stood beside it, signaling an end to the conversation. Grateful for the respite, Sookie returned to the car without a backwards glance. "You just got a second chance at life. Don't waste it." Eric met Bill's eyes with a level gaze.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, they pulled up in front of her house, but Eric covered Sookie's hand with his, staying her from opening the door right away.

"You're not coming inside?" She looked up in surprise.

Eric brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers. "I must get back to see to my own concerns for a change."

Of course, she should have known he'd have his own business affairs to take care of, but she had to admit, she felt a little bereft at the thought of him leaving. "When will I see you again?"

It obviously warmed him to hear the question spoken and he smiled against her fingers. "Perhaps tomorrow night or the night after. I assume you will return to your duties at the bar?"

Sookie nodded, a whole slew of other worries returning at the mention of Merlotte's. "I reckon they're short handed again with Rob tending to keeping Hunter safe."

"Perhaps it's best if you stay with him in the safety of the house until you're ready to take the boy back to his father?" He ventured mildly.

"Eric, I'm not made of glass, I'll be fine. We brought Hadley back to Sophie-Anne, so I shouldn't have to worry about any of her minions."

"Don't think I've forgotten about the attack your clothing suffered, the culprit is still out there. I've half a mind to send for the Were again."

She'd been half hoping he'd forgotten about that incident. It was a little unsettling to know that there was still someone out there who wished her harm, especially someone as unstable and batshit crazy as Debbie Pelt. But at the same time, she wasn't afraid of the shifter; she'd held her own against her in the past. Like as not that was why Debbie had taken her rage out on Sookie's clothes instead of risking a direct attack. "I'm sure he's got better things to do than come and baby sit me, Alcide does have his own business to run you know. How about if Rob takes me to the bar and comes to collect me at quitting time? Would that suit?" She suggested, wanting him to know she wasn't completely foolhardy.

"Tolerably." Eric considered with a brief nod. "If I can get away I'll come and collect you myself." He promised.

"Even better." She agreed, leaning across the console for a quick kiss.

Eric caught hold of her and did a more thorough job of it. "Take care of yourself, _hustru_."

"I will. You too."

"Always." He smiled back.

Sookie paused at the door, halfway in and halfway out. "What does that word mean?"

"That you belong to me." Eric replied simply.

"Alright, take care then _hustru_." She smiled back at him.

Eric laughed delightedly. "You would not address me as _hustru_, you would call me your _man_ or _make_."

"Well then, take care of yourself _make_." Sookie tried again, with a reasonable attempt at mimicking his accent.

His eyes blazed with something she didn't recognize and the next thing she knew she was sitting in his lap trying to keep up with the passion in his kiss. It was quite a few minutes later when he finally let her up to catch her breath. "I'll have to remember to say that again the next time we've got a bit more leisure for you to explain why it gets me that response." She mused aloud, trying to calm the thud of her heart.

"I will happily examine it with you in… great… detail…" Eric replied, punctuating his words with kisses. "But for now I do need to be off while there is still time to see to the club. Do not fear Sookie, I will return soon enough to continue this discussion."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Your trip go alright?" Rob's voice came floating to her in the darkness of the house from the direction of the kitchen. Sookie changed her direction from the stairs to the kitchen, waiting for a remark about Hadley's conspicuous absence but nothing came.

"Yeah, for the most part. How's Hunter?" She asked, leaning against the counter as she watched him move with ease in her kitchen, the only light being what came through the window.

"He's just fine. Me and him are shaping up to be great mates, don't you worry." He replied, pressing a mug into her hand.

Sookie brought the mug up to her lips, smelling chocolate with the sharp scent of peppermint and alcohol. Cocoa laced with schnaaps perhaps? It wasn't an unwelcome combination, and went down smoothly, warming her instantly. "How's the training going, or have you started yet?"

"It's going fine. Been driving Quill dotty with experimenting on him, but he's the only one around with a normal head to look into." Rob chuckled softly, taking up his own mug and sitting at the kitchen table. Sookie could see he wore a dark wifebeater and shorts that might have been boxers, his feet were bare.

"Poor Quill." Sookie winced, knowing that had to be uncomfortable for him to sit through. Sitting down opposite Rob, she took another sip of her drink, relaxing in the stillness of the house.

"The kid's a natural broadcaster, it'll take some doing to get him to get a proper shield up, but we're making progress. What he needs is someone to work with who can show him how to give a light touch when he's reading, so far I haven't been able to get him to find the knack of it. But then again it's not my forte, trying to get into someone else's head."

"Maybe we can work on it together tomorrow?" She'd never experimented much on finding a finer control before, but she was certainly the best person for the job.

"I think it's a fine idea." Rob nodded, taking a deep drink. "You should get some rest. You can fill me in tomorrow on all of the particulars of your trip if you feel like it. I took the liberty of having another mattress delivered and got rid of the ruined one and the rest of the mess in your bedroom."

Surprised at the thoughtful gesture, Sookie fixed him with grateful smile. "Well hug your neck; you didn't have to do that! Thank you for thinking of it though, I haven't had much time to devote to such things. How much do I owe you for the mattress? Or did you pay for it from some of Sam's money?"

The corner of his mouth twitched into an almost smile at her expression, but he shrugged away her thanks. "I charged it to Eric actually, he approved the expenditure."

"Oh, I see." Strange that he hadn't mentioned it to her before. "Well I'd best get on up and get some rest as you say. Thanks for keeping things under control here Rob, I can't tell you what it means to be able to leave and know there's someone here to see to things." Sookie smiled, draining the rest of her cocoa, the alcohol dulling her senses nicely. "Dishes can wait for the morning I suppose."

"Just what I was thinking." Rob rose to put their mugs into the sink. "Especially seeing as how it's Quill's job to do the dishes come morning." He shot her a quick wink, barely visible in the uncertain light. "Sleep well now Miss, tomorrow's another day."

"Good night Rob." With a nod, Sookie rose and headed for the stairs, pleased to find the bed made and her room in much less disarray than she'd left it in. Stripping down and climbing into bed, her hand slid across the cool sheets beside her, missing Eric's presence beside her. It was strange to think how much she'd come to crave his body lying next to hers in such a short time that she felt wrong… well not wrong exactly, but strange perhaps, to lie there without him.

Sleep felt like a long time in coming, but scarcely had she drifted off when her eyes popped open again, the silence of the house belying the feeling that some sound had just woken her up. As she lay there in the darkness, it came again, a thudding sound followed by a low guttural cry of pain. Throwing on her short robe, she raced down the stairs, heart in her throat at what she might find.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter update this time, I've been busily outlining my new book that I'll starting tomorrow, while also out celebrating my 20****th**** wedding anniversary this past weekend, so I haven't had a lot of time for actual writing lately. **

**I'll just go ahead and apologize for murdering the Swedish language, not knowing the language, I'm doing my best. **

**Any guesses as to what she'll find downstairs?**

**Feedback is love people**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks to everyone for the well wishes, we had a great time for our anniversary! A lot of you were right on track for who's outside, I hope you enjoy it…**

"_Oh, I see." Strange that he hadn't mentioned it to her before. "Well I'd best get on up and get some rest as you say. Thanks for keeping things under control here Rob, I can't tell you what it means to be able to leave and know there's someone here to see to things." Sookie smiled, draining the rest of her cocoa, the alcohol dulling her senses nicely. "Dishes can wait for the morning I suppose."_

"_Just what I was thinking." Rob rose to put their mugs into the sink. "Especially seeing as how it's Quill's job to do the dishes come morning." He shot her a quick wink, barely visible in the uncertain light. "Sleep well now Miss, tomorrow's another day."_

"_Good night Rob." With a nod, Sookie rose and headed for the stairs, pleased to find the bed made and her room in much less disarray than she'd left it in. Stripping down and climbing into bed, her hand slid across the cool sheets beside her, missing Eric's presence beside her. It was strange to think how much she'd come to crave his body lying next to hers in such a short time that she felt wrong… well not wrong exactly, but strange perhaps, to lie there without him. _

_Sleep felt like a long time in coming, but scarcely had she drifted off when her eyes popped open again, the silence of the house belying the feeling that some sound had just woken her up. As she lay there in the darkness, it came again, a thudding sound followed by a low guttural cry of pain. Throwing on her short robe, she raced down the stairs, heart in her throat at what she might find. _

Hurtling down the stairs, Sookie skidded to a stop just inside the front door, staring in shock at the picture of violence just outside. Rob was on his knees wearing a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else, his muscular back pumping as he pounded his fist into the figure lying prone on the porch beneath him.

"Oh my god…" She gasped, hanging on the doorframe as she flipped on the porch light. "Bill?"

"You know this guy?" Rob asked, his fist pressed against the vampire's throat. A sizzling noise reached her ears and Sookie realized that Rob was wearing some sort of contraption around his hand that looked like brass knuckles, only made of silver. "Found him skulking about in the dark, looking in windows." Sitting back on his haunches, he let Bill up at hearing Sookie identify him.

Bill sat up, hand going to his burned throat. "I merely came to check that you were alright when I saw Eric take his leave."

"You were spying on me?" Sookie's brows rose in direct correlation to the pitch of her voice.

"I only meant to make certain you were well." He swallowed, obviously in pain.

"Which part of no, you may not call upon me later was unclear?" Sookie fixed him with an exasperated stare.

"I did not mean to disturb you, I had not intended to breach the house, I remember well the rescinding of your invitation. I was attacked without provocation." Bill gave Rob a baleful glare.

"Bullshit. Trespassing where you're not wanted is provocation enough." Rob retorted. "The lady doesn't want you here. Be on your way."

"That is for Sookie to say, I mean to see her protected." The skin at his neck already healing to a red blotch, he drew himself up to his full height.

"Job's already taken. I said piss off." Rob stood as well. Though Bill had the height advantage, Rob easily outweighed him by a good twenty pounds of muscle and had demonstrated the skill to use it. Clearly not afraid of the vampire's enhanced strength, he stood his ground, placing himself between Sookie and the vampire, the hand adorned in silver opening and closing as he flexed his fingers.

"You think you're a match for me, a mere human?" Bill's voice was low and deadly, refusing to back down. "I can protect her from far worse than you could endure." He boasted.

"Yeah, I could have guessed that from the job you did of protecting your face from my fist." Undaunted, Rob advanced a step. "It's you she needs protecting from at present and I mean to see her safe."

Bill's fangs extended with a snick, a snarl emerging from the back of his throat. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna fucking pound you if you don't back off." Rob replied equably. "Now then, are you gonna do like the lady says and leave, or you wanna dance again? It was going so well before we was interrupted."

Eyes flicking to gauge's Sookie's expression, Bill hesitated, but remained rooted to the spot. "I want to hear it from her lips."

"Would you both mind not talking about me like I wasn't here?" A roll of the eyes was given. Sookie stepped forward, remaining within the safety of the door frame and the spell protecting the house. "Bill, look at me." She began, mustering her last sliver of patience. "I don't know how to say this any more plainly. I do not want you here. I am well looked after, more than even. I have Eric's protection and Rob's here when Eric isn't around. And on the off chance they're both busy I get Alcide to watch my back. You are not needed. And even if you were, I repeat, I don't want you here. So give up any fool notion that you'll somehow save the day and I'll run back into your arms and say all is forgiven, cause it ain't gonna happen." She wasn't angry anymore; his behavior had ceased to surprise her. Now she was just sick and tired of having to deal with him more than anything else, and she wanted it to be over. "Do you understand me? Do you want me to write it down?"

"But Sookie…"

"No, no but Sookie. Damn it Bill, can't you just let me go?" She pleaded with him, tears of frustration standing in her eyes.

"I will never stop loving you." Bill pledged solemnly, his eyes boring into her.

"Then I feel sorry for you, cause you're bound to have a miserable, lonely existence because I've moved on. There's no room for you in my life anymore." She couldn't be any plainer than that.

"Come on pal, it's time to let go." Rob pushed lightly at Bill's chest, who fell back a step, stunned by the finality of Sookie's words.

"I can not…" He shook his head, faltering back another step.

"Bill…" Sookie's head came up in determination. "If I see you back here again, I won't stop him from hurting you, do you understand me?"

"I understand." Bill nodded. "I won't trouble you again."

Sookie could tell there was more that he wanted to say, but mercifully he kept silent. With a last dark look at Rob, Bill moved off into the night. Rob stood watching a few minutes longer, but Sookie had already moved back into the living room, curling up on the couch with her favorite afghan. "How did you know he was out there?" She asked softly when Rob shut the door and locked up.

"He might have been just having a peek, but the moment he touched the barrier protecting this house I felt it. I circled around and caught him unawares. It was pretty easy actually." He sounded a little surprised.

"Wow, so you're kinda like a live burglar alarm?" Another piece of the puzzle to the man.

"I'm just tapped into my sister's magic; I can feel it when a fly gets stuck in the ointment." He perched on the edge of the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just ready for this night to be over. I've got to head in to work tomorrow, I've been missing far too much time lately." She sighed tiredly.

Rob rubbed the short hair at the back of his head. "I'll need to tell Eric about this, he'll want to know."

"Please don't." Sookie pleaded with him. "I don't want him going after Bill."

"Are you serious? He's no match for Eric." Rob scoffed, obviously assuming that she was worried for Eric's safety.

"No, I know. Just because Bill is acting like a horse's ass doesn't mean I want to see him dead though. There's room enough in this world for him to live his life as long as he leaves me alone." Sookie leaned back against the couch, too tired to walk back up to her bedroom.

"Do you think that's likely to happen?" Rob's voice was almost gentle.

Sookie closed her eyes, the silence stretching between them before she replied. "I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

Dressed for work, Sookie came downstairs mid morning, knowing she had a hundred and one things to check up on at the bar. So far things were running smoothly, at least she hadn't gotten any panicked calls from Terry in a while, so she assumed that Rob was handling the day to day operations fairly well in her absence. Maybe Sam would make Rob a shift manager when he came back? If he ever came back. After no word from either him or Tara, she was starting to doubt she'd ever see her friends again.

Hunter was sprawled out on the living room floor, crayons of every conceivable hue on the carpet around him, intent on his coloring book. Quill sat reading quietly on the couch and she traded a nod with him on the way to the kitchen. On the table sat a box of cereal with a bowl and carton of milk next to it, a glass of orange juice already poured. Helping herself to the cereal, Sookie looked over the paper as she ate her breakfast, in no great hurry to get going on her day. That was one benefit to having the boss gone, there was no one to yell at her if she went in a little later every now and again.

The kitchen door opened and closed with a bang and Rob appeared in a t-shirt and shorts, sweat plastering his clothes to his body. He went straight to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water, that he downed in one long drink.

"Did you have a good run?" For the life of her Sookie couldn't understand people who ran for fun. She only ran when chased. Her idea of improving her body was lying out in the sun and working on her tan.

"It was alright." Rob was back to his minimalist conversation again it seemed, and he filled another glass of water, drinking it more slowly. "I can be ready to leave for work in fifteen minutes if you're almost ready to go."

"What about Hunter?" Sookie had just assumed that Rob would be sticking close to the boy.

"He'll be safe in the house, and Quill is with him. Wherever you go, I go. Eric's rules." A half shrug was given.

Sookie nodded, accepting that for the time being. "Take your time then, I haven't gotten to the funny pages yet." She turned back to the paper and her cereal. It was more like a half hour later when they left the house, taking Rob's car to the bar since Eric had the SUV. Arlene and Lafayette were already there, getting ready for the lunch crowd.

"Damn girl, look at them rocks. You coming up in the world." Lafayette called out by way of a greeting as soon as he saw her. Sookie's hand went automatically to her neck and the diamond choker there that she hadn't taken off since Eric had placed it around her throat. So used to it now, she'd forgotten she was even wearing it.

"Uh, thanks. They were a gift." She said simply, picking up an apron and shaking it out before tying it around her waist.

"Is that you being her sugar daddy?" The cook gave Rob an appraising look.

"Too right." Rob's mouth twitched into an almost smile as he took his position behind the bar.

"Oh my god it's that vampire from that bar in Shreveport isn't it? I just knew he was sweet on you!" Arlene exclaimed, inviting herself into the conversation. "He looks like the type of guy who'd throw diamonds around like they were nothing."

She made it sound like it was some kind of trinket given for services rendered and that wasn't how it was at all. "It's not like that. He's not my sugar daddy." Sookie protested. "Eric's my…" At a loss for how to classify him, boyfriend sounded wrong somehow.

At the mention of Eric, Lafayette disappeared into the kitchen, somewhat subdued.

"Well whatever he is, where can I find me one?" Arlene exclaimed, casting her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh come on Arlene, you've got Terry now and you're having his baby. That's better than diamonds any day." There was a touch of envy in Sookie's voice. That was one thing Eric could never give her, a child. Not that she was convinced her bringing a child into the world was a good thing, especially given how dangerous her life tended to be let alone the stigma of passing along her ability. Rob was steering clear of the idle chatter, his hands making short work of a bowl of limes, rendering them into neat little wedges and returning them to the cooler.

"I know." Arlene sounded less than convinced, her eyes looking pinched with worry at Sookie's comment.

Sookie frowned, was there something wrong with the baby? She'd been so out of touch lately… Maybe when their shift was over she'd get Arlene alone and ask her if everything was okay? Satisfied with that course of action, she was just about to start a new batch of iced tea when Sam stumbled in from the back, looking bleary eyed and hung over.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Arlene called out in greeting, but Sam ignored her, approaching Sookie with a single minded purpose.

"Where is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Sam… thank god you're back." Sookie's face lit up, hoping this meant he'd be back home for good.

"Where is it, where's my money?" Sam growled, taking another step towards her.

Rob was there in a heartbeat, not quite stepping between them, he had a bland expression on his face. "Hold on then mate, I suggest you re-think your tone when speaking to a lady." He nodded at Sookie.

"I suggest you mind you own fucking business." Sam scowled at him.

"She is my business, and I think you should take a step back and try treating her with a little more respect." Rob insisted quietly, his posture still relaxed and easy.

"Who the fuck are you, and what makes you think you can tell me what to do in my own god damn place of business?" Sam asked belligerently and Sookie could tell that he wasn't just hungover, there was still more than a little alcohol in him despite the early hour.

"You wouldn't even have a bar if it wasn't for Sookie as I understand it."

"He's right Sam, I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't stepped up when you disappeared." Arlene chimed in with a wink in Sookie's direction.

"All of you shut the fuck up." Sam stepped back, clutching the sides of his head. "This here is my place, and nobody has the right to run it but me. She had no right to step in where she wasn't wanted." He scowled.

"I had no right?" Sookie finally found her voice, Sam's words setting off her temper. "No right to be your friend and try and take care of you and your business the way the old Sam woulda taken care of me once upon a time? Sam… why don't you just curl up somewhere and sleep it off. We'll talk when you're in a more rational mind." She turned away, in no mood to be yelled at for doing her best by him.

"You don't know… you don't know what you're talking about." Sam shook his head miserably.

Sookie paused to look back at him. "And I never will if you won't talk to me about it." She spoke plainly.

Sam appeared to consider that for a few moments before his temper got the better of him. "Just give me my money, that's all I came back for."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine. If that's all that's important to you, you'll have your money and I hope I never see you again Sam Merlotte. You can go to hell for all I care." She spun on her heel and walked out, untying her apron and tossing it on the floor as she sailed out the door.

"Sookie!" Arlene chased after her. "Are you really just gonna leave?"

Sookie turned around, knowing what Arlene was thinking. That meant she'd have to face the lunch rush alone. "I'm sorry Arlene, I just can't work for that man anymore. And you shouldn't either. You heard him, didn't you? He just wants his money and then he's gonna leave again. Who knows if he'll even pay you for working today?" She pointed out.

That brought her up short, and Arlene went back inside, a thoughtful look on her face just as Rob came out. "I showed him where the money is that's here. Told him I'd send Quill back with the rest shortly.

"Thanks Rob." Sookie gave him a broken smile, already heading for his car. More than anything she just wanted to get out of there. Rob drove home with his usual stillness which suited her just fine, until she felt the need to fill the silence. "I didn't need that job anyway, I'll get a better job." Was she trying to convince him or herself? She'd never quit a job before in her life, what had possessed her to walk out like that?

"Course you will." Rob nodded, his eyes on the road.

"In a nicer place. I won't stay where I'm not wanted." No sooner had the words left her mouth than she started to cry. At first she tried to hide it, but the sniffling sounds were loud in the quiet car. Rob drove on without comment, but pulled over a little farther from the house than unusual, putting the car into park.

"Here you go." Rob produced an old fashioned handkerchief, neatly folded. "Better get cleaned up before you go in and let Hunter see you like this."

"Thanks," she swabbed at her face and blew her nose, feeling a little cleansed after the cry.

Rob seemed a little relieved when she quit crying. "Don't you worry, he'll come round. And if he don't, after everything you've done for him? Fuck him." His lips compressed into a grim line.

Sookie cringed at the blunt way he had of saying things, but he had a point. "Yeah, you're right, if that's the way he's gonna be, then fuck him." She nodded, feeling a little better.

**A/N: So… Sookie's going to have to make some decisions soon about the direction her life is taking. And Bill, hopefully has got the message now and will leave her alone. I know Sam's still acting a little OOC, but he's going through some pretty major things at the moment and not handling them well at all. **

**Feedback is love people**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry this is so late again, dealing with a lot of stuff at present, keeps interfering with my writing. The novel's ground down to a halt this week too. *sigh***

**Yeah poor Sam's dealing with a lot, but he'll be coming to his senses soon. The question is; will he have any friends or a business left by then? Hopefully Bill at least will get the hint but you never can tell…**

"_Thanks Rob." Sookie gave him a broken smile, already heading for his car. More than anything she just wanted to get out of there. Rob drove home with his usual stillness which suited her just fine, until she felt the need to fill the silence. "I didn't need that job anyway, I'll get a better job." Was she trying to convince him or herself? She'd never quit a job before in her life, what had possessed her to walk out like that?_

"_Course you will." Rob nodded, his eyes on the road._

"_In a nicer place. I won't stay where I'm not wanted." No sooner had the words left her mouth than she started to cry. At first she tried to hide it, but the sniffling sounds were loud in the quiet car. Rob drove on without comment, but pulled over a little farther from the house than unusual, putting the car into park._

"_Here you go." Rob produced an old fashioned handkerchief, neatly folded. "Better get cleaned up before you go in and let Hunter see you like this."_

"_Thanks," she swabbed at her face and blew her nose, feeling a little cleansed after the cry._

_Rob seemed a little relieved when she quit crying. "Don't you worry, he'll come round. And if he don't, after everything you've done for him? Fuck him." His lips compressed into a grim line._

_Sookie cringed at the blunt way he had of saying things, but he had a point. "Yeah, you're right, if that's the way he's gonna be, then fuck him." She nodded, feeling a little better. _

_

* * *

_

One good thing about quitting her job, Sookie had plenty of free time to work with Hunter on raising his mental shields. She spent all afternoon with him, sometimes with Rob, sometimes with Quill, trying to hone his abilities. Quill was already talking about going back to Shreveport now that he wasn't needed at Merlotte's, but Rob reminded him that as long as they had two people to protect, he needed to stay put. Sookie felt bad for the guy, Quill obviously missed the drama of Fangtasia and babysitting a little boy probably wasn't on his top list of fun things to do.

Hunter was making real improvement in his ability to wall off errant thoughts and he was already looking more comfortable being in the room with others. But what really fascinated him was the idea of trying to break through mental defenses and he spent most of his time trying to penetrate Rob and Sookie's minds whenever they weren't paying attention. Rob invited them both to try and penetrate his mental shielding, saying that if they made it through they were welcome to rifle through his thoughts to their heart's content.

They made it into a game. Both Hunter and Sookie would try at the most inopportune times, while Rob was distracted by the television, setting the table, watching TV, even in the bathroom, but Sookie couldn't seem to crack his defenses.

"I just can't get it." She sighed, literally throwing in the towel after drying the evening dishes.

"That's because you're leaving your fence up." Hunter replied, helping himself to another Oreo.

A little distracted, Sookie wasn't quite sure what he meant right at first. "What's that sweetpea?"

"I can see it in my mind when you try and look inside Rob's head. You're knocking on his fence, but your own fence is getting in the way. I'm not strong enough to get in, but you are."

"My own fence…" She repeated thoughtfully. Was it as simple as that? Had she become so accustomed to guarding her own mind that she was holding herself back from all she was capable of? Most of the time she had some kind of shield up, it was the only way not to go crazy insane with all of the random thoughts people broadcasted on a daily basis. Even when she was concentrating on reading someone in particular, she still had a protective barrier up. Hunter was right, she realized. She was getting in her own way.

"See, I told ya." Hunter gave her a lopsided smile before scooting off in search of his legos.

_He's gonna be a dangerous man when he's fully grown_, she thought to herself. If he was this insightful about his abilities at such a young age; what would he be like when he was twenty? It was probably time to take him back to his father's care. They'd given him the tools he needed to protect himself and hopefully instilled a sense of danger in keeping other people's secrets from falling out of his mouth. The rest would just come with time.

Leaving the kitchen in search of Rob, she paused in the doorway, watching him sit at the coffee table, cleaning one of his guns the way a normal man might polish his shoes. Methodically and swiftly as if he'd been doing it his whole life, he paid her no mind.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth she brushed against his mind, feather light, just a probing touch; finding his usual defenses intact. Rob gave no sign that he noticed the touch, but since he'd given his permission, Sookie just assumed that he was ignoring it. Taking Hunter's advice to heart, she dropped her defenses, opening herself up wide. Up above she could hear Hunter singing to himself in his head _*Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can…*._ Quill was reading what sounded like a torrid romance involving a manly and somewhat hirsute (another word of the day from her calendar) pirate king and his lady fair.

Brushing those thoughts away, Sookie focused her complete attention on Rob, hitting him hard and fast as tried to penetrate his thoughts. Instead of the usual wall of nothingness, she broke through, merging her mind completely with his. This wasn't just reading his surface thoughts, she had access to everything he was seeing and thinking and feeling. It was like she was wearing a Rob suit for all intents and purposes. As one, they both gave a gasp of surprise and she wasn't sure who was more shocked by the phenomenon.

Rob stood, turning to face her, and Sookie experienced the dual sensation of seeing herself from his eyes. The colors in the room looked more vibrant and her own tawny skin was almost glowing in his eyes. He let out a long, slow breath and she felt it leave his body. Overwhelmed by the feeling of strength in his body, she felt the urge to make him use those limbs, and in response she felt the muscles contract as his hands opened and clenched into fists.

That feeling of power in his limbs, the coiled strength there; it was familiar and yet… It took her a moment to place it, but it was the exact same sensation that she'd had after drinking Bill's blood. Each time that she'd had to drink from a vampire, she'd emerged, stronger, faster, her senses more acute, and that's what she got from Rob. Just as quickly she knew that he always felt this way; he was always this strong, this hyperaware. No wonder he made such a good bodyguard…

At the same time she was filled with a swell of emotions. Surprise at the successful penetration of his mental defenses, admiration for her having broken through, fear that she might find something she didn't like if she spent too much time poking around in there, and guilt that he wouldn't be able to keep something from getting back to Eric, whom he had a fierce loyalty to.

Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes, distracted by the vision of herself juxtaposed with the sight of him. A flare of panic went through him. Unable to shake free from her hold, Rob was doing his level best to picture a blank wall, but errant thoughts kept slipping through. _*she shouldn't be able to do this; I should be able to keep her out. the blood…*_ What was he hiding?

Pushing deeper, she was startled to feel him move forward, his hands closing over her arms, giving her a little shake. Sookie's eyes popped open to find his eyes boring into hers and it made her dizzy. "Let me go." He said, his voice low but urgent. _*her skin is so soft, just like I knew it would be.*_

"Y-you said I could look if I got past your defenses." She said weakly, her mind swimming as she tried to form her own thoughts independently of his.

"I said look, not this." _*have to stop this… don't make me leave, have to protect you, keep you safe. Eric will kill me…*_

His distress was palpable, mixing with her own emotions so that she started to feel acutely uncomfortable. Sookie nodded, not quite sure how to "let go" exactly, she pulled back tentatively, gasping as she slammed back into her own body all at once. Feeling weak and jittery, she would have fallen if not for his hands keeping her upright. "What was that?"

"Sit down first before you fall down." Rob guided her to the couch, his face etched with concern.

"I was inside your mind, wasn't I? Could you feel me in there?" She asked, sucking in a nervous breath as she tried to calm down.

"Course I could, I can feel it when you brush against my mind, how do you think I could have missed you stomping all over it like an elephant?" He gave her one of his rare smiles and Sookie had the feeling he was trying to keep her from freaking out.

"But I wasn't just reading your mind, I was… in there, I was in you, wasn't I? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone doing that before." Rob admitted, sitting on the edge of the table, facing her. "I could feel you there, sort of breathing with me and when you moved my hands…" He swallowed uncomfortably and she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he didn't like that loss of control.

"So I did that, I actually made you move your hands?" She gasped. His silence spoke volumes, and now that she was calming a little, she noticed that he didn't look so hot himself. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright in a minute." Rob shrugged off her concern, hands clenching tight but not before she noticed a slight tremor in them.

"Rob? About what I saw…"

"Whatever you saw isn't important. You left yourself vulnerable to attack just there, you can't try that with just anyone, it's too dangerous." Leaning forward, he covered her hands with his. "Do you understand?"

Sookie nodded, digesting that for a minute. His hands were warm over hers, and she could feel the worry for her safety coming off of him in waves. Along with something else; somewhere along the way this had become more than a job to him, at least where she was concerned. Just how deep those feelings ran was unclear, and she almost wished she was still linked to him to try and find out. Not that she was eager to jump into someone else's body like that again, but there had to be a way to find a balance that would afford her some protection and still be able to get past strong defenses like his. The question was; would it ever work with another person, or was there something special about Rob? "What are you?" She asked softly.

"What kind of question is that?"

Sookie still remembered the first time she'd been asked that before and how affronted she'd felt, but in this case, she thought it bore asking. "A perfectly straightforward one. You know all about me and my family, I'm just wondering what manner of man you are. Or are you not completely human either?"

Rob stared at her a long moment before pushing himself up to his feet. "Let's put the squirt to bed and then you and me'll have a talk."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of cocoa in her hands, she watched Rob add milk and sugar to his tea. "So? What are you?" She pressed.

"I'm human, same as you." A half shrug was given.

"You know I'm not completely human." Sookie pointed out.

"Well yeah, I'm not completely human anymore either." He allowed.

"So what are you then?"

Rob blew on his tea and then returned it to the table without taking a sip. "My people have been closely linked to vampires for centuries, Eric in particular. You saw when my sister was here, the sacrament we shared?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"After years of sharing vampire blood, we've become… more than human. Even before I was old enough to partake in the sacrament, I was stronger, faster than other kids my age. I could hear things no one else could, see in the dark like a cat. It's been bred into us and the sacrament makes it even more so. And now… my body needs it. Without vampire blood at regular intervals, I would die."

The breath left her body all at once, "Did you say die?" Rob nodded his confirmation. "Your sister too?"

Rob nodded again. "We all need it to survive and Eric's blood is more powerful than most, a little goes a long way. In exchange for his blood, my family serves him in whatever capacity we're best suited for. My family line in particular has always had a little something extra. Who knows, maybe there's fae blood in our line too? My sister is like you, but in addition to reading others thoughts, she has the sight and no small amount of magic as you saw. She's stronger than I am in a way, but I've the same gifts to a smaller degree."

"So that's why you were able to pound on Bill like that?"

"That and he was careless. He was so focused on seeing into the house, he left his rear completely unprotected. Once I hit him with the silver… well, it was all over." His lips quirked in amusement, and Sookie got the idea that he had rather enjoyed pounding on the vampire.

If his sister was a witch… "Does that make you, a warlock?"

"It's witch, not a warlock, thank you very much. There's no such thing as a warlock outside of bad movies. And yeah, I've got my own bit of power, not that I have cause to use it much." Rob shrugged it away as if it wasn't important.

"About what I saw…"

"Let's not talk it to death, yeah?" Rob tried to shrug it off, but his eyes pleaded with her to drop it.

There was more she wanted to ask him, but she could see he was still adjusting to the idea that it had taken place at all. "Can I try it again sometime?" Sookie couldn't shake the feeling that if she learned to control it, the ability might prove useful someday, and Rob was one of the few people she felt safe enough to work on it with.

"No." His refusal was instant and resolute.

"Alright." Sookie agreed, not wanting to make it a sore point between them, but she was far from done pursuing this. For so many years she'd let herself be pigeonholed into this role as crazy Sookie, trying her best to shut her ability away and wishing she'd been born normal. And then she'd met Bill and he'd helped her learn how to protect her mind and hone her ability to some extent. But in that same instance he'd exposed her to the Queen and brought her unwanted attention from the vampire community for the quality of her blood. If she had untapped abilities, she wanted to know about it.

"Thanks, Rob. You've been a real good friend these past weeks." Sookie gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Just doing my job." He answered simply, downing his now cooled tea in two gulps.

She knew it was more than that, but Sookie let it lie. "Just the same, thanks."

* * *

When she spotted Eric's name on her phone, Sookie couldn't help but feel a little stab of disappointment. If he was calling, that meant he probably wasn't close to showing up anytime soon. "Hey Eric," she answered, probably a little less enthusiastically than he was expecting.

"Something wrong?"

She could practically hear the raised eyebrow in that question, and smiled to herself, picturing him standing there. "No, just wishing you were here."

That seemed to mollify him. "I wish I was there as well. I would rather spend the remainder of the night in your company than dealing with this." He gave a snort of disgust and Sookie forgot about her own troubles for a moment, hearing the tension in his voice.

"What's going on that's keeping you?"

"Some of the aftermath of Russell's regime I'm afraid. It's so difficult to know who is loyal to me and who is scheming to fill the void of power."

And here she'd thought their troubles would be over with Russell out of the picture. Sookie supposed that Sophie Anne was in hog heaven trying to take over his territory, and wondered if that would be allowed or if someone else would emerge to take over his kingdom? "Do you ever think about it? Taking over more that being sheriff of Area 5?"

If he was surprised by her tangent, Eric gave no sign of it. "Is that what you wish?"

"Me? Why would I wish for that? I was just wondering what your dreams and ambitions are." It wasn't the first time she'd wondered why he put up with the Queen when he was not only older and stronger than she was, but had a claim to an actual kingdom.

"My only dream is to have you here by my side."

"That's sweet." His reply was somewhat more romantic and less specific than she'd been hoping for, but she had no complaints.

"Are you certain there is nothing bothering you?" Eric pressed. "Rob told me you had a little surprise visitor last night."

"He did, did he?" Sookie frowned to herself.

"Of course, why would he not?"

_Because I asked him not to_… she thought to herself. "No reason I guess. But I'm fine, he can't get in here. Between my rescinding his invitation and the protection spell on the house he's doubly barred."

"All the same, I wish I was there with you now, I would protect your body with mine."

"I wish you were too." There was a breathless note to her voice, as Sookie could just picture how his eyes would blaze when he said those words to her in person. "But soon, right?"

"As soon as I am able, _Älskling, trust in that."_

**A/N: (woo hoo, I found ****an _Ä to paste in here, I hope it shows up in the text correctly!) The storyline with Hunter will be wrapping up soon and we'll get more into Eric and Sookie's new direction in life as she starts to question where she belongs. Also, more big revelations on just what Sookie's capable of…_**

**Feedback is love people**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I'm glad people found the insight into Rob's head and background interesting along with Sookie's deepening of her abilities. I do think she belongs with Eric and look for her to end up spending a lot more time with him in chapters to come. :)**

"_Are you certain there is nothing bothering you?" Eric pressed. "Rob told me you had a little surprise visitor last night."_

"_He did, did he?" Sookie frowned to herself._

"_Of course, why would he not?"_

_Because I asked him not to… she thought to herself. "No reason I guess. But I'm fine, he can't get in here. Between my rescinding his invitation and the protection spell on the house he's doubly barred."_

"_All the same, I wish I was there with you now, I would protect your body with mine."_

"_I wish you were too." There was a breathless note to her voice, as Sookie could just picture how his eyes would blaze when he said those words to her in person. "But soon, right?"_

"_As soon as I am able, ____Älskling, trust in that."_

___

* * *

_

Lost to dreams, Sookie didn't wake when a cool kiss was pressed to her temple. Nor did she stir when the covers were pulled back and he slipped between the sheets beside her. As the pair of strong masculine arms wrapped around her, she gave a soft contented sigh, resting against the broad chest. But when he pulled back her hair and delivered an open mouthed kiss to her neck, her eyes flew open and she gave a yelp of surprise as she yanked out of his grasp.

"Did you miss me?" Eric's teeth gleamed white in the darkness.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She all but yelled, hand flying to her chest where her heart pounded madly.

Rob tore into the room just a heartbeat later, slamming into the door in his haste to get it open. Brought up short at the sight of Eric in her bed, he gave Sookie a puzzled look over her yelp. "You alright?"

"Fat lot of good it would have done if she wasn't," Eric interrupted, "If I were truly dangerous, Sookie would already be at risk."

Rob bristled at the criticism, but his tone was mild when he replied. "If you were truly a danger to her, you wouldn't have been able to enter the house," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," Eric allowed with a nod of the head.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up Rob," Sookie apologized, a little embarrassed for having made such a fuss. But how was she supposed to react to an unexpected visitor in her bed?

"No worries." Giving her a tight smile, Rob nodded to Eric and ducked out, shutting the bedroom door firmly behind him.

Still recovering from the fright, Sookie whirled on Eric the moment the door was shut. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not glad to see me?" He looked as if he wasn't sure if he should be offended or not at the question.

A roll of the eyes was given. "Well of course I am! But I thought you were all tied up with work?"

Relaxing at her answer, Eric leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I was, but I thought it would be much more interesting to tie you up instead."

That brought a smile to her lips. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Mmmhmm." There was no time for any further explanation as he covered her lips with his as if he'd been starving for their touch. Sookie gave herself over to the kiss, letting the questions fade into the background as his enthusiastic greeting took up all of her attention. He pressed her gently back against the mattress, half covering her body with his while he reminded her who belonged to whom.

"Is everything okay?" She asked when he finally let her come up for breath.

"Actually, that is why I came to see you. I could not help but notice you seemed disquieted when last we spoke."

"You came all the way out here just for me?" The corner of her mouth tugged up into a lopsided grin.

"And why else should I come if not for you?" Eric seemed mildly amused by her question.

"Well yeah, but I know things are kinda rough for you right now. I'm surprised that you dropped everything to come and see me," she smiled up at him, her fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I admit, I found myself… disquieted without you as well." Eric looked a little disgruntled at the admission. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, to stare up at the ceiling. "I dislike you being so far away."

"Well… this is my home." Sookie sighed against his pale, smooth chest, relaxing as his long fingers caressed her back through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"You could make your home in Shreveport." He commented, "With me."

Silence stretched between them as she wondered if he was serious about that offer or if it was all just pillow talk. For the hundredth time she wished she could read vampires' minds like Hunter could, and then it occurred to her; had she been getting in her own way where that was concerned as well? She'd never really tried hard to get into a vamp's head, and she'd gotten the occasional glimpse into Eric's mind when she wasn't even trying; was it possible to read his thoughts?

Taking a lesson from her experiment with Rob, Sookie dropped her own "fence" and sent her thoughts into Eric's mind, taking care not to force her way in as deeply as she had with Rob; she had no desire to achieve that close of a link. It was surprisingly easy to access his surface thoughts, especially since he happened to be thinking of her. His thoughts flowed into her mind, the touch of irritation clear… _*why she should even hesitate… It's ridiculous making me shuttle back and forth like some errand boy. I am the man and she is my wife, there is only so much that I can take. Before too long I will insist that she come to my side where she belongs…*_

"Your wife?" Sookie gasped, forgetting that he hadn't spoken aloud in her shock.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "I did not say that."

"Yeah, you did. I heard you plain as day." She insisted, glossing over the fact that she'd heard him in her mind for the moment. Did Eric really think of her as his wife? Did she want him to? It seemed so fast, and yet… Eric was looking at her oddly and she focused her full attention on him.

"What of it?"

So he admitted it. He did call her his wife in his innermost thoughts. "There's just this one little thing about that. You didn't do any asking and I didn't do any accepting," she pointed out.

"Do you deny that you have accepted me in all ways?"

"That isn't the same and you know it. Eric this isn't the good old days when you can just kosh me on the head, toss me over your shoulder and declare me your wife!"

"You present an interesting picture," he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Eric I'm serious!" About something like this she was deadly serious alright. "It's not even legal for me to marry you, you know."

"I have little care for your laws." He shrugged carelessly. "You are mine; that is all that matters. Quibbling over terminology hardly signifies."

"It does to me," she returned pugnaciously.

Eric stared at her as though he was trying to figure her out like a confusing puzzle. "You do not wish to be my wife?" He asked softly.

"I didn't say that," she answered quickly, "exactly."

"What are you saying? Exactly?" His head canted to one side.

"I don't know," Sookie admitted, unable to articulate what she was feeling. It wasn't that she was opposed to marriage or even Eric, but the assumption on his part bothered her.

"How am I to guess what you want when you freely confess that you do not know yourself?" Both brows rose but he did an admirable job of keeping the smile from his face.

"I don't know." She said miserably, collapsing face down into the soft mattress. How had things gotten so complicated so fast?

"You wish to be wooed." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I what?" Sookie lifted her head, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"You wish to be… courted. Is this it? You have romantic notions as to a candlelit proposal?" Convinced that he had figured it out, his expression lifted.

Her thoughts immediately turned to Bill's romantic proposal in the restaurant and she pushed it away even as she shook her head. "No, I'm not asking for some grand romantic gesture, but… you didn't even ask. You not only assumed, you skipped over the whole thing. The proposal, the engagement, the wedding, in your head we're just married. That feels more like I'm your property than your wife." It left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I see." Eric mulled that over, and after a few moments, Sookie began to realize that he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject. Did that mean he had no intention of asking, or did he have something up his sleeve now? She was starting to drift back to sleep when his voice came through in the darkness. "Sookie… how did you know that I called you wife in my thoughts?"

"Oh that…"

"Yes, that."

Sookie kept her head on his chest, not wanting to see the censure on his face. "Well, I've been practicing you see. Trying to help Hunter get ahold of his gifts and I figured out I've been holding myself back. Every once in a while, I mean only a couple of times, I get something from you, like a flash and I thought I would try and see if I could do it on purpose." She waited for some kind of reaction, but the silence stretched between them. "Are you mad?" She finally asked in a small voice.

"My Sookie, you are filled with delightful surprises." Eric chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "How could I be angry with you?"

"You're really not mad?" Sookie propped her head up on his chest.

"Not in the slightest. I always knew you were a rare jewel, this just confirms it," he stroked the side of her face.

An answering smile stretched across her lips. "Can I try again?"

"To your heart's content."

She focused again, but instead of a stream of consciousness, she found a stream of completely erotic images filling his mind. "Oh my…" she breathed, a rush of desire pushing away the yen for experimentation with his mind. With a nod to his earlier words, he was picturing her tied to the bed with silken cords, naked and spread open for him as he feasted on her body. "Okay just this once, but sometime I get to do the same to you, okay?" She countered; her voice a little shaky. Sookie felt more than heard his response, still joined to his mind as he pressed her back against the bed, blue eyes blazing with need in the uncertain light.

Sometime before dawn she felt him leave her side and turned her lips to his as Eric kissed her goodbye. Pleasantly worn out, she barely stirred when he left; whispered words of love lingering in the air as she slipped back into sweet oblivion.

* * *

"Sorry about last night," Sookie's grin was sheepish in the kitchen the next morning. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Scare me?" Rob's face displayed mock disbelief at her assumption as he shook his head at Hunter across the breakfast table. "Where does she get these ideas?"

"Cause you were worried about Aunt Sookie," Hunter replied. "When she yelled in the middle of the night."

"Were you awake for that?" Sookie was appalled at the notion that the boy might have heard her with Eric the night before. Especially since he has the ability to 'listen in' to Eric's thoughts as well.

"I was when Uncle Eric got here and you yelled. But I fell asleep after Rob went back to bed." The little boy replied, untroubled by the incident, and Sookie breathed an inward sigh of relief. It just seemed to highlight the fact that her house was hardly the appropriate place for an impressionable child and she was glad that he was doing as well as he was with his shielding.

"So I was thinking we might take you back to see your Daddy today, what do you think of that?" She suggested, not at all sure how he would take to the idea.

"Really? And I can go back to school and see my friends?" Hunter immediately warmed to the idea. "I mean, I like visiting with you Aunt Sookie and you guys too, but I miss my daddy and all my own stuff."

She could hardly blame him; the boy needed stability in his life. "I like visiting with you too, sweetpea. We'll have to do it again sometime real soon." Sookie smiled, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair, which she had learned drove him crazy.

"Will Rob be here next time too?"

Sookie turned to Rob, allowing him to field the question. He looked surprised, but recovered with one of his rare smiles. "Never can tell squirt, but if I am, we'll do something fun together. Just the two of us," he promised.

"I'm gonna go get my legos together, can I be excused?"

"Yes you may," Sookie nodded, watching him leave. "I'm gonna miss that kid."

"Me too." Rob replied quietly. "Quill will be glad to get back to the city though. Have you given any thought as to what you'll be doing now that you've quit your job?"

"A little, though I'm still working things out in my mind. I've been thinking… it's kinda selfish of me to make Eric come down here all the time when he's so busy up in Shreveport."

"He can make the trip faster," Rob pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I'm the one with the free time now."

"Are you thinking of moving in with Eric?"

Sookie hadn't actually come out and said it out loud yet but she found herself nodding. "He asked me to last night and… I don't know. Part of me wants to, it makes a lot of sense, and we'd get to spend a lot more time together. But… this has always been my home." She looked around at her kitchen. There were so many memories there. If she left, what would happen to the house? Selling it seemed out of the question, but it standing vacant left her feeling kind of bereft as well. Jason was busy with his own life and he couldn't be bothered to come around and make sure it was being maintained. But was it right to stay there for the sake of a houseful of memories when her heart told her she belonged with Eric? "What do you think I should do?" She asked Rob.

"This isn't exactly my area of expertise." He swallowed uncomfortably and she realized too late that he was the last person she should be going to for romantic advice given the circumstances. "But in the end, you should do whatever makes you happy. If it makes you happy to stay here where you're comfortable then you should. But if it makes you happy to think of a new beginning with Eric, then that's what you should do."

A new beginning. Those words seemed to crystallize what she wanted without having to waffle back and forth on the pros and cons. More than anything she wanted a new beginning. The past was the past. Though she had a lot of good memories there, it was time to move on and she didn't want to let her future suffer just because she was stuck in a comfortable rut. "Thanks Rob, you've helped me more than you know."

"That's what I'm here for," he dropped her a quick wink, rising to put his dishes in the sink. "I'll go let Quill know he can start packing. Should I start packing as well?"

Of course her decision would affect him too, she should have realized that. "I'll know after tonight, will that work for you?"

"I go where you go, at least until Eric tells me differently." His face was absolutely passive as he said it.

"Okay then, depending on how tonight goes, I'll either be picking up stakes and moving to Shreveport or I'll be coming back here and curling up on the sofa with a cup of cocoa."

"Right then, either way, I've got you covered," Rob promised, giving her a final nod.

**A/N: Sooo, on to new beginnings? Next we'll find out just how Sookie will end up fitting in to Eric's lifestyle.**

**Feedback is love people**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry this is late again, this cold has been kicking my ass for more than a week, haven't done any writing. I **_**should**_** think about wrapping this sucker up soon, but new characters keep popping into view…**

_A new beginning. Those words seemed to crystallize what she wanted without having to waffle back and forth on the pros and cons. More than anything she wanted a new beginning. The past was the past. Though she had a lot of good memories there, it was time to move on and she didn't want to let her future suffer just because she was stuck in a comfortable rut. "Thanks Rob, you've helped me more than you know."_

"_That's what I'm here for," he dropped her a quick wink, rising to put his dishes in the sink. "I'll go let Quill know he can start packing. Should I start packing as well?"_

_Of course her decision would affect him too, she should have realized that. "I'll know after tonight, will that work for you?"_

"_I go where you go, at least until Eric tells me differently." His face was absolutely passive as he said it. _

"_Okay then, depending on how tonight goes, I'll either be picking up stakes and moving to Shreveport or I'll be coming back here and curling up on the sofa with a cup of cocoa."_

"_Right then, either way, I've got you covered," Rob promised, giving her a final nod._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure about this?" Rob asked, darting a look over at Sookie who rode in the passenger's seat.

Dressed in a new white sundress with tiny blue flowers printed along the bodice and hem, she nodded back with more confidence than she felt. "Why, do you think I should have called first?"

The dress was one of the new ones she'd bought after Debbie had destroyed all of her clothes, though she hadn't replaced even half of her wardrobe yet. At first she'd thought about trying to dress a bit darker to try and blend in with the bar's clientele but she'd discarded the notion right away. While she knew that Pam dressed to play a role at the bar (vamping it up, so to speak) despite her own taste for pink sweater sets, Sookie had no desire to don leather pants and a halter just to fit in at Fangtasia. In the end she'd gone with clothes that made her feel pretty and feminine, though she did wear Eric's diamonds at her throat, which was exposed with her hair swept up in a banana clip. Rob was dressed as he usually did in a form fitting t-shirt that accentuated his muscles and dark jeans.

"Never can tell with Eric. He doesn't take kindly to surprises that upset what plans he has in motion. But then again he seems to roll with the punches well enough. I think he'll be glad to see you, unless he has business going in the club that he'd rather you not be a part of." Rob answered after a moment's thought.

"Well it is a public place after all, and I've got my very own bodyguard, what could go wrong?" Sookie gave a nervous smile.

"Famous last words?" The voice came from the back seat of the SUV where Claudine sat elegantly reclined on the leather seat.

"Christ on a cracker!" Sookie gaped, twisting backwards to get a better look at the faerie. "Where did you come from?"

"You mean originally?" Claudine smirked, leaning forward so that her face was between the two front seats. "I just thought I'd pop in and check up on you."

"But how did you…" Sookie left the question in midair, her eyes going to Rob who gave no sign that he heard the woman at all. His eyes focused ahead, he seemed absorbed in the drive, completely unconcerned with their new passenger. "Rob…?"

"Oh don't bother; he's on autopilot right now." Claudine waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't so much as blink.

"He can't hear or see either one of us right now?" Sookie blinked, not too sure she was comfortable with that arrangement.

"Let's just say he's been given a strong suggestion not to notice us for the moment, that's all. This one's got one foot in the grave already." She lightly stroked the skin at the back of his neck and Rob swatted at it absently. "I've been watching you lately…"

"Not at all creepy…" Sookie smiled wider as she tended to do when she was uncomfortable. Just what did Claudine want?

"Oh relax Cousin, it's nothing sinister, I can assure you. In fact, I've been assigned to sort of look out for you just like your handsome friend here." Claudine ran her finger down the slope of Rob's shoulder.

Did she say cousin? "Did you say cousin?" Sookie repeated aloud, doing her best to keep her mental shield up and Claudine out of her head, cousin or no.

"Yes, haven't I mentioned that before?"

"I don't think so, no." If it were true, she had a zillion questions and more. "But you're ah…ah…" Did one just call them faeries or was that not politically correct? Was pixie an ethnic slur?

"Well so are you sweetie," a roll of the eyes was given. "Part Fae at any rate, but the blood breeds true."

"There's so much I don't know…" It was enough to make her head spin. How was she related to faeries? And what was that place she'd seen in her dreams with Claudine; was it real? Why had Claudine tried to get her to go there before? And what did she have against vampires? How come she had the special abilities but not Jason or her parents or her Gran?

Now Claudine began to look a little uncomfortable. "I might not have answers for you just yet Sookie, I'm under strict guidelines as to how much I can reveal to you."

"Guidelines from who?" She asked, but Claudine just gave her a look and Sookie knew that was one of those things she wasn't going to answer. "Did you say something about looking out for me? Like a guardian angel?"

"Not yet." Claudine replied, an odd look on her face. "But that's the general idea yes, to keep you from doing anything irretrievably stupid. Which brings me back to my original point. Are you sure about what you're doing? Running from one vampire to another?"

Sookie immediately bristled against the criticism. "That's not what I'm doing. I didn't leave Bill for Eric, they're completely separate."

"They're both vampires."

"Eric is nothing like Bill."

"That isn't exactly a comforting thought." Claudine insisted.

"It is to me." A shrug of the shoulder was given. Claudine was nice and all but Sookie could care less if her newly found cousin approved of her choice in men.

"Okay…" Claudine sounded less than convinced. "But not every_one's going to be very happy about this."_

"They can get in line." Sookie muttered. "Look if you're so worried about Eric, why don't you come in and meet him for yourself?" They were getting close to the club now, and she wondered what Rob would do once they got there if still under her influence. Would he park the car and just sit there in a stupor?

"No thanks, I'd rather not walk into the lion's den." Claudine gave an inelegant snort, so at odds with her refined appearance. "Just take care and remember; I'm never all that far away."

It was Sookie's turn to snort in response. "I don't know whether to feel reassured or really creeped out by that." Turning back to look at the faerie, she was surprised to find the backseat empty again.

"It'll be alright. Eric will be glad to see you in any case." Rob continued as though they'd never been interrupted by Claudine's sudden appearance and Sookie could only nod and smile, not trusting herself to speak for a moment. "You having second thoughts?" His head canted to one side as he studied her after parking the car in the back with the employees.

"No, of course not." She shook her head immediately. "This place always makes me a little nervous, that's all."

"No harm will come to you here, you know that right?" Rob's hand hovered above hers for just a moment and she got the impression that he had considered giving her hand a comforting squeeze but he thought better of it.

"I know," Sookie smiled back, "I'll be just fine, let's go." It was mild enough that she went without a coat for the short walk, opting to go in through the front door instead of the employee's entrance. Mostly she wanted to get the lay of the land so to speak and she thought the front door would give her a better vantage point. As she approached, she spotted Pam at the front post checking for ID's as she had been the first time she'd met her.

At spotting Sookie, Pam's eyes widened in surprise just a fraction before her jaded expression returned. "Can't you go five minutes without getting yourself into some new kind of trouble?" She asked sourly, eyes flicking to Rob for confirmation.

A few months ago Sookie might have taken offense to the question, but now she had come to understand that it was just Pam's way. "Actually I came to help." Sookie offered by way of explanation.

That remark elicited what might have been a laugh. "What is it that you think you can do?" Pam scoffed.

Buoyed by her newfound confidence in her abilities, Sookie gave her a secret smile. "You'd be surprised."

Pam gave her a long steady look. "I'll just bet." She murmured; a note of what might have been approval in her tone. Waving them on through, she focused on the next person behind them in line.

Moving deeper into the bar, Sookie let the din of the crowd wash over her for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it roll off her back instead of getting caught up in it. Mental shields firmly in place, she was surprised at how easy it was to find her equilibrium again and she gave Rob a quick smile, knowing it was in part because of the work they'd been doing with Hunter lately. Quill passed by, tray in hand, giving her a wink. Instead of the usual buttoned up shirt and slacks that she was used to seeing him in, he was dressed all in leather, black leather pants and an open leather vest with no shirt. There were fresh fang marks on his neck and he looked happy as a clam. Sookie smiled back, glad to see him enjoying the theatricality of the place, no wonder he'd been so glad to get out of Bon Temps!

Rob stayed by her side as she moved through the club, approaching Eric's… throne, she supposed it was. Eric looked good enough to eat as usual, sitting with casual indifference, dressed in a black wifebeater and jeans. Did he ever wear color? She would be sure to find something for him on her next shopping trip to bring out his eyes. His eyes… tonight they needed nothing to accentuate them, their azure gaze followed her every step hungrily, giving off a predatory vibe despite his relaxed posture.

Not quite sure what to expect since she hadn't come to see him at his place of business since their shift in relationship, Sookie approached his chair slowly, coming to stand before him.

If Eric was displeased at seeing her, he gave no sign of it. "This is a pleasant surprise," he held his hand out to her. Sookie approached him, placing her hand in his and Eric immediately hauled her into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively. Feeling all eyes upon them, she tried to relax but felt horribly awkward until he pulled her closer for a fervent kiss. As usual everything else faded away under his questing lips and she forgot to feel self-conscious. A titter of excitement rippled through the crowd at the display, but the couple paid them no mind. Finally Eric let her come up for breath, smiling at her slightly dazed expression. "And what brings you to my domain this evening?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"I thought I could come and help out for a spell, instead of the other way around for a change, with you being so busy with your work and all." Sookie replied. Rob had faded into the background, taking a seat at a nearby table.

His face clearly registered surprise, but he had none of the skepticism in his tone that Pam had displayed. "What would you like to help with?"

"Well… that depends on what you're in need of at the moment. I can wait tables or help you with the books or any manner of things associated with running a bar. Or I thought maybe I could lend an extra pair of ears so to speak, help you get a read on the people you're doing business with, to see if you can trust them. But even if all you need is a little bit of TLC, I'm good for that too."

A speculative gleam came into Eric's eyes. "All good contributions," he nodded approvingly. "Abide a while with me; I am interested in your opinion of an associate who is coming to see me in about an hour's time."

"Will I stay on your lap the entire time?" Sookie raised a single brow, her lips pursed into a smile.

"Yes I think so." Eric answered swiftly, "Unless you have any objections?"

"None at all." Sookie smiled easily, settling her arm more comfortably around his shoulder. While she might ordinarily have been more at ease in her own chair, if he was expecting a fella whose loyalty was in question, she'd rather have closer access to his ear to give her opinion.

"Now then, tell me about your day." Eric prompted, and they chatted lightly for a while. Sookie told him all about taking Hunter home to his father and her surprise visit from Claudine, downplaying her cousin's disapproval over her choice in men. Sookie had the impression he was only listening with half an ear, his eyes constantly roving over the room, until she got to the arrival of the faerie. But all he said was, "That is most curious."

"Yeah no kidding." Sookie nodded. "Do you think she's really my cousin, or is she full of shit?"

Eric chuckled, his long fingers brushing lightly over the back of her hand. "It's not inconceivable that she's telling the truth. What concerns me more is her desire to remove you from my company. Not just my company but to absent you from the world altogether. I wonder if she's trying to coax you over to her side?"

"Her side? How do you mean?"

"The Fae exist in a realm apart from our own. Once there were many of them here among us but of late they have been disappearing. At first it was thought that they were being hunted to extinction, but now the popular theory is that they've removed themselves from our midst but thrive in their own kingdom. Claudine could be seeking to lure you through the veil to the land of the Fae."

"Who would want to hunt them?" Sookie wondered aloud; they seemed like such a peaceful, happy bunch. At least that was the face that she'd been shown, she was still a little fuzzy on how much of that had been dream and how much had been reality when she'd been in and out of consciousness.

"Many who seek their power, or simply because pure Faerie blood is… a true delicacy." The look on Eric's face made it perfectly clear to see that he'd enjoyed it himself a time or two. She'd been trying to forget about that; doubtless he found her extra tasty because of her own faerie lineage. "Then there are legendary wars between the Fae themselves that have decimated entire populations. Do not let their gentle appearance persuade you to think they are less than deadly when they want to be."

Swell. That put her no closer to knowing whether or not she could trust Claudine. Sookie opened her mouth to ask Eric another question, but changed her mind when a dark haired woman approached, flanked by two young boys, no more than fifteen or sixteen years old from the look of it. The boys were ornately dressed in loose pants of a dark red silk shot with gold threads to give them a slightly shiny appearance. Though their torsos were bare, they each wore elaborate golden jewelry set with smooth, gleaming jewels that covered most of their chests and encircled their wrists and upper arms. Their dark eyes were heavily lined with kohl, their hair was cropped close in an identical style that gleamed under the club lights, and had a vaguely Egyptian feel to it.

The woman herself was all grace and beauty encased in a flowing dress of the same deep red the boys wore. Golden cords criss-crossed the bodice, accentuating her voluptuous curves. Her bare arms were similarly adorned with the ancient jewelry and her sleek hair hung down her back in shining waves under a net of finely woven gold that winked with precious stones when her head moved even a fraction. The effect was dazzling and Sookie felt had never felt more like a country bumpkin, even around Sophie-Anne. A faint smile played over her perfectly sculpted lips, stained a deep red to match her gown. Approaching the dais, she inclined her head gracefully to Eric while the pair of boys sank to their knees, eyes downcast.

Eric maintained his relaxed posture, but Sookie could feel the tension in his muscles as though he was coiled to strike should the occasion call for it. But he waited, allowing the woman to be the first to speak. The club had gone silent except for the music playing, the patrons sensing that this was no ordinary exchange between vampires.

The woman spoke in a smooth, melodious voice; her accent difficult to place. "Greetings Eric of the Northern Lands; may your tribes prosper under the Sister Moon."

Inclining his head in kind, Eric replied just as formally. "Greetings Seraphine of the Eastern Lands; may your tribes never know hunger."

Seraphine broke into a wide smile, "I thank you for granting me an audience on such short notice."

"I am pleased to offer the same courtesy you have shown me in the past." Though his tone was mild, Eric still remained tense, fueling Sookie's own anxiety. She kept quiet, waiting to see what would happen next.

"It has been a long time Eric." Seraphine moved closer, her escort remaining where they were on their knees. "Far too long." Her dark gaze moved from Eric's face to Sookie's and she felt the weight of those eyes as an almost tangible thing. Trying to sit up a little straighter under the scrutiny, Sookie wished she'd hurry up already and get to whatever business she had to do with Eric. The woman was making her twitchy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Soon enough Seraphine returned her focus to Eric. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your pet?" She asked, her eyes glittering with avarice.

**A/N: You guys forgot about Claudine, didn't you? So I think my Claudine tends to come out a little more like how she is in the books (glib) than the show where she's a bit more mysterious, hopefully that works for you guys. **

**So, new intrigue in store. Any guesses as to who Seraphine is and what her agenda might be? I'll just give a hint that she's much older than she looks and she has a history with Eric and Rob's family for that matter. **

**Feedback is love people**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I'm glad everyone was up for Claudine's little visit, I can't wait to see what they do with her when the show starts back up again. Speaking of which, how awesome are the new teasers coming out about the upcoming season! Waiting sucks!**

___Eric maintained his relaxed posture, but Sookie could feel the tension in his muscles as though he was coiled to strike should the occasion call for it. But he waited, allowing the woman to be the first to speak. The club had gone silent except for the music playing, the patrons sensing that this was no ordinary exchange between vampires. _

___The woman spoke in a smooth, melodious voice; her accent difficult to place. "Greetings Eric of the Northern Lands; may your tribes prosper under the Sister Moon." _

___Inclining his head in kind, Eric replied just as formally. "Greetings Seraphine of the Eastern Lands; may your tribes never know hunger." _

___Seraphine broke into a wide smile, "I thank you for granting me an audience on such short notice."_

_"__I am pleased to offer the same courtesy you have shown me in the past." Though his tone was mild, Eric still remained tense, fueling Sookie's own anxiety. She kept quiet, waiting to see what would happen next. _

_"__It has been a long time Eric." Seraphine moved closer, her escort remaining where they were on their knees. "Far too long." Her dark gaze moved from Eric's face to Sookie's and she felt the weight of those eyes as an almost tangible thing. Trying to sit up a little straighter under the scrutiny, Sookie wished she'd hurry up already and get to whatever business she had to do with Eric. The woman was making her twitchy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Soon enough Seraphine returned her focus to Eric. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your pet?" She asked, her eyes glittering with avarice. _

Sookie immediately bristled at the pet remark, and it took all of her self control not to answer the question herself. Putting on the most vapid smile, she took the opportunity to do as she'd promised, sending out her mind to brush against Seraphine's, taking care not to leave herself as wide open as she had with Rob and Eric.

"Have a care…" Eric warned; a smile on his lips that did not quite reach his eyes. "You insult my companion. Appearances are not always what they seem as well you know. My Sookie is not to be trifled with." Eric's hand stroked her back soothingly, which ironically made her feel all the more like a pet being petted by her owner, but she felt mollified by his words.

Seraphine's eyes narrowed in disbelief, followed by a widening of surprise when she found Eric's expression unchanged. "My apologies then, my mistake." She offered an apologetic smile, though her eyes still studied Sookie closely as if she sought to understand the nature of Eric's infatuation beyond a casual dalliance.

Luckily the beautiful vampire didn't seem to notice Sookie's gentle probe and she grew bolder, barely containing a whoop of glee when she plunged into Seraphine's thoughts. ___*I wonder what this one has up her sleeve?*_ Sookie picked up, along with a general sense of puzzlement and she had to admit, she was wondering the exact same thing about the vampire.

This appeared to satisfy Eric. "I accept your apology in the name of friendship. Though Sookie might feel otherwise." He winked at Sookie.

"Don't give it another thought; I'm sure we all know what happens when we make assumptions." Sookie couldn't help but blurt out, refraining from adding that it made an ass out of… Could she help it if her mind ran to childish retorts when she felt like she was being bullied? Feeling empowered by Eric's wink, she asked the question that was burning on the tip of her tongue. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

___*and what a lovely neck you have my dear…*__ "_I follow my master's bidding as usual. I had hoped we might discuss things in a more private setting…" Seraphine turned her focus back to Eric. ___*pity we can't do as we please like the old days. ah the feast we would have shared…*_

"Shall we adjourn to my office then? It's a humble substitute for your own grand salon but we make do with what we have." Eric gave a half shrug.

"Of course." Seraphine agreed readily and her attendants rose as one from their position on the floor to flank her.

Sookie had a flare of panic that Eric was going to disappear into his office with Seraphine, leaving her behind, but his arm wrapped around her in the same fluid motion that guided her to her feet. Still linked to Seraphine's mind, she continued to pick up her surface thoughts.

Rob moved to follow them to Eric's office and Seraphine took notice of him. "Hello Rob," she smiled, pausing in the hallway. _*I didn't expect to see you here*_

"Highness," he replied with a respectful inclination of the head.

"You look… well." _*but then again you always did, didn't you? One day I shall find out why*_

"Thank you Highness. You look beautiful as always."

Her smile widened. "Come now, there is no need for ceremony between old friends. I hope that we shall have more time to renew our… friendship before I leave."

"That would please me, Highness." Rob continued to use the title, his tone one of reverence rather than friendship.

"No more than it would please me," Seraphine all but purred, and Sookie picked up a series of images of the two of them together, tangled in the sheets of an immense bed, looking far cozier than Rob's tone seemed to imply. Her cheeks warm from what she'd seen and heard, Sookie followed them into Eric's office, taking up her position on Eric's lap again, sitting a little more upright.

Rob took up a position by the door, leaning against the wall. Seraphine remained standing, her attendants falling to their knees once again.

_Must be tough on their pants…_ Sookie thought to herself.

"I assume you know why I'm here," Seraphine began.

_There she went assuming again_. Sookie found herself curious to find out if she was finally gonna get down to the nitty gritty and tell them what she was doing there.

"To make arrangements?" Eric asked, apparently on board with what the arrangements were for.

"Of course." Sookie sensed that Seraphine was easing somewhat now that they weren't on display, but she made no move to relax her perfect posture or take a seat. "I brought the usual tidings and reports; I had rather hoped that you could convey them to the Queen on my behalf." _*I've no use for that red haired harlot*_

Sookie was inclined to agree on that last point, if she didn't see Sophie-Anne again for a good long while it would be too soon.

"As you wish," Eric nodded and one of her boys rose, producing a flash drive from his voluminous pocket, laying it on the desk. Surprised to see the nugget of technology, Sookie had expected a parchment scroll or something. "Is Bakareh going to attend the gathering?" He asked.

"That's his plan," Seraphine nodded. "Though I admit, I tried dissuade him from it."

Sookie got an image of a child sitting on a throne of pillows, more servants dressed like Seraphine's boys attending him. Was that her boss? That kid? Sookie felt the ripple that went through Eric's body at the reply and she could tell that he wasn't expecting to hear that answer.

"It's been a long time since he was out in the world. What tempted him to leave his silken bower?"

_*he has grown careless in his dotage*_ "He wants to see the new world," she smirked briefly injecting a trace of amusement into her words. "He wants to go to Disneyworld."

Eric's brows rose. "Surely not."

"It is his fondest wish." _*bloody fool… he'll get himself killed or worse, cause an international incident and then there'll be no salvaging what's left of our reputation. I can't let him drag me down with him…*_ "but as you well know, sometimes there is no reasoning with him."

Sookie got the distinct impression that Seraphine was expecting something awful to happen during this gathering, but she couldn't quite pick up what it was. Only that it had to do with this childlike king.

Eric looked disturbed by this news but he did a fair job of regaining his composure. "It will take some arrangements to see to his privacy. There will be many who will want an audience or even a glimpse of your elusive king."

_*Or kill him_* "You see now why I came." Seraphine gave him a meaningful look.

"Yes, thank you for giving me this advance notice. I assume his entourage will be large?"

"There is a file there detailing our requirements." She nodded, gesturing to the data stick. _*Pity he won't be able to fulfill some of those requirements himself. But then again, Rob has always been most satisfactory. Sera smiled over her shoulder at the man, frowning to find his eyes focused on Eric's woman._ _What is it about you? It has to be more than your delectable skin to hold the interest of both men in my presence.*_

Sookie dropped her gaze, trying hard not to squirm under that dark gaze when she was privy to Seraphine's thoughts. _Look away, think about something else…_ she urged the vampire, relieved when she did so.

Eric scooped up the flash drive, dropping it into the top drawer of his desk. "Everything seems in order then. Unless you have more business to discuss?"

"Not at present."

Eric's smile returned, acting every inch the genial host. "Well then, I invite you to hunt in my domain and I offer you sanctuary come the dawn."

"I accept your kind offer of hospitality and ask of you another boon." Seraphine replied, her eyes falling back to Rob. "Lend me Rob as a guide. It has been many years since I have visited your fair city."

"As you wish…"

"Sadly I have duties…"

Both men replied, Eric agreeing and Rob turning her down in the same breath and Sookie wondered if that was the safest thing for him to do.

"You are released from your duties for the duration of the night." Eric waved him on. "I can see to them well enough until the dawn."

"Thank you." Rob bowed respectfully before turning to Seraphine with a charming smile and offering his arm to escort her from the room. "Highness?"

Seraphine's smile turned up a degree or two in brightness as she took his offered arm. "I'll return him safe and sound before the dawn. Thank you again for your kindness and it was lovely to meet you, my dear."

"Charmed I'm sure." Sookie smiled, not liking the way Seraphine was looking at Rob as something tasty, but he seemed willing enough to go with her. "Will he be alright?" She asked the moment they were gone.

"Of course." Eric replied instantly, laying a single finger across her lips to stay any more questions as he closed his eyes, listening. Silent while he waited for them to reach minimum safe distance from prying ears, he opened his eyes again when he was satisfied, running that finger over her bottom lip. "He should be perfectly safe with Seraphine; she would never risk the insult of killing one of my favored subjects."

He spoke like he was the king, not the sheriff and Sookie wondered what positions he'd held in the past besides Sheriff of Area 5 and his hereditary kingdom in a land that probably didn't currently recognize the title. Pushing aside her worry for Rob, she turned back to Eric, a zillion questions swimming around in her mind. "What was all that formal stuff about tribes and hunting in your domain and stuff? I've never heard y'all talk like that before. Not even in front of the queen." The closest was some of the stuff she'd heard between him, Rob and his sister during their "sacrament".

"Some of the old ways are still adhered to even in this day. There are many of us that predate the queen, and the formality serves its purpose in keeping bloodshed to a minimum." He replied easily. "And what did you think of Seraphine?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Sookie blurted out, having an idea already what his answer would be.

His eyes narrowed briefly, but he replied without hesitation. "I have sampled her delights in the past," he acknowledged, "but you didn't answer my question."

"Wait, back up a sec. That sorta affects my answer don't you think? Why didn't you tell me your associate was one of your exes? I thought it was gonna be some guy scheming to take over for Russell!" The more she thought about it, the less she liked being ambushed like that with one of his old girlfriends. Knowing how long he'd lived was this likely to happen time and again?

Eric remained unapologetic, as if he didn't think he had made any kind of faux pas.  
"I didn't think it was pertinent; I have not dallied with her for hundreds of years. It does not define our association."

It made sense she supposed if she looked at it from that angle. If she'd had to introduce him to a boy she'd kissed in elementary school, would she have shared that tidbit with him before the introduction? Maybe not. But then again, she had little experience with that sort of thing since the only two men she'd ever really been involved with both knew each other. Besides, beyond a little healthy lust Seraphine hadn't seemed to have designs on Eric's body. And who didn't lust after Eric anyway? No, she'd seemed more focused on Rob… "She seems to like Rob though." Not quite sure why that bothered her, she again hoped he wasn't getting in over his head with the woman.

"They have had a much more recent association I believe."

"If she's so old, does he have anything to worry about? I mean is he strong enough to stop her if she turned on him?" Sookie pressed; her eyes on the closed door.

Eric reached for her chin, turning her head to face him. "What makes you ask this? Did you hear anything to make you think she means any of us harm?"

"No, not exactly. Mostly she was just kinda bummed that you're not on the market anymore," she admitted with a twist of the lips.

Chuckling at that, Eric brushed his long fingers across her jawline. "What else?"

"She's worried her boss is gonna do something stupid when he comes to visit and end up getting her killed."

"I fear that scenario as well." Eric sobered. "We all have an uphill battle in recovering from Russell's display of violence on national television. Another public incident won't be well tolerated."

That was for sure, there was all manner of graffiti sprayed on the front of the club. She'd asked him earlier why he hadn't cleaned it off or painted over it and he'd told her that they had but when the slurs kept appearing they had decided to leave them for the time being. "What do you think he'll do?"

"The old ones are unpredictable. For centuries they vary little in their routine but then when they "stretch their legs" as you like to say, they tend to cause quite an uproar. In the past we have had to watch them carefully and cover up any indiscretions but even now that the world at large knows that vampires walk among them, the danger is no less great."

Old ones. And here she'd thought Eric was one of the old ones. When he spoke of indiscretions Sookie knew he was talking about people dying. Would Eric have to cover up something like that now if he was in charge of this gathering? The king she'd seen in Seraphine's mind looked harmless enough, but that didn't mean much. "Does he look like a little kid?"

"Yes, he was turned on his twelfth birthday in what is known now as ancient Egypt. Bakareh was worshiped as an immortal king for hundreds of years, it tends to make one believe he can do anything he likes." He grinned.

"And I here thought your ego was big…" she teased with a playful nudge of her shoulder. "So what's the deal with Seraphine?"

"You tell me."

Typical of a man to give a non answer like that. "Do you trust her?" She prompted him.

"I don't trust anyone," he answered grimly.

Her brows drew together into a single line. "Nobody?" she frowned.

"Except you, Beloved," he recalled himself, smiling down at her and leaning in for a kiss. "And Pam," another kiss was given. "And Rob," he added after a moment's thought.

"So I guess you do trust after all?" Sookie smiled at the expression on his face as though the idea was shocking and not a little distasteful.

"I suppose I do at that."

"Well I don't trust Seraphine as far as I can throw her. I'll just keep an eye on her while she's here if you don't mind."

"As you wish," Eric agreed equably. "Seraphine has always had her own agenda, but she has never broken faith with me before. Not openly at least."

Not the best recommendation but maybe that was as good as it got between vamps who'd been around for so long? Friend or no, Sookie was determined to keep a wary eye on the beautiful woman to protect the men in her life whether they needed it or not.

**A/N: Sookie's first test as Eric's secret advisor was a success I'd say, and we found out a little about Seraphine and Eric's shared past and her reasons for being in town. We'll find out more about whether or not she can be trusted at the Gathering of vampires that Eric is coordinating. Rob's in for an interesting night at least…**

**In other news, I've officially got a literary agent, yay! Plans are in motion to shop my 2****nd**** book **_**Pretty Witches All in a Row**_** to publishers and I'm super excited to have someone in my corner championing this book! Wish me luck guys!**

**Feedback is love people**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Yeah, I feel sorry for Rob, but hey, there are worse things a guy could get stuck doing… We'll catch up with him later.**

_Typical of a man to give a non answer like that. "Do you trust her?" She prompted him._

"_I don't trust anyone," he answered grimly._

_Her brows drew together into a single line. "Nobody?" she frowned. _

"_Except you, Beloved," he recalled himself, smiling down at her and leaning in for a kiss. "And Pam," another kiss was given. "And Rob," he added after a moment's thought._

"_So I guess you do trust after all?" Sookie smiled at the expression on his face as though the idea was shocking and not a little distasteful.  
_

"_I suppose I do at that."_

"_Well I don't trust Seraphine as far as I can throw her. I'll just keep an eye on her while she's here if you don't mind."_

"_As you wish," Eric agreed equably. "Seraphine has always had her own agenda, but she has never broken faith with me before. Not openly at least."_

_Not the best recommendation but maybe that was as good as it got between vamps who'd been around for so long? Friend or no, Sookie was determined to keep a wary eye on the beautiful woman to protect the men in her life whether they needed it or not. _

Eric opened the desk drawer, pulling out a fat roll of bills and setting it down before her. "I would say your ability came in handy tonight. I am glad you came." He kissed her temple.

At first Sookie stared at it, afraid to touch such a wad of cash. She couldn't even begin to speculate how much money that was, but the bill wrapped around the outside was a Fifty. "I can't take your money," she protested, that wasn't why she'd come down there.

"It's not my money, it's Sophie-Anne's. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Not really," Sookie replied dubiously. What she'd done hadn't cost her anything, and she hadn't revealed any earth-shattering news, just confirmed what Eric already knew about Seraphine. Somehow it seemed wrong to get paid for it. "Being in the Queen's employ doesn't sound like such a good thing to be." At the same time, she had quit her job and her bank account wasn't getting any fatter…

"I have the right to hire independent contractors as I see fit, it doesn't mean you're in servitude to her. You work for me." Eric turned her face to his and kissed her lightly.

He had a point. Why not get paid for her services? It might even earn her some brownie points where the Queen was concerned. As long as she was only taking orders from Eric anyway. Sookie turned towards him, returning his kiss. Only she did think it was bad form to go through her work day sitting on his lap. It might give people the wrong idea. "There could be a little bit of a problem though."

"Why is that lover?" He replied, sounding like he was more interested in kissing the side of her neck than any objections she might have.

"Well because we don't want to blur the lines between employer and employee. I should be keeping a respectable distance here if you're my boss now."

Eric pulled back to look at her, looking unsure if she was teasing or not. "Didn't you offer to come and work for me in the bar if I needed you?"

"Well yeah but that was different."

"I don't see how."

"That's a regular job, I wouldn't just be sitting around on your lap. I'd pay taxes, get a paycheck…"

"You wish to pay taxes? Very well." He pulled out his check book and wrote her a check with enough zeroes on it to make her eyes goggle. "You will have to take this to the bank and declare it on your income tax."

"Eric, this is too much," she whispered, the paper trembling as she took it.

"I have to pay you more if taxes will be taken from it," he pointed out. "Also, as my employee you are entitled to health benefits."

"That'd come in handy." It seemed like she was always going from one scrape up to another.

"There are certain other perks as well." Eric returned to her neck, laving his tongue over the pulse at her throat.

"I can just imagine," Sookie murmured, her head lolling to one side. Any thought of trying to keep things professional between them forgotten for the moment. Besides, they were in his closed office; anything in there was fair game. "What will my job duties be?" The check fluttered to the desk as it slipped from her fingers.

"You will be in attendance whenever I am at the club and travel with me for business."

Somehow she had the idea she might have been doing that as his girlfriend anyway, but she nodded her assent. "Alright but while we're working, I can't do it from your lap. If I'm your employee I should act as such." The look on his face made her wonder if he'd had many of his employees on his lap in the past but she didn't want to ask about that.

"Alright, if that makes you happy. Any other conditions I should be aware of?" The corner of his mouth tugged up into a faint smile.

"Mmmm no… but I reserve the right to come up with them as they occur to me," Sookie replied after a moment's thought.

"As do I." He agreed swiftly. "Then we have an accord?"

"We do." Sookie grinned, sticking out her hand to shake on it. Eric took her hand in his, fangs extending with a snick. "Um…" Was she missing something?

Eric bit his wrist, holding it up to her lips even as he brought her slender arm to his mouth. "Shall we seal the deal?"

She had refused his blood before, but somehow it felt appropriate now, to seal the deal as he said. Nodding, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she closed her mouth over the rapidly healing wound on his wrist. Just the faintest trickle of blood reached her tongue as he brought her wrist to his mouth in kind. The sting of his teeth only lasted a split second before the flow of blood started between them and the familiar pleasure hummed through her. A curious lassitude came over her, but it wasn't unpleasant, just a little surreal. Instinctively, her mouth pulled against his flesh and Eric moaned against her wrist, a look of pure rapture on his face. Fascinated, she sucked again, a little harder this time, and Eric's free hand slipped around to caress her, the growing hardness beneath her rump leaving no doubt in her mind that he was enjoying this immensely_. _

On and on it went, or so it seemed, Eric's hand easily slipping past the scrap of lace that guarded her sex to make sure that she took as much pleasure from it as he did. They rocked together, the blood exchange binding them deeper than any physical contact until Eric cried out hoarsely, his hips bucking up against her just a fraction of a second before she found her own release, shuddering above him. Her cries of pleasure muffled by the press of his wrist to her mouth, she collapsed against him, listening to the thud of her heart.

"That was some good sealing." She sighed, resting against his chest. The only times she'd drunk vampire blood in the past was when she'd needed it to heal. But with Eric's blood she felt alive and tingly, like she could take on the world… if only she had the motivation to leave his embrace.

Eric chuckled, healing the wound at her wrist with a drop of his own blood. His wrist bore no sign that it had ever been injured. "I'll make arrangements to have your things moved to my house tomorrow night."

"What?" Sookie sat up straight, not tracking the jump in logic that led to that statement.

"I assumed you would be living with me in order to fulfill the terms of our agreement."

"I never agreed to that," she protested.

He looked pained for just an instant before he continued in a reasonable tone. "You wish to live elsewhere here in Shreveport?"

"Well… no." It wasn't that she objected to living with Eric exactly, she hadn't thought that far ahead and his pronouncement had caught her off guard. "But we should talk about this; I haven't even been to your place. Are you even set up for a human to live there?" Some vampires didn't even have kitchens beyond a mini fridge for True Blood and a microwave to heat it up.

"This isn't the first time a human has lived with me before," Eric smirked.

It didn't make her feel any better to hear that. "Okay but are you prepared for me to move in? What that really means? That means clutter in your bathroom, sharing your closet, food in the house, cooking smells." She knew it wasn't all that appetizing to vampires, Bill had hated to watch her eat. Even though Eric said he didn't mind, that didn't mean he wanted to wake up to the smell of spaghetti and meatballs hanging in the air.

"I would not have offered if I was not prepared to live with the consequences."

"Would Rob be staying with us?" She wondered aloud.

"Perhaps at first. Would that bother you?"

"Bother me? No, not at all. In fact I've kinda gotten used to having him around, he's a good guy." One of the few people in this world that she'd really come to trust to be there for her no matter what. It would be nice to have another human around for a while to help ease her into the transition too. Moving in with Eric meant a shift for her, taking up pretty much nocturnal hours. Leaving her friends and family behind for a dangerous world where she might not know where she would end up from one day to the next. But what the hell, love was worth the risk, wasn't it?

"Alright, I'll do it. But I want to pack up my own things from my house." She hated the thought of strangers going through her things. Plus, she'd have to decide what to bring with her and what to leave packed up in the attic until she decided what she was going to do with the house.

"Then we have an accord? His teeth flicked out again, a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh no, no more of that," she laughed, pushing playfully at the wrist he offered. "Not until we get home."

"I like the sound of that," Eric replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too."

* * *

Eric's house was pretty ordinary looking from the outside. A single story ranch style house, it had a high fence surrounding it that obscured most of it from the street. But inside was sumptuous according to Sookie's standards. Everything inside was modern and absolutely pristine; it could have been straight out of the pages of a design magazine. The kitchen was spotless and shining from disuse, but boasted the best in stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. It seemed almost a crime to let a kitchen like that go to waste and her fingers fairly itched to try it out. Sookie was delighted to find that the fire in the fireplace sprang to life with the simple flip of a switch. No more having to nag Jason into splitting wood for her!

In addition to the main living area, there was a home office and two bedrooms that were sparsely furnished and looked like they'd never been used. All of the rooms on the main floor were equipped with automatic shutters at the windows that completely cut off all sunlight with the touch of a remote like something you'd see at the movies.

It came as no surprise however that there was an entire floor underground in the most tricked out basement she'd ever seen. Eric's master suite was down there with his own private study attached to the bedroom by French doors. There were at least two other bedrooms down there that she'd noticed so far, and another living room big enough for a wraparound couch and a big screen TV. Sookie discovered that Eric had a passion for old movies; one wall was literally covered with DVD's of every genre, not all of them in English.

The master bedroom was really the showpiece of the house though, with a large four posted bed dominating the room. The bathroom had both a steam shower and a Jacuzzi tub big enough to swim in, and her eyes got all soft and dreamy just at the sight of it. (That was one of the things she'd missed from Bill's house though she'd never mentioned it to Eric) There was also a coffin that rested inside a pair of pocket doors in its own little closet and she wondered how often he actually used it or if he felt secure enough in his own home to use the bed? Had she really been worried about sharing closet space? Her own meager belongings would fill barely a quarter of the space and that was just in the master bedroom closet, let alone the other empty rooms in the place.

"What do you think, beloved?" Eric asked, his eyes watching carefully for her opinion of the place. "Will it do?"

Though she dearly loved her own house and all the memories of growing up there with Gran and Jason, there was something to be said for all of these modern conveniences. What would it be like to wake up and not have to wait a good ten minutes for the hot water to kick in from the old exposed water heater? Or not have to defrost the icebox? Or to have real air conditioning in the summer? The mind boggled. "Honestly? I think it's just gorgeous, but it could be a cave and I'd be happy to be here with you."

"I've lived in a cave before, I wouldn't recommend it," he smirked.

"You know what I mean," Sookie nudged him in the abs.

"Perhaps you might show me." Eric scooped her up in his arms, depositing Sookie in the center of the grand bed. There were no more words then as Sookie showed him just how much she felt at home in his bed. Hours later she fell asleep, only waking once to turn on the heater which had never been used as near as she could tell. After a bit of a funny burning smell it kicked in alright though and she settled back in the bed, toasty warm to sleep the night through wrapped in his cool embrace.

**A/N: I took some liberties with Eric's house as I don't recall much in the way of details when she mentions being there in the books and I really can't remember if we've been there before in the show. In the end I just went with something cool and modern, but I figure it's peppered with some great old pieces of art here and there. **

**Look for an old enemy in the next chapter… **

**Thanks for the well wishes, I am very excited to be moving forward on getting published! To clarify, I have not been published yet, **_**Pretty Witches All in a Row**_** (which is a paranormal mystery novel) is my 2****nd**** book that I've written, but the first one **_**Moonsong**_** (which is more of a paranormal romance) hasn't been picked up yet. Right now I'm working on my 4****th**** book. **

**Feedback is love people**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I'm sorta floored that so many people are upset at the idea of Eric having another human in his house before. I never intended for it to be a romantic liaison, I was thinking that Rob and his sister have stayed with him before, but Sookie didn't press for details, so it didn't come up yet but I thought it was an amusing misunderstanding. More on that subject, I think part of the reason that my Eric doesn't think twice about mentioning other women to Sookie is because in his mind, none of them have ever meant a thing to him, so he doesn't understand why she would feel jealous or threatened. He's never hid any past assignations from her on the show (hell she walked in on him in the middle of things once) and I just see him as a guy who wouldn't apologize for his past. Right or wrong, that's my take on things for this story.**

**But, moving on…**

_The master bedroom was really the showpiece of the house though, with a large four posted bed dominating the room. The bathroom had both a steam shower and a Jacuzzi tub big enough to swim in, and her eyes got all soft and dreamy just at the sight of it. (That was one of the things she'd missed from Bill's house though she'd never mentioned it to Eric) There was also a coffin that rested inside a pair of pocket doors in its own little closet and she wondered how often he actually used it or if he felt secure enough in his own home to use the bed? Had she really been worried about sharing closet space? Her own meager belongings would fill barely a quarter of the space and that was just in the master bedroom closet, let alone the other empty rooms in the place. _

"_What do you think, beloved?" Eric asked, his eyes watching carefully for her opinion of the place. "Will it do?"_

_Though she dearly loved her own house and all the memories of growing up there with Gran and Jason, there was something to be said for all of these modern conveniences. What would it be like to wake up and not have to wait a good ten minutes for the hot water to kick in from the old exposed water heater? Or not have to defrost the icebox? Or to have real air conditioning in the summer? The mind boggled. "Honestly? I think it's just gorgeous, but it could be a cave and I'd be happy to be here with you."_

"_I've lived in a cave before, I wouldn't recommend it," he smirked._

"_You know what I mean," Sookie nudged him in the abs._

"_Perhaps you might show me." Eric scooped her up in his arms, depositing Sookie in the center of the grand bed. There were no more words then as Sookie showed him just how much she felt at home in his bed. Hours later she fell asleep, only waking once to turn on the heater which had never been used as near as she could tell. After a bit of a funny burning smell it kicked in alright though and she settled back in the bed, toasty warm to sleep the night through wrapped in his cool embrace. _

Even staying up all hours of the night, Sookie still woke up just after noon, showering and changing into the clean clothes she'd had the foresight to pack in an overnight bag in the back of the SUV. It was a little spooky walking around in the silent house and she found herself wincing whenever she made the slightest sound even though there was little chance of disturbing the house's occupants. Taking some time to explore the upper floor in a little more detail, she found that not only was the kitchen completely devoid of food, but there were no plates, cooking utensils, pots or pans or anything you would expect to find in a kitchen, save one dishtowel that hung from the arm of the refrigerator in a cheerful, yellow daisy pattern.

Hungry, she couldn't resist taking the keys to Eric's shiny red car, driving to a nearby diner to grab some lunch with the intention of stopping by the store on the way home to pick up some basic groceries. It wasn't until she was sitting alone in the booth that she realized that she was all alone for the first time in… god only knew how long. It felt… strange but liberating at the same time. With a pang she wondered how Rob was doing.

Eric had remarked upon it when Seraphine and Rob had returned just before dawn, but Sookie had been too tired to get up and make sure he was alright. She considered going back to the house, knowing that Eric wanted her to have an escort during the day but no one even knew she was in Shreveport as far as she knew. And sitting in the diner with the normal hustle and bustle of the lunch crowd, it was hard to picture anyone coming after her the way it was on the lonely roads of Bon Temps.

Vowing to keep her errands to a minimum, Sookie headed for the bank after lunch to deposit Eric's check. Digging through her purse, her hand came into contact with something hard and round… "Son of a biscuit…" she murmured, pulling out the roll of cash Eric had tried to pay her with the night before. Sometime in the night he must have slipped it into her purse. A faint smile curved her lips as she shoved it back into her purse when she was called up to the teller's window, not wanting to flash that much money, even in a bank. Deciding to keep the cash on hand, she deposited all of the check, not even pausing to count how much money was on the roll.

It had been her intention to stop by the store for a few groceries and that was it. But it was a heady feeling to have a little bit of extra spending money on hand and not have any pressing needs for it. When she spotted the sign in front of the beauty parlor that advertised a special on tanning, it had been too good to pass up. Spring was in the air but it wasn't quite warm enough to lay out in the sun just yet. Just about the only vanity Sookie admitted to was her tan. She'd never tried a tanning booth before, it had always given her too much pleasure to lie out in the sun and it was free to boot. But she reasoned that if she was gonna switch to staying up nights she might have to get used to this kind of suntan, though hopefully in the summer months she'd still be able to enjoy the sun a bit on her current schedule.

They were all kinds of friendly in the salon, and Sookie even let herself be talked into a mani/pedi, getting her nails done a pale pink to match the new lipstick they said would bring out the rose in her cheeks. Maybe it was all a big sales pitch, but she had to admit, it felt nice to be pampered every once in a while. The last time she'd had this kind of treatment was from Alcide's sister who had helped her with that radical makeover to check out the Were bar. Soon she was resting peacefully in the tanning bed clad in just her bra and panties, listening to music on the little MP3 player they'd loaned her as she soaked up the rays.

When someone came into the room, she didn't think much of it. No one could really see her in the bed and she just assumed it was an employee there to check on her or pick something up from the supply shelf. Sookie was having too much fun tapping her pink toes to the beat of the music to listen in to their thoughts so she was completely unprepared for the what came next.

The first sign that anything was wrong was the strong scent of peroxide that reached her nose. Instantly, she felt the rush of cold liquid spilling into the tanning bed, the components snapping and crackling from the electrical disruption. Sookie let out a yelp, pushing against the lid, but it held fast, electricity already beginning to arc dangerously. Just visible through the opening was the sight of a female hand holding the lid down, a dusting of light brown fur on the back of her knuckles marking her as a shifter.

Debbie.

Scared to death she'd be electrocuted, Sookie screamed for all she was worth, the fumes burning her lungs as she focused her energy on the small opening, sending out a white blast of power that sent Debbie stumbling back. Pushing open the lid, Sookie leapt from the tanning bed just as it started to smoke and pop, still coughing as the noxious fumes that burned her throat. Through streaming eyes, she saw Debbie Pelt huddled in the corner of the room, a dazed expression on her face. Grabbing for her phone, she called Rob, gratified to hear him pick up on the second ring.

"Rob, thank God, Debbie…"

"Where are you?" His voice was alert, just a little more gravel to his tone than usual which could have been concern or anger at being disturbed.

"Salon du Soleil on Gilbert…" Sookie tried to think what the actual address was, but she was drawing a blank, too focused on Debbie who had yet to make another move.

"Miss Stackhouse? Is everything alright in there?" The doorknob rattled, Debbie had obviously locked it but the employees had still heard her scream. Sookie wasn't sure how to reply, the last thing she wanted was for them to call the cops and have to explain why the woman that had attacked her was sprouting hair in strange places.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Sit tight, I'll be right there," Rob promised.

He was gone without any further discussion and Sookie set down the phone, taking the time to pull on her clothes. Her hair hung wet down her back and smelled awful, but before she could take a look at the damage Debbie gave a low growl, shifting to more of a crouch. Sookie stared her down, giving her a wide berth as she moved slowly towards the door. "I don't know what you think you're doing but I have nothing to do with what happened between you and Alcide. That's all on you honey."

"Liar!" Debbie spat out, her voice sounding thick and garbled and Sookie wondered if she was having trouble keeping in her human form.

Sending out another pulse of white energy, Sookie was gratified to see Debbie sag back against the wall in pain. "Debbie how did you find me?" She switched tacks, trying to distract her long enough for Rob to get there.

Debbie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she had curled up into a little ball, making herself a small a target as possible. "I followed you from the club."

"And what was I doing at the club?"

"Sitting with that vampire."

"And where did you follow me to?"

"The vampire's house." A note of puzzlement crept into her tone.

"And that would lead you to believe what about who I was keeping company with?" She waited for it to sink in to Debbie's thick skull, but the woman didn't respond. "Did you see Alcide at any time?" Sookie prompted.

"No…"

"What exactly do you think Eric will do to you once he finds out you attacked me?"

It was almost worth getting attacked just to see the color drain from Debbie's face then.

Almost.

Rob burst in, swiftly absorbing the contents of the room before moving to Sookie's side. "Are you alright?" His voice had that rough quality, but Sookie could tell now that it was worry for her safety that lent the gruffness to it.

"Yeah I'm alright, just had a little unexpected visit from queen of the bitches over there." She nodded in Debbie's direction.

"Oy, I'm gonna take care of you once and for all," Rob growled at the shifter, taking a menacing step forward but Sookie reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hold up, I wanna try something."

Rob scowled that much deeper, but gave her a curt nod, stepping aside with a clear path to jump back in between them if needed.

Sookie had no idea if what she had planned would work or not, but it was worth a shot. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she forced her way in to Debbie's mind, not worrying at all about being gentle about it. It was difficult to see in there, probably because of her two-natured mind, but it was easy enough to pick up the emotions roiling on the surface. Hate, jealously and Sookie nearly choked at the all encompassing rage that consumed the woman to make Sookie suffer and die for what she'd taken from Debbie.

Not having any clear idea of how she was going to accomplish it, Sookie tried to take control of Debbie's mind the way she'd been able to control Rob. At first it was too alien, but then Sookie decided to give up on the train of thought and focus on the emotions that were such a strong part of what she encountered. Instead of overwriting Debbie's memories the way a vampire would compel a human, she did her best to dissipate the anger, sending soft, soothing thoughts of comfort, picturing it as cool water dousing the red roiling rage. Debbie visibly calmed before them, her eyes taking on a glassy, blank stare. Unsure if it would work, Sookie sent a little mental push too, unable to resist. _*stay away from me, and stay away from Alcide too while you're at it*_

"You go on home now Debbie, get some rest." She instructed aloud. Would it work? There was no way of knowing, but Sookie felt like she'd tried at least. And if Debbie came back to start more trouble, well at least she'd proven able to defend herself.

Debbie nodded, that same blank look on her face as she climbed to her feet and left as if nothing had just happened.

"Did you just glamour her?" Rob asked the moment she was gone.

"Sorta, well not really. I don't think it was glamour like vamps do, I don't think I could make her cluck like a chicken or move to Aruba or something. I have no idea if it'll hold but hopefully common sense will prevail before it wears off. I just calmed her down a bit, made some of that anger fizzle out. That seemed to make her agreeable to suggestion is all," Sookie replied, unsure if she was explaining it well, especially since she didn't really understand the nature of it herself.

All at once she recalled that she hadn't had a chance to talk to him since he'd gone off with Seraphine. He looked none the worse for wear, there were no visible scars on him at any rate, but she knew from past experience that the marks weren't always apparent when clothed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"That's supposed to be my question," he smirked.

"Okay but are you?" She pressed, unwilling to drop it.

"Apart from you scaring me half to death back there?"

Sookie was instantly contrite, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it when I left the house. And who woulda thought Debbie would turn up here of all places?" She shook her head. "Do we have to tell Eric about this?"

A single brow was raised. "What do you think?"

A long sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't that she wanted to keep things from Eric; she just didn't like him to worry. "But you'll tell him I was holding my own against her, right?" It was true after all, even if it had felt nice to have Rob there as back up.

"Yeah I will, he'll be right proud I'm sure," he favored her with one of his rare smiles.

"You didn't answer my question though, how did your night with Seraphine go?"

"You looking for a play by play? I never figured you for the gossiping type," he snorted.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"It was fine," he shrugged, clearly not comfortable discussing it with her.

"So you _wanted_ to go out with her last night?" It hadn't seemed like it at the time, but maybe she'd misread the situation.

Rob hesitated, his eyes unreadable. "It was fine," he said shortly.

It was plain for her to see it _wasn't_ fine, and she couldn't stand the idea of him being forced into anything he didn't' want to do. "Rob if you don't want to go out with her you shouldn't have to."

The look he gave her was pained. "Most people don't challenge it when a powerful vampire asks you to do something."

She'd never thought about it, but she'd been saying no to vampires for as long as she'd known them. First to Bill then Eric and even the Queen and she'd never worried about the consequences. Maybe that was a bit naïve of her. "But…"

"Sookie…" he took her hands in his. "Like I said, it's fine. It's not worth the hassle. She'll be gone in a day or two. Besides it's not the worst thing I've ever had to do."

"She's a beautiful woman," Sookie observed.

"She doesn't hold a candle to you, never forget that." Rob gave her hands a brief squeeze, dropping them as the door opened and an employee entered, wondering what was going on.

The people at the salon were very apologetic, more worried about her suing them for being attacked on the premises than any damage to their equipment. To Sookie's dismay, the chemical that Debbie had poured into the tanning bed had bleached out her hair in uneven chunks to a dull and colorless shade that stood out unattractively against her natural golden blonde. They assured her that they could easily dye her hair back to a fair approximation of its original color but she couldn't help but feel a little fake for having to go through the process when she'd never added more to her hair than a little lemon juice in the past and she knew Eric was going to hate the smell. But then again, he hadn't been above getting a few streaks of color before, was he?

It was much later in the afternoon when she finally emerged from the salon looking almost the same as she had when she'd entered save the pink nails. The girl who had colored her hair had done a nice job making it look natural, much better than she could have done on her own with a box of hair dye, but she had resisted getting the highlights that she'd tried to talk her into. They had also offered her a bunch of free tanning vouchers, but Sookie wasn't sure she felt like repeating the experience any time soon. All she wanted to do now was get back home and take a real shower to wash off the remnants of the peroxide that clung to her ruined shirt.

But beyond the pretty nails and shiny hair, Sookie had a glow to her skin that no tanning bed could provide. She had taken on Debbie face to face and not only survived, but pretty much kicked her ass! While she would still heed Eric's wishes about safety and bring Rob with her whenever possible, there was no longer the worry of having to look over her shoulder all the time. The more she used her unique gifts, the better control she gained over them and that gave her a confidence that showed in the set of her shoulders and the spring in her step. Now she felt more like the girl who had taken a chain to those vamp drainers in the parking lot of Merlottes, and it felt good to let go of the fear that had plagued her in some manner since she'd been introduced to the world of the supernatural.

But would Eric see things in the same light?

**A/N: So okay let's hear it, how much you guys think my Eric is insensitive and how Sookie continually does stupid things. I've got my armor on now, do your worst! Seriously though, I don't mind criticism guys, to each his own right? **

**Feedback is love people**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for the support guys; it's nice to get the happy reviews. Yeah I'm thinking Eric isn't going to be so quick to let Debbie squeak past after attacking Sookie like that... **

_It was much later in the afternoon when she finally emerged from the salon looking almost the same as she had when she'd entered save the pink nails. The girl who had colored her hair had done a nice job making it look natural, much better than she could have done on her own with a box of hair dye, but she had resisted getting the highlights that she'd tried to talk her into. They had also offered her a bunch of free tanning vouchers, but Sookie wasn't sure she felt like repeating the experience any time soon. All she wanted to do now was get back home and take a real shower to wash off the remnants of the peroxide that clung to her ruined shirt. _

_But beyond the pretty nails and shiny hair, Sookie had a glow to her skin that no tanning bed could provide. She had taken on Debbie face to face and not only survived, but pretty much kicked her ass! While she would still heed Eric's wishes about safety and bring Rob with her whenever possible, there was no longer the worry of having to look over her shoulder all the time. The more she used her unique gifts, the better control she gained over them and that gave her a confidence that showed in the set of her shoulders and the spring in her step. Now she felt more like the girl who had taken a chain to those vamp drainers in the parking lot of Merlottes, and it felt good to let go of the fear that had plagued her in some manner since she'd been introduced to the world of the supernatural._

_But would Eric see things in the same light? _

_

* * *

_

The moment Eric awoke, Sookie knew he knew something was up. Without even saying anything to him, she could tell he already suspected the day hadn't gone as expected when he came up to join her in the living room, his brow cocked and at the ready. "Is there something I should know?" He asked, sitting beside Sookie and pulling her legs across his lap.

"Well why not, Rob's just gonna tattle on me anyway," she shot Rob a look but he was pretending to read a magazine on the opposite couch. The story spilled out, her words tumbling one on top of the other in her haste to get it out before she was interrupted by one or both of them. Rob supplied a word or two but for the most part remained silent, letting her spin it as she would.

"It sounds like you had quite an adventure today." Eric finally commented, stroking her bare legs.

"I guess you could call it that, yeah," Sookie nodded, trying to gauge his reaction to the story but it was difficult to get a read on him. The temptation struck to read his mind, but she decided not to at the last moment; best not to get into that habit where he was concerned. There were some things she just didn't want to know. "But it was fine, I mean she didn't hurt me really, just scared me a little is all."

Eric's fingers sifted through her golden hair, "I am glad of that, I would not see a single hair on your head harmed. I am pleased to see you give that bitch a taste of what she deserves on your own. She has become most troublesome."

While she enjoyed the praise, something about the way he said that last didn't sit right with her. "Nothing we can't handle though, right?"

"I'll take care of it," he said simply.

The hairs on the back of her head stood up at the finality in his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… I'll take care of it," Eric repeated patiently, an amused smile lingering on his lips.

"You mean don't worry my pretty little head about it?" Sookie smirked.

"Exactly." Eric's smile was beatific.

Sookie wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. In any case Debbie had made her bed, now she had to lie in it. She shouldn't have felt sorry for the woman but she did just a little bit; whatever Eric had planned it wasn't likely to be pleasant.

"I have a gift for you." Eric's words drew Sookie out of her reverie.

"A present for me? What's the occasion?"

"Am I not courting you? It is customary to present you with tokens of my affection, is it not?" Reaching down over the side of the couch, he produced a black lacquer box, placing it on her lap.

Hardly knowing what to expect, Sookie opened the box, finding a statue of a Norse woman sitting on a low throne nestled snugly in the velvet lined box that was obviously custom made to transport the piece. "Oh Eric… it's beautiful." No one had ever given her anything like it before, and she'd never seen anything so intricately detailed up close. The figure was carved out of ivory or possibly bone, she hadn't the foggiest idea how to tell which but it looked older than the hills. It seemed like it belonged in a museum and she was almost afraid to touch it.

"It is a statue of Freyja, she is the goddess of many things, chiefly beauty and love but also war. A reminder that within beauty resides a formidable power over death."

Her fingers lightly traced over the woman's outspread hair, reverently. "I've never seen anything so fine. Where did you get it?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Eric reached out to touch the statue, his fingers brushing over hers in passing. "I have had it a long, long time."

And he was entrusting it to her. When he'd said he wanted to woo her, she'd expected little trinkets, chocolates, maybe some jewelry considering that he liked to throw his money around, but she hadn't expected him to give her something so personal. Choked with emotion, Sookie leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, words of thanks murmured against his lips.

"The lovers; how sweet." Seraphine commented, entering to stand beside Rob, her eyes on Eric and Sookie.

Sookie wasn't about to let the lady vamp interrupt their shared moment, her eyes holding Eric's for a long while before she turned to regard the woman, snapping the box shut. It was easy to see why it had taken Seraphine so much longer to put in an appearance; she was all gussied up in another elaborate costume, this one in a royal blue with just as much exotic make up and jewelry on her as the night before. The effect was pretty to look at, but it must have been a pain in the ass to have to go through all that every night. She much preferred her own fresh scrubbed look with the occasional touch of mascara. "Hey there, did you have a good day's sleep?" Sookie asked in a friendly tone. No reason not to be civil, even if she did resent the way Rob felt the need to jump when Seraphine snapped her fingers.

"Indeed, I slept like the dead," Sera acknowledged with a brief smile. "Is everything in readiness or do you have other business to attend to?" She addressed Eric directly, ignoring Rob for the moment who had closed his magazine but remained silent.

"I am ready to go over your arrangements now if it suits you," Eric nodded. "Sookie, perhaps you would like to return to Bon Temps to fetch more of your possessions?"

"You don't want me to stick around?" Sookie couldn't disguise the surprise from her voice.

Eric stroked the back of her hand. "You can if you wish, but we will not be returning to the club for quite some time as we need to discuss the upcoming conference. I thought you might want to retrieve a few more things than you brought with you last night? Didn't you say that you wanted to be the one to pack up your house? But I would as always be grateful for your company, Beloved." He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the center of her palm.

She had said that. His face was open and honest, and Sookie didn't need to be a mind reader to see that he didn't have any kind of ulterior motive in asking her to leave. Easing, she gifted him with a smile. "Alright, but I'll need Rob to come with me to do the heavy lifting." Anything to get him out of Seraphine's clutches for the night.

"As you wish," Eric nodded. Rob had already risen by the time the permission was granted. Seraphine gave Rob one longing look, but refrained from making comments on the arrangement.

"Okay then, we'll be back in a while. I expect it'll take some time to go through everything." Probably more than she could do in one night, but she could at least get started identifying what she wanted to bring to Eric's place. "I just gotta go put my present away." With a last kiss Sookie rose from the couch, the box in hand, giving Seraphine a polite smile as she went back downstairs. For the moment she put the box on the dresser Eric had let her have, she'd find a better place to display the beautiful statue when she got back. By the time she got back upstairs; Rob had his coat on and was waiting for her by the front door. "Bye now, I hope your arrangements go well." Sookie bade them as they left.

The moment the door closed Seraphine opened her mouth to speak but Eric was first, up off the couch. "I have urgent business that needs attending before we begin," he said darkly, drawing out his cell phone. Fingers moving at a fast clip, he called up the number for the Were, pacing the length of the room.

"I wondered when I'd hear from you," Alcide said, by way of answering the phone.

"Then you're aware of what transpired this afternoon with your Debbie and my Sookie?"

"She's not my Debbie; she has been abjured by the pack." Alcide protested.

"That isn't enough, I want this finished once and for all." There was no disputing Eric's intention, he wanted Debbie killed for her attempts on Sookie's life.

There was silence on the line for a long moment before Alcide replied. "She didn't want to kill Sookie, just scare her."

"You will do this for me or I will take matters into my own hands and it will not be a quick and easy death. I am offering you this opportunity as a courtesy, nothing more. I would have thought with your interest in Sookie you would be more than willing to see to this small thing." Eric wasn't above pulling that card to get Alcide to do as he wanted. Nevermind that it would hardly win the Werewolf any bonus points with Sookie.

"It's hardly a small thing…"

"Then you refuse?" Again silence hung between them and Eric's mind raced ahead to how he would have to take care of Debbie himself. Perhaps he would allow Pam to take care of it, she might enjoy the exercise.

"No, it's pack business and Sookie is a friend to the pack. We'll handle it on our end," Alcide replied, sounding none too pleased by it.

"See that you do," Eric said, closing his phone and tucking it away. "Now then, where were we?" He fixed Seraphine with a cheery smile, feeling much better than he had since hearing Sookie's tale. It had been all he could do not to tear off after that pernicious bitch himself.

"This human has made quite an impression on you," Seraphine observed, reclining on the couch opposite him.

"She has," Eric acknowledged.

Seraphine studied him a moment longer. "In all the time we've known each other, I've never seen you captivated by another quite like this before, human or otherwise."

It was true, in all his long days there had never been a woman or man who had gotten under his skin the way his little telepath had. But Eric was grateful to have met her when he had, in earlier days he might not have been as tolerant of some of her… peculiarities and might have forced something with her, ruining his chances of having her yield to him. And yield she had, so sweetly… "There is none other like Sookie," he replied with a smile.

"Really?" Seraphine seemed doubtful. "She's exquisite, but doesn't it bother you that she's so… fragile?"

"Sookie is anything but fragile," Eric chuckled. "Do not let her more obvious charms distract you; she is a force to be reckoned with." Anyone who'd seen her stand up for what she believed in couldn't help but agree. After hearing about how she'd repelled Debbie's attack, he was even more impressed with her worth.

"You plan to turn her then?" It was a common enough assumption.

Eric hesitated before letting out a long breath. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

Rob drove out with Sookie to pack up her things, but before they turned the SUV in the direction of her old farmhouse, she bade him take a detour out to Jason's place. Left to his own devices for far too long, she was almost afraid to find out if her brother was still playing commune with the people of Hotshot. As they pulled up the long drive, a series of mismatched tents could be seen peppering the lawn, and the sound of bluegrass music from somewhere was haunting in the darkness. The lights were on in the house itself, the flicker of the TV visible from the front window.

"You want me to wait in the car?" Rob asked, putting the SUV into park.

"If you don't mind, I won't be all that long and I'll give a holler if I need you," Sookie replied, opening the car door. It felt like there were a hundred pairs of eyes on her as she went to the front door, knocking softly instead of ringing the bell. There was a rustle at the drapes and then the door opened a crack, grubby little fingers appearing on the doorjamb.

"Did you bring the pizza?" The faceless high pitched voice of a child asked, the owner of it keeping well out of sight.

"No, I'm here to see Jason," Sookie replied, trying to see inside. While she could have forced her way in, she held her position for the moment, but she did raise her voice to call out, "Jason?"

"Papa Jason, she didn't bring no pizzas!" A flash of tangled hair and bare feet were visible as the little girl ran deeper into the house. Sookie took the opportunity to push the door open wider, frowning at the sight of ten or so kids plopped down in front of the TV watching cartoons. Jason sat among them, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other, a lopsided smile on his face as he watched the colorful screen.

"Oh shit, I mean shoot, hey Sookie." Jason disengaged a child from his lap as he rose to his feet, a flush of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks as he came to the door. "Long time no see sis. You shoulda called and let me know you were coming, I coulda straightened up a bit."

Now that she had a better view of the house, she could see it was littered with garbage. Not worse than she'd seen it after a boys night of partying, but still a little surprising with so many kids in the house. As kids they would have been the ones tasked with picking up the trash, why hadn't Jason pressed so many little hands into service?

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood is all, thought I'd see how things were going." Sookie lowered her voice a little. "Jason, what are all these people still doing here?"

"I told you Sook, these are my people now, I got to take care of them." On closer examination, Jason looked downright haggard, as though he'd aged since her last visit.

"Jason, you can't do it all alone." A roll of the eyes was given. "Have you heard from Crystal at all?" Maybe when she came home she could talk some sense into him.

"No, that's the worst part. I want to do this for her so she'd be proud of me, but she's not even here to see it." Jason paced with nervous energy.

Sookie caught him by the elbow and drew him outside, not liking all those pairs of little eyes on them, listening to their every word. "Look, I hate to say this but… have you thought about calling social services or something? These people need more help than you can give them. I mean with you working and…"

"I ah… quit my job," Jason interrupted.

"You what?" Sookie all but screeched.

He took a step backwards at her tone, "They needed me, so I…"

"Jason Stackhouse, I swear the Lord poured in your brain with a teaspoon and somebody joggled his arm. Have you lost your damn mind?" She demanded, "You get on the phone right now and call Catfish up to get your job back and you pray to God he's still got it open."

"Well, I had to give up my cell phone." Jason scuffed his foot against a clod of mud on the front porch.

"What are you gonna do next start taking wives?" From the look on his face, Sookie saw she'd just given him a new idea and she mashed her lips together to keep the obscenities from slipping out of her mouth, closing her eyes and counting to ten. When she opened them again, it looked like Jason was halfway working himself up to the idea of polygamy. "No," she said firmly.

"But Sookie I…"

"No way. You are not turning Mormon on me; Gran would spin in her grave." Sookie dragged him to the porch swing, sitting him down. "Jason, it's a fine thing to take responsibility for others, but not at the expense of your entire life. Now those folks have been getting along just fine for years and years without you meddling in their lives."

"No, y'see that's just it, they haven't. They've been all caught up in running drugs and whatnot and the little ones they ain't been to school and…"

He was getting all worked up again and Sookie cut him off. "That's why I think you should call social services. If they want help to straighten up then more power to them, but it's more than you can take on alone. It's more than anyone can take on alone."

He seemed mollified by that and she kept trying to reach his common sense. "Jason promise me. Promise me you will try to find a balance between your old life and helping these folks?"

Her brother hesitated for a moment, "Alright, I will," he sighed in resignation, looking none too happy with the capitulation.

"Good." Sookie kept her own sigh of relief to herself. "Besides, with Calvin gone, they should really have a new pack leader to help pick up the reins, shouldn't they?"

"They elected me their new pack leader." Jason's chest puffed up with pride.

Sookie stared at him dumbfounded. "Don't you have to be a shifter to lead the pack?"

"See there's ways around that. It might take a while for it to come into full effect, but we'll know at the next full moon." Jason's face lit with excitement as he warmed up to the subject. "You shoulda seen it Sook, when Crystal turned into the panther, it was so beautiful…"

The look on his face… Sookie hated to be the one to break it to him, but what he wanted just wasn't possible. Her voice was gentle as she covered his hand with hers. "I know what you're thinking about doing, but even if they manage to turn you, you won't be a full blooded shifter. You'll just change into a kind of half man half beast. You won't be able to control it either or shift when you want to, just on the full moon. You'll never be that sleek panther running by her side, you just weren't born for that kind of life."

His face crumpled in disbelief. "How do you know all this stuff?" He shook his head.

"PBS," she quipped, giving him a little pat. "I have two-natured friends, remember? Trust me Jase, this is for the best. Get some help before you end up in need of it yourself." Hopefully she'd talked some sense into him and he wouldn't end up throwing his life away in exchange for something he could never have.

"Is that why you come out here? To check up on me and talk me outta taking care of my people?"

"Actually no, I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where you going?" His brows drew together in puzzlement.

"I am moving out of my place and in with Eric." Sookie straightened up, bracing herself for Jason's disapproval.

"You mean that vampire from Fangtasia?"

"That's the one," she nodded.

His head was already shaking before he pushed himself up to his feet. "Not another vampire Sookie, didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"Eric is nothing like Bill, and he loves me."

"I've heard that one before," he muttered.

"He makes me happy and I want to be with him, that's it. I'm not gonna apologize for falling in love with him, vampire or not. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"Can't you just be happy for me and my choices?" Jason countered.

Not when it was a train wreck just waiting to happen… Sookie looked at him long and hard before the breath left her body in a long sigh. "Yeah, I guess I could do that," she gave him a smile. He was an adult, and at the end of the day she had to respect his choices, just like he had to respect hers. Maybe not respect them, but accept them.

"So this is it? Goodbye, just like that?"

"No, it's not like I'm moving to mars, just to Shreveport. You still have my number." If he ever got his phone working again… "Now give me a hug, I've got a million things to see to back at the house."

Jason wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. "You need some help moving furniture and stuff? I could rustle us up a moving crew in a jiffy," he grinned.

"No, I've got it covered," she smiled back, taking comfort in his embrace. "You don't forget to take care of yourself now, y'hear?"

"You do the same," he bid her earnestly. "And don't be a stranger. Come back and visit us every now and again."

"I will," she promised, blinking back unshed tears that sprang to her eyes suddenly at her departure. "I love you Jason."

"You too, sis." His lopsided grin was back and Sookie's heart lifted, suddenly feeling that everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: No offense to Mormons out there, some of the nicest people I've ever met have been Mormons and I know the polygamy thing isn't accepted anymore. But can't y'all just picture Jason with a bevy of wives and like thirty kids?**

**Feedback is love people**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry about the delay guys, I'm ankle deep into my next book, about 14k words in and going well so far but that writing quota is taking precedence over fanfic. **

**This update ended up coming out as a series of shorter vignettes as I wrapped up what's going on to prepare for some future stuff, I hope you enjoy.**

"_So this is it? Goodbye, just like that?" _

"_No, it's not like I'm moving to mars, just to Shreveport. You still have my number." If he ever got his phone working again… "Now give me a hug, I've got a million things to see to back at the house."_

_Jason wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. "You need some help moving furniture and stuff? I could rustle us up a moving crew in a jiffy," he grinned._

"_No, I've got it covered," she smiled back, taking comfort in his embrace. "You don't forget to take care of yourself now, y'hear?" _

"_You do the same," he bid her earnestly. "And don't be a stranger. Come back and visit us every now and again."_

"_I will," she promised, blinking back unshed tears that sprang to her eyes suddenly at her departure. "I love you Jason."_

"_You too, sis." His lopsided grin was back and Sookie's heart lifted, suddenly feeling that everything was going to be okay._

* * *

It didn't take too long to pack up the majority of what she wanted to bring with her. Safe in the protected house, Rob had gone out for boxes and packing tape while Sookie started with her bedroom before progressing to the kitchen. Most things like towels and bedding were left behind, but she did take some things like her Grandmother's cast iron skillet that was older than she was and the coffeemaker which was less than a year old. One box was full of little odds and ends like measuring spoons, a can opener, spatulas; all the little things that you took for granted until you couldn't find them in a vampire kitchen. The good plates she was too afraid would break without special packing material, so she left them there for the time being. Besides, they didn't go well with Eric's décor, the sweet little flowers seemingly at odds with his sleek modern dining room.

But when it came time to leave, there seemed to be one more thing to pack after the other. As Sookie stood by the front door, she suddenly realized that she wanted the crocheted afghan from the living room couch that she liked to snuggle up with most evenings. And then there was an umbrella, did Eric even have one? She had no idea. While there was plenty of room after the boxes were loaded up, by the time she was done with all the last minute items, the SUV was pretty densely packed, and she hadn't even touched the attic. There would be time enough for that later though, it wasn't as if she was never returning to Bon Temps again. Still, it was difficult to take her eyes from the beloved house, and she was grateful to have Rob to drive so she could watch it for as long as possible as they drove away.

By the time they got back to Eric's place, it was getting later and Sookie was tired, still adjusting to the nocturnal hours. There was no sign of Eric's sports car in the driveway and a quick search of the house found neither him nor Seraphine in the place. Rob helped bring the boxes in, leaving some in the kitchen and taking some down to the bedroom for her.

"I'll make us a spot of tea, yeah?" Rob offered when the last of it was brought in.

"That sounds good, thanks Rob. And thanks again for all your help, you were great today. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around," Sookie smiled.

"Something tells me you'd be alright," Rob gave a faint smile, heading back to the kitchen.

Sookie lingered in the bedroom, her fingers tracing over the ancient statue in its pretty lacquer box. The sound of the front door drew her out of her reverie, the absence of a new human thought pattern telling her that it was a vampire who had entered. Sending out a deeper search with her gift, she brushed lightly against the mind, expecting to find Eric but it was Seraphine's thoughts that she touched.

* * *

"Good evening Highness," Rob's nodded respectfully.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Seraphine?" She scolded him lightly, fingers trailing across his shoulders as she passed behind him.

"At least once more Highness," he replied, the hint of a smirk playing along his lips. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I had thought to ask you the same thing," she gave him an arch smile.

Rob ran his hand along the back of his closely cropped hair, a faint smile broaching his lips in return. "What do you think I need exactly?"

"Distraction," she answered simply.

That caused his brows to climb skyward. "Distraction from what?"

"I see the way you look at Eric's woman; it's not difficult to guess what you feel for her. I can help you with that."

"How do you mean?" Rob replied, neither confirming nor denying her suspicion.

"I offer myself as a distraction from the fair Sookie Stackhouse," she stretched her hands wide in supplication. "All the better to keep both of us better occupied."

"You deserve better than that Highness," he said simply.

Seraphine closed the distance between them, sliding her hands up his chest. "Love is a luxury I can not afford and neither can you. We take our pleasure where we can and that is enough."

"Is it?" Rob looked down at her, reaching up to graze the rough pad of his thumb along her delicate jawline.

"For now it is enough," she nodded, hands moving to explore the strong planes of his back. "I don't mind if you're here with me but thinking of her." Lifting her lips to his, Seraphine moved to kiss him but Rob pulled his head away, staring down at her for a long moment.

"As you wish, Seraphine," his voice was rough with need as he slanted his mouth over hers.

* * *

From her vantage point downstairs, Sookie withdrew, her cheeks flaming from having eavesdropped on the conversation. She wasn't sure who she felt worse for, Seraphine for having made the offer to him or Rob for taking it. Having only had two partners in her life, the idea of sex without love seemed sad and wrong, but maybe she was just being naïve? It seemed to work for Jason on a regular basis, who was she to begrudge them this bit of happiness? Retreating to the bathroom to help muffle any sounds she was sure she heard of Seraphine taking Rob to her bed, Sookie turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it. Standing motionless, she let the steamy spray of water wash over her head.

"That works better if you use soap," Eric's deep voice rumbled from the shower door and Sookie struggled to clear the water from her eyes to catch sight of him.

"You're home," she stated unnecessarily.

"And just in time from the looks of it," he grinned, already disrobing with fluid grace. Without a trace of modesty, he stepped into the shower, reaching for the soap, large hands slipping over her skin as he drew her close.

Sookie wrapped her arms around him, suddenly almost unbearably relieved to have him there not just in the shower but in her life. "I love you, you know," she murmured, head resting on his pale chest.

"Yes, I do," his head canted to one side as he studied her. "And you have my love as well." He let his hands roam under the guise of washing her body but as she didn't respond other than to cling to him, his head canted to one side as he tried to catch sight of her face. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm just happy." Even as she said it, tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she hoped that the shower would disguise it, but of course his superior senses noticed them right away.

"Then why do you cry?" Eric tipped her face up by the chin.

Sookie gave him a broken smile. "Because so many people never get to have this. I just… I'm just appreciating the fact that we found each other and we have this chance of happiness," she sniffed, a short laugh leaving her lips at what he must think of her bout of tears when she professed to be so happy. "Am I making any sense or do I sound like I've gone balmy in the brainpan?"

"I understand, Beloved," he kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "More than you know." As they stood holding each other close, the spray of water washed away the red tinge on his cheek from his own tear of gratitude.

* * *

When Sookie rose at dusk, Seraphine's bags were lined up neatly by the front door, her two footmen standing patiently beside them. "You're leaving?" She blurted out when the lady herself emerged from the lower level of the house.

"Indeed I am. My business here has concluded for the time being, and I must return home."

Not quite sure what to do with Eric nowhere in sight, Sookie felt like there was some sort of ceremonial words that needed saying based on the elaborate greeting she'd observed between them. "Well… I ah, I hope that your King is pleased with how you carried out his business. May you um, have a safe journey and I hope that you're well the next time I see you." Inwardly she winced; Eric would have done so much better…

Seraphine stepped up to place her hands lightly on Sookie's shoulders. "I have a feeling that our paths will cross many times in the future."

"And will that be a good crossing or a bad one?" Sookie couldn't help but ask.

A laugh escaped Sera's elegantly sculpted lips, "good I should hope. I look forward to the day when I may embrace you as my sister."

Surprised at her response, Sookie was saved from replying as Eric appeared in the doorway an interesting expression on his face as he spotted the two of them together. "Your car has arrived, and they are expecting you at the airport," he reported, stepping out of the way as Seraphine's boys started taking the luggage out to the car.

"Excellent, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Sera smiled, releasing Sookie, she stepped up to Eric with a graceful inclination of the head.

"Not at all, it was my great pleasure to see you again," Eric replied with a faint smile as he caught sight of Rob coming up the stairs. "Rob will drive you to the airport and see to your needs until your departure."

"You truly think of everything," Seraphine smiled gratefully. "Until the Gathering." She took hold of Rob's arm as he came to her side.

"Until the Gathering," Eric replied with a regal nod.

"Until the Gathering," Sookie repeated, sketching a half curtsey as Seraphine passed her by, offering Rob a faint smile.

"I have a feeling this will be one for the history books," Seraphine offered a final smile over her shoulder as she disappeared.

* * *

With Seraphine gone, their lives settled into a routine as Sookie adjusted to her new home. Gradually she became more nocturnal, though she still liked to rise before the sunset and have a few hours to herself. Pressed into service as the Gathering began to take up more and more of Eric's time, Sookie worked with Eric helping to keep track of the different factions and members of their party that would be attending. The logistics of it all was enough to make her head spin, trying to remember who got along and who had bad blood between them. Some of their specifications read like the rider to a rock concert with all manner of special requests that Eric was in charge of fulfilling.

As the Gathering drew closer, she became best friends with the concierge at the vamp hotel they would be staying at in Florida, making at least one phone call there a night. Once she'd figured out the knack of using the computer she found that it didn't intimidate her so much anymore, she even learned to become a master at google search in finding some of the more obscure items requested. Sookie became adept at using the spreadsheets Eric had designed to keep track of it all and now that she had all of this knowledge at her fingertips, it wasn't unusual to find her seated at Eric's desk, doggedly pecking at the keyboard with two fingers.

Until she walked into the office to find a smaller, more feminine writing desk adjoining his; a shiny red laptop in the center. In fact, every day some new gift would turn up courtesy of Eric. Costly things; pieces of art, jewelry, clothes or sometimes just a perfect bloom with his elegant script on a card. _All my love, Eric_.

Sookie loved them all equally, but as each day brought her more material gifts, enough was enough. She found him in his office at home, going over the budget he had to submit to Sophie-Anne. "Eric, you don't have to keep sending me gifts."

Eric didn't look up from his desk but he did raise a single brow. "Did you not say you wished to be wooed?"

"Well… I guess maybe I did, but I didn't mean a boatload of gifts."

"You dislike my gifts?" Eric looked up and Sookie thought maybe he looked disappointed.

"No, no I love them," she assured him quickly. "I'm just saying… it's not necessary."

"You do not wish to be spoiled."

"Exactly," she nodded.

"But it pleases me to shower you with gifts. You deserve to be spoiled. If you were my queen you would be…"

"Yeah, I know," she interrupted him gently with a finger to his lips. "I would be showered with wealth and all that jazz. But this isn't then and I'm not your queen. I'm starting to feel like a kept woman."

"Alright then," he replied equably, turning back to his budget.

"Alright then," she nodded, a little surprised that it had been so simple. "It's not that I don't appreciate it though, really I do."

"I understand."

"And you're not mad?" She couldn't help but ask; he hadn't put up much of a fight about it.

"No, I'm not angry," he looked up in amusement. "You asked me to cease in these attentions, and I respect your wishes. Was there something else?"

"No, that was all." A little subdued, she watched him work for a few moments before turning to leave. Only now she wondered, how would he continue to woo her if not through gifts?

**A/N: Okay so I borrowed a tiny bit from Pirates of the Carribean, but it's a fun line and I thought it fit Rob very well. Bonus points if you can catch the reference. **

**Sad to say that updates will likely be less frequent until the 1****st****draft of the book is done and I can devote more time to this story. At least that way I can keep to the storyline I have planned instead of just wrapping this up now since I have more story to tell. So tired now I can't see straight, I hope this update made sense!**

**Feedback is love people**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Thanks for being patient guys, the new book is going well, I've got about 47K words in so far, so over halfway done! **

"_You dislike my gifts?" Eric looked up and Sookie thought maybe he looked disappointed._

"_No, no I love them," she assured him quickly. "I'm just saying… it's not necessary."_

"_You do not wish to be spoiled."_

"_Exactly," she nodded._

"_But it pleases me to shower you with gifts. You deserve to be spoiled. If you were my queen you would be…"_

"_Yeah, I know," she interrupted him gently with a finger to his lips. "I would be showered with wealth and all that jazz. But this isn't then and I'm not your queen. I'm starting to feel like a kept woman."_

"_Alright then," he replied equably, turning back to his budget._

"_Alright then," she nodded, a little surprised that it had been so simple. "It's not that I don't appreciate it though, really I do."_

"_I understand."_

"_And you're not mad?" She couldn't help but ask; he hadn't put up much of a fight about it._

"_No, I'm not angry," he looked up in amusement. "You asked me to cease in these attentions, and I respect your wishes. Was there something else?"_

"_No, that was all." A little subdued, she watched him work for a few moments before turning to leave. Only now she wondered, how would he continue to woo her if not through gifts?_

* * *

For two weeks there was no more talk of it, and no more gifts arrived, large or small. Sookie started to think he'd really taken her at her word and just given up on courting her altogether. Of course that brought the question to mind; had he changed his mind about the whole "wife" thing too?

The answer came sooner than she would have thought when she awoke one night to find herself all alone in the great big bed. Though Eric was a fairly early riser, in general she was up long before he was and Sookie had to wonder if something terrible had happened to drag him from their shared bed. A quick search of the house turned up nothing and after a brief mental search, Sookie deduced that she was completely alone in the house. _Curiouser and curiouser._

She was most of the way through her shower when the door slid open revealing Eric standing there impeccably groomed in a black tailored suit and burgundy tie looking good enough to eat. His flaxen hair, that so closely matched her own shade, was starting to grow out just enough for it to fall rakishly over his brow as his eyes roved over her body. "Though I would just as willingly have you in nothing else, hurry with your ablutions Beloved, everything is in readiness."

"Are we going somewhere?" Sookie had long ceased feeling any bit of embarrassment from Eric's frank gaze and made no move to cover herself. Instead she moved her head under the stream of water to rinse out the conditioner that lent her hair the sweet smell of apple blossoms. Eric seemed to prefer scents that mirrored those found in nature rather than heavy perfumes.

"Did I not mention it before?" A little smirk played about his lips and Sookie saw that he knew perfectly well that he hadn't mentioned it before. "Yes and the hour grows late. Please make yourself as lovely as I know you can and I will await you upstairs.

"Well alright, hold your horses; I'll be as quick as I can." A roll of the eyes was given for whatever game he was playing and she turned her back on him to finish rinsing off. When she turned around again he was gone and that was just as well, or like as not they'd end up late for wherever he was taking her. When Sookie stepped out of the bedroom, she spotted her clothes laid out on the bed. "Lord have mercy, he wasn't kidding when he said everything was in readiness, was he?" She murmured in wonder.

Laid out on the bed was an evening dress in a deep burgundy velvet, as fancy as anything she'd seen on the red carpet on TV. A full length fur cape lay beside it and Sookie couldn't help but wonder what kind of animal had laid down its life for such a luxurious pelt? The desire to touch it won out over any reservations she had over animal cruelty and it was just as soft as it looked. But Eric had asked her not to dally, and she pulled herself away from the lush coat to dress in the lacy undergarments he'd placed on the bed, grateful that the dress had a side closure and wouldn't need assistance in getting it zipped up.

He hadn't specified where they were going, but based on the clothes, she assumed it was some kind of fancy pants place, so she swept her bright hair up into an elegant twist, securing it with glittering hairpins that were found on the dressing table. Diamond earrings he'd given her before made a perfect match to the diamonds around her throat. After going a while without his gifts, each new discovery brought a little gasp of surprise to her lips, from the elegant heels to the beaded clutch bag; he'd thought of everything. Going a little heavier on the make up than she usually did for an evening look, Sookie added a smoky sweep of shadow to her eyes and a deep red lipstick that matched her dress passably well. When she stood back to admire the effect, she hardly recognized herself? Was she the same Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid from Bon Temps? "No, you're more now," she whispered to her reflection. Electing to leave the fur draped over her arm, Sookie ascended the stairs slowly, watching for Eric's face when she came into view.

His expression didn't disappoint, a brief, deer in the headlights look coming over his face before his eyes warmed, heating her from the inside. "If I had breath, the sight of you would steal it from my body." His voice rumbled throatily, lifting her wrist and bringing it to his lips.

"Thanks," she smiled over the compliment, feeling a rush of power at having such a man who could have any woman he wanted look at her that way. "You look like a picture yourself. What's the occasion?"

"A very important event, it has been in the making for quite some time now," he replied, fingers lightly stroking across the bare flesh of her arm before plucking the fur from her arm and holding it at the ready.

"How come I didn't see anything on your calendar?" She frowned.

"I must have forgotten to make a notation of it; it has been so often in my thoughts, I did not need the reminder. Hurry now, we must be on our way."

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see," he replied cryptically, ushering her out to the limousine that stood waiting. For once there was no sign of Rob anywhere, and the brief touch of her mind told her that the driver was just a regular human. Sookie kept her curiosity at bay at first, but as they drove farther and farther away from the city, she started to wonder where on earth he was taking her? When they turned from the main highway to a rural dirt road she asked again, but Eric remained silent. It seemed impossible that they would be attending a formal event out in the middle of the sticks, but when the limo came to a stop, there was nothing around but trees as far as the eye could see.

Eric was the first to alight, inhaling deeply before nodding in satisfaction to himself over whatever it was that he smelled. "Come, we still have a way to go," he smiled, holding his hand out for Sookie to take.

"A way to go where? You mean walk?" Sookie balked. "I can't walk out here in these shoes," she protested. Not without ruining them and possibly breaking her ankle in the process.

"Naturally not," Eric smirked, pulling her from the car and literally sweeping her up off her feet. Without a backward glance to the limo driver, he strode off into the woods as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Sookie's arms settled around his neck, watching him more than the path they took, trusting his superior eyesight and sense of direction. Though she was dying to ask, she bit her bottom lip to keep from pestering him with questions until they emerged in a clearing, amply lit by torches and an enormous bonfire.

A massive canvas tent was erected, large enough for a table and chairs to be laid out for dinner on one half, a lounging area with sumptuous pillows and furs laid on the ground on the other. A brazier glowed with warmth to the rear of the tent. It looked like something out of a medieval movie set and Sookie had to wonder, had Eric ever lived in a tent like this before?

"How do you like it?" He asked, and this time he watched her reaction carefully as she had when first emerging in her dress.

Expecting to find someone emerging from the woods or the tent, Sookie was stunned to find them all alone. The country girl in her questioned the wisdom in having the fires going unattended, but the romantic gesture wasn't lost on her. "Is this all for us?" She asked as he set her down on her feet. On closer inspection she saw that the floor of the tent was strewn with costly rugs, probably ruined for being laid in the dirt, but there would be no grubbing in the dirt on this camping trip for them.

"Yes, we are alone." Eric brushed his lips over the smooth column of her throat.

"When did you get the chance to do all this?" It hadn't been dark long enough for him to have come to set it up beforehand, had it?

"Pam arranged it for me."

"That musta been fun to watch," Sookie grinned. What she wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. She could well imagine the look on Pam's face at having to set up Eric's love nest. "It's… this is the last place in the world I would have imagined we were going tonight," she admitted.

"You don't like it?" His face darkened.

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" She assured him quickly. "I love it, there's so much more of you in it," Sookie leaned up to press her lips to his. "I just meant that when you asked me to get all dressed up, I thought we were going to a party or a special occasion or something. But I'd much rather spend time with you here alone with the stars and the moonlight."

"As I said, it is a special occasion," Eric replied, producing a small leather box. "You asked me not to woo you with gifts, and I have acceded to your wishes. I have only one final gift to give you and I ask you to accept it in the spirit of which it is given." Opening the box, he revealed a ring set with an amber stone in an intricate setting that looked as ancient as any of the trees that surrounded them. "This is a ring of queens. It belonged to my mother, passed down among many generations. It is the oldest thing that I possess. For centuries I thought I would take it to my grave without finding anyone worthy of giving it to. I give it to you Sookie Stackhouse; queen of my heart and ask that you accept your place by my side." Eric held the ring to her hand, but did not slip it onto her finger.

Sookie stared at the ring, too overwhelmed with emotion to reply for the space of several heartbeats. "Yes," she finally managed to get out, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "Yes, I will. I mean I do, accept you and our life together." Blinking back tears as he slid it onto her finger, Sookie paused to admire the priceless ring for a long moment before throwing her arms around his shoulders and holding onto him fiercely.

"Ah my Sookie," Eric buried his face in her neck, inhaling the vibrant scent of her. "Now you are truly mine."

Sookie pulled back to look at him. "Haven't you been paying attention? I've been yours for quite a while now," the corner of her mouth turned up into a lopsided smile.

His answering smile was almost predatory, only she recognized that look well enough and now she understood the need for the bower of pillows and furs spread out on the ground. The press of his hardness at her hip, punctuated by the snick of his fangs extending told her that he was feeling hungry indeed, but not for food. Sookie's feet barely touched the floor as he walked her backwards towards the waiting bed. The next thing she knew she was being laid back against the soft furs with his welcome weight above her.

While she did love the way he looked and the dress he'd bought her, it did make for an awful lot of material between them. "Why did you have me dress up if we were coming here all by ourselves?" She asked between kisses, her hands already reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

"So that I could enjoy unwrapping _my_ gift," Eric chuckled, drawing down the long zipper along the length of her side.

"In that case, you go right ahead," she smiled up at him, allowing him to do with her as he would. Eric undressed her slowly and reverently, worshiping her body with kisses upon every piece of flesh he revealed until she lay bare before him, the furs teasing her sensitized skin. In the blink of an eye he was nude beside her, stroking her intimately, preparing her for him. There was no one to hear her soft sigh of pleasure when he slid into her delicate embrace, wet and ready for him. Their bodies moved together in perfect concert, each knowing what the other liked best and how to maximize their pleasure. But the lazy haze of pleasure turned primal as it so often did; the rhythm building to a crescendo as he tumbled them closer to perfection. Sookie braced herself for the sting of his teeth at her throat, knowing it would come soon, her breath coming in soft pants of anticipation. Instead Eric tilted her face to meet his, delivering a searing kiss. "Will you take my blood now, wife?"

Sookie's tongue darted out to moisten her lips, holding his gaze as she repeated the words she'd thought of saying so many times before. "I drink of your blood and pledge my fealty to you, my dark Prince," she replied, her eyes full of love.

A groan of pleasure issued from the back of his throat as he slashed at his own throat, leaning down, his eyes slid shut in anticipation.

Her tongue darted out to taste the drops of blood that welled over the shallow cut that was already starting to heal. Knowing that it would soon heal completely, she fastened her mouth over the wound, drawing sharply against it, a shiver of delight going through her at the ragged moan that escaped his lips from that simple motion. A heartbeat later his fangs sank into her throat, completing the bond between them. Sookie arched up beneath him as a ribbon of pleasure shot through her, spreading like wildfire. Her cries of pleasure muffled against his throat, she bit down instinctively, sucking harder as the ecstasy overtook her, only dimly aware that Eric moaned and shuddered above her until she lay spent beneath him and she came to realize that he had stopped moving except to lap lazily at her throat. Feeling utterly content, she drifted off to sleep for a short time, waking later to find herself wrapped in his embrace, no trace of a wound at her throat.

Instead of feeling sated but drowsy as she usually did when he drank so much from her, Sookie felt energized as soon as she awoke. The sounds of the night louder to her ears, the colors in the bonfire more vivid; she supposed it was his blood doing that to her, giving her that vitality. Turning, she found Eric's eyes fixed on her and she blushed.

"She blushes… even after all the times I have made you tremble in my arms, you blush before me," he chuckled.

"We've never done_ that_ before," she reminded him.

"Not for lack of trying on my part," he smirked. "Do you see now why I wished you to share my blood?"

"And here I thought it was because now I'm your wife," she smiled, snuggling into his chest.

Eric's laughter rumbled again and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "There is food if you are hungry… I had thought to offer the ring after you'd eaten, but I confess I grew impatient."

"That's okay, maybe later, right now I don't want to move, I'm too comfortable," she sighed happily. It was a pity they couldn't ever have a real wedding with a white dress and the church and Jason walking her down the aisle with the whole nine yards, but this was pretty perfect too. Besides, she'd chosen him in her heart and that had to count for something.

"Then I have made you happy?" He tilted her face up to meet his.

"Let me show you just how happy…" with renewed vigor, Sookie slid atop her husband, eager to show him the benefits of that enhanced stamina his blood had given her.

It was nearing dawn when they returned home to collapse into each other's embrace. If Eric noticed the change in Sookie, he didn't remark upon it…

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the proposal? Too brief? Too schmaltzy? Just right?**

**I can't believe it's almost time for True Blood to start back up again? And the next book is out soon too! It's like a 2****nd**** Christmas! **

**Feedback is love people**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Sorry it's been so long between updates, but I've got the first draft of the book finished now and I'm on vacation this week so hopefully I'll have a little more time for fun writing now. (I can hope, right?)**

"_We've never done that before," she reminded him. _

"_Not for lack of trying on my part," he smirked. "Do you see now why I wished you to share my blood?"_

"_And here I thought it was because now I'm your wife," she smiled, snuggling into his chest._

_Eric's laughter rumbled again and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "There is food if you are hungry… I had thought to offer the ring after you'd eaten, but I confess I grew impatient."_

"_That's okay, maybe later, right now I don't want to move, I'm too comfortable," she sighed happily. It was a pity they couldn't ever have a real wedding with a white dress and the church and Jason walking her down the aisle with the whole nine yards, but this was pretty perfect too. Besides, she'd chosen him in her heart and that had to count for something. _

"_Then I have made you happy?" He tilted her face up to meet his._

"_Let me show you just how happy…" with renewed vigor, Sookie slid atop her husband, eager to show him the benefits of that enhanced stamina his blood had given her. _

_It was nearing dawn when they returned home to collapse into each other's embrace. If Eric noticed the change in Sookie, he didn't remark upon it…_

* * *

"You look different," Rob commented as soon as she'd crested the stairs.

"I do? Sookie immediately checked her reflection in the mirror to see if something was amiss. It was true; she seemed to glow from within, her hair had a more lustrous sheen, her skin smooth and flawless. Fairly bursting with vigor and good health, she admired the effect. It would have been romantic to call it love, but Sookie knew it had more to do with drinking Eric's blood. The same thing had happened before with Bill's blood, this was just more… more.

"She looks radiant," Eric appeared at her side, bending to lave his tongue over the flutter of pulse at her neck. "Hurry and go get ready, we don't want to be late."

"Ready for what?" She blinked. Was this going to be the norm now? Constantly waking to plans that had already been set in motion? While she knew that Eric was a planner, it did chafe a little that he never kept her in the loop. "Where are we going this time?"

"A party in your honor, so wear something ravishing."

"A party for me? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, plus… there might not have been a party at all if you hadn't accepted me."

"Oh… so it's sort of like a wedding reception after the fact?"

"More like an engagement party."

Her brows drew together in puzzlement. "I thought we were already married?"

"We are, Beloved. In out hearts and in the eyes of the Gods, but is there no woman alive or dead who would not like to celebrate with a formal ceremony?"

"A real wedding, do you mean it?" Sookie's eyes went soft and dreamy at the thought. Though she did sort of think of herself as Eric's wife since his proposal, she had to admit the idea of being married in front of friends and family did have its own appeal.

"I would not deprive you of the chance to stroll down the aisle draped in finery for all the world to see you choose me as your mate," he chuckled.

Stunned into silence, her mind spinning at the possibilities that opened up before her, Sookie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him fiercely, loving him for having taken the time to think about her wants too. "Thanks for understanding," she whispered into his neck.

"I'll go and see to the car," Rob murmured and Sookie felt a stab of guilt for having forgotten altogether that he was there. Eric did that to her sometimes, blotted out everything else until all she saw was him.

"We have time enough to plan for such an occasion, only hurry and go change now, we don't want to keep our guests waiting." Eric gave her behind a pat, gently shooing her towards the stairs. Sookie went down to the closet, wondering what she owned that might be suitable. Deciding that the black cocktail dress that Alcide bought her on their trip to Mobile was probably the best option, she dressed swiftly, adding the elegant touches she knew Eric liked to see on her. Strange that she'd come to feel so comfortable in diamonds in such a short time, and her a girl who'd spent most of her life too poor to get cable TV…

Ascending the stairs again, Sookie waited to see the look on Eric's face when he saw her, loving that moment when she was able see plainly on his face how much she pleased him. His wolfish grin did not disappoint, and her answering smile was buoyant. "How do I look?" She turned a slow circle, feeling his gaze over her body.

"Good enough to consider being fashionably late," he smirked. "I have not seen you in this dress before, it suits you."

"Thanks, I got it in Mobile when I was shopping with Alcide. Actually he bought it for me as sort of a peace offering."

The smile died on his lips. "Go and change."

"What for? You just said it suits me," she protested, trying to figure out where things had derailed.

"I'll not have you go to our engagement party wearing the trappings of another man, go and change."

"Don't be silly, you said we were running late," she waved away his concern.

"Sookie… do not test my patience, change out of that dress at once or I will tear it from your body," his eyes flashed dangerously.

That was just the last straw. If things were going to work between them, he had to learn that he couldn't order her around like some flunkie. "Eric Northman, you quit acting like you own me," Sookie huffed, the blood starting to pump a little faster in her veins. "I happen to like this dress and I'm not gonna get rid of it just because you don't like who bought it for me."

Eric's hands opened and closed as he visibly tried to calm himself. "Sookie," he began in a cajoling tone. "You have agreed that you are my wife, and that you will accede to my decisions."

"Yeah that's right, I'm your wife, not your property. And I agreed to go along with your decisions where my safety is concerned, not just because you got your ego in a twist. Nobody knows he bought it for me, so what's the big deal?"

"_I_ will know that he bought it for you and he will know. That is enough."

"Well get over it cause I'm not gonna go change." Sookie's hands went to her hips, digging in for a protracted argument. Eric might be older and bigger and stronger than she was, but she'd be damned if she was gonna let him run roughshod over her whenever he got his knickers in a knot. "Now are you gonna stop acting like a big baby and take me to our party or are we gonna have words about this?

Eric stared at her, unmoving, unblinking, absolutely stock still in the way that only vampires can manage and for a moment she thought he was going to really let her have it. Instead he capitulated without any human sign of regret, no long suffering sigh, no counter offer, just a hundred eighty degree shift. "Alright, let's go." He held out his arm and she took it after a moment's hesitation, trying to gauge the sudden shift. The question begged asking, what had that victory just cost her?

* * *

Fangtasia was packed.

Mostly with vampires and a few of the two natured, but there were humans sprinkled in among them, their eyes having that slightly dazed look at being surrounded by so many supernatural creatures. Most of them were unknown to Sookie, but of course Eric knew them all on sight, greeting their guests by name with a blend of charm and a cool aloofness which served to remind all of his position. This was his area, and save a special appearance from the Queen, his was the final word of authority.

This gave Sookie a kind of celebrity status as his intended that she wasn't used to. Oh sure she was used to having people stare at her down in Bon Temps, but she wasn't used to all the flattery and kowtowing from others trying to gain a few moments of face time with Eric. It wasn't nearly as much fun as she'd thought it might be, especially given her ability to read through just how false some of those congratulations were. But her standard smile remained fixed and she developed the ability to talk without losing it for a sort of running commentary to Eric as they circulated through the crowd.

"_Actually she thinks your staff is dressed far too vulgar but then again she's sorta stuck back in Victorian times…"_

"_That guy is just waiting for you to screw up so he can get in good with Sophie Anne…"_

"_Yeah she's hoping you don't ask her about her about the mess her Child made about a month back, she's been working hard to clean it up without the authorities noticing…"_

Eric took all of these proclamations in stride, giving no notice that he was shocked or surprised by any of it, but she could tell his thoughts were percolating over how to best take advantage of the insight she'd given him. Finally he took his leave to see to some business and Sookie was cast adrift to find her own way in the crowd. Spotting a familiar pair of broad shoulders, Sookie made her way across the room to say hi to Alcide who stood in the corner, looking acutely uncomfortable in present company and nursing a beer.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight, thanks for coming," she leaned forward to drop a kiss on his cheek, surprised to see such a sour expression on his face as she pulled back.

"You look beautiful," he rumbled, looking as though he'd just lost his best friend.

"I don't know if I believe a man who looks so down in the mouth when he's paying me a compliment," she teased, trying to get him to lighten up. "Is there something I should be worried about or you just got a sour stomach tonight?"

Alcide didn't pull any punches, getting right to the heart of his concerns. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

Sookie blinked in surprise, immediately intuiting that he was referring to her agreeing to marry Eric. "He makes me happy." What else could she say?

Taking a half step closer, he picked up her hand, a bold move in Eric's own club. "I could make you happy," he tried, a flare of hope in his eyes.

"Alcide don't…" Tugging her hand free before there was some kind of incident, Sookie tried to find the right balance between letting him down gently and not leading him on. "Look I'm not gonna say I haven't ever thought of you that way because we both know it's not true. But me and Eric…" she struggled to put her feelings to words and came up short. "I don't know what to say except that it's magic and in a strange way, I think he kinda needs me."

"And I don't?" His brows knit together into a single dark line.

"No, I don't think you do," she shook her head. Or it would have been a lot harder to leave her be for such long stretches of time. If Alcide had truly needed her he wouldn't have taken no for an answer, just like Eric hadn't ever stopped in his siege on her heart. "You'll be just fine Alcide, trust me. One of these days you're gonna meet your true mate and then you'll look back on these lukewarm feelings you have about me and wonder how you ever even thought it could be love." Not that he'd said the L word, but he'd been edging towards it.

"Lukewarm…" Alcide snorted, "I can show you heat that no vampire could ever give you." For a moment Sookie was afraid he'd take her in his arms and then all hell would break loose, but after a pregnant pause he seemed to recall his surroundings. "But if he's the one that makes you happy…" a long heartfelt sigh was given, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, that means the world to me." And it was true; Sookie really hoped that they could keep their friendship without things getting nasty or uncomfortable between them.

"You're gonna need it," he muttered, tipping up the last of the beer, he slammed the empty down on a nearby table as he stalked away. Sookie watched him go, a pucker of worry appearing on her brow that was quickly smoothed away as Rob sidled up to her.

"You did that well, he could become a dangerous enemy," Rob observed quietly.

Sookie's brows came up in surprise. "Alcide? He would never hurt me." Just the idea was ludicrous.

Rob gave a half shrug. "People do strange things for love."

Sookie mulled that over for a moment. "That might be true but I don't think he ever loved me, not really."

"No?"

"No, or he wouldn't have let me go so easy." Eric would have fought for what he wanted, even if the very act of fighting for it might have destroyed it, it was just the way he was wired. Her husband to be was easy to understand in that respect.

"Not even if he wanted you to be happy?"

There was something in his voice when Rob said the words that made Sookie look at him more carefully. Was he saying…?

"Congratulations Sookie." Rob leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before moving away without another word, leaving her staring after him. There was no time to reflect on it though as the crush of guests crowded around her, eager to press the flesh and offer their own congratulations. Sookie got the distinct impression that most of the snootier ones wouldn't have given her the time of day before Eric had claimed her as his own, and there was a perverse pleasure in watching them squirm in her presence while she deliberately talked about mundane things like her very human life as a waitress.

It was tiring, pretending to be interested in hearing how Joe Schmo vampire's lineage tied him to other high muckety mucks in the kingdom or the Queen or Eric. Apparently bloodlines were a pretty major topic of conversation in a group of vampires that were all trying to one up each other though and she did her best to nod and smile through it all. A recurring theme surfaced time and again, and Sookie at first tried to brush it off. But the more she got asked when Eric was going to turn her into a vampire, the more it occurred to her; was that what Eric had in mind as the next step for them?

The more she thought about it, the quieter she got, until by the end of the night she had retreated into her own contemplation, allowing Eric to steer her home like an oversized doll.

"You seem subdued, beloved. Did you enjoy your party?" He asked with a brief kiss as they returned to the house.

"Yeah it was the bees knees," she murmured behind a yawn. "Eric can I ask you something?"

"Can I stop you?" He smirked.

"I'm serious, there's something we should probably talk about from the sound of things."

"That sounds ominous," Eric smiled again, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Having second thoughts already?"

"No, nothing like that," she replied quickly. "It's just… are you planning on turning me into a vampire?"

Eric gave her that unblinking stare that let her know she'd caught him off guard. "Would you like me to turn you?" He countered finally.

"Is that something that you want?"

"Is this a trick question?" His head canted to one side in puzzlement.

"No, I'm just asking if that's your ultimate goal is all."

"My ultimate goal? You make it sound as if I'm mounting an offensive against you, Sookie. My ultimate goal as you put it, is to love you as you deserve to be loved, nothing else."

"But you would like it if I was a vampire just the same as you?" She pressed stubbornly.

"It would ensure that we would spend all eternity together, that is true," he said carefully, as if he was expecting her to pounce upon his words.

"Christ on a cracker Eric, can't you just tell me if that's something you want or not?" Sookie threw up her hands in exasperation. Normally he had no problems telling her what he wanted in no uncertain terms, why the diplomacy now?

Eric placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close. "Yes and no." He laid a single finger across her lips when she opened her mouth to protest his response. "I admit, the idea of sharing the night with you is appealing in many ways that you can't possibly appreciate as a human. But at the same time, it is your humanity that drew me to you." His finger feathered across her plump lower lip, the expression on his face revealing that he still didn't quite understand how she (a mere mortal) had gotten under his skin. "I find no fault in allowing you your humanity. For now."

For now.

Sookie sensed that this subject wasn't over and done with by a long shot, but she was grateful that he could at least see that there was value in her remaining among the living.

"What about you my love, what is it that you want?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "It's not like I never thought about it before, but there's so much that's unknown. What if it doesn't work? I mean I'm not all human. Have you ever heard of a faerie being turned into a vampire?" What if it made her turn into some kind of hybrid monster? Okay so she probably wouldn't turn into a sci-fi movie monster of the week, but it was enough to give her pause.

"No I have not, but that doesn't mean it can't be done," he answered soberly and she could see that it was something he'd already thought of as well.

"I wonder if I should ask Claudine if it's possible?" Sookie wondered aloud.

"Then you are thinking about it?" Eric's eyes blazed with warmth.

"Whoa, hold your horses now," she pressed a hand to his chest. "I just want to know if it's a possibility before I get too deep into thinking about it. No sense in borrowing trouble if it's not even doable, right?"

"As you wish, beloved. Now, let me share a taste of the pleasures that await you should you decide to join me in eternal bliss." His wolfish grin held no doubt as to what he had in mind as he swept her up and whisked her down to their bedroom in the blink of an eye.

Oh yeah, Sookie was all kinds of familiar with those particular perks, but she let him do a little more convincing until the arrival of dawn sent them to a deep sleep, where her dreams were overrun with vampire paparazzi; their fangs glistening as bright as flashbulbs as they chased her into the night.

**A/N: Okay so I was delusional, True Blood's not coming back till the end of June? What kind of heresy is this? I was expecting it in May! Evil, evil, evil… Good thing the new book is already out! I won't give any spoilers, but I did enjoy it overall.**

**Feedback is love people**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Mixed reviews on whether or not Sookie should have worn the dress Alcide gave her to the party. All I'll say on this is that Sookie has only had one relationship before this one so she's bound to be hit and miss sometimes and in the books she tends to push Eric away when he gets too high handed with his decisions where she is concerned. Lord knows she's no stranger to bad decisions, there's a doozy of a communication failure with Eric in the latest book over a snap decision she makes without talking to him first. (I won't say more, don't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't read it yet) So we'll see where the consequences of taking that stand take her. **

"_I don't know," she answered honestly. "It's not like I never thought about it before, but there's so much that's unknown. What if it doesn't work? I mean I'm not all human. Have you ever heard of a faerie being turned into a vampire?" What if it made her turn into some kind of hybrid monster? Okay so she probably wouldn't turn into a sci-fi movie monster of the week, but it was enough to give her pause._

"_No I have not, but that doesn't mean it can't be done," he answered soberly and she could see that it was something he'd already thought of as well._

"_I wonder if I should ask Claudine if it's possible?" Sookie wondered aloud._

"_Then you are thinking about it?" Eric's eyes blazed with warmth._

"_Whoa, hold your horses now," she pressed a hand to his chest. "I just want to know if it's a possibility before I get too deep into thinking about it. No sense in borrowing trouble if it's not even doable, right?"_

"_As you wish, beloved. Now, let me share a taste of the pleasures that await you should you decide to join me in eternal bliss." His wolfish grin held no doubt as to what he had in mind as he swept her up and whisked her down to their bedroom in the blink of an eye._

_Oh yeah, Sookie was all kinds of familiar with those particular perks, but she let him do a little more convincing until the arrival of dawn sent them to a deep sleep, where her dreams were overrun with vampire paparazzi; their fangs glistening as bright as flashbulbs as they chased her into the night. _

* * *

Eric's awareness kicked in the moment the Were walked into the club, though he gave no sign that he'd noticed his arrival at first. Instead he waited for the shifter to approach and pay his obeisance, slight though it was. For a moment he toyed with the idea of making him wait, but Eric decided to take advantage of Sookie's preoccupation with the new waitress they'd hired to gesture for Alcide to follow him back to his office. Once inside, he took a seat behind his desk but did not invite him to sit. Best to keep things in perspective.

Without preamble, Eric wasted no time on pleasantries. "You've made a point of being generous to my wife in the past. I trust that such generosity continues?"

Clearly that hadn't been what Alcide was expecting to hear and the Were shifted from one foot to the other. "Uh sure…"

"Good," Eric nodded briskly. "Then you will do this one thing for me in Sookie's best interests."

"What's that?" Alcide's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You will take care of your errant pack member Debbie Pelt once and for all."

"She ain't a member of our pack."

"Be that as it may, you will kill her for me." Eric's tone was mild, but there was no mistaking the steel behind the statement. It was not a request.

Visibly disturbed by the idea, Alcide looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but in the room with Eric. "You don't know what you're asking me to do…"

"Don't I?" Eric's eyes glittered dangerously. He would teach this man to tread lightly where Sookie was concerned, one way or another.

"She's already been abjured," he protested.

"That means nothing to me," Eric waved away the reply.

"You really want me to kill her?" Alcide looked like he'd been forced to swallow something nasty and he wanted nothing more than to spit it out.

Eric gave a regal nod. "I would not see her cause Sookie a moment's distress. She has already suffered much at the bitch's hands."

"I'll have to run it past the pack leader."

Eric sat a little higher in the chair. "You said she wasn't a member of the pack any longer. This is private business now and should be handled as such." He could see the hesitation in Alcide's eyes. "Have I chosen poorly for this task?" The menace was thinly veiled, Eric was starting to lose his patience.

"I'll do it for Sookie."

His brows rose in surprise at the audacity. "I trust that you're not harboring any mistaken idea that you will somehow steal Sookie's heart away from me. I keep what is mine."

Alcide's chest puffed out belligerently. "I reckon that's up to Sookie isn't it?"

"I almost forgot how charmingly naïve you pups can be sometimes," Eric smiled with genuine amusement. "Make no mistake, Sookie is mine and I will not allow you to come sniffing around her." The Were flexed unconsciously, the hairs standing up on the backs of his arms, but Eric continued, undeterred. "I merely tell you this because I know my wife is fond of you. I would hate to see her upset should anything unpleasant befall you. Do we have an understanding?" He simply waited, there was no need for a demonstration of his superiority, the wolf knew he was outmatched.

A low growl rumbled from the back of Alcide's throat, but he held his position, eyes never leaving Eric's face. "We do," he muttered darkly.

"Good. I expect to receive word of her demise within the week. I will forgo the usual requirement of her head in the spirit of cooperation," Eric offered a toothsome smile.

"I won't forget this," Alcide's eyes did their best to bore a hole through Eric's skull, but the vampire remained composed.

"Neither will I," Eric promised.

Alcide left without another word, not even sparing a backwards glance to Sookie who passed him in the hallway on the way to Eric's office.

"What was that about?" She asked, stepping into his office.

Eric rose from his seat and pulled her in all the way, shutting the door behind her for privacy. "Just conducting a little business, Beloved," he replied nonchalantly.

"What kind of business?"

"The kind I would rather you not sully your pretty hands with." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips."

Her head canted to one side as she regarded him warily. "Why does it make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when you say that?"

Eric gave her a lopsided grin. "Because you love me?"

"I do but… you're not asking Alcide to do anything dangerous are you?"

"I am asking him to take responsibility for something that he should have a long time ago, that is all," he said diplomatically. It was the truth after all.

"Okay," she replied a little dubiously and he could see the wheels turning behind her lovely eyes. "You're not still mad about the dress the other night are you?"

"I hadn't given it a second thought," he replied easily, though his eyes told another story.

* * *

Before she knew it, the Gathering was upon them and Sookie had no time to think about anything but logistics as kings and queens from all over the world gathered in one place. Not for the first time she wondered as to the prudence of so many important figures in the vampire community collecting in one location. It seemed like a tempting opportunity for their enemies to strike at them, but Eric seemed confident in his security arrangements.

Arrangements that kept Eric busy from dusk til dawn and Sookie found Rob as her ever present shadow until one night when Pam showed up at her door instead of her usual bodyguard. "You're not Rob…" Sookie blinked in surprise.

"Not the last time I checked, no," Pam drawled, barging her way in without waiting for an invitation. One of the vampire perks for staying in a hotel. "Is that what you're wearing tonight? Hurry up and change." The vampire strode past her to the bedroom of the impressive suite to rifle through the clothes that hung in the closet.

Sookie looked down at her clothes in dismay. She'd thought she looked nice in a heather gray pencil skirt with a navy blue blouse. Capable. Professional. Eric certainly hadn't objected to her mode of dress since they'd arrived for the conference. Though perhaps he was still touchy over the subject of her clothing since their previous spat on the night of their engagement party? Pam seemed not to share that reticence though, selecting a slim fitting black dress that was both elegant and not overly revealing. Another purchase she'd made during the brief but expensive shopping spree after arriving in Florida.

"This should do, now hurry or we'll be late," Pam tossed it on the bed, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Late for what?" Sookie frowned, already unzipping obediently at the urgency in her voice.

"King Bakareh's court. He's asked for an audience with you in particular, so make it snappy. Don't you have any good jewelry?" She frowned, picking through the pieces strewn out on the dresser.

"Yeah, in the case there," Sookie replied distractedly. If there had been more time she might have asked Pam to step out of the room, but it wasn't like Pam hadn't seen her wearing less in the past and Sookie tried not to notice the appreciative gleam in the woman's eyes. The Child King wanted to see her? What the heck for? Silently she wondered if Seraphine's report to her king had been favorable or not? Just how much did they know about her? There wasn't much time to worry about it though as she was hustled out of the room as soon as she'd tugged her shoes on, and she had to struggle to keep up with Pam's longer stride. "Will Eric be there?"

"No, Bakareh made sure to ask to see you at the most inconvenient time," Pam muttered.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not honey, I'll keep you safe." Pam's smile was saccharine.

Something in Pam's voice just didn't sit right with her. Maybe it was the total lack of sarcasm in her tone or maybe it was the use of the familiar "honey", but suddenly Sookie's sense of self preservation kicked in. Extending her senses toward the enigmatic vampire, she tried to get a better read on what Pam was actually thinking.

_*he'd better not expect me to go up against a vampire thousands of years older than me on my own, that'd be worse than a suicide mission, I don't care how much he cares about this one*_ Pam thought agitatedly. _*hopefully Bakareh just wants a look at the little cream puff as a curiosity and nothing more. God knows she looks absolutely edible in that dress, that skin…*_

Sookie pulled her thoughts away before she followed too much farther down that stream of consciousness, her cheeks flaming scarlet.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked with rare concern. Probably only because she was responsible for Sookie at the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sookie flashed her an overly bright smile. "Just a bit nervous is all." _Minus the bit…_ There was no time for further pleasantries as they arrived at the suite of rooms set aside for Bakareh and his entourage.

"Showtime…" Pam murmured before fixing a placid smile on her own face. The doors opened without knocking and a pair of girls dressed similarly to Seraphine's boys greeted them, each looking as though they might be no older than fourteen or fifteen years old. Without a word they were ushered back to a sitting room that had been laid out as a throne room of sorts. The Child King himself sat nestled atop a small mountain of ornate pillows, reclining majestically. Dressed even more elaborately than Seraphine had been, his chest was bare save for an abundance of jewelry, revealing smooth skin that matched his clean shaven head.

Pam dropped back to stand slightly behind Sookie and to her right, clearly _she_ was to be the focus of this visit. Unsure if she should speak or wait until she was spoken to, Sookie waited long moments as the silence stretched between them before she couldn't stand it any longer. "Howdy do. Welcome to America." Sookie gave a reasonable facsimile of a curtsey, at least the best she could do in the slim fitting skirt.

"Howdy do," Bakareh tried the words out as though they were a foreign language, though he clearly spoke English flawlessly, his accent slight and hard to place.

"How do you like it so far?" She inquired politely, sticking to safe subjects, or so she thought.

"I do not like it here," he replied in a bored tone; his voice high like the child he'd been when turned.

Sookie resisted the urge to tell him to go back home then. "Sorry to hear that. What is it that you don't like exactly?" Her smile stretched wider.

"Your people taste strange to me. The blood is impure; I do not like it."

Well of all things… "Uh, sorry about that. Maybe a little synthetic will tide you over until we can send out for something else?" It appalled her to talk about human beings like take out, but she wasn't sure what else to say. Was that why he'd summoned her? To complain about the food?

"No. I will not drink that vile substance," he replied petulantly.

"Then maybe you shoulda packed something from home if you've got particular tastes," she replied a little hotly. Honestly, he was like someone who ordered fried pickles and then complained that they tasted greasy. Sookie had little patience for it at Merlotte's and it pricked at her temper now.

Bakareh's brows drew together. "I am not a child; do not be fooled by my appearance."

"Then don't act like one," she scowled crossly, instantly regretting the outburst, but there it was. Her teeth caught at her bottom lip as she waited to see what he might do next.

The Child King's eyes narrowed dangerously but then he laughed, tittering in a high pitched giggle like a little girl. "You are delightful, I can see why the Viking tolerates you."

"Uh, thanks." Her feathers ruffled a bit over the assumption that Eric merely tolerated her, she breathed an inward sigh of relief that she hadn't inadvertently caused an international incident thanks to her temper. "There's plenty of things to do here in America, you know. You should try a couple, see if you like it," she suggested helpfully, trying to smooth things over.

"I have long wanted to visit Disneyworld. Make the arrangements, we go tomorrow night," he replied after a moment's thought.

Was such a thing even possible? They'd have to keep the park open special to allow a bunch of vampires free reign over the magic kingdom. "Of course your Majesty," Sookie replied hastily. If it couldn't be done, well then she'd get Eric to deliver the news, or maybe Seraphine. Rob seemed to be in all cozy with her, let her do the dirty work.

"Where are my manners, I have not offered you refreshment. Would you care to join me for a drink?" With a wave of the hand, a pale girl rose from the corner of the room and knelt before him, slicing open her breast with a quick flash of metal.

"Sweet Jesus in heaven!" Sookie started forward to press something to the girl's wound, but Pam's hand on her shoulder kept her in place. She'd seen excesses at the hands of vampires before, but nothing like this open bloodletting. Bakareh's face showed no sign that this was out of the ordinary for him and neither did the girl whose face was bland almost blank. "No thank you," she managed weakly.

"Fine. We'll speak more later then. You may go," Bakareh waved the girl forward and Sookie beat a hasty retreat before she had to watch what came next. There were just some things you could never unsee and she'd rather not add to the collection of them in her mind. As they made their departure, it struck her that she had wasted an opportunity to read the King's mind, but after a moment's thought, she figured that it might not be such a bad thing to stay out of there.

"I'll say one thing for you, you like to live dangerously," Pam smirked as they reached the hallway. She took Sookie straight to Eric's makeshift office, barging in there just as she had to their room. Eric sat behind a small desk; his face pinched as though what he was hearing on the phone was not to his liking.

"I thought you would have seen to this by now. Don't make me regret my decision to entrust this to you."

Sookie remained silent, waiting for him to finish the call but Pam slipped out of the office after throwing a little half salute to her maker.

"You see that it does," Eric replied, hanging up the phone, offering Sookie a tired smile. "So, what did you think of Bakareh?"

"I think he's bat shit crazy," she replied honestly. "You gotta keep him on a short leash Eric before he does something nuts. He is just trouble looking for a place to happen."

"And how do you suggest I leash a vampire that is easily three times as old as I am?" He raised a single brow. "The best I can hope for is to keep him happy and distracted while he's here and hope that he goes home without causing too much of a ruckus. Then he's Seraphine's problem."

Sookie went to his side, insinuating herself into his lap, knowing that he drew comfort from being able to touch her. "Are you really gonna let him go to Disneyworld?" Her thoughts went back to the girl who had spilled her own blood, wondering if it was out of being glamoured or devotion. He wouldn't be able to pull something like that in a public place. Did he understand that? Or was he too convinced of his divine right to do as he pleased?

"I have made inquiries into privately opening the park for our delegates on Wednesday night," Eric nodded, sifting his fingers through her wealth of blonde hair.

"You think they'll go for that?" Disney didn't seem to go hand in hand with bloodsuckers.

"You'd be surprised how motivated even the most squeamish can be by money. Or failing that, it might necessitate a visit in person to grease the wheels."

"You mean compel them into agreeing."

"It is less messy than the alternative," he shrugged.

"Which is?"

"We kill the gate guards and storm the magic kingdom," Eric grinned, extending his fangs for effect. Sookie joined him in laughter, mostly convinced that he was just kidding about that last bit. Mostly.

**A/N: I know I broke with canon in having Alcide have to kill Debbie, but I thought it would be an interesting consequence of Eric and Sookie's disagreement over the dress. I couldn't resist throwing in the Disneyland bits. Can't you just picture Eric invading the happiest place on Earth?**

**Feedback is love people**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**I'm glad you guys are having as much fun with the idea of vamps at Disneyworld as I am. BTW, sorry I haven't been able to reply to individual reviews lately. The site did something so the links to reply don't work anymore. I do still absolutely love hearing from you and what you think of the fic both good and bad so please keep em coming!**

_"__So, what did you think of Bakareh?"_

_"__I think he's bat shit crazy," she replied honestly. "You gotta keep him on a short leash Eric before he does something nuts. He is just trouble looking for a place to happen."_

_"__And how do you suggest I leash a vampire that is easily three times as old as I am?" He raised a single brow. "The best I can hope for is to keep him happy and distracted while he's here and hope that he goes home without causing too much of a ruckus. Then he's Seraphine's problem."_

___Sookie went to his side, insinuating herself into his lap, knowing that he drew comfort from being able to touch her. "Are you really gonna let him go to Disneyworld?" Her thoughts went back to the girl who had spilled her own blood, wondering if it was out of being glamoured or devotion. He wouldn't be able to pull something like that in a public place. Did he understand that? Or was he too convinced of his divine right to do as he pleased? _

_"__I have made inquiries into privately opening the park for our delegates on Wednesday night," Eric nodded, sifting his fingers through her wealth of blonde hair._

_"__You think they'll go for that?" Disney didn't seem to go hand in hand with bloodsuckers._

_"__You'd be surprised how motivated even the most squeamish can be by money. Or failing that, it might necessitate a visit in person to grease the wheels."_

_"__You mean compel them into agreeing."_

_"__It is less messy than the alternative," he shrugged._

_"__Which is?"_

_"__We kill the gate guards and storm the magic kingdom," Eric grinned, extending his fangs for effect. Sookie joined him in laughter, mostly convinced that he was just kidding about that last bit. Mostly. _

* * *

Disneyworld was both more and less fun than Sookie thought it would be. On the plus side the vampire contingent had the park to themselves so there were no huge lines like there normally would have been. And for once she didn't have to worry about money, Eric bought her everything she showed the least bit of interest in and she had to remember not to exclaim over a new find every time she walked into a store or it got added to the growing pile of shopping bags that followed behind, carried by a vampire lackey that she had dubbed Buddy. (as in "thanks for holding that Buddy!")

On the down side it was less fun than she'd thought it would be to run around with Eric who wasn't thrilled by the idea of spending the night at the huge complex. Not that it was entirely his fault, it had to be a security nightmare to try and keep the delegates safe and secure over such a large area and Eric spent more time with his senses extended as though he expected attack at any time than enjoying the rides. And of course the factions separated to invade the park, spreading his security efforts thinly but Sookie couldn't think what trouble they could be expecting in such a place. Especially with it closed to the general public.

Eric did seem to enjoy the rollercoasters though; especially Space Mountain and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, wanting to ride them twice in a row. Sookie was eager to see everything the park had to offer, afraid she wouldn't get to experience it all in one night. Her spirits were high along with her energy level; ever since drinking Eric's blood she'd found herself full of vigor, her stamina nearly doubling. Unconcerned with Eric's worries about security, she tried to relax and have a good time. And if the park employees looked a little uncomfortable with their undead guests… well, she was used to being looked at that way because of the company she kept and tried not to let it bother her.

They were about to pass by yet another souvenir shop when she heard her name called in a high, piping voice. "Sookie Stackhouse!" As if there was another Sookie nearby that needed the distinction of her last name in the greeting…

Stopped in her tracks, Sookie peered into the well lit windows, surprised to see Bakareh and his entourage crammed into the little shop. Ducking her head in, she gave him a strained smile, grateful to have Eric at her back. "Hey there your Majesty. Are you having fun now?"

"Indeed, this is a fantastical place," the child king beamed, in the process of trying on a series of hats which were the main focus of the gift store.

"Well I'm glad you found something to brighten your visit." Sookie gave him a little nod, intending on ducking right back out but the king had other plans.

"Bide a moment, we are trying on hats."

"I… alright," Sookie's smile stretched a little wider, looking over her shoulder to Eric who had fallen strangely silent behind her. He seemed to be having a silent conversation with Seraphine across the room. She noticed that Rob was also there, laden with purchases and her heart went out to him for having been reduced to the role of pack horse.

"Try something on," Bakareh demanded, placing a set of mouse ears atop his smooth pate.

Eric's hand at her elbow steered Sookie deeper into the shop and he reached for a hat at random, setting it on her head. Sookie took one look at the hat in the mirror, her nose wrinkling with distaste as she hastily removed it. "Not really my style…" she murmured.

"Try this then." With more care this time, Eric selected a purple princess hat with marabou trim and an attached veil. "Suitable for a queen," he murmured for her ears only.

"Yes, very fetching. You must all try on hats now," Bakareh agreed, passing another set of mouse ears to his closest attendant. By the time they were finished, each member of his entourage sported the mouse ears except for Seraphine who selected a jeweled tiara. Rob settled for a beret, though he didn't look terribly fond of the idea and Sookie kept her princess hat. Eric ignored the pirate hats that she'd thought he might choose given his interest in the ride and surprisingly chose a green Robin Hood hat.

"There, now we are American!" Bakareh chirped happily, striding out of the store while one of his people settled the bill. After that it was impossible to shake the child king who commanded them as if they were his own personal retinue and Eric politely acquiesced to his demands which thankfully weren't outrageous. But it was still an eye opener to Sookie to see Eric dance in attendance like that.

Contrary to his insistence that he was _not_ a child, Bakareh did take a childish delight in the park's offerings, in particular he was captivated by the "It's a Small World" ride, insisting that they ride together over and over again while he jabbered on about having a similar ride built in his palace.

"Does he really have a palace?" Sookie murmured as the ride started up again for the fifth time.

"Oh yes, he had it built in the third century," Eric nodded, drawing his cellphone from his pocket, fingers tapping over the keys faster than the human eye could track. Less than two minutes later the ride ground to a halt and "technical difficulties" forced them to evacuate the ride and close it down for the night. It was the first time Sookie saw a genuine smile on Eric's face since they left the Pirates ride. The smile was short lived though as the pint sized king threw a temper tantrum fitting for any child. Only with the strength and speed of an ancient vampire, Bakareh was capable of causing considerably more harm than a tearsome two year old.

Eric and Seraphine intervened but not before serious damage had been caused and an argument ensued with the park management who demanded payment or they would all have to leave. While they were busy negotiating, Sookie kept out of the way, not wanting to add to the aggravation by wandering off where Eric would worry about her.

"Come to me, my child," Bakareh beckoned to Sookie, a bored expression on his face.

Immediately a flutter of worry went through her, but she did as he asked. "Did you need something?"

"I hunger, kneel before me." He spoke as one who was used to having his wishes instantly fulfilled.

"I… you can't eat me, I'm Eric's," she balked, not sure what else to say. Belonging to Eric had protected her from all other vampires in the past, even Queen Sophie-Anne; that had to count for something.

"He won't mind sharing," he waved away her concern.

The hell he wouldn't… "With all due respect your Majesty; I'm not your feed bag. They've got volunteers for stuff like that if you don't like the synthetic stuff." As much as she hated to suggest another human being in her place, Eric had explained to her that there were human donors ready and willing to be fed upon. And if they died in the process? Well, they signed a waiver beforehand.

Bakareh's head tilted to one side, as if he didn't comprehend her response. His eyes flashed and Sookie had the impression that he was trying to glamour her. "Kneel before me," he insisted again.

"No thank you," Sookie replied stubbornly, trying to keep the revulsion from her voice. "Maybe you shoulda ate before you came out?" It would take much longer to find a donor at the park than at the hotel where there were oodles of fangbangers hanging around like groupies.

The child king stared at her coldly, his eyes dark and fathomless. "Fine, you…" His hand shot out to point to the teenage girl standing at the control panel for the ride. "Come here." The girl's eyes glazed over and she abandoned her post obediently, coming to stand before him. "Kneel before me." The girl did as she was told, not even flinching as her bare knees came in contact with the pebbly asphalt.

Sookie's stomach churned; this wasn't a willing donor who had signed a release, albeit foolhardily, this was a girl being taken against her will, no matter how easily she had come at his call. A nervous glance was cast to Eric who still stood with Seraphine and Rob, haggling over the damage caused to the ride. "Your Majesty, I'm not sure this is the time or the place…"

Bakareh paid her no mind; his fangs were already extended as he approached the kneeling girl, her neck at a suitable level for his mouth. Without preamble, he fell to her throat, fangs sinking into the tender skin. The girl's whimper of pain reached Sookie's ears and she swallowed back a wave of revulsion, her eyes darting back to Eric again. Should she go get him? Or would Bakareh just drink his fill and let the girl go, no harm no foul? Surely he was used to eating without killing, otherwise he'd run out of servants faster'n Donald Trump.

Sookie had power, maybe even enough to shake the ancient vampire loose from his victim, but she wasn't sure what the ramifications would be for her actions; especially with such an unstable individual. But as the feeding went on and on, Sookie decided she couldn't just idly sit by without at least letting the others know about it. She strode up to Seraphine and laid a hand on her cool arm. "You'd better keep your master in check before we've got a serious problem on our hands," she said softly, not wanting to draw too much attention from the human employees present. Seraphine's eyes widened slightly and she withdrew to speak at her King's side, though it seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

Finally either the King's belly was full or whatever she was saying penetrated the fog of feeding and he let go of the girl, who slumped to the ground. "Uh oh…" Sookie could almost see the headlines now. Young Girl Succumbs to Bloodlust as Vampires Invade Disneyworld. Rob was kneeling by the girl's side, hand to her throat but from the expression on his face, he wasn't finding a pulse.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" The man Eric was arguing with noticed the ruckus, his eyes on the girl.

"Nothing," Eric said smoothly, exerting his influence over the man and Sookie wondered why he hadn't just done so from the get go? Secretly she suspected that he enjoyed the haggling, maybe it was a throwback to his earlier years? "You will send me a bill and we will never speak of this again. You may go now."

"I think he mighta killed her, what are we gonna do?" Sookie whispered as they approached the King who looked well pleased with himself, unconcerned with any mess he might have left behind.

"We'll handle it," Eric returned, giving her hand a brief squeeze. "Is she…?"

"Yeah, she's a goner," Rob nodded, still squatting beside the body.

Sookie stared down at the girl. Fifteen minutes ago she'd been alive, just another day at work. Now… she tried not to think that it might have been her lying there if she had been at all susceptible to vampire mind games.

"I want to ride the monorail," Bakareh declared, walking away without a backwards glance. Seraphine flashed an apologetic glance before trailing after him along with the rest of his escort.

"That poor girl… what are we gonna do? Disney's gonna freak about this for sure and when the news gets ahold of this…" Sookie knew it'd be a huge blow to the strides the Vampires had made since Russell Edgington's debacle on the nightly news a few months back.

"Rob?"

All it took was the single word from Eric and Rob gave a single nod, reaching out to cradle the girl's body in his arms, he rose gracefully to his feet.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Sookie asked.

"I know how to take care of a body," Rob replied, his face passive but Sookie could hear the frown in his voice. For a moment she considered asking him exactly how that was, but she thought better of it. Maybe she didn't want to know.

After that Sookie had less of a taste for enjoying herself at the amusement park, but Eric had to stick around until the last of the delegates was ready to leave. "I should have stopped him. I should have let him drink from me when he asked," she murmured, her spirits about as down in the dumps as they could get.

"He sought to feed from you?" Eric's eyes snapped with anger and the growl in his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"But I said no and then he got that poor girl…" Sookie nodded.

"I see," Eric said simply, his face shuttered and Sookie was too distracted by her own misery to read too much into his tone. "Would you like me to have you escorted back to the hotel?"

"No, I'll stay here with you just in case." She didn't say in case of what, but truth be told, Sookie wasn't eager to leave his side just yet.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, each lost to their own thoughts before Eric seemed to come to some kind of decision. "Come Beloved, it's time to go."

There were still vampires in the park and Sookie regarded him with some surprise. "I thought you had to stay til the end?"

"My staff can manage, I have more important matters to attend to," he replied cryptically and Sookie was too worn out to argue. Once they returned to the hotel she expected him to excuse himself to go attend to those important matters, but instead he accompanied her back to the suite, pulling her into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tugged her into his lap, fingers finding their way to tangle through her hair, an action that never failed to soothe him.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it that girl the King killed? Is that gonna cause a lot of problems for you?" She asked, draping her arm around his broad shoulders.

"No, Rob will handle it. I'm more worried about what else I might have lost tonight," Eric looked into her eyes. "I should have done something a long time ago, but I've been putting it off, waiting until I was certain you were ready."

"Ready for what?" He had her full attention now, having no idea what he was talking about, but she sensed it was something important.

"I want you to take my blood again."

"Uh okay, we could do that,' she nodded. It wasn't exactly her thing in the same way it was his, but she liked giving him that pleasure and forging that connection with him.

"Before we do so, I need you to understand that change between us. Once you taste my blood a third time we will become bonded."

Her brows rose a fraction, she already thought their bond was pretty strong. "Well what are we now?"

"We are bound now by love and custom, but this will physically change the bond between us. We will always be able to feel each other, similar to how I can sense your emotions now, but magnified a hundred fold."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she smiled, thinking it would be easier than trying to take a peek into his mind all the time and easier on her sense of ethics over doing so.

"You must be certain, there is no going back. Once it is done, it is not easily undone, we will be joined heart and soul," he cautioned her. "But it will be a bond that no other vampire can ignore. It will keep all others from demanding anything of you, including King Bakareh."

So that was what this was about. This was a different Eric, one that was offering her a choice instead of just making decisions to keep her safe and expecting her to live with it and she was stunned speechless for a moment before she replied. "Thank you for explaining it to me." Disappointment flickered over his face as he read a different answer into her words. "But you go first, okay?" Sookie wriggled on his lap, straddling him to offer her throat. "I gotta be in the mood for something like that."

Surprise was quickly supplanted by excitement and his eyes darkened with desire as his fangs extended with a snick. "I shall do my best to put you in the proper mood then, wife," he rumbled against her throat, lips brushing over the tender skin there even as his hands started to wander. With clever hands and mouth he brought her to a fevered state, nerve ends dancing under his care until she was begging him to take her, in every way. As he sank into her slick folds, Sookie's head fell back and Eric took what she offered, teeth sinking into the throb of her pulse with a passionate growl. Her teeth scraped ineffectually against his skin and Eric reached up to slice a small gash with his fingernail, revealing a few bright drops of blood.

Sookie's mouth closed over the wound, no longer squeamish over the salty taste of him, she was too distracted by his moans of pleasure that reverberated through her body as he thrust into her. She sucked hard, drawing more of his essence into her and then suddenly she could feel him inside and out as the bond between them deepened; his emotions flooding her as his pleasure magnified her own. It was more than enough to drive her over the edge and she came apart in his arms, her entire body trembling and shaking with the ripples of satisfaction from her release. Eric tumbled after her into sweet oblivion, his groans muffled against her throat. On and on it went, until gradually their bodies slowed, her heated flesh soothed by his cool limbs.

She could feel his deep satisfaction as a tangible thing, mirroring her own as he guided her gently onto the bed. "Wow," she breathed.

"That sums it up nicely," Eric chuckled, pulling her closer.

"You can really feel me too now, the way I can feel you?"

"Yes," he nodded with a smug grin. "No need to ask if it was good for you."

"Like you ever had to ask," she punched his shoulder playfully.

"You should get your rest tomorrow, no sneaking out during daylight hours to raise all manner of mischief."

"Who me?" She grinned wickedly, drowsy but feeling too good to fall asleep just yet. "What's so important about tomorrow?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I've arranged for a formal ceremony for us. It seemed a good time with everyone gathered here anyway."

Her eyes narrowed. "No you didn't tell me anything. What kind of ceremony is this?"

"The arrangements have already been made. Your gown will be ready by tomorrow night and I have it under the highest authority that it is as lovely as you deserve." Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you talking about a wedding ceremony?"

"Of course, what else?"

Shock coursed through her. Sure they'd talked about having a real wedding before but after that not a peep, all of their attention sucked into the arrangements for the Gathering of vampires. While part of her was touched that he'd made the arrangements on her behalf, part of her was sorry not to have been involved in the decision making. Why was it always two steps forward one step back with him? "Look it's not that I don't appreciate the thought, I do. But I want my family and friends there when I get married. And I thought we were gonna get married back home with people we know," she replied.

"You know that we can not legally marry under your law."

He had her there.

"And would you find a clergyman to conduct the ceremony?"

Another good point, somehow she thought the Reverend would balk at being asked to join her to a dead person. "Well no…"

"Then the ceremony under vampire law is the only one with any validity."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'd like my family there," she pointed out, wondering if there was something else behind this sudden wedding or had he been planning it this way all along?

Eric leaned up on one elbow to look down at her. "Do you wish me to cancel?"

Sookie sensed that it would be very awkward for him to do so and she did want to marry him. After all they could always have another small private ceremony back home with people she knew. "No, I'm sure it'll be beautiful," she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, you won't have to manage a single thing, I've taken care of all the details," Eric kissed her again, settling back down.

That was exactly what she was afraid of. Eric never did things halfway.

**A/N: Getting close to the end of the fic I think, I can't believe it, this sucker is 38 chapters long! Anything else you guys want the answers to that I could bring into play in the remaining bits? Speak now or forever hold your peace. **

**Feedback is love people**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**We're coming close to the end now, and with so many little bits to wrap up, this will likely play out like a series of shorter vignettes rather than one big long scene, but they all flow together. **

"_You know that we can not legally marry under your law."_

_He had her there._

"_And would you find a clergyman to conduct the ceremony?"_

_Another good point, somehow she thought the Reverend would balk at being asked to join her to a dead person. "Well no…"_

"_Then the ceremony under vampire law is the only one with any validity."_

"_It doesn't change the fact that I'd like my family there," she pointed out, wondering if there was something else behind this sudden wedding or had he been planning it this way all along?_

_Eric leaned up on one elbow to look down at her. "Do you wish me to cancel?"_

_Sookie sensed that it would be very awkward for him to do so and she did want to marry him. After all they could always have another small private ceremony back home with people she knew. "No, I'm sure it'll be beautiful," she smiled up at him. _

"_Don't worry, you won't have to manage a single thing, I've taken care of all the details," Eric kissed her again, settling back down._

_That was exactly what she was afraid of. Eric never did things halfway._

* * *

Eric had been right, the dress was just breathtaking. Instead of a poofy flounce of ruffles and lace, the satiny gown was cut to hug her curves in a style that made Sookie think of old fashioned Hollywood glamour from the forties. The color of warm cream made her tan positively glow with good health and vigor that might have a little to do with Eric's blood still swimming around in her system but she tried not to think about that. Very few adjustments had to be made to the dress (her chest was a bit more bountiful than the bodice would allow for) and Pam managed all of the details with a ruthless hand as though she was a general directing an army; organizing the flowers, the decorations, the food, leaving very little for Sookie to do but wait for the fateful day.

When the night finally came (the last night of the Gathering by no small coincidence), Sookie was more than ready to get it over and done with and get back home to quieter times, if you could call her normal life that. There was a pang of regret that Tara couldn't be there with her, or Jason or anyone from Bon Temps. Even Hadley gave her a wide berth but Pam stepped up to play attendant, helping her slip into the tight fitting gown.

"Will we shower together now?" Pam's eyes gleamed with mischief, her eyes roving over Sookie's form in the bridal lingerie.

"What? Oh, no." It dawned on her that Pam was talking about a bridal shower. She supposed the vampire had little experience with such traditions. "You mean a party? There wasn't time to have one and I don't really need anything gift wise." Eric already gave her everything she asked for.

"Pity," she drawled, looking vaguely disappointed and Sookie wondered if Pam really understood the concept completely. Good thing nobody was having a baby shower… There was little talk after that, Pam got her zipped up tight and pulled her hair up into an elegant updo (a little rougher than her hair follicles would have liked), setting jeweled hairpins to secure it that matched the jewelry at her wrists and throat; another gift from Eric.

"You look good enough to eat," Pam smiled, which was a little disconcerting with her fangs out, but that told Sookie that she really meant it, instead of an empty compliment.

"I think that's the general idea at one of these things. Make Eric look good by how tasty his wife looks, right?" Sookie gave her a weak grin, feeling a little like a lamb being led into a den of hungry lions in that moment. All eyes would be on her; considering the company, that was enough to give anyone pause.

"Well I'll just go let them know you're ready whenever they are."

"Hey Pam? Thanks," Sookie called her back with a smile. Things between them hadn't always been particularly close, but she thought the vampire had a warm spot for her in her heart. Sometimes.

Pam gave her an odd smile, blinking rapidly. "Many happy returns," she said simply, and then she was gone.

"I almost like her," Claudine said from her elbow, and Sookie jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Where did you… what are you…?" Sookie was still a little unsure of Claudine's motivations and her comings and goings were enough to rattle her already damaged calm. She was usually accompanied by some kind of dire warning; was there trouble expected? "Is something wrong?"

"No of course not. I just wanted to give you my congratulations," Claudine smiled prettily, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "That and I thought it might be time for a little talk. Woman to woman."

"I already know about the birds and the bees," Sookie gave her a direct look.

"But do you know about faeries and vampires?"

"I think I know a fair bit about both, yeah." She'd spent more time in supernatural company than humans for the past couple of years. "But there was one thing I wanted to ask you; what'll happen if Eric turns me?" This seemed like a good a time as any to ask; she never knew when Claudine would pop up and she would have a private moment with her. Unfortunately, she didn't get the answer she was looking for.

"I don't know. It's never happened before," she replied earnestly.

"It hasn't?" It was surprising that no one had ever tried it before, in the history of time.

"No, it's a rare vampire that can taste faery blood and restrain himself enough to keep from killing in the process," she pointed out.

That made sense. There was a near frenzy to taste her blood and she was only part faery, she could imagine what would happen if a vampire came upon a full blooded faery like Claudine. "But what about someone who's only part faery like me?" Sookie asked anyway.

"It happens less than you would think. Not to be elitist or anything, but most of the fae consider humans to be beneath us."

Sookie's brows drew together at that. "Well la dee dah…"

A careless shrug was given. "To my knowledge there hasn't been a vampire-faery hybrid before. You would become something new. Or… you might not survive the process."

"Would it maybe kill the faery part of me?" Would she lose her ability to read minds? Sookie wasn't sure how she felt about that. Years ago she would have given anything not to have that constant drone but now… she'd finally been able to make peace with it, gaining enough control of her gifts to make them work for her. And she kinda liked it.

"No, we are eternal. When we die we merely change form," Claudine replied, her head coming up a fraction of an instant before the door popped open and Jason appeared.

"You decent?" Jason walked in with his eyes averted at first but it didn't take him long to raise them, smiling at Claudine with a speculative look. "Oh hey, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Not at all, she's all yours. Congratulations!" Laying a kiss on Sookie's forehead, Claudine stepped behind the changing screen in the corner of the room and vanished from sight.

"Hey Sis." Jason looked at the corner where Claudine disappeared to, a pucker of confusion marring his brow but Sookie soon diverted his attention, giving him a careful hug so as not to muss her appearance.

"Jason! Oh my God I can't believe you're here!" She cried happily, making a mental note to thank Eric for listening to her after all.

"I couldn't let my baby sister walk down the aisle without me could I?" He grinned. "Plus, I couldn't say no when your guy sent a limo to take me to his private plane. A private plane, could you die?"

That had been her reaction the first time she'd been in it as well and she had to smile over the excited look on his face. "Well I'm glad you're here, I didn't want to do this without you. Our family may be small, but we're all we've got."

His face clouded a little and she braced herself for what would come next. "Sook, I gotta ask. Are you sure you want to do this? Marrying a vamp… that takes till death do us part to a whole nother level."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," Sookie nodded with absolute conviction, pleased to note it was the complete truth. No pre-wedding jitters or doubts, she was ready to pledge her life to Eric in front of the world; she'd already made the mental shift in her head that they were married when she'd accepted him in the tent in the wilderness. Any nerves she had were about doing it in such a forum.

"If he ever does anything to hurt you…"

Sookie cut him off before he wound himself up any further. "I know; you'll be there for me. But I can take care of myself." Her chin came up with a new found confidence she didn't have a year or even six months ago.

"Damn girl, when did you grow up?"

"I didn't mean to," the corner of her mouth tugged up into a half smile, her eyes shiny with unshed tears as she thought about everything that she'd lost, including Gran who should have been there that day. She could just see Eric bowing to her in a courtly manner; he would have been great with her.

An enormous bald headed man poked his head in, giving them both an inquisitive look but not before his eyes traveled up and down the length of her body in an appreciative way. She could tell from the vibes coming off his brain he was a shifter of some sort, though not a Were; it was something big. "You ready babe? They're waiting on ya."

"Yeah, we'll be right out," Sookie nodded with a smile, taking a deep breath.

The music swelled and another little flutter of nerves struck as she anticipated all eyes being on her. Well let them wait another few seconds; this was her day after all, wasn't it? After the man nodded and ducked back out she turned to her brother, linking her arm through his. "Come on now; let's get out there before I have to redo my make up again." Jason's eyes were still on the space previously occupied by the bald guy, Quinn she thought his name was. "Hello, Earth to Jason… you ready to do this?"

"What? Oh right, sorry. That guy gives me the creeps is all."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sookie grinned, flashing her brother a wink as she adjusted her bodice one last time and took a step towards the door.

* * *

Vampire ceremonies were a lot shorter than regular human ones, at least the ones she'd been to. For one thing there were no readings from the bible or any hymns to be sung and the guests looked like something from Gran's daytime stories on TV instead of the Sunday crowd at church she'd pictured. Instead of a bouquet she carried a ceremonial knife wrapped all up in velvet which was an odd tradition, but given who her groom was, she could understand the appeal. The best part was that at no point did the grand poobah of vampires ask if anyone wanted to object to their union or forever hold their peace. That part always seemed like a bad idea to Sookie and she was glad to find it missing from the ceremony.

Instead a lot of flowery words were used, half of which she wasn't paying attention to once she reached Eric's side, most of it was a big blur apart from the lure of Eric's gaze that commanded her attention. After she handed over the knife that was pretty much it and Eric pulled her into a hug so tight she thought she might split the seams of her dress. But after his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss Sookie found she didn't mind so much; in fact, she could have been standing there without a stitch on and wouldn't have cared in that moment, her heart was so full of happiness.

After that it turned into a big wedding reception much like many of the vampire parties she'd been to before. True Blood (and sometimes something a little more exotic on the down low) was served from crystal glasses and there was food for the two-natured and other races present. Sookie stood in a receiving line beside Eric, politely nodding to vampires of various factions (vampires weren't big on shaking hands) and smiling until her cheeks hurt. When the Queen of Louisiana paused before them, her smile overly bright, Sookie's felt a hard knot form in her stomach.

"I'll just need to steal the bride for a moment, you won't mind, will you?"

"Not at all," Eric replied smoothly. "I'll just keep an eye on your companion while you're busy then, shall I?" Plucking Hadley from the Sophie-Anne's side, he steered the wide eyed girl onto the dance floor, prompting twin looks of concern from the queen and her consort.

"You wanted to talk to me, your majesty?" Sookie prompted after a few moments of watching the queen watching the couple on the dance floor. Already extending her senses, she hooked into the queen's train of thought, wanting that edge for their conversation.

"Oh right," Sophie-Anne returned her attention to Sookie, remembering to put her smile back on. "Well, aren't you the belle of the ball tonight?" _*I can't for the life of me see why there's so much fuss over her, faery blood or no faery blood. She's just a common barmaid…*_

Maybe it was the champagne that flowed like water but Sookie found herself not at all intimidated by Sophie-Anne any longer. "I don't think it's my faery blood that's holding Eric's attention. Otherwise he'd keep me chained up in the basement of his club, not make me his wife and he doesn't seem to mind one bit that I'm a barmaid," she blurted out without thinking.

"I beg your pardon?" Sophie-Anne's smile faltered for a second and then returned with a glitter of avarice in her eyes. Sookie didn't need to be a mind reader to know that the queen was trying to decide how best to use her now that she knew it wasn't only humans that Sookie could read. "My, my, my, aren't you just full of surprises?"

"I have been told that upon occasion," Sookie nodded, realizing she'd just stepped in quicksand and there wasn't a branch in sight. "Was there something that you wanted to talk to me about, your Majesty?" She prompted, trying to distract her.

"Nevermind about that; you've presented an even more intriguing prospect, my dear. How long have you been able to do that?"

Sookie recognized that predatory gleam in her eyes and a little apprehension took hold of her. "A while now," she hedged, not wanting to let on how recent a development it was.

"Well then, we must discuss a business arrangement. Or should I go through Eric to arrange for your services now that you're wed?"

"I can speak for myself thank you very much, and my services aren't for hire just now," Sookie replied tartly, not at all pleased by the notion that Eric had a say over who and where she worked, regardless of the fact that in many ways that was probably true.

"Fine then," Sophie-Anne replied frostily. "I shall require your services to attend me once you return from your honeymoon. I'll assign you permanent quarters in my compound so you'll be close at hand."

_The hell she would…_ "I'm afraid that won't be possible," Sookie shook her head, "My place is with Eric and he's needed at the club, you know that."

"Oh come now, just because you're married is no reason to be joined at the hip," she scoffed. "Marriage to vampires is a marathon, not a sprint. You'll learn that in time. Sometimes spouses go months or even years without living under the same roof."

Was that what Eric wanted from their marriage? Sookie didn't think so. "It might be that way for some, but I can assure you, Eric is very possessive of me, he'll never go for this," she insisted.

"Eric is more than welcome to stay with me in New Orleans then. Perhaps I'll even build a cottage for you on the estate. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She clapped her hands together happily as if she'd solved it all.

"I'm not going to New Orleans with you," Sookie said flatly, deciding it was time to lay down the line with the queen before she ended up being little more than her slave. And for once, she didn't need anyone else to intercede for her.

"Are you thinking that you're somehow invincible now because you've married the Viking?" Sophie-Anne laughed derisively. "I can assure that you're not. Don't underestimate me because I've been lenient with you in the past."

"With all due respect ma'am, don't underestimate _me_," Sookie replied evenly, extending her gift, she pushed into the Queen's head even deeper, taking control of her mind and body as she'd done with Rob that day back in her living room. Holding rigidly tight to her actions, she forced Sophie-Anne to take a step backwards, and then another, her movements jerky, like a marionette with invisible strings. The queen's face was placid but there was terror behind her eyes at being completely at Sookie's mercy.

Sookie placed her thoughts directly in Sophie-Anne's mind, not wanting anyone to overhear this part of the conversation with all the sharp ears around. _*Now I don't want this to get ugly, especially with this being my day and all, so I'm gonna let you go. But before I do, I want to make sure there's an understanding between us. You can ask for my help when you need it, and I might take a job when it's convenient for me, but I won't jump when you call, you get me?*_ She felt more than heard the queen's assent. _*I want you to think real hard about this. My help some of the time is better than none of the time, right? If you're thinking about coming after me, I'll show you what else I can do. And if you're thinking you might get lucky and take me out when I'm not lookin', just remember I'm the apple of Eric's eye and he won't take kindly to anyone taking away his new bride. If he finds out it was you behind any plot against me, something tells me you won't like what he does next.*_ It was a vague threat at best, but Sookie was operating on instinct, trying to cover all the bases in this new game. Once again, she felt the queen's submission, and after holding her for another few seconds to make her point, she let go, withdrawing completely.

"You feeling alright your majesty?" Sookie asked with a careful smile, half expecting some kind of attack despite her warnings.

Sophie-Anne blinked, flexing her arms and legs as if convincing herself that she was back in control of her body again. "My, wasn't that interesting," she drawled with a brittle smile. "You'll excuse me, wont you?" Keeping her eyes on the telepath, she left her side, disappearing from view into the crowd.

Not quite sure if it had been good or bad to lay everything out on the table like that, Sookie tried not to worry about it. Surely it had to be a good thing to show Sophie-Anne that she couldn't be pushed around? At least that's what she tried to tell herself as she threaded through the crowd to find Eric.

**A/N: Just one more chapter left I think as things wind down to a close. What do you guys think, was Sookie right or wrong to reveal her abilities to the Queen? **

**Feedback is love people**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the world of True Blood, but I do like to play in it. **

**Here we are; the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it, there were a lot of loose threads to tie up. **

"_With all due respect ma'am, don't underestimate me," Sookie replied evenly, extending her gift, she pushed into the Queen's head even deeper, taking control of her mind and body as she'd done with Rob that day back in her living room. Holding rigidly tight to her actions, she forced Sophie-Anne to take a step backwards, and then another, her movements jerky, like a marionette with invisible strings. The queen's face was placid but there was terror behind her eyes at being completely at Sookie's mercy. _

_Sookie placed her thoughts directly in Sophie-Anne's mind, not wanting anyone to overhear this part of the conversation with all the sharp ears around. *Now I don't want this to get ugly, especially with this being my day and all, so I'm gonna let you go. But before I do, I want to make sure there's an understanding between us. You can ask for my help when you need it, and I might take a job when it's convenient for me, but I won't jump when you call, you get me?* She felt more than heard the queen's assent. *I want you to think real hard about this. My help some of the time is better than none of the time, right? If you're thinking about coming after me, I'll show you what else I can do. And if you're thinking you might get lucky and take me out when I'm not lookin', just remember I'm the apple of Eric's eye and he won't take kindly to anyone taking away his new bride. If he finds out it was you behind any plot against me, something tells me you won't like what he does next.* It was a vague threat at best, but Sookie was operating on instinct, trying to cover all the bases in this new game. Once again, she felt the queen's submission, and after holding her for another few seconds to make her point, she let go, withdrawing completely. _

"_You feeling alright your majesty?" Sookie asked with a careful smile, half expecting some kind of attack despite her warnings._

_Sophie-Anne blinked, flexing her arms and legs as if convincing herself that she was back in control of her body again. "My, wasn't that interesting," she drawled with a brittle smile. "You'll excuse me, wont you?" Keeping her eyes on the telepath, she left her side, disappearing from view into the crowd. _

_Not quite sure if it had been good or bad to lay everything out on the table like that, Sookie tried not to worry about it. Surely it had to be a good thing to show Sophie-Anne that she couldn't be pushed around? At least that's what she tried to tell herself as she threaded through the crowd to find Eric. _

Eric was easy enough to find, his height and golden hair marking him like a beacon in the festive room even without their bond. For a moment Sookie just took the time to appreciate the fact that this magnificent specimen of man was well and truly hers now, with little else anyone could say about it. What would have happened if there had been no Bill and she'd just surrendered to his charms the first time she'd met him? Would things have turned out the same way? Or would she never have even run into a vampire outta Shreveport if not for Bill Compton? For that alone she was almost willing to forgive her former lover the betrayal that had brought her into this world. She had been expecting Bill to show up at some point, but so far there was no sign of him. Maybe he really had taken the message to heart and intended to stay away from her like she wanted? Maybe he had no idea she was even getting hitched that weekend? Looking around the room at the swell of people, both dead and living, that was hard to believe.

As she reached Eric's side, she gave him her usual smile, speaking in a voice pitched low for his ears only. "We might have a teency weency little problem."

"Why am I not surprised?" He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Maybe we should go talk some place a little more private?" With all the Supes in the room, they might as well have their conversation broadcast over the loudspeakers.

"If we slip away our guests will assume we couldn't wait for the honeymoon." Eric gave her a roguish grin. "I have no problem with that assumption."

Sookie nodded, something like that was the least of her problems. Taking his arm, she looked for a convenient exit and Eric guided her through the crowd. Just then Quinn blocked their way, announcing it was time to open the gifts. Sookie's smile became strained, but she kept it there out of force of habit. Looking around, Sophie-Anne was nowhere to be seen. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? As Eric led her to the chairs set up like thrones at the head of the room, she slipped into his mind, speaking there as she had to the Queen. _*Don't freak out none, but I've gotta talk to you*_

"Interesting," he said aloud, opening up their first gift, he held up a sealed urn that looked like it maybe held remains of some sort inside. _Yuck._

_*You don't got to talk out loud, I should be able to hear you fine from in here*_ she advised him.

_*What is it that could not wait? Should I look for an easy exit?*_ Eric continued to open gifts, murmuring the appropriate thanks and pleasantries so that Sookie had only to smile and nod at his side.

_*I hope it's not as bad as all that. I kinda had to show Sophie-Anne what's up with my new skills so she wouldn't turn me into her slavegirl* _Sookie felt the laugher in his mind and an accompanying image of her dressed in something like the Princess Leia get up from that Star Wars movie.

_*An interesting concept. Why was this necessary?*_

_*Because she found out that I could read her thoughts. Accidentally*_ she added hastily.

A single brow was raised by Eric before he turned to unwrap the next gift. _*I couldn't help it! So I had to show her not to mess with me. I either scared her into leaving me alone or we're gonna have a problem with her.*_

_*Don't worry, Beloved. I have lots of practice in handling Sophie-Anne. She is easily managed. Is that all or is there some other tragedy that awaits us?*_ there was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled down at her.

_*Never can tell…*_

* * *

The gifts opened, the party turned less structured again and they parted to each dance with various delegates at the Gathering. While Sookie sometimes felt tongue tied in front of such personages, she was a good dancer, as were most vampires, so there was less to feel nervous about as they squired her about the dance floor. When she was returned to the front of the hall, she found Seraphine waiting there, an expectant look on her face.

"Hey Seraphine. Are you having a nice time?" Sookie smiled, feeling much more comfortable with the vampire lady now.

"Yes, it's a lovely affair," Seraphine leaned close to kiss the air beside each of Sookie's cheeks. "I have something for you."

Sookie accepted the slim envelope with surprise. "That's real sweet of you; I wasn't expecting anything more than the gifts your King gave us." Which had turned out to be a bracelet with a big fat jeweled bug on it. Sookie had smiled and nodded her thanks unsure what to say even after Eric had assured her it was a kingly gift. His was a matching bracelet with an even bigger bug. Ick.

"This is from me, personally."

"Well thank you," Sookie looked into the envelope, pulling out a thin sheaf of papers with interest. "Certificate of Title," she read aloud. "What is this?"

"It's an estate I acquired in New Orleans some time ago," Seraphine replied with a smile.

"An estate?" Her eyes goggled. "And you're giving it to me? You don't want it anymore?" The idea was mind boggling, why on earth would she give her such an extravagant gift?

"I find I have little need of it and I thought you might enjoy having a private place of your own to stay should you be summoned to the capital in the future." New Orleans wasn't the state capitol as far as maps went, but it was the capital of the vampire community and the Queen's base of operations. It would definitely be nice to have a place to stay in the city without having to be in the Queen's back pocket.

"I don't know what to say… it's too much."

"Not at all," Seraphine laid a cool hand on her arm. "That's not to say it's a palatial estate by any means, there are rooms that haven't been used in years, but it should serve you well enough."

"Thank you so much," Sookie impulsively hugged her, surprised at how easily the other woman responded to the show of affection. "You're welcome to come and stay there anytime of course."

"Thank you for that," her eyes brightened, and Sookie wondered if that's what she'd been hoping to hear. "Now I must excuse myself, I see someone I need to talk to."

"Of course, thanks again." No sooner had Sookie turned away when she caught sight of someone else who she never expected to see in such a crowd. "Sam!" Restraining the urge to give her old friend a big hug since things had been so strained between them, she settled for giving him a welcoming smile as he approached; another envelope in hand. Maybe she should start up a collection…

"I came to wish you well," Sam leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek and she caught a wave of hopeful regret coming off of him.

"I'm glad you came," Sookie nodded, turning over the envelope in her hands. "What's this?" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of all the numbers on the check inside. "I can't take this…"

"No you earned it," He held his hands up, refusing to take it back. "That and more for taking care of things while I was out. You're the reason I had a bar to come back to and I didn't thank you proper..."

"Or at all," she interrupted.

"Or at all," he agreed, looking contrite.

"Well I didn't do it for the money," she tucked the check back into the envelope and held it up for him to take.

"No take it. Please." There was a look in his eyes that reminded her of when that lovable old mutt used to put his head in her lap, his eyes big and pleading. How was she supposed to say no to that?

"Look I know it's none of my business but what the hell crawled up your butt back there?" It hadn't been the Sam she'd come to know and love all these years.

Sam chuckled over her choice of words and it was good to see him smile like that again. "I was going through some rough times."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I thought I'd done something… so bad I couldn't live with it. Couldn't live with myself," His brows knit together in pain and she caught the distress roiling off of him. "I just… couldn't be me in my life anymore."

"So what happened to turn you around again?"

"I found out the asshole was alive and kicking the entire time. Holed up in a dive in Monroe licking his wounds," he chewed the words out like he was eating something nasty.

Sookie stared at him blankly. "You lost me."

"It doesn't matter, not anymore. What matters is I drove you away. I figure you're one of the best friends I got in this world, maybe the best one I ever had and I fucked it up."

"Oh Sam," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm still your friend. Lord everybody deserves to fuck up every now and again. It's part of being human." Not that he was strictly human, but he got the point.

"I'm sorry all the same," he hugged her back. Eric would complain later about the smell of dog, but she didn't care. "It looks like I've up and lost you now though, haven't I?"

"I'm still your friend Sam."

"But you're not coming back to Bon Temps are you?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, not for the foreseeable future. It doesn't mean I'll never come back to visit, Jason is still there and I've got the house but I've moved on. My place is with Eric now." A new chapter of her life was beginning.

"If he ever makes you unhappy…"

"Yeah I know, get in line," she gave him a lopsided smile. Seeing Sam there, Sookie couldn't help but think of Alcide, but he was nowhere to be found either. There weren't too many Weres present anyway, so she could understand him not being on the guest list, especially given Eric's feelings on the guy.

It was a night for goodbyes.

Rob approached her sometime later to ask for a dance and let her know that since her position was safe and Debbie taken care of, he was returning with Seraphine to her homeland. Reeling from the news of his departure and not wanting to ask what Debbie being "taken care of" meant, Sookie lost the rhythm of the song, standing there stock still on the dance floor.

"You're leavin?" Somehow she couldn't imagine her life without him in it; she'd gotten used to him being there whenever she turned around. But in a good way, not in a stalker way.

"You don't need me around to keep you safe. You don't need anyone around to keep you safe anymore." He touched her cheek. "I know you'll be just fine."

"It ain't just about keeping me safe, Rob… are you sure this is what you want?" As far as she knew he didn't even particularly like Seraphine, even if she was growing on her a bit.

There was the slightest amount of hesitation before he answered. "Yeah. I think it's best if I go out in the world again for a bit, see some new things and Seraphine definitely knows how to show a bloke a good time."

"You really like her?"

"Her and me, we understand each other, we're not under any illusions. That's enough for me for now."

Tempted to get in and take a peek of his thoughts, Sookie decided it would be better to just respect his wishes and she just nodded sadly.

"I'll be back to visit before you know it. Might could bring Rayne with me sometime as well, she's been asking after you."

"I'd love that," Sookie smiled, remembering his sister. "When do you think you might be back this way again?"

"Not too long, maybe a few years unless Eric calls for me sooner."

That seemed like a long time to her but he was talking about it like it was just a drop in the bucket of time. "So that's it then, you're off to see the world?

"Another corner of it, yeah. Unless you fancy running off with me?" He grinned; the wink telling her he was just teasing.

Sookie snorted at that, finding her smile. "And if Eric calls you'll what, just drop everything and come?"

"It's been that way for a long, long time. I remember once, there was a war on and I was with the BEF at Dunkirk and Eric showed up in the dead of night. I shot him once myself until I recognized him for who he was. What he was doing in that SS uniform…" he shook his head.

"Gosh, what war was that?"

"The big one, World War II."

"How old are you?" She gasped, her head canting to one side. Sure she knew there was more to his family than meets the eye but that would make him… older than her Grandpa.

"Old enough to know a good thing when I see it." He chucked her under the chin. "I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness Sookie. I'll see you again some day."

Sookie watched him melt into the crowd, more bothered than she would have liked at the thought of him really leaving for a few years or more. Later she would ask Eric just how old he was, and if he had anything to do with it. But for now, she wanted another drink.

Grabbing a flute of champagne, Sookie paused with the glass halfway to her lips when she spotted Bill standing at the edge of the gathering. Even after everything he'd put her through, she couldn't deny the tug at her heart at seeing her first love standing there. But just as quickly, the memories and lies flooded in, hardening her heart to him. Was he there to cause trouble or wish her well? Either option was unappealing. Slowly and deliberately, Sookie turned her back on him; there was nothing left to say. Draining her glass, she set it aside and took another. When she turned around again, there was no sign of him.

"Turning to drink already? We'll make a Viking of you yet," Eric's voice came low and intimate at her ear, his hand snaking possessively around her waist. Sookie leaned back into his comforting form, feeling safe and cherished.

"Should I be drinking some kind of ale out of a horn then? Cause this crystal glass seems kinda prissy for a Viking," she smiled up at him.

Eric roared with laughter, plucking the delicate flute from her fingers and tossing it negligently aside to smash into the wall. "That, I can arrange," he grinned, pulling her into his arms. "Time to leave the party." Without another word, he zoomed them out of the room moving fast as anything, not stopping until he had her back in the honeymoon suite.

Carrying her over the threshold with his hands roving over the soft satiny dress, Sookie warned him to be careful. "Let me change outta this rig, I don't want you to split it into pieces."

"Be quick about it then, wife," he smacked her behind with the flat of his hand playfully.

"Hold your horses, husband," she tossed back at him. "Good things come to those who wait. And just wait till you see what Pam picked out for me for my trousseau." It was a frothy concoction of lace and satin that was more air than anything else, and Sookie had to gulp when she saw it on herself in the mirror for the first time. It definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. She might have to get Pam to tell her where she bought it, so she could buy another one after Eric ruined this one.

She could feel Eric's desire from the other room through their bond, like a pent up beast waiting to be unleashed, but he was remarkably contained when she stepped out of the bathroom. "Let me guess, I look good enough to eat?" She gave him a crooked smile at catching his expression.

"Good enough to savor all the rest of my days," he replied, taking her into his arms. "But I have yet to give you my wedding gift."

"You've already given me so much," she started to protest.

"Those are mere trinkets to show the world my regard for you. This is for your bridal price."

"Bridal price… you make it sound like you bought and paid for me," Sookie scoffed, but she wasn't really mad about it. She knew Eric didn't think of her like a slave or a possession, not really.

"It is the way things were done in my day. I would give your father a parcel of land or a string of goats commensurate with your worth. As I can not give anything to your father, I made a gift to your brother to help him with his… dependants. The stretch of land adjoining his property now belongs to him to do with as he sees fit."

She knew he meant the people of Hotshot that Jason had pretty much adopted into his care. "Aw that's real sweet of you Eric; I know it'll come in handy for him with so many mouths to feed."

"And for you my love, a gift of land that is far more personal to me." Eric walked her backwards towards the bed as he spoke, her feet barely touching the ground.

More property? She was gonna end up owning half of the state if this kept up. "I'm beginning to see what vampires like to give as gifts now. Maybe for Christmas I can buy you a moat to go around your house," she teased. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I do have my Gran's house and Seraphine just gave me a place in New Orleans, and I already live with you, so unless you're trying to tell me something about maintaining my own separate residence…"

"This is not a local gift; it is my most prized of holdings. This is a parcel of land in the place where I was born. It still stands, though it bears little resemblance to the home I knew."

He was giving her his birthright? Sookie couldn't think of a more meaningful gift on their wedding day. "Oh Eric… I'd love to see where you were born. When can we go?" She could tell he was pleased with her interest from the way his eyes shone with excitement.

"We can leave as soon as the Gathering is over. I've made arrangements with Pam to handle club business until we return from our honeymoon."

Sookie took his face between her hands, gazing up into his face adoringly. "I only wish I could give you something as good in return."

"You've brought life back to me; I don't think you can comprehend what that means to someone as old as I."

There was something she could give him, but Sookie wasn't sure she was ready to open that can of worms. Not yet. "You are so good to me."

"I take care of what's mine." In one swift movement, Eric rolled her back onto the bed, his mouth taking hers with a demanding growl of need.

Sookie loved that sound of absolute possession in his voice when he called her his. But two could play at that game. She loved him just as fiercely and she wasn't afraid to show it, not anymore. "Eric, there's just one thing," she gasped as his lips grazed over the pulse at her throat.

"What's that, Beloved?" He murmured against her skin.

"You are _Mine_." Sookie put every bit of possession in the word, just as he did, sending a wave of desire to him through their bond.

Eric's fangs came out with a satisfying snick that let her know he'd felt that desire all the way down to his toes and returned it just as intensely. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: Of course there are always more stories to tell, but this one in particular has come to its close. Thanks everyone for sticking through this with me, even when you disagreed with how things went down, I had a great time spinning this little reality.**

**Last chance - Feedback is love people**


End file.
